Now or Forever
by lottielovebuzz
Summary: Grace Byrne started off with a brilliant life, but when her parents and her fiancé die, that life is turned upside down. She's thrown into a life of taking drastic measures, and taking the only job a woman on Tortuga can do. Yet, when she meets an understanding pirate, she realises that hope may not be lost, and that he could give her the freedom and love she wants. JS/OC
1. Chapter I

_This is my first fanfiction. Please review but be nice as like I said, it is my first story. It will be a Jack/OC. Just not straight away, as you'll see, they don't get on very well. :) Okay, I had uploaded this, but then I deleted it because, I guess I didn't want it up. But I've changed my mind, so I'll probably leave it. I'll update maybe once a week as I have two stories on the go. This and my own personal one. :D Also yes, my main character will be a prostitute in Tortuga, I won't go into any detail of it, just leading up to certain things that need to be said, she won't be one for that long, just a few chapters. Guess who's going to help her? ;)_

_Disclaimer - I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean :( Sadly_

* * *

**Now or Forever.**

**Chapter I.**

**Off On The Wrong Foot.**

A woman stood by herself in a busy tavern.

Her green eyes that were staring at nothing in particular, were glazed over as she thought of things that were long gone in her life.

She thought of her fiancé, Erik, who loved her dearly. She thought about what he said about their future. She thought about all the time they spent together.

She smiled slightly.

However, it soon fell off her face when she thought about when one of his crew told her that he wouldn't be back. That, on their journey they were attacked by pirates. He said that Erik fought brave and strong, but he was no match for a cunning pirate who pulled out his pistol and shot him.

A single tear slowly fell down her cheek.

What was she supposed to do without him? She had lived with him in the house that he had bought for her, and now that he was dead, she had no right to stay in it. According to his family anyway, who didn't like her. They didn't want her in a house that their money had spent.

They didn't approve of her, she wasn't in the right class, but Erik didn't care. He loved her, and that was enough for Grace.

Yet after his death, she made her way through life; she went to Tortuga, the only free dock in the Caribbean. She tried to get a good job but she only found one ... selling herself.

She wouldn't do it, she told herself she wouldn't do it, but she needed to. With no money, no food, and no life.

Suddenly, she was knocked sideways but she managed to regain her balance before she fell on the ground. She tucked a lock of her wavy black hair behind her ear, and smoothed out her dress.

Then, a man came up from behind her.

'Free right now, love?'

He was going bald, and only wearing a shirt and a pair of breeches.

She knew that she should really say yes, as she hadn't made enough money already, but she shook her head. She really couldn't be bothered, so she lied. 'Sorry, I am waiting on someone.'

The grin fell off his face. 'Oh well, maybe some other time, eh?'

He started to grin again, and before he left he slapped Grace's backside. She yelped loudly, and she heard him laugh as he went to find another whore.

She turned back to the front, and saw one of her friend walk up to her. Another smile spread onto her lips, and she extended her arms, once her friend was in front of her.

'Grace, how are you, babe?' The blonde woman asked, wrapping her arms around Grace.

'Ellen,' she greeted. 'I'm fine, what about you?' Grace asked as she released her.

'Oh, you know the normal, but I am getting pestered by this man, so I think I'm going to turn in and go to sleep. If you want I'll take your money and put it in your room?' She asked, and Grace smiled in agreement.

She reached into her chest and brought out her purse. She proceeded to open it, and bring out the money she had earned, pressing it into Ellen's palm.

Ellen looked at it. 'Is this all you've made?'

'Yes, I've been a little distracted. I'll see if I can pull a couple more, then I'll turn in as well.' She answered, her body crawling at that statement.

She pulled Ellen back into a hug, one to say goodbye, and when she released her, she turned and walked away.

'Poor girl, she doesn't deserve this kind of life.' Ellen muttered, shaking her head as she left the tavern and went back to her room.

Grace began scouting the room for someone who would want her company, but she didn't think it would be hard; the men in Tortuga were uncaring savages. She had made herself a rule; she would never go looking for a client, they would come to her, she wasn't going to be that kind of girl. But sometimes, she had to be that kind of girl.

She was walking through the crowd when someone bumped into her and sent her to the ground.

'Sorry, love.' A husky voice said, causing her to look up. The man who had spoke had tanned skin and black dreadlocks.

'Maybe you should slow down and look where you are going!' She exclaimed back to him; he had extended his hand to help her up but she rejected it, and got up by herself. She faced the man who had a grin on his face.

This pushed her over edge, he was laughing at her misfortune, that was the last thing she wanted.

'If you'll excuse me, I have a job to do.' She said sternly and went to pass him, but he grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him again.

'Wait there, what kind of job?'

'What the hell do you think? Isn't it obvious? I am a woman in Tortuga.' She spat at him, pulling her arm out from his grasp. 'Now if you _will_ excuse me this time, I want to go back to my room.'

'I thought you had a job to do?' He asked his grin widening.

'Yes, well I am not sure I am in the mood anymore, you just put me off.' She snapped back and when his face fell, it was her turn to grin.'Bet you've never heard that before, have you mister?'

'Captain Jack Sparrow, actually.' He answered, and she laughed.

'Is that supposed to make a difference, _Captain_? I bet you've never heard that before, but your little "captain" title isn't going to make a difference to me, so give up.' She hissed, as she yanked her hand free from his grasp.

The captain's face fell even further; he had never met a woman who had denied him what he wanted.

Grace stalked away from Jack, and was at the door when she was blocked by a figure. As she looked up, she noticed it was the same man who had asked her for her company earlier.

She gulped.

'Ye've no left this place, the person ye were waiting on never turned up, did he? Or was there even someone?' He asked, and from the tone in his voice, Grace knew just how angry he was. Just to confirm this, his hand reached out and wrapped itself around her neck.

Grace had a plan, but before she could put it into action, something stopped her. A voice.

'Is there a problem mate?' It asked, and Grace closed her eyes wishing it wasn't him, but when she opened them again, Jack was standing next to her.

She closed her eyes again, and sighed.

'Well?' Jack questioned again,

'What is it to ye?' The drunk asked.

Jack grinned again and said, 'I just don't think it's nice to lay hands on a lady.'

He then grabbed the man's hand, and managed to pull it off of Grace's neck. Once she was free of his hand, she gasped to get air into her.

Her eyes widened as she looked at Jack. First impressions could definitely be wrong; she didn't think he looked strong, yet he was.

The drunk man looked dismayed, but decided it was better not to argue. He then stumbled off, giving up on Grace.

'Are you okay?' Jack asked Grace, but she just glared at him. '

What?' He asked when he noticed her look.

'Was there a need to do that? Did I ask for your help?'

When he didn't answer she continued.

'No, I didn't! So excuse me!' She stalked away and he followed after her.

She walked all the way to the brothel where she stayed, knowing that Jack was following her. Yet, she didn't look back, not once. Just as she opened the door, she felt something grab her arm.

She turned back to Jack with a sharp turn.

'Why don't you like getting help?' He asked, not going to let her go without getting an answer.

She wanted to tell him where to go, yet as soon as she met his eyes, she couldn't. She didn't know why, but there was something there that made her tell him everything.

'I had a fiancé. I was _so _dependant on him, but when he died, I didn't know how to look after myself! I was kicked out of my home, and the only place I had to go was here ... Tortuga. I've only _just _got my independence back, and I don't want to get rid of it! So I don't accept any help. From anyone!'

'I'm sorry about that love.' Jack spoke softly.

'It's not like it is your fault.' Grace answered in the same tone, turning back to the door and pulling her wrist from her grasp. She opened the front door to the brothel, and walked in and up the stairs to her room.

She closed the door behind her and sighed.

He was the first person that she had told the truth to that she didn't know that well. She didn't know whether that was good or bad, but she would probably soon find out.

* * *

_What did you think? Too short? Did you like it? Hate it? Please review and let me know :) Thank you._


	2. Chapter II

_Hey all, chapter 2 here. I hope you all enjoy it!_

_Disclaimer - I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean._

* * *

**Chapter II.**

**A Way To Escape.**

_She sat alone at a table, drinking a cup of tea and humming to herself._

_The weather was nice. Only nice though._

_The sun was out and it was rather hot. Something that was not really normal for London, and most people made the most of it. Except this woman, who didn't like being in such warmth._

_She stopped humming, and took a sip from her cup._

_She was brought back to reality, when a voice appeared near her._

_'Excuse me, miss, is this seat taken?' A male voice questioned._

_She turned around and saw the owner of the voice. He had short, neat black hair, and was of a slender build. But what captivated Grace most, was his eyes; he had striking blue eyes._

_'Um, no,' she replied, and he pulled out the seat and sat down. His jaw line was very strong, as his cheekbones were high, but it made him look more handsome._

_'My name is Erik Smith, and you are?' He questioned, smiling._

_Grace was far too busy looking at him to realise he had asked her a question. It wasn't until she noticed his questionable expression, that she realised she had been staring._

_'Oh, my name is Grace Byrne.' She answered returning his smile._

_She looked back down at her cup and lifted it to her mouth again, finishing off the tea inside. She didn't want to leave, but she knew she had to. She had a previous engagement. Though, she would much rather spend her afternoon staring at this man._

_She pulled out her purse and took out a few coins._

_She was about to place them on the table when she noticed there were already coins there. She looked up at Erik with questionable eyes._

_'Allow me to pay.' He answered her unspoken question._

_'Oh, no, I couldn't, it was my tea ... no.' She protested, about to hand him his money back, but he pulled it out of her reach._

_'I must insist. I will not allow a young lady like yourself to pay.'_

_She was going to protest, but he cut her short._

_'No!' He said, softly but firmly._

_Deciding there was no point in arguing, she placed her coins back into her purse, and placed her purse back into her bag._

_'Well, thank you, but I must repay you at some point,' Grace replied softly._

_'I may take you up on that, Miss Byrne.' He said smiling once more._

_'Thank you, once again. I hope to see you again, Mr Smith.' She replied getting out of her seat and walking away._

_But not before she looked back at her new acquaintance and smiled at him._

* * *

_Grace was walking along the street, when something caught her eye._

_She stopped momentarily to look in a shop window. Admiring the dress. It was somewhere in between cream, and rose pink. It had long sleeves, and a cream chiffon collar. The back side of the skirt, was longer than the front, and had a simple pattern on it._

_Grace's eyes glazed over as she envisioned herself wearing the dress._

_She pulled out her purse and started to count the coins she had._

_**I should have enough. **She thought, as she opened the door, and entered the shop, walking up to the owner of the shop, who was standing behind the counter. A purple dress in her hands._

_'Excuse me, ma'am? Can you tell me how much that dress is?' She questioned, pointing to her dream dress._

_The woman told her the price, and Grace smiled. She had enough to buy it._

_'I'll take it.' She declared with a wide smile, and the owner returned it, before walking away to get the dress._

_'We have to stop meeting like this,' someone whispered in her ear._

_She let out a loud gasp, and turned around._

_'Oh! Erik! You startled me!' She stated, the fright leaving her breathless._

_'Not my intention, I assure you.' He said with a smirk. 'So, what brings you to this shop?'_

_Just then the owner came back with her perfect dress._

_'This!' Grace said proudly, taking the dress off the woman's hand with a smile and a quick "thank you"._

_'Well, that is really beautiful.' Erik answered, reaching out and stroking the fabric. 'It'll suit you well.'_

_Grace blushed slightly, and smiled warmly at him._

_'I have a proposal for you. You still have to pay me back for paying for your tea. If you wear this dress to dinner with me tonight, we'll call it even.' Erik suggested, giving her a wink and a lopsided smirk._

_Grace was taken aback at how forward he was being, but she smiled._

_The truth was she hadn't stopped thinking about him since they met._

_So to fulfil her dreams, she accepted. 'Okay, what time and where?'_

_'Seven o'clock, and at the new restaurant that just opened.'_

_Grace had heard of this new restaurant, her friend Valerie had told her about it, and she had wanted to eat there to see what the entire buzz was about._

_She nodded once in confirmation._

_'Will I meet you there or will I pick you up?' Erik questioned, that playful smirk still on his face._

_'Uh, can you pick me up please?'_

_'Sure,' he replied. 'I'll see you then, goodbye, Miss Grace.'_

_He walked away, and Grace, after watching him leave, turned around to pay for her dress._

_The owner wrapped it up in a box, and gave it back to her._

_It was then that Grace realised that she never told Erik where she lived._

_She had no doubt though, that he would find her, and that at seven o'clock, he would be outside her house._

* * *

_The sound of laughing echoed through the normally quiet road. Two people, a man and a woman were walking along the street, making the road seem alive._

_'We are just about at my home.' The woman said, sadness evident in her voice._

_'I know, I know, better make the most of our time, then.' He said, grinning widely, as he reached for her hand._

_'Then we better.' She repeated, happy to entwine her fingers with his._

_They started talking yet again, about unimportant things that they didn't exactly care about._

_When they arrived at Grace's house they stopped at the gate._

_'This was a great night, Erik, thank you so much.'_

_'It __was __a great night, you are excellent company, Grace.'_

_'As are you.' She said, biting her bottom lip once._

_Erik moved towards her, their faces just inches apart. He very slowly inclined his head towards her and their lips met. It was a feeling Grace had never experienced before, her blood boiled in desire. Her lips burning every time he touched them. Her hands very timidly placed themselves on to his shoulders._

_He pulled back and looked at her. He took his hand from her grasp and touched her cheek. She leaned into his hand._

_'Goodnight, Grace.' He whispered, both of them still so close to each other._

_'Goodnight, Erik.' She whispered back, placing one last peck on his lips before turning away and walking to her house._

_She turned around once she was at the door, and saw he was walking away. However, apparently sensing her eyes on him, he turned back around._

_Their eyes met and they both smiled._

_'Goodbye,' she mouthed._

_He waved in response..._

* * *

Her eyes flashed open, her breathing deep and shallow.

She blinked a couple of times, trying to bring herself to reality, and trying to hold back the tears.

It didn't work however, and a solitary tear slowly slid down her cheek.

* * *

_There we go, chapter 2, done and dusted._

_Review? Subscribe?_

_Charlotte xx_


	3. Chapter III

_Hey all, here is chapter 3._

_Disclaimer - No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean ... it is rather obvious that I don't._

* * *

**Chapter III.**

**Pay Back.**

Grace awoke in the morning, cursing herself that she actually had. Everyday she hoped and prayed she wouldn't wake up, but things were never this simple. Her life was worthless.

She sighed slightly and got up and out of bed, realising in the process, that she had slept in her heavy dress and corset. She wondered how she managed to get to sleep in it, but shrugged, not actually caring.

She unlaced the dress and let it fall to the ground, staying in her undergarments, she walked over to her wardrobe, to find another dress to get changed into.

Her room was very plain, it only possessed a wardrobe, a bed and a vanity table. The walls were very boring. White walls, white furniture, and white curtains and bedding. The only colour in the room was one or two paintings she had hung up. They were mainly greens, as the feature in the paintings was landscape.

As she changed her undergarments she decided that today would be her day off, and she was going to take it lightly and wear and soft lightweight dress. She pulled out her favourite dress which was a colour in between cream and light pink. Smiling to herself, she let her hands trace over it, loving the feeling of the softness.

She pulled it over her head, and it settled nicely on her figure, highlighting everything perfectly. Walking over to the mirror upon her vanity, she started brushing her hair, and pinning her long black hair up. Looking in the mirror once finished, she saw her reflection, not thinking about her current life she just stared. She had bright green eyes - that held no evidence of her hard life - and pale skin. Even though she now lived in the Caribbean, but a life growing up in London didn't do much for her benefit of her having tanned skin.

Once she saw herself as decent she walked to the door and out of her room, smiling softly. However as she was walking, she was suddenly knocked to the ground by a figure.

She groaned to herself as she was still sore from being knocked to the ground yesterday.

'Do you want to watch where the hell -' She snapped, looking up to the figure, but she stopped when she realised that it was the same man that knocked her over yesterday.

_Jack Sparrow wasn't it?_ She questioned herself.

'You!' She gasped her eyes narrowing.

Jack who was looking at her soon realised who she was, a grin slowly creeping on his face.

Grace got up from her place on the ground, and glared at him.

'He -' Jack started to speak but was soon cut off by a slap.

'What the bloody hell was that for?' He exclaimed, his hand coming up to cradle his reddening cheek.

'_One_; you bumped into me and sent my flying to the ground yesterday. _Two;_ you did the _exact_ same thing today. _Three;_ you made me tell you a very deep secret that I have only told a few people, and_four_; don't you think I don't know what your here for? Or what've you've just got, you pig.' Grace ranted, finally glad to get all her feelings out. But Jack just grinned at her again.

'Oh ... so I'm a pig? Why? Jealous that it wasn't you love, eh? That I didn't wake you up for you services?' He teased her, but her glare was worthy of the devil, and all he received as a reply was another, even harsher slap.

'Oi!' He exclaimed again, his hand once again cradling his sore cheek.

'You bastard!' She whispered, far too angry to be any louder. She was about to raise her hand for another slap when something stopped her.

'Jack, you forget your hat.' Someone shouted after the pirate, and Grace looked up, only to find that it was Ellen.

Grace's eyes widened in shock, and then darkened in anger.

She threw a nasty look in Ellen's direction, then the same one to Jack, before stalking off to the kitchen for her breakfast.

'Feisty,' Jack said quietly, smiling slightly. 'I like that.'

He took his hat from Ellen, and walked away into the kitchen. Ellen was left standing there with a look of surprise from Grace's actions, and a look of confusion from Jack's actions. But, she just shrugged and headed to her room to get dressed.

Grace picked up an apple and an orange, too angry to make anything.

The kitchen was like her room. Plain. It was also white and very boring. It only consisted of a couple of worktops to prepare food on, and a table to eat at. Upon the table was a bowl in which there was fruit. There was always a bowl on one worktop where you could wash your hands, and anything you used to eat on.

She sat down at the table, and bit into the apple. She swallowed that, and went to take another bite, when a hand stooped down in front of her and picked up an apple. Her teeth had already bit into the apple, but she stopped when the hand appeared in front of her. Her eyes travelled up the arm, and saw the face that belonged to the hand.

It was Jack.

Again.

'What the hell do you want?' She asked, tearing her mouth away from the apple.

'You left without saying goodbye ... can't have that now, can I?' He replied, taking a bite from his apple.

'I did not think you warranted a goodbye, Captain.' She said, hissing his title at him.

'Oh, you remembered. You were paying attention.'

Grace glared at him.

'Well excuse me for listening to people, it's not my fault. I'm not like some people who only like the sound of my own voice ... or the sound of my own grunts, apparently.' She shot back.

'Well, you've already heard my voice, would you like to hear my grunts?' He teased, as he leaned closer to her.

Grace never answered, and looked away, for she could feel her cheeks getting hotter and didn't want him to see this, but Jack did see her cheeks slowly getting a pink tone.

Jack grinned at her.

Grace could sense the grin, and looked back at him. The corner of her mouth slowly pulled up into a smile. Jack's grin widened at having actually got her to smile.

Grace picked up her apple and took another bite of it, the juice running down her chin. She wiped it on the back of her hand, and sat the apple back on the table. Getting up she walked over to the bowl of water, and dipped her hands in it, she then scooped some water up, and splashed it on her face.

She then turned back around to get something to dry herself with.

Jack watched her and noticed the water that ran down her neck and down, which drew his attention to her chest. As he stared at them, he didn't realise that she had dried herself, and caught him looking at her.

She felt like crying out. Ever since she came to Tortuga and started this career, men always looked at her like that. Like she was an object. She didn't like it.

Not one bit.

'What is it with men!' She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. 'Why do they always do that? Look at women's chests? How the hell do you think that makes us feel? We are not just something put on this world for your pleasure viewing!'

Jack's eyes widened, and he suddenly felt guilty - though he never had before. Maybe it was because someone finally caught him doing it, and called him out on it.

It was just that they looked ... his eyes darted back to just to look at her chest for a second, but Grace caught this as well.

A plan brewed in her head, and she walked back over to the table for her apple, picking it up. She twirled it around in her fingers before she very quickly threw the apple at the insulting pirate.

Jack watched her walk over to the apple, but he never saw her - nor thought she would - throw the apple at him.

The apple slammed against his forehead, and Jack stumbled back a little.

'Oi! Ouch!' He yelled at her, his eyes focused on her face and saw that she was smiling at him.

Mocking him.

Two women had heard Jack yell, and came running into the kitchen.

One was Ellen, and the other was Catherin, she was the mistress, who told you where to go, what to do, and organised private bookings.

Grace and her never got on.

'What the hell is happening?' Catherin asked.

When neither of them answered she continued, 'Jack?'

'Nothing love, just stumbled slightly, and bumped into the side of the table.'

'Oh, I am so sorry, Jack. How about I make it up to you?' Catherin answered, very slightly pushing out her chest.

Grace couldn't help but scoff.

Ellen looked at Grace with a worried expression, wondering what was going to happen to her; you don't mess with the mistress.

Catherin turned her head to look at Grace and raised her eyebrows.

'Have a problem there, Grace?'

'Not at all, _Catherin_.' She answered, sneering her name.

Catherin narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to say something, but Jack cut in.

'Sorry Catherin, I have to set sail in a few hours.'

She slowly walked up to him, and moved very close to him, 'What we'll do won't take a few hours.'

Grace's blood boiled and she didn't know why. Why should she care what he was going to do? She looked away from the conversation, but she still listened to it.

'Sorry Cathy, I can't, I need to get the _Pearl_ ready for sail. Maybe some other time love.' He said with a grin, and Catherin smiled in return, before throwing an glare to Grace, before leaving the room.

Grace lifted her eyes to Ellen, and smiled slightly. She nodded her head to the side, signalling for her to leave.

She took the hint very easily and left. 'See you later Grace ... Jack.'

Grace lifted her head to look at Jack, their eyes met and they stood in silence.

'Why did you do that?' She asked him.

'Do what?' He replied, falsely examining his fingernails, trying to act like he didn't know what she was talking about.

'Why did you say that you banged into the table, when I whacked you in the head with an apple?'

'Oh ... I didn't want you getting into any trouble, I know how Cathy can be sometimes.' He said acting as if he did this on a regular basis.

Grace thought that there may be a secondary reason for his actions, but shook it off. He did it anyway.

But why would a pirate do such a thing? Pirates were supposed to be selfish, only doing thing's for their own good. It didn't make sense. But she shook her head minutely.

It didn't matter. He did do it.

'Oh ... well ... thank you, Jack.' She said, she nodded her head, and began to walk away, Jack stared after her.

'What no goodbye?' He asked with a cheeky grin.

'Oh,' she replied turning around to grin at him. 'Goodbye Captain.'

She bowed her head, and left the room, heading back to her room.

'Captain,' he murmured. '_Black Pearl_!'

He suddenly remembered about his ship, and he walked away and out of the brothel.

When she entered her room, Grace leaned against the door, and smiled to herself.

'Jack Sparrow ... Captain Jack Sparrow.'

* * *

_Review? Please? Pretty please?_

_Charlotte xx_


	4. Chapter IV

_SO SO SO SORRY for the lack of update! I promise that I WILL update, hopefully, weekly from now on! I truly am sorry! I have also added names for every chapter. I don't know why. I just did. *shrugs*_

_On with the Chapter. Enjoy!_

_Once Again. SO. SO. Sorry!_

_Disclaimer - I do not own Pirate of the Caribbean - Sadly_

* * *

**Chapter IV.**

**I Miss You.**

Finally finished with the book she was reading, Grace stood up and placed it back on her vanity.

Shaking her head slightly, she slipped on her shoes and left the room. She smiled to a few of her friends as she passed them, and when she arrived at the door to leave the brothel, she turned around to look up the stairs.

'I'm going out for a walk. See you in a few.' She shouted to the other girls, before heading onto the streets of Tortuga.

She couldn't believe she had been there for two years. She tried not to think about it; she hated this island, but it was the only place left for her to go.

Sighing softly she continued walking the familiar streets.

Her feet seemed to walk about the streets, as her mind was extremely far away from Tortuga.

She was always slightly suspicious about Erik's death. They never brought his body home; they said they could not find it. That he was washed overboard. He was a captain, a well respected man in the Royal Navy; they surely wouldn't allow him to fall overboard.

She had finally arrived at the docks.

The sea would always calm her down, no matter what her problem was. When she was a little girl, her mother and father would take her to the seaside. She loved swimming; nowadays she normally just took her shoes off, and dip her feet in the water.

Her mother and father had long ago died.

Her father, Edward Byrne, was also in the Navy, maybe that was why she was so attracted to Erik. Her mother had always said that was the reason. Edward died at sea, a sudden illness caught him. He was too old and frail to fight it off.

Her mother, Corvette Byrne née Wilson, the daughter of a governor, didn't take the news well. She never re-married, and a year later, she died as well. Grace always said she died of a broken heart, no matter if no one believed her, that was the truth in her eyes.

Sitting down at the end of the docks, she took her shoes off, and placed her feet in the water, just like she always did.

It was a hot Caribbean day, so the water wasn't as cold as it could have been. Leaning back, and supporting herself on her hands, she scanned the docks for familiar ships. A few she did recognise, such as the _Beloved Diamond _and _Daring Darling, _but a few she didn't.

One in particular that caught her eye was a ship with black sails. The wood was black as well, and almost looked charred. At the bow of the ship, there was a woman. Her dress was falling loose, and with one hand she held it up, but with the other she held on to a bird.

Grace believed it was a dove.

The ship truly was amazing. Beautiful, and even though it was a pirate ship, it was almost _elegant_. Grace couldn't help but think that this ship was Captain Sparrow's ship.

What did he call it again, the _Pearl_?

She had heard stories of it.

The _Black Pearl. _Supposedly it was the fastest ship in the Caribbean, but Grace hadn't a clue. These were only stories.

Sighing, she turned her head back to the horizon, moving her feet in circles, causing ripples in the water. It was then she realised that it was dark, the sun had set not that long ago. It was things like this that made the sea a good place for Grace to be. It made her relax, and forget about time.

'Tortuga's not a safe place for a young lass at nigh' all by hersel'.' A voice said to her; it wasn't that far away only a few feet behind her. Grace's head snapped around to see the owner, and sighed with relief when she saw it was only Joe.

Jonathan Hewitt was his real name, but no one on this entire island called him Jonathan. He hated it.

'You know Joe, it is not nice to scare young women.' Grace called, turning her head back to the sea.

He chuckled, and came down to sit beside her.

'Yeah, well I knew ye could protect yersel' cause I know ye keep a dagger strapped te yer thigh. Am I righ'?' He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

'You only know that because I threatened you with it when I first arrived on this island.'

'Yeah, an' also because I sha-'

'Don't be so vulgar, Joe.'

He chuckled, he loved joking with her. 'Don't tell me ye didn't like it.'

Grace turned to him, her eyes narrowed. 'To be honest, Joe, it was only a job. I don't enjoy _that _anymore. I've also had far better clients. Don't take it personal.'

Joe realised then that he had went too far. He knew she hated the job, but he didn't know just how much. Especially if it had put her off of _that. _

Joe shuddered at the thought; he knew nothing could put him off of _that. _Then again, he didn't have to sell himself in order to survive.

He didn't get it, she was trying her hardest to survive, but the life she was fighting for was, quite frankly, shit.

'Sorry Gray.' He said softly, using the nickname he made up for her. Truth be told he only used it when he wanted something off her, or if they fell out and he wanted forgiveness.

Normally it would work, and it seemed like today would be no different.

She turned and smiled at him. 'Sorry, Joe. It's just you know how much I hate this life. How much I hate this job.'

'Answer me something Gray, why are ye still here then? If ye hate this life so much, why?'

'Where am I supposed to go? I have no money. No family. Nothing. Tortuga is the only free dock. My father used to say "Where you want to go. Go." Good thing he can't see me now. He probably wouldn't know who I am anymore.'

A traitorous tear fell down her cheek. Joe never knew what to do with crying women, just as he was about to place a hand on her shoulder, she shot up.

Wiping the tear away, she put her shoes back.

'I really need to go, Joe. I'll see you soon.' Grace said softly, before she turned and walked away back to the whorehouse.

She shut the door once inside, and leaned against it. Giving yet another sigh, she walked back up to her room. She kicked off her shoes, and began to unlace her dress.

She let it fall in a pool of fabric around her ankles. She stepped out of it, and only in her undergarments she walked over to her wardrobe. She pulled out a nightdress, and put it on.

Blowing out the candle beside her bed, she climbed into bed and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

When Grace awoke, it was still dark out. She couldn't understand why she was awake so early, but then she heard it.

Voices.

They were coming from outside her door. They weren't trying to be quiet, and only a few she could recognise. Ellen was there, as was Catherin, and for some strange reason, she could hear Jack Sparrow's voice.

'Why would I steal from you?' Ellen shouted, causing Grace's brow to furrow.

Stealing? Ellen stealing from Cathy? Why would she do that?

'Because you are jealous!' Catherin replied, and Grace scoffed.

Of what?

'Of what?' Ellen shrieked, apparently reading Grace's mind.

After grinning at how similar they were, she got out of her bed, and walked to the door. Opening it, the sight was something Grace never thought she would see. Jack was holding back Ellen, who was thrashing in his hold, and Catherin was flinching as Ellen tried to attack her. They heard the door creak open and stopped to look at Grace.

Her eyes were half lidded, and her hair fell carelessly over her shoulders.

'What in God's name is going on?'

No one answered her.

'Well then, if it doesn't matter, would you mind keeping it down so I can get some sleep? Huh? Good.' She turned to leave but Ellen's voice stopped her.

'Grace, she is accusing me of stealing her pearl necklace.'

Grace whirled around and faced them, thankful that she had an opportunity to put Cathy in her rightful place.

'Answer me something Catherin, why would she steal from you? Huh? Obviously, she wouldn't. She makes enough money to buy her own pearl necklace, I don't think she would steal yours. Stop seeking attention in a pathetic way. Also, if you must know, you said Helena could borrow it for tonight.'

Catherin's mouth, and eyes were wide open. She could no longer think of a witty comment to fire back at Grace, so with a squeal and a stomp of her foot, she turned away, and stormed back to her room. After a second, they heard her door slam.

Jack released Ellen, who walked over to Grace, and embraced her. Both of them laughing.

'Thank you, Grace.' Ellen said between laughs.

'Don't worry about it. You are like my sister. I won't have _her _accusing you of stealing from you. Nor will I have her waking me up, especially when I was seeing a good dream.'

'Of Erik?' Ellen questioned, lowering her voice so Jack couldn't hear.

'Surprisingly not.' Grace said softly, her eyes darting towards Jack, before looking away, back to Ellen.

'Who-?' Ellen started, but she noticed Grace's eyes darting back towards Jack, and she needed no more answers.

'Ah.' She said, realisation dawning on her. Ellen quickly kissed Grace's cheek and with after bidding Jack and Grace goodnight, she walked away.

Grace's eyes settled back on Jack, and she smiled softly at him.

'That was smooth, luv.' He said with a grin.

'Like I said, I don't like people talking to my sisters like that.'

Grace couldn't help but smile at the thought.

Sure, most of them weren't blood her sisters by blood, but they cared for her, and always made her smile when she was down.

'I saw your ship today.' She said after a moment, recalling the black wooded ship she saw at the docks.

'The _Black Pearl_?' Jack asked, taken aback by what she said.

'Yes. I have to be honest she was a beauty. However, I do recall you saying you had get her ready to make sail. Shouldn't you be away by now?'

'She is ready. I came back here because I ... I ...'

'Let me guess, you needed some womanly company?' Grace said, finishing his sentence for him.

He nodded in response, expecting some harsh comment from her, but she simply giggled.

'Can't say I am not surprised. My father used to spend all day _and _night with my mother, before he set sail on a voyage.'

'So you understand? That's surprising, I was expecting a rather rude comment.'

'Yes, well I didn't say I approve. You should be able to control yourself. And when I say "you" I mean "men".' She replied, as she folded her arms across her chest, and refrained herself from rolling her eyes.

'Love, I could refrain meself, if I _wanted _to. But I don't, so that's why I come here before every voyage.'

Grace scoffed. 'Have you ever thought about getting yourself a wife, who could go with you on the ship, and you wouldn't have to pay?'

'Wife? Don't you know the men like me at all, love? Marriage is simply a test to see who will fall out of love first.'

'You truly believe that?' Grace asked, shocked by what she was hearing.

'That I do. 'Tis the truth. Besides, at least when you pay you can get it whenever you want, and get the good treatment such as-'

'Okay! This is where I take my leave, and go back to sleep! Goodnight, Jack.' Grace said quickly, not wanting to hear any of the "good treatment".

'Night love.' Jack said with a chuckle, as he gave her a wink.

She gave a chuckle, and shut the door once again. She walked over to her bed and slid into it. She gave one last glance to the door, before she closed her eyes, and fell into another deep sleep.

* * *

_I know it is not that long. I really am sorry about the wait! I had such a writer's block. I didn't know how to continue this story, but I finally figured it out. Expect updates nearly once a week. I will try my hardest to meet that deadline!_

_Did you love it? Hate it? Once again, I'm sorry it's not that long, but I will try and make them longer :D Review? Please. I'll give you cookies...or rum...or Jack. ;)_

_Charlotte.x_


	5. Chapter V

_I have got to be the worst updater EVER!_

_I am really, really sorry about how long it has took me once again. But you have no idea how hard this story actually is to continue, don't worry though. I think I have finally figured it out._

_On with the Chapter! :)_

_Disclaimer - I don't own anything...it should be pretty obvious._

* * *

**Chapter V.**

**That's New.**

_She walked along a beach. Her bare feet sank into the soft, dry, golden sand. It was a warm Caribbean day. The sun was high in the sky, the light radiated everywhere. She turned her head to look out to the sea. It was bright blue; she sighed at the sight of it. It was so very soothing. When she looked up to the sky, she saw birds flying. Squinting her eyes to see what birds they were, she realised; they were sparrows. _

_Turning away from the sky and the sea, she set her sight straight ahead, focusing on the small figure walking towards her. Her black hair swayed in the slight wind that was in the air._

_As the woman reached the figure, she realised who it was. His tanned skin glistened in the sun and his dreadlocks swayed with the breeze and his movements. After finally reaching each other, they threw their arms around each other in a tight embrace. He pulled back and crushed his lips against hers. Gasping lightly, she moaned into the kiss. Her hands went around his neck, as his snaked around her waist. Lost in an embrace they didn't want to break, they forgot where they were. _

_However, a voice brought them back to reality._

_'Grace?' A man's voice asked._

_She pulled away from her lover and looked at the new man. He looked familiar. He had black hair, and strong cheekbones, as well as a strong jaw line._

_'Erik?' Grace asked, shocked by the fact he was here. Standing in front of her. He was supposed to be dead._

_'Who's this?'_

_She didn't answer. She didn't want to. The man she used to love was here, demanding to know about her new love._

_'Who is he?'_

_Once again, she never answered. _

_Erik couldn't take it anymore, pulling out his pistol he stalked over to Jack, holding it directly in between his eyes._

_'Woah, calm down mate.' Jack said, nervous that this man was threatening to take his life._

_'Why should I?' Erik sneered, after cocking his pistol._

_Jack gulped._

_'Stop, this isn't the Erik I know.' Grace exclaimed, her eyes watering at the prospect of losing her new love._

_'He's dead.' He snapped, before he pulled the trigger. The woman screamed -_

Grace bolted upright with a loud squeal. She was drenched with sweat, her nightdress clinging to her form. Her hair was soaking wet and sticking to her face. Her chest heaved and she placed a hand over her heart, trying her hardest to slow down her heartbeat.

She couldn't believe what she had just dreamt. It was so real. It wasn't the end that scared her so much, it was the beginning. Why would she dream she was kissing that pirate? She hardly knew him and every time they met, it always seemed to end in an argument or violence; only once or twice had it ended nicely. Yet, what she saw wasn't bad. The feeling of him pressing his lips to hers was so real, and so good. She hated to admit it, but it was. She wished - though she didn't want to - that it was real.

'Well, that was new.' She whispered to the empty room.

She sighed before moving out of her bed, and walking down to the kitchen.

Pouring herself a glass of water, she took a sip. Trying to calm herself, and push the dream from her mind. When she realised she couldn't, she heaved an angry sigh and poured the remaining water away.

'Bloody pirate.' She mumbled, as she walked away back up to her bed, to sleep once again.

* * *

_**A Few Weeks Later.**_

Grace walked along the streets of Tortuga, carrying a box in her hands. It was a long, deep box that was a simple white. When she reached her home, she walked through to the kitchen and sat the box on the table.

'Ellen? Love? I have your dress.' She called out, and she smiled when she heard fast footsteps coming from the stairs.

'Really?' Ellen said when she arrived in the kitchen, and stood beside her friend.

'Yes, really. I was out anyway, placing my own order and Francesca told me yours was ready. I offered to take it back to you.' Grace smiled at her.

'Oh! Thank you! Thank you!' Ellen exclaimed, jumping around like a child on Christmas. She pulled Grace into a tight embrace and they both began to laugh.

'All right, Ellen. Are you going to open it and look at it? Or stand here squealing?' Grace asked lightly.

As Ellen released her and moved over to open the box, Grace sighed and looked out the window that faced the docks. Her brow furrowed when she saw a black ship. It looked very familiar, she stared at it, trying to figure out who it belonged to.

'Do you like it Grace?' Ellen asked, as she held up her light blue dress to her person, imagining that she was wearing it.

She never got an answer from Grace.

'Grace?' She asked again.

Still no answer. She looked to her friend and she saw her leaning out over a unit, looking out the window. Raising a brow, Ellen walked slowly over to the window and looked out of it as well. That's when she saw it. The ship that Grace was so obviously looking at.

'You know.' Ellen said into Grace's ear, causing her to jump.

'That is Captain Sparrow's ship.' Ellen continued when Grace looked at her.

'Who?' Grace said, playing dumb as she walked away to pour herself some water.

'Captain Jack Sparrow.' Ellen said, smirking at Grace's antics.

'Oh? That pirate that was here a few weeks ago? I forgot all about him.' Grace replied, taking a long drink of the water.

'Huh-uh.' Ellen stated, rolling her eyes.

'So do you like it?' She asked, changing the subject, knowing she wasn't going to get a real answer from her.

'Yes, the colour suits you so well.' Grace beamed at her friend. 'Are you going to wear it tonight?'

'Yes. Yes, I think I might. But I swear to it, if any of those pigs rip it, I will castrate them. I am not joking.'

Grace couldn't help but chuckle and the threatening tone in her friends voice. Her brown eyes darkening a few shades.

'I am not joking, Grace. The last dress I bought some foolish drunk ripped it in his haste to get it off.'

'And did you castrate him?' Grace enquired.

'No, I simply charged extra, he paid for the seamstress to repair it.' She said with a proud grin.

'It's times like this I worry about you.' Grace replied, before she took a sip from her water.

Turning away from her friend she gazed back out at the docks. Her eyes focusing back on the _Black Pearl_. There was just something about that ship that attracted Grace to it. The truth was she hadn't forgotten about Captain Jack Sparrow. In fact she had frequently dreamt about him and wondered where he was and what he was doing. The truth was she envied the man. He had the ability to go where he wanted. To escape. To be free. Her whole life that was what Grace wanted. To be free. But she could never be free. She was bound to stay in one place, doing what she was told and doing things that she would never wish to do in her previous, happier, better life.

There were many times when Grace thought about asking Jack if he would take her with him. However, she would then remember that he was a pirate, he would say no and that was why she would never ask. The man wouldn't take a woman like her aboard his ship.

It was just a stupid dream that would never come true.

* * *

'Grace? Love? Can you help me with this?' Ellen asked as she walked into Grace's boring white bedroom. Grace had been sitting on her bed, reading yet another book. At the intrusion she looked up and saw Ellen, wearing her new dress. The laces on the back, however, were not yet fastened and Grace let out a giggle at her friends attempt to fasten it herself.

'Of course I can.' She replied, standing up and walked over to her. Picking up the laces in her hands, she slowly fastened it for her.

'How tight do you want it?' She asked,

'Not that tight. I want to be able to breath.' Ellen replied with a chuckle.

Grace nodded her head, and tied it in a bow so it wouldn't come undone. She stepped back and allowed her friend to look at herself in her mirror.

'Ready to go lovey?' Ellen questioned Grace, who nodded and walked to put her shoes on.

A few minutes later, they were in the 'Faithful Bride', and they stood next to each other, both of them had ordered a glass of wine before they started their work. They walked over and sat at a table. Drinking in silence, neither of them wanting the moment to end, because when it did they would be in hell.

Taking slow sips from her glass, Grace looked around the tavern. Convincing herself that she _wasn't _looking for the pirate captain. That she _wasn't _interested in whether he came her or not. That she _wasn't _interested in whether or not he would remember her. Even though she told herself not to look for him, her eyes betrayed her. They constantly scanned the tavern which was getting more crowded by the minute. A couple of times she had thought she had seen him, but they turned out only to be drunkards. Her eyes flicked towards the door. He certainly wasn't in the tavern, if she was going to see him her best bet would be to keep an eye on the door.

'Grace?' Ellen asked, she had started talking to her friend but half way through her conversation she realised Grace wasn't listening. Something had the girl distracted but Ellen couldn't figure out what it was.

'Grace?' She repeated but once again, no answer.

'Grace!'

Grace yelped. 'What? Why are you shouting?'

'I was talking to you and you weren't even listening.' The blonde haired woman replied.

'Yes I was.' Grace lied, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

'Oh really? Then what did I say?'

Grace paused. Damn it! Why did lying never work?

'Uh…'

'Exactly. Not listening to me and then lying to me…pfft, what kind of a friend are you.' Ellen said in mock hurt tone.

'Ellen, I am sorry. Pray tell what I can do to make it up to you.' Grace replied.

'Another glass of wine would do the trick actually.' She replied, finishing the glass she had with one gulp.

Grace giggled and nodded her head. Standing up she went back over to the bar to get her the glass of wine.

'Excuse me, another glass of wine please.' She said and the man nodded before walking away. She pulled out a few coins and placed them on the bar.

Her hands began drumming on the wood, her foot tapping impatiently.

She had always hated this tavern, it was always crowded, it always smelled, drunks were constantly seeking female attention and Grace had to give them said attention.

The barkeep was back and he placed the glass on the table, before taking the money next to it. Grace gave him a smile and walked back over to Ellen, who had been watching her the whole time.

'You didn't buy one for yourself?' She questioned when she was close enough.

'No, one is quite enough for me.'

Ellen nodded and took another sip from her glass.

After a moment of silence, Ellen needed to break it. 'Grace, why don't you ask Captain Sparrow to take you with him?'

Grace nearly choked on her wine, patting her chest she managed to choke out, 'what?'

'I'm sure he would say yes, he might be a pirate but he is also a good man, if you said you would…I don't know, cook for him! He might accept.'

'Let me get this straight. You want me to ask a man I barely know - a pirate - if he would take me away with him?'

Ellen stayed quite. When she put it like that it didn't sound like such a good idea, but she needed to get away from Tortuga! The girl didn't belong on a hell hole of an island like this one. She didn't deserve to be a whore. She deserved better than that.

'I'm only suggesting. You know full well that you deserve a better life than this.'

Grace sat her glass down and stood up.

'I have to go.' She said shortly before turning away and marching out of the tavern.

Ignoring the call of her name from her friend.

* * *

_Once again, so sorry for the wait! I am really truly sorry. So did you like it? Hate it? Let me know either way :)_

_Charlotte xx_


	6. Chapter VI

_Chapter 6 here people! Are you excited? :p_

_Disclaimer - I do not own Pirates. :(_

* * *

**Chapter VI.**

**Suggestion.**

Ellen knew better than to follow Grace out when she was angry, but she couldn't help but worry. She found herself standing up and then sitting down a few times. Eventually she realised that she was being foolish, knowing nothing she said or did right now would help the situation. So, with that in mind, she decided to start working. As she walked through the tavern, dodging the drunks and lifting her skirt up just enough so her new dress didn't get dirty, she started to think.

Why had Grace stormed away? Was the suggestion really that stupid and offending? Ellen thought it was a smart idea, she would never have said it if she thought for a second that Grace would react the way she did. She thought she knew Grace, and thought she knew how she would react.

Apparently not.

'Bloody woman.' Ellen muttered under her breath with a sigh, before she caught the attention of a man who wasted no time in taking her to the rooms upstairs.

* * *

Grace walked along the streets of Tortuga, not caring where she went, who she ran into, or what happened to her. She couldn't help but feel foolish; okay, so, maybe running away from her friend wasn't the smartest idea, but she had every reason to. That was a stupid suggestion. Ask Jack Sparrow to take her with him on his ship. That couldn't be anymore stupider. Normally she laughed at things like this, when people make suggestions that she knew wouldn't work out... so, why wasn't she laughing?

The answer to that question was that she was always thinking about asking him. Ever since she had met him, she thought of asking him for some help. And every time she did, she always ran through several possibilities.

One; he would say yes, she would go on his ship and everything would work out and they would live happily ever after.

Two; he would say yes, she would go on his ship, he would get sick fed up with seeing her, she would be left on another island with nothing to her name and be back where she started two years ago.

Three; he would say no.

_Now_, she thought, _only two of these possibilities were likely, numbers two and three._ One would never, ever happen.

So, of course it would be a stupid idea to ask him, because she would only end up getting hurt again, and she just couldn't stand anymore pain in her life.

Shaking her head, she kept on walking, trying her hardest to push those thoughts from her head.

* * *

'Aren't you forget something?' Ellen asked the man, her voice dripping in a fake-sweetness, when he went to walk away.

He looked back at her and Ellen was actually impressed, he was quite handsome. She hadn't had a chance to look at him properly before, but now that she could, she noticed that his long black hair was tied back in a ponytail, and his striking blue eyes complimented his tanned skin. His brow furrowed when her turned back, and he shook his head in confusion. He didn't know what he had apparently forgot.

Ellen rolled her eyes and sighed.

'My money.' She stated shortly, and he nodded his head in realisation before reaching into his pocket, and pulling out the coins. He then moved forward, placed the coins in her palm, and curled her fingers around them. He then moved his head down, and kissed her knuckles lightly.

'Thank you, sweetheart.' He said, before walking away from her with a smirk on his face.

Ellen chuckled before putting the money in her purse, and stuffing her purse back into her corset. She placed her hands on her hips, and walked from the rooms upstairs and back down to the tavern. Once again she found herself dodging people; drunken men and other wenches in particular.

She gazed around the tavern looking once again for Grace, but she saw no sign of her. She heaved a sigh of annoyance.

Where could she have got to? It really wasn't like her to wander the streets of Tortuga so late at night. Grace was always careful. Tortuga at night was not careful. Tortuga at night and Grace would not go well together.

'Where the hell are you Grace?' Ellen murmured to herself for the millionth time since she stormed away. She looked around the tavern again. But this time not for Grace, nor for customers. She looked around for a particular pirate captain whom she had known for years.

Suddenly, her eyes fell upon a table at which a group of men sat. Only one of them had a woman near them. Or should it be women? There sitting on his lap was two women - one on each knee - and another standing behind him rubbing his shoulders.

Rolling her eyes she stalked over there until she stood over him.

'Ellen, me love! How are you?' The drunken Captain Sparrow asked her, removing his arm from around one wench, to wave at her.

Running her hand through her short blonde hair, she replied, 'Fine Jack. I have to talk to you.'

He didn't seem to be listening to her as his eyes closed briefly, and Ellen saw that one of the women had her hand somewhere entirely inappropriate for the public.

'Jack!' She snapped and his eyes flew open. He grasped the wench's hand and removed it completely from his person.

'Move. Up! Up! Up!' He commanded, and reluctantly all the whores scattered with a glare sent in Ellen's direction, though she didn't actually care about that.

'Excuse me gents.' He said before he stood up and swaggered after Ellen who led them to a more secluded area.

'What is it? Why did you disturb my rather pleasurable evening?' Jack asked seemingly more sober than before, he had a knack for appearing drunk when he definitely wasn't.

'I wanted to ask you a question.' She said before she stopped wondering if the captain would even help look for her.

'Well come on. Out with it.'

'Have you seen Grace?' Jack paused for a moment, thinking of that name. Grace. Grace. It seemed familiar, but nope, didn't ring any bells.

'Who the hell is Grace?' He questioned, arching his brows and titling his weight over to one foot.

'Grace. Grace Byrne. That woman you met here not that long ago. Long black curly hair. Green eyes.' Ellen described, but Jack just shook his head, not recognising her from those descriptions. Ellen sighed impatiently, and tried one last thing, 'She threw an apple at your head.'

Suddenly, a bell went off in his head, and he took a minute to remember what she looked like. The black hair, the green eyes, the petite figure and the skin that still hadn't been touched by the sun. That was the right women, wasn't it? But wait...

'How did you know she threw an apple at me head? I told you and Catherin I ran into a table.' He asked, forgetting that women talked to each other; especially friends. And they often told secrets.

'She told me Jack.' She replied shortly, and he huffed in annoyance. Of course.

'So have you seen her?' She repeated, trying to get his attention back on Grace, rather than the fact she knew something that she shouldn't have.

'Nope. Why, what's the matter?' Ellen paused for a second, should she tell him about the suggestion? Probably not, Grace already wasn't talking to her, she would never do so again if she told him about the suggestion.

'Well, I made her a suggestion that she thought was rather stupid and she stormed away into the streets of Tortuga. I'm worried Jack, she never goes out in the streets of Tortuga at night alone.'

'And what do you want me to do?'

'Help me find her.' Ellen replied instantly, hoping he decided to help her.

'Hmm and what do I get out of this?' Jack enquired looking at his nails with false interest.

'I don't know, Jack. What do you want?'

'M'not sure yet, but I'll let you know.' He said with a smirk on his handsome face.

Ellen rolled her eyes, 'Okay, we better move…'

'Hang on.' Jack cut her off holding onto her arm. 'What stupid suggestion did you make?'

Ellen cursed internally, that bloody man never missed a bloody thing.

'Nothing.' She replied quickly but it didn't fool Jack.

'Ellen, what suggestion did you make?' He spoke slowly as if talking to a child.

Ellen hesitated before sighing knowing that the man was never going to let her go until she told him.

'I merely suggested that she ask you… if you could take her aboard your ship with you to be a cook or something. That's all.'

Jack's eyes widened at hearing this news and he froze. He still held onto Ellen's arm who was having a hard time not laughing at his expression. His mouth slackened and fell open with a soft 'pop'. After a moment he seemed to regain his ability to move and talk for he cleared his throat and asked.

'Take… take her with me?'

Ellen slowly nodded her head in reply.

'But… but why would I do that? I barely know her, I mean why? Why would I?'

'Oh please, don't give me the lecture about how you barely know her. I've been in Tortuga for years, I have seen you take on men you barely know-'

'Yes and see where that got me! It got me mutinied against, I lost me ship and it took me ten years to get her back.' He cut her off, his voice hard as he mentioned the mutiny that had ruined his reputation.

'Grace is only a small woman. She could barely lead a mutiny, and seeing as she came from a family of sailors, I am sure she hates the idea. I simply suggest that you think about it.' Ellen replied calmly before she tugged her arm from his grasp. 'Now shall we look for her?'

Jack paused before replying, 'Sure, why not?'

Bunching up her skirt they began walking through Tortuga, searching for Grace.

'Do you have any ideas on how to find her, Jack?'

'No. I mean have you seen Tortuga? It's like trying to find a needle in a haystack.' He replied, waving a hand around him just to emphasise his point.

After a while of silent walking, Ellen finally remembered something rather important; something that would help them find Grace. Something she should've thought of earlier.

'Of course! Why didn't I remember it before?' She exclaimed, and increased her speed so she was no longer walking; she was running.

'What?' Jack asked, following her as she ran through the streets, dodging the drunks so she didn't knock them over.

'Ellen?' He asked but once again he received no answer. Huffing he decided just to follow her, hoping he would find out soon. After a minute or two he realised that they were heading straight for the docks… but why?

'Ellen? Why are we heading for the docks?' He asked, and this time he finally received an answer.

'That is where she goes to calm down. The sea soothes her.'

He slowed for a second, a smirked, that is the kind of girl he would like to get to know.

_Woah! Where did that come from mate! Women aren't there to get to know._ He thought stubbornly, as he resumed running again.

_**Maybe this one could be.**_

_Hardly._

_**You never know until you try.**_

_Oh! Shut up!_ He exclaimed in his mind trying to forget the new information he just heard, what difference did that make to anything?

They had reached the dock and sure enough there Grace was sitting on the edge of the pier, her feet making circles in the water. Her hands absentmindedly stroking through her black locks. She was humming a soft tune as her eyes gazed into the depths of the water.

'Grace?' Ellen called to her, but she did not get a reply.

'Love?' Ellen called, and once again, she received no answer.

'Gracey?'

Still no reply.

Placing her hands on her hips, finally having enough with being ignored, she sighed and stalked down the docks to the pale woman sitting at the end. Once she reached her she placed a hand on her shoulder, and shook her hard. Grace yelped and turned around, her hand over her heart.

'What are you playing at Ellen?' She asked her heart beating in her ears, her heart going as fast as a bird's wings.

'Me? What am I playing at? Oh! What are you playing at? Stalking away through the streets of Tortuga at night! Then sitting on the edge of the pier and not even caring about your surroundings! Jesus, Grace!' She huffed trying her hardest not to hit her friend, but she was furious. How did she have the audacity

'You made a stupid suggestion and -'

She was cut off by another voice, one that she did not want to hear.

'Ellen. Seeing as you've found her, I'm going back to the tavern. Savvy?'

'All right. Thank you, Jack.'

'Nah, don't mention it.' He said with a grin, his eyes locked with Grace's green ones and the suggestion that Ellen made suddenly came flooding back to him. But he did not want to think about that, so clearing his throat, he nodded his head and turned on his heel, leaving the two women behind.

'What was he doing here?' Grace asked, shooting to her feet, as she watched Jack's retreating form in surprise.

'He was helping me to find you!' Ellen snapped back at her, her hands going to her hips once again.

'Why would he want to help find me?'

'Taking this moment as evidence… I have no idea!'

'Oh very mature Ellen.' Grace said sarcastically, rolling her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest.

'_I'm_ the immature one! You're the one who threw a tantrum and ran away! I want to make sure you are looked after. Is it wrong for me to suggest something that may help you?'

Grace grimaced. She _was_ just trying to look after her but that didn't mean suggesting something like that! Something that would never happen; something that would just get her hopes up.

'No, of course it isn't, Ellen, but I had managed to talk myself into believing that the idea of asking the Captain to take me with him wouldn't work! Now, you've threw everything out of order, you have made me believe that he could possibly say yes.'

'You - you were thinking about asking him anyway?' Ellen stuttered unable to believe what she was hearing.

'I… no… well - yes. I guess I was.' Grace said softly removing her gaze from her friend and looking down at her shoes.

'Oh, Grace.' Ellen said softly before she pulled her friend into her arms. Grace hugged her back with all the force she could muster; not wanting to let her go.

Ellen slowly rocked her back and forth. She needed to tell her. Even if she would never talk to her again, Ellen needed to tell her what happened.

'Grace?'

'Yes.' She replied leaning back to look at her friend, wondering what she had to say.

'I told Jack about the suggestion.'

* * *

_Oooh! What do you think is going to happen? Tell me in a review!_

_Charlotte xx_


	7. Chapter VII

_Another Chapter! Yay! Within a week! Also I changed the summary...this one sounds better than the last one. What do you think?_

_Disclaimer - I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean :)_

* * *

**Chapter VII.**

**Betrayal.**

Grace was frozen. Her green eyes wide and her full lips hanging open. She was trying to comprehend what she just heard. Ellen had told Jack about the suggestion. Ellen had told Jack that he should take Grace away with him. What was the meaning of such a thing? What possessed her to be so stupid and tell her _that_? Just why did she do that? Why?

She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. She needed to remind herself to breath, otherwise she'd end up fainting.

In. Out. In. Out.

Looking at Ellen she could see she was waiting for her to snap. Her face was braced ready for the wrath that she knew was coming. And she wasn't about to go and calm down. She couldn't. This was too serious for her.

Taking in a sharp breath, she closed her eyes and tried to soothe the rising anger. However, it didn't seem to be working. Her eyes suddenly snapped open and beyond the green of her eyes was raging anger.

'You... you what?' She exclaimed pulling free of Ellen's hold, her hands clenching into anger.

Grace crossed her arms over her chest and breathed in deeply through her nose.

'He asked me and I didn't tell him at first,' she defended, but then she heaved a sigh when she realised what she had to say next. 'But then he got it out of me-'

'You could've lied! Just because _Captain _Jack Sparrow asked you doesn't mean you need to tell him! Tell him to stuff it! I mean, I really… I can't… oh!' Grace squealed and stalked off planning on heading back to the whorehouse.

'Grace! Please, wait.' Ellen called after her, but knew that it was no good.

When Grace heard footsteps following her she turned sharply around and came face to face with Ellen. Her eyes narrowed into slits, and she raised a finger to point at her.

'Do _not _follow me. I mean it Ellen. Do _not _follow me.' Grace said darkly before she turned around and walked away, pleased when she didn't hear footsteps following her this time.

* * *

Grace walked around Tortuga for some time. Her anger not ebbing. Quite the contrary. It seemed to be growing. The more she thought about it, the more angrier she got.

Who gave Ellen the right to tell Captain Sparrow about Grace's problem? It was Grace's problem to deal with, not Ellen's. So what made her think that telling Jack what Grace was thinking about asking was a good thing? And why did she think it should involve her? Now she could never look at Captain Sparrow again. She stopped dead at that thought, why did she want to see him again, anyway?

Shaking her head, she ran her fingers through her black hair, and realised that she had reached the brothel.

It was pitch black now, and there was no light from the moon. You couldn't see the run down building, the girls were either out working, or sleeping, seeing as there were no light coming from it. Grace stood outside and looked at it, heaving a sigh as she looked at her "home". It seemed like only yesterday she was doing the same thing for the first time.

_The sky, which was normally a bright blue, had turned black. The woman didn't seem to notice this change though as she kept walking through the streets of this hellish island, not knowing where she was going. She had been on this hell for a few days now. She hadn't eaten since she got off the ship that had brought her here. Her stomach was groaning at the lack of food, she had began to feel light-headed and faint; her head throbbing, her feet feeling heavy as she walked, and her eyesight constantly went in and out of focus. She had started thinking about stealing something. She hated the idea, but what else was she to do? Starve? She didn't really like that idea too much, so shoving away her pride and propriety, she started thinking about where, when, what and how she would steal something edible._

_However, in the end, she just couldn't bring herself to do such a thing and so, she walked around the streets of - Tortuga, wasn't it? - instead. No one seemed to be concerned about seeing her walk the streets at night, it obviously wasn't out of the ordinary, and she was quite surprised that no one had attacked her. Everywhere seemed to be full to the brim at this time at night… or was it at this time in the morning? She had lost track of time. There only seemed to be one place that wasn't bursting at the seams at this time, but it didn't look that good a place to go. She had seen it a few times in the days that she had been there, and she went back there every night trying to pluck up the courage to go in and see if they would help her._

_Tonight she went back there. Her hunger was unbearable, her throat tight with dehydration and the lack of sleep made her put aside any fear and walk in._

_Slowly opening the door she saw it was plain white. There was nothing of great interest and it looked as if no one was in. She still didn't know what kind of place this was and she didn't want to walk in too far to someone else's property._

_Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming from the staircase and she turned her head sharply to look at the oncoming person. Her eyes wide in alarm, she prayed to God that this person wasn't going to react violently when she saw her._

_However, she visibly relaxed when she saw the approaching person was a woman. She looked like she was in her late-twenties, and her skin was tanned; she had been on this Caribbean island for some time. Her blonde hair was short, and complimented her facial structure as it curled in around her face. Her brown gaze locked with the younger woman's green eyes, and her eyebrows rose under her blonde fringe._

_'Can I help you?' The older woman asked, taking a hesitant step forward. She looked defenceless, but this woman had learned not to trust first impressions._

_'I'm… I'm not sure.'_

_'Tell me your name love.' She asked and tightened her robe around her waist, before crossing her arms over her chest, tucking her hands under her armpits. _

_'Grace… Grace Byrne.' _

_'Nice name.' The blonde answered with a kind smile, as she took a few more steps forward; she was standing directly in front of her now. 'I'm Ellen Welsh. So, what can I do for you?'_

_'Can - can you tell me what kind of place this is?'_

_'It's a brothel, hon. I hope you are not planning on joining, you don't look like the type.'_

_Grace smiled slightly… should she take that as a compliment? Either way, she was going to._

_'I don't have anywhere else to go. Nor any money to do anything. I have been wandering this island for days with no food, or water, or sleep. I would do anything for some warm food in my stomach, and a soft mattress under my back.'_

_Ellen sighed deeply, it wasn't the first time she had heard that reasoning. Her herself had used it before._

_'Well,' she started off slowly, not wanting to tell her to do it, but not wanting to turn her away. 'If you are sure. You'll have to see the madam, Catherin. She's upstairs, I will go and see if she wants to speak to you.'_

_With that Ellen took her leave and went back upstairs leaving Grace to contemplate what she just done. If the madam takes her on she's going to have to be a whore. That was a rather disturbing idea, especially for someone who thought stealing was a horrible crime, but she would rather do something as disgusting as this and live, than die within another few days because of her lack of food and water. And at least this would be somewhat honest, it would be a job, she would be paying for her food, not stealing it. _

_Grace wrapped her arms around her chest and hugged herself trying to heat herself up, and calm herself down. She began looking around herself once again taking in her surroundings._

_But before she could really get her bearings, footsteps were heard on the stairs again and she turned her head to look once more. Ellen was back and looking at her with a grim expression. No one was behind her, and Grace was about to ask what the madam had said when Ellen spoke again.  
_

_'The madam will see you now,' she informed, before raising her hands up the stairs. 'Straight up the stairs and it's the last room on the left.'_

_Grace was taken aback that she was accepted, but nodded anyway and went up the stairs, not missing the soft "I'm sorry" from Ellen. She walked along the landing until she arrived at the last door on the left. Raising her fist she knocked on the door. Two seconds later the door opened and she came face to face with a woman. She also had blonde hair but unlike Ellen she had shoulder length hair, that hung in perfect, tight curls. Her eyes were blue and intimidating, and held a cold and calculating look. Looking her in the eye, Grace suddenly felt like she had shrunk down to the size of a doll._

_'I take it you are the girl that Ellen was talking about?' She asked, but before Grace could answer in the positive, she spoke again, 'Hmm, come in.' She stepped away from the door, moving back to the vanity table she had been sitting at previously. She picked up her brush and resumed brushing her hair. As Grace entered the room, watching as she stroked her hair, she realised that her room was just like it was downstairs. White. Boring. Plain. Grace closed the door behind her, and then the mistress spoke again._

_'So what is your name?' She asked, turning her head slightly so she could see her._

_'Grace Byrne, ma'am.' She replied, deciding that being polite and getting off on the right foot with this woman was a good idea._

_'Hmm. Where are you from?'_

_'London. My fiancé died and his family threw me out and I had no where else to-'_

_'I don't want to hear about your life story girl!' The madam exclaimed, slamming her brush back down on the vanity table, before standing and walking over to her._

_'Sorry, ma'am.' Grace replied softly looking down at her feet, cowering slightly when she felt her move in front of her._

_'Now. Why do you want to work for me?'_

_'I have nothing to my name. No money and I haven't had food for days. I would do anything for shelter and food. And warmth.'_

_'Yes.' Cahterin acknowledged, though Grace knew she didn't really care. What she did care about showed in the next question. 'Are you a virgin?'_

_Grace's face turned bright red at this question, back in London it was not proper for women to talk of such things but Tortuga - a pirate port - would of course be different._

_'Yes ma'am.' She said, not able to look her in the eye. She wasn't ashamed of that fact, she was just ashamed to be talking about it to a stranger. She was raised to never talk about sex, that was between herself and her future husband._

_'Hmm.' The madam replied before raising her hand up, and grasping her chin in her hand. Grace gasped but remained still as the woman inspected her like a show pup. She looked her in the eye, and squinted as if she was trying to find something beneath them. She looked at her lips, before she released her and looked her up and down._

_'Turn.' She ordered, and Grace obliged turning around so she could give the woman a better view, despite the fact she felt humiliated doing it._

_'Yes, I suppose you will do. Go back down to Ellen, tell her to give you some food, and then to show you to the spare room. You will retire there and tomorrow you start your new job. I'll try and find someone who will go soft on you for your first time.' She said with a grin on her face, before she turned and headed back to her vanity, picking up her brush again. _

_Grace was sure her face was bright red by now, and after swallowing hard, she replied, __'Yes, ma'am.'_

_'Oh and one more thing…' Catherin called, just as Grace had opened the door to leave. 'Go to my trunk and pull out a nightgown to sleep in. Burn those clothes, no one will be able to repair them.'_

_Grace nodded, and walked over to the trunk and pulled out a nightgown._

_'Goodbye ma'am.' She said before she turned and left, heading downstairs to Ellen._

_Tomorrow she would start her new life, but a new life didn't necessarily mean a better life._

As Grace ran through the memory of her going to the whorehouse, she couldn't say she regretted doing so.

Sure, if she didn't do it she would still have her virginity and she would be able to give herself for the first time to someone she loved… but that's about it. If she didn't go there, she would never have met Ellen and she would never have seen the next day. If she didn't go she would never have survived, she was sure of that. So, what was one downside to so many upsides?

Yes, maybe her and Ellen were having an argument, and yes maybe they had fallen out right now but what relationship is perfect? Not even the closet friendships are perfect.

Sighing, she decided she would love to go back to the brothel and go to her room, however Catherin would not be happy if she knew Grace had missed yet another days work.

Shaking her head she started walking back to the 'Faithful Bride', knowing she'll have to do some work.

As she walked, she started thinking about Ellen, where could she be? Grace knew that she told her not to follow her, but she couldn't help but worry. She hoped that she also went back to the tavern, that way she could apologise for the way she had acted.

Then, she started thinking about Jack. Ellen had told him that Grace was thinking about asking him to take her away with him. She realised that Ellen never said how he reacted, but she didn't give her the chance to. Yet, he still helped her find Grace even after that shocking revelation. He had locked eyes with her and Grace saw something in those dark eyes, almost like he was thinking about what he had heard.

She groaned and ran her hand through her hair, trying to banish these thoughts from her mind. It was just too confusing. It was too stressful.

Finally, she reached the tavern and walked inside, looking for someone she knew. Whether it be Ellen or Captain Sparrow, she didn't even know. Pushing her way through the crowd, she thought she heard someone calling her name but she took no notice. Suddenly, she was shoved with so much force she lost her balance and fell.

However, a strong pair of hands clasped around her waist and prevented her from hitting the ground.

'Watch it!' A familiar voice growled near her, obviously to the person who had sent her flying.

Looking at the hands around her waist, she saw they were tanned and adorned with many rings. They looked familiar.

Looking up she saw the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, with his famous golden grin.

* * *

_So Jack knows and now they are talking...what's going happen? I wonder._

_Also you got another insight to what Grace's life was before and how everything came about. :)_

_Please leave a review to let me know what you think. :)_

_Authors Note - Hey! I have written the next chapter and it is quite short, don't be too disappointed I just needed to end it where I did because I didn't want it to be too long. So yes, don't worry the one after that - Chapter 9 - should be longer :)_

_Charlotte xxx_


	8. Chapter VIII

_Chapter 8! Whoo!_

_Disclaimer - No, I don't own Pirate of the Caribbean or Jack Sparrow (if only *sighs*)_

* * *

**Chapter VIII.**

**Getting Away From Here.**

Grace was speechless as she stared at the man who had a firm grip around her waist.

'Hello, love.' He said still grinning, his gold teeth shining in the light from the tavern.

Something stirred within Grace, and the grasp that he had on her made her feel secure. Though, she didn't necessarily want to admit it to him, so instead, she made a joke.

'What have I told you about trying to save me, Captain?'

'I don't normally listen to what people tell me, love.' He said looking down at her, his hands still on her waist. Not that she cared.

'That's good to know.' She said and she wasn't lying. If he didn't listen to what people tell him he would have forgotten all about the proposal. Though, she had a strange feeling what he really meant was "I don't do what other people tell me".

'Your hands captain.' She said, looking plainly at the ringed hands that was still holding onto her waist even though she was perfectly vertical.

'Hmm?'

'Remove them from my person.' She said with smile and he slowly removed his hands and held them by his side.

'A little birdie told me something about you.' He muttered looking at his nails with fake interest, and her breath suddenly caught in her throat.

_Oh shit._

'Really? What did someone tell you, and who told you about said thing?' Grace asked, her heart beating faster now knowing this was the moment of truth. This was when she was going to find out what he thought about the suggestion.

'Ellen told me before we found you, that you were thinking about asking-'

'Grace!' A voice called out, and Grace relaxed at the distraction from her conversation with the captain.

However, any feeling of relaxation disappeared when she turned her head and saw that the owner of the voice was none other than Catherin. Visibly grimacing at the woman who called her name, Grace answered, 'Yes, madam?'

Catherin was now standing in front of them, looking between Jack and Grace with her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed.

She answered, 'Ellen told me you stormed away, meaning you haven't been doing your job. Remember, in order to stay in my brothel, you must work for your keep.'

'Yes, madam, but I _am_ working as you can see.' Grace replied, gesturing to Jack with her hand, in turn, his eyes widened in response.

'Really?.' She breathed, before fixing her cold gaze on Jack. 'Is this true Jack?'

Grace turned to look at him, ignoring the fact Catherin was standing right there. Her green eyes met wit his molten brown ones, and she was silently pleading wit him.

'Absolutely, and I'm a little annoyed love, you're interrupting my very pleasurable evening.' Jack said with a golden grin, mischief hidden in his eyes. He wound an arm around Grace's waist and winked at her. Shocked, she did not respond at first, until she realised that in order for it to look real, she would need to do something. Wrapping both arms around his waist, she began tugging him to the rooms above the tavern. Just like she would normally do, not that she had ever been this eager before.

'Bye, Catherin.' Grace said, turning her head to look at her just in time to see her face, her mouth a thin line and her eyes narrowed into slits. Giggling, she kept leading Jack to the rooms unable to stop herself. She took him to a room which had a stash of rum in it. One of her clients had told her of said room as a little tip. She opened the door and allowed him to enter before going into the room as well. Shutting the door behind her.

'Do not get too excited. We are not doing that.' She warned as she closed the door, not bothering to look at him.

When she turned around she saw him grinning, and she couldn't help but smile back at him. She slowly walked over to the bed and held up a finger telling him to wait. Reaching underneath the bed she pulled out two bottles.

'A secret stash someone told me about.' She told him, before straightening up and handing him one of the bottles, before uncorking her own. When she arrived on this island she hated the taste and smell of rum. But after a few months on Tortuga she grew to love it. The liquid no longer burned her throat that much as she swallowed, and she found a benefit of the alcohol, after a few drinks she no longer became fearful and timid.

Taking a gulp of the drink she sat down on the bed, tapping on it for Jack to sit down next to her.

'I wanted to ask you something.' She said softly tracing the opening of the bottle with her index finger.

'Ask away, love.' He replied as he sat down next to her. Grace turned her head to look at him and for the first time seemed to really notice his appearance. Tanned skin from a life in the Caribbean sun, deep dark eyes rimmed with black kohl, his hair wild, partly dreadlocked and partly braided, ordained with various beads. His beard braided and also decorated with beads, and his moustache framed his rough sea-worn lips. Grace breathed in sharply shaking any rude thoughts from her mind.

'Give me minute.' She said, and she finished nearly half the bottle in one gulp. She could feel her muscles relaxing and her mind opening up. Feeling braver than what she normally would, she decided now was the time.

'I was wondering… if I could come with you on your ship and be your cook. I am an excellent cook or at least that's what the girls from the whorehouse told me, I could clean your cabin and repair your and the crew's clothes. What do you say?'

Grace never looked up once as she spoke, not feeling _that_ brave. Jack just stared at her wide eyed.

He had spoke to Ellen since they found Grace at the docks. The first thing that he asked was why she had told him that, to which her reply was Grace wouldn't ask him. After he asked why, she told him that Grace was shy and kept to herself and never asked favours from anyone. Yet, here she was asking him the favour that was never expected to leave her lips. It would be a lie if Jack said that he didn't think about letting her come, and it would be a lie if he said that having someone that could actually cook on his ship wouldn't be nice. But could he really say yes to this offer? Surely other women would get the wrong idea and he was not sure if he wanted that to happen. Yet, looking at the woman in front of him he could clearly see that she wasn't suited for life at Tortuga, but was she really suited for a life at sea? She _did_ come from a family of sailors and from what he heard from Ellen her father showed her a few things on his ship when she was younger.

But, he never had a woman on his ship… well except for when he wanted_ that_ kind of company, but never as part of his crew… well there was Anna-Maria and Angelica - they were good women sailors. It's not like she was going to be swabbing the deck or up on the crows nest or anything dangerous like that, she was just going to cook, mend and clean. But then there was the problem of where she would sleep. She couldn't sleep with the crew, Jack trusted his crew but they were pirates and they were away from land and soft female flesh for a _long_ time… it would just be too risky. Jack had never had a woman _sleep_ in his bed. Never. So, why would he change that for one woman? He could let her share his bunk, they would just keep to their side of the bed.

Could he really say yes to letting a woman he barely knew on his ship?

'Captain?' Grace spoke softly, and Jack noted how she actually remembered his title. 'What do you say? I understand if you say no… but I needed to ask, I would regret it for the rest of my life if I never asked.' She finally stopped looking at the bottle of rum in her hands and looked into Jack's chocolate eyes.

_Too much depth to a pair of eyes._ She thought and she watched as he pursed his lips seeming to consider her offer. Holding her breath she waited for her answer.

'Well… I could use a good cook.' He finally said, and Grace closed her eyes and let out her breath and small smile tugging at her lips.

'But,' Jack started and Grace opened her eyes to look at him once more. 'If you don't like it, you'll be on the ship until we dock back in Tortuga again. I'm not having Ellen kill me because I left you somewhere because you moaned too much. Savvy?'

'Yes.' She nodded her head, and finally let her joy wash over her.

'Well then, Grace, we have an accord.'

Extending his arm to shake on it, she grasped it and shook his hand, sealing their deal. Finally realising that she was getting away from this hell; from Tortuga, from the drunks, from the whorehouse, from all her bad memories, she laughed. Unable to hold her thanks in, she pulled Jack into her arms and hugged him.

'Thank you, so much!' She whispered in his ear and Jack couldn't deny the smile that was tugging on his lips.

* * *

_So Grace is going with Jack! Yay! Review?_

_Charlotte xx_


	9. Chapter IX

_Here is chapter 9. Some goodbyes between Grace and Ellen._

* * *

**Chapter IX.**

**What About This Dress?**

Grace moved back from Jack her smile still plastered on her face.

'When are we setting sail?' She asked, hoping she still had the time to pack and say her goodbyes.

'Tomorrow. I'll come and get you before we go.'

'Right. You know, I think this calls for a celebration.' She said unable to hold in her joy, she had to fight back the urge to start jumping up and down on the spot.

'Come.' She ordered as she walked back to the door ready to go.

'Wait. You told Cathy that you were working and trust me love, I'm not over and done in just 15 minutes.' He said with a smirk on his face, before Grace could react to that statement, he had walked over to her, and had grabbed her hands and pinned her up against the door.

Grace bit her lip. She didn't want to ruin anything between them. She had just got her freedom; she didn't want it taken away from her so soon.

'Would this be wise?' She questioned looking to the side, not trusting herself to look at him.

'Why wouldn't it?' He replied, running his thumb over her wrist.

'I don't want to ruin anything between us and make staying on the same ship unbearable.' She answered softly, turning her head back to the front, and finally looking into his eyes.

'All right, but you will come over to my side, I just know it.' He breathed, before he released her hands and let them fall down by her side.

'What makes you so sure?' She asked, breathless at his closeness.

'Curiosity.' He stated simply before stepping back to let her open the door.

Shaking her head to clear her mind from any stupid thoughts, Grace turned and opened the door, allowing him to exit before she shut the door and followed after him.

Finally arriving back down at the tavern, she stopped when she saw Jack standing in front of her.

'Look love, I need to go but I will be back tomorrow to get you, you have me word.' He said and Grace smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

After giving her a wink and a small bow, he turned and left her alone. Grace followed his figure with her eyes until she could no longer see him. She then turned her head, looking around the tavern to find Ellen, looking to both apologise for storming away, and to tell her the good news. Of course, when she told her, she expected that Ellen would be happy for her, but she also expected that there would be tears. When she couldn't find Ellen, she set off in search for Catherin, hoping she could tell her where she could find Ellen.

She found her standing with a man, his hands on her hips pulling her close to him.

Grace coughed to get their attention; before she may've felt uncomfortable at seeing two people acting so intimate, but now, after spending her so long in a whorehouse, she was used to it.

'Mistress? Do you know where Ellen is?' She asked, not exactly caring that Cathy hadn't turned to look at her.

With a groan, Cathy turned to look at her and narrowed her eyes.

'Yes, she is back at the brothel. I told her to go; she was too distracted to work.'

'Thank you, Mistress.' Grace replied in a strained voice; it was hard for her to say "thank you" to that woman.

As she began to walk away she heard the man say, 'She's nice, where did you have her hidden?' and with that Grace felt glad that she was leaving tomorrow.

Maybe she was leaving her friends - no, her sisters - behind but she couldn't stand being unhappy and living in hell just so she could be close to them. For once she had to think about herself; she couldn't help but think there came a time in ones life when they have to act on selfish impulse. That is what she believed, and running away on a pirate ship for a life at sea was her selfish impulse.

When she stepped out from the "Faithful Bride", the cold wind sent a chill through her body. Wrapping her arms around her, and rubbing her arms to heat herself up, she started running back to the whorehouse. Realising that this would hopefully be her last time walking through Tortuga, she slowed down to only a walk, taking in the island. There wasn't much to take in, and she really couldn't see how people could view the island as the best in the world. But it was the only island that accepted her and she couldn't hate the island, as much as she wanted to. The streets were lined with broken, run-down buildings, slouching against each other, not one was standing straight. Many drunks were passed out on each side of the road, and women were walking back to the place they called home to sleep, preparing themselves for the next day. Tortuga was falling asleep. The normally lively place, which was always full of noise and movement, was now quiet and empty. And as she looked around herself, Grace realised that she may just miss the island.

When Grace reached the whorehouse, she walked through door and headed straight for the stairs. She headed for Ellen's room, deciding it would be better to tell her first, rather than go to her room and starting to pack; she thought Ellen would like to help her. Arriving in front of her door, she slowly opened it and poked her head through the small gap she created. The room was dark and she could see a bump on the bed where Ellen would be sleeping. Opening the door even further so she could enter, she walked over to the bed and squinted her eyes trying to get a better look at the figure on the bed.

'Ellen?' She whispered, blindly reaching out to find her to shake.

Finally finding her shoulder, Grace gave her a quick shake and whispered her name again.

'Wha'?' She heard a voice murmur and the figure on the bed sat up, propping themselves on their elbows.

'Grace?' Ellen asked reaching with one hand to wipe her eyes, 'What are you doing here?'

'I have something important to tell you.' She replied, the excitement seeping through into her voice.

'What?'

'I asked Jack! I asked Jack to let me join his crew as a cook and he said yes!' Grace said, sitting on the edge of the bed and grabbing Ellen's hand in her own.

Ellen's mouth fell open. She wasn't _that_ surprised; she had talked to Jack after Grace stormed away and he said he had considered it, and was willing to say yes, as long as Grace had shown any inclination to accepting the yes. But she wasn't expecting Grace to actually ask him; she was never that bold.

_Maybe he is good for her, he seems to be loosening her up_. Ellen thought as she looked at her friend through the darkness.

'That's great lovey, now go and get a candle and light this place up, so I can see you while I talk to you.'

'All right.'

Grace stood up and walked over to Ellen's vanity mirror, and got a few candles. After lighting them, she moved them around the room so that the light was evenly distributed. With one in her hand she walked back to the bed and sat the candle on the bedside table. It was then Ellen saw her properly, her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were wide with excitement, but had a tired look to them.

'You've been drinking, haven't you?' She asked, raising her brow. Grace nodded and looked down,

'Yes, but only to build up the courage to ask him.'

_Maybe he isn't __**that**__ good for her, he didn't even loosen her up, it was the rum_. Ellen contradicted her earlier thought.

Shaking her head to clear herself from her thought she asked, 'So, when are you leaving then?'

She didn't really want to hear her answer, she wasn't quite ready to accept the fact that her best friend was leaving. The young girl that she took under her wing a mere three years ago, was now getting up and moving on with her life. Just like Ellen always hoped she would.

'Tomorrow.' Grace stated looking up at her. Ellen's brow furrowed. Tomorrow. She didn't even have a day to prepare herself and she knew how early pirates - no, any sailor - set sail.

'So soon?'

'Yes. I know, I wanted time to say a proper goodbye, so, that is why I woke you up… I thought you might want to help me pack?'

'Sure, lovey.'

Grace stood up and allowed Ellen to get out of her bed. Picking up her robe, she put it on and tied it around herself. She couldn't complain about her friend going away so early, and if she did, she knew it would only end in an argument. After all, it was by Ellen's doing that Jack found out about Grace's idea, and it was by Ellen's doing that Jack had considered it and said yes, and it was by Ellen's doing that Grace convinced herself that it could be a good idea. So, surely if she made one complaint, then Grace would snap and say that it was _her_ idea and she couldn't change her mind. And the last thing she wanted to do was for her friend to go away for months, and for the last words to each other to be harsh ones. Walking to the door Grace opened it and walked to her room, Ellen following shortly behind her.

'What are you planning on taking with you?' Ellen whispered, thinking about the other girls that were still asleep.

'I don't know, a few of my dresses, shoes, undergarments. Just the necessities, my brush and definitely my countryside paintings. God knows where I'll put them on a ship, but I'll be damned if I'm letting that cow keep them.'

Behind her she heard Ellen chuckle softly.

Finally arriving at her room the walked in and started lighting the candles.

'Right. Get a trunk and I'll get your dresses, we'll go through what you're taking and what you aren't. Okay?' Ellen said once the room was finally alight. Grace only nodded before walking over to her empty trunk and moving it to the edge of the bed.

They then started dividing up the dresses.

* * *

Soon they had narrowed down most of her dresses, and only a few of them were left to do. They had changed their minds and had started with the small things, then the undergarments, then nightwear and _then_ went on to her dresses. It seemed easier that way.

'What about this one?' Ellen questioned holding up a white dress with blue lacing.

Ellen seemed to be doing all the work, she held up the dresses and then folded them and put them into the trunk. Grace tried telling her to let her fold the dresses but Ellen was for having none of it.

'I'm doing fine.' She would say and after a couple of short arguments, Grace took to sitting on her bed watching her.

'White? On a pirate ship? Nah, I don't think so.' Grace concluded and she watched as Ellen placed the dress on the "not taking with me" pile, it looked quite sad looking at all those dresses that she had bought but could not come with her. But she was right, white would not go well on any ship, not just a pirate ship. Some were too big and would just cause trouble, some were too revealing and she didn't want to look like live bait, and some just didn't fit her anymore.

'What about this one?' Ellen said holding up a rose pink dress made from silk and chiffon.

Grace's heart stopped. Looking at the dress, she felt her eyes stinging with tears. She had never told anyone the connection with that dress - not even Ellen. It was the one Erik had bought for her in London all those years ago. The one she had arrived in Tortuga in. The one Catherin had told her to burn. The one she just couldn't bear to part with. She took it to Francesca when Ellen had took her to get a new dress. Francesca had said it was in bad shape, but that woman was magic when it came to fabric and sewing. She managed to repair it - though Grace had no idea _how_ - and made it look as good as new. And now, whenever she got sad or missed Erik, she put that dress on and it made her feel like he was standing right next to her.

One single tear escaped her eye and it didn't go unnoticed by Ellen. Rushing over to Grace's side, she held her.

'What is it? What's wrong?' She questioned, and she pulled back to look at her when she felt more tears against her skin.

'That dress.'

'Look hon, if you don't want to take it with you, you don't have to.'

'No… it… it's not that. Erik… bought me that dress when he started courting me back in London… it was the dress that Catherin told me to burn… but… but… I couldn't. Francesca managed to repair it, but I don't know what to do with it. I don't want to leave it, it's the only connection I have to my past… to him. But should I really take it with me on the ship where I am starting my future?'

Ellen couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew that dress was always a special dress to Grace, she always seemed to wear it but she couldn't make the connection between the one she held in her hands right now, to the one that Grace had arrived in Tortuga three years ago.

Was it really the same dress?

'Look lovey, you do what ever you want with this dress. It means that much to you, and I'm sure Erik wouldn't want to see you crying over the dress that obviously made you so happy at one point.' Ellen said, brushing away the tears from Grace's cheek. 'You take it with you or you don't. It's only up to you.'

Grace smiled and looked at her friend. She was going to miss having her wisdom. Having her shoulder to cry on.

'Oh, Ellen!' Grace exclaimed wrapping her arms around her. 'I'm going to miss you.'

Ellen let out a soft chuckle and kissed her forehead. 'I'm going to miss you too, Grace.'

They sat like that for some time. Not feeling ready to break their embrace. Ellen would miss her dearly, but she couldn't allow Grace to stay here any longer. The girl deserved much better and she wasn't going to be the one to hold her back. She just made one mental note.

When Sparrow came for Grace, she would make sure he knew that if he ever hurt her, he was going to find out why they compare the harsh sea to a woman.

* * *

_Okay, the next chapter is when she boards the _Pearl!

_Review?_

_Charlotte xx_


	10. Chapter X

_I have another chapter for you all :)_

_Hope you like it :)_

_Disclaimer - I don't own Jack or anyone..._

* * *

**Chapter X.**

**Introductions.**

Jack arrived for Grace early in the morning. She felt like she had just fell asleep when the door opened and someone started shaking her awake. Opening her eyes she saw Ellen sitting on the edge of her bed, her blonde hair sticking up in every direction, and her brown eyes dark and sleepy.

'He's here.' She stated, covering her mouth as she yawned.

Grace sat up and wiped her eyes, humming in response.

'Okay. Go and tell him I'll be down in a minute. I just need to get dressed.'

Nodding, Ellen stood up and left the room, allowing Grace to get ready.

Flinging the covers away from her body, Grace stood up and walked over to the dress she had sat out.

She picked it up and pulled it on, and started to fasten the laces at the back. However, she was unsuccessful in any attempts to pull the dress tight, and she gave up. She walked back out to the landing, with her dress hanging loose around her shoulders, and as she came into view she realised that Jack was standing by the door with Ellen.

However, she didn't realise that the dress was loose until she saw the look on Jack's face. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open, now he was sure he was making the right decision. Her hair hung over her shoulders and through the gaps her skin looked soft. Licking his dry lips he cleared his throat.

'You want a hand with that, love?' He asked huskily.

Grace chuckled softly and nodded her head, 'But not from you.' She said when he took a step forward, 'From Ellen.'

Ellen laughed loudly before heading for the stairs, and Grace smirked at Jack's wounded expression, before they walked back into Grace's room.

'This is going to be fun.' Grace said as she stood with her back to Ellen, allowing her access to her ties.

'You should've let him help you.'

'What? Why?' Grace asked, astounded at what she was hearing.

'I'm not going to be there to tie you up anymore. If you need help, it's going to be Jack that's helping you and I'm sure he needs a little practice. I mean he is good at getting the dresses off, but putting them back on, I'm sure he's not had as much experience.'

Grace frowned. _He is good at getting the dresses off. _That was what she said. How did that make her uncomfortable? She barely knew the man and she had no connection with him. She had no right to feel uncomfortable or - could she dare say it? - jealous. How could she be jealous? She didn't know what she was missing. She never knew him in _that _way but would she like to know him that way? Thinking over the way he looked and the way he looked at her she suddenly felt stupid for rejecting his offer yesterday.

She shook her head. No. No, she did the right thing. He just wanted her for one night and then he would move on to the next woman. But Grace didn't want to ruin anything because she _wanted _to be on that ship forever. She wanted to have her freedom forever. She would lose all of that if she had accepted his offer.

'Done.' Ellen's voice brought her back from her thoughts and she turned around to look at her.

Her brown eyes were moist, full with tears that she promised herself that she wouldn't spill.

'I'm not going to cry.'

Grace smiled. 'It's okay to cry Ellen. It's normal.'

'Yes, I know. But if I cry, then you'll cry and then it'll be even sadder than what it needs to be. Whereas if I don't cry, no one will and then it won't hurt as much. Trust me.'

Grace bit her lip and pulled Ellen into a firm embrace.

'It _will_ hurt just as much. The tears just shows everyone else how much it hurts.' She whispered in her ear.

With that Ellen broke down and hugged her back firmly, the tears soaking through the Grace's dress.

* * *

Downstairs Jack was starting to get impatient, what the hell were they doing? How hard is it to tie up a bloody dress? It wasn't _that _hard. He placed his hands on his hips.

'That's it.' He muttered under his breath before he walked to the stairs and started walking up them. If his memory served him correctly he was heading in the right direction. He opened the door and right enough, the both of them were standing there, holding each other.

'Come on to hell, love. I'm on a tight schedule here. If you want to come, you better get a move on.'

Grace nodded as she pulled back from Ellen.

Seeing the tears Jack grimaced. Bloody hell. They were crying. What was it with women and crying? He never liked the idea of being around crying women… in fact, he never liked being around crying people. What was the point in crying? It was only a goodbye. They would see each other again, it's not like one of them were dying. Grace was just going away for a small period of time. She would come back and then she would leave again.

Bugger. What if they were like that _every _time that they docked back in Tortuga? That's it. He was never coming back to Tortuga ever again. Not if he was going to have to deal with the tears and the crying and the whining if they did. No, they better not cry every time the say goodbye.

He saw Grace walk over to a trunk and she started to pick it up. However, for some bizarre reason he couldn't let her lift such a heavy thing.

'Hold on, love. I'll get it.' He said as he walked over to where she stood.

'Are you sure? I'm sure I can manage.'

She looked at him with curiosity._ Strange he never looked to me the gentlemanly type._

But there he was leaning over to pick up the trunk and she knew that she couldn't let him carry it all by himself.

'Hang on!' She exclaimed and he turned around to look at her, she rushed over to his side and stood at the opposite end of the trunk.

'I can't let you lift it all by yourself. I'm not saying that you couldn't. I'm just saying it is my trunk you shouldn't have to carry it. So, I'll take one side and you'll take the other and it can be a joint effort. What about that?'

Jack gazed at them woman in front of him, one of his eyebrow disappearing underneath his bandanna and hat, as he thought about it. She really wasn't like any woman he had ever met before. Especially with her upbringing, she had been a noblewoman. She had a high social status because of who her father and mother _and _ex-fiancé were. But she never seemed to act like it. Many of the noblewomen he had met were stuck up snobs who only cared about themselves and wouldn't do anything to help anyone else. Yet, here she was, offering to help him carry her trunk, feeling bad for him to carry it by himself and the thing that he couldn't understand was why she was so comfortable with the idea of running away on a pirate ship? For someone who came from a line of sailors, you would think that she hated pirates as they were unrespectable but no. She _asked _to join a pirate ship and apparently - from the life story he received from Ellen - her fiancé had been killed by pirates. Surely after that she wouldn't go near a pirate, never mind sail with a full crew of them on a pirate ship under command of a pirate captain and live on a pirate island. Odd. He would need to ask her why she was so relaxed with that idea.

'Sure, love.' He said after receiving a look from her. He grasped the handle and she did the same.

'One. Two. Three.'

They lifted it and surprisingly it was rather light. Jack was expecting it to be a tonne wait from all the dresses that were probably squashed into the one trunk.

Ellen beamed at them, 'Oh! You are already working as a team.'

Grace rolled her eyes at Ellen, and Jack suddenly felt frightened by the words. What was that supposed to mean? _'All ready working as a team' _it sounded like something you would say to a blooming pair of lovers.

They left the room and started heading down the stairs. Ellen had sneaked in front of them so that she could help open the door. As she opened it she smiled at them both.

'I'll tell Cathy the news once you have left, therefore she can't do anything too drastic.' She said and Grace returned the smile.

'You haven't even told Cathy? Why not?'

'Because, I do not like the woman. I don't want the last thing I see to be that horrible old shrew.'

Jack's eyes widened at her choice of words but that soon changed into a grin when he realised once more that the girl was feisty. He _had _always liked that.

'Don't tell her about the dresses I left though. You take the ones that fit you and give the others to the rest of the girls. If there are still some left over for whatever reason then take them to Francesca. I'm sure she'll find some use for them.'

Ellen nodded, she was already thinking about doing that. The main reason that she didn't let Grace help pack was because she was holding up the dresses to see what ones would fit her and what ones wouldn't. She never would tell Grace that though. That would make her sound horrible, like she was loving the fact she was leaving. And she didn't, she hated the idea, but it was what was best for Grace and that was all she cared about.

She still needed to have that talk with Jack though and they were standing so close together and she couldn't possibly do it whilst they were in the same room.

'Did you remember your purse, hon?' Ellen asked just to get her away for a minute or two.

'Oh. No, I didn't. Thank you, Ellen.' Grace said as she sat down her end of the trunk, Jack following in suit and headed back for the stairs.

'Right. Sparrow.' Ellen's voice was so severe that Jack had no option but to look.

'I know your type. I know you and I know that you don't stick to one woman for more than an hour. But Grace isn't asking for you to be faithful because you aren't together _like _that, so I can't and won't give you that warning. The warning I will give you, is this. If that girl comes back to Tortuga in less than perfect condition - I don't care whether it was by her doing, or your doing, or your crews doing or even the bloody seas doing - if she isn't perfect when she comes back for visits, you can bet that I _will _see to it that I remove from your person what makes you a man. Do you understand me?'

Jack's hands twitched slightly at the thought of that last threat and he had no option but to agree to her terms.

Nodding his head, he said, 'Loud and clear, love.'

Ellen smiled at him with fake sweetness and replied, 'Good.'

Grace came bouncing down the stairs and walked straight into their tense stare.

'Everything all right, you two?'

Ellen's head snapped towards her. 'Peachy, darling. Now off you go before I start to cry again.'

'Bugger.' Jack muttered under his breath before he spoke up, 'Yes, we better get a move, me crew will be waiting for me wondering where the hell I am. So, come on.'

Grace gave Ellen one last hug before she walked back over to the trunk and lifted it once more. Her and Jack started walking out of the door heading for the docks, and Grace never looked back. Not once.

* * *

The docks weren't that far away from the brothel, but far enough to make the trunk, that seemed light at first become much heavier as time went on. It was also colder than Grace wanted it to be, no longer having the warmth of the Caribbean sun. Sure the sun was there, just not as nice and warm as it usually was and she didn't like the idea of being on a ship whilst it was cold. But Grace didn't want to moan because she knew that if she did, it would probably change Jack's mind. Thankfully, before she knew it they had arrived down at the docks, and she saw the _Black Pearl. _It was more beautiful than what she had remembered. Still as black as night and still as elegant.

Smiling she followed slightly behind Jack - well as far behind as the trunk would allow. When she arrived on the dock she saw a full crew of dirty pirates standing in a group. Looking at first at their captain before their gaze fell on Grace and their eyes widened and mouths fell open. Suddenly feeling inferior, Grace moved up to Jack and stood behind him so they could no longer see her.

'Right, mates. This is Grace.' He began, motioning to his side and looking only to find her missing. Sensing her presence behind, he took a step to the side and placed a arm around her shoulders. 'She'll be joining our crew as the cook. I don't want you gawking at her or making her feel uncomfortable. Savvy?'

There was a murmur of "Aye, Captain" and Jack grinned.

'Good. Well. Weigh anchor, we're leaving!'

However the crew were too busy looking at Grace and didn't move. This didn't go down well with Jack.

'Move you mangy dogs! Move!' He barked and jumping slightly they all took off, going back to their stations.

'Gibbs!' He ordered and a man came running up to him.

'Aye, captain?' He asked as his eyes fell briefly on Grace, who smiled lightly in return.

'Take charge for now mate, I'm showing Grace around the ship. You can help her with the food the night and show her the ropes. Savvy?'

'Aye, captain.' He replied and took this as a chance to actually look at the young woman. She smiled at him once more and he returned it, introducing himself seeing as his captain wasn't planning on doing so.

'Mister Gibbs, first mate to the captain.' He said as he nodded his head.

Grace's smile widened and replied, 'Grace Byrne. It's nice to meet you.'

He was about to reply when he felt a nudge in his ribs coming from his captain.

'Dinner is usually prepared around four. I'll see you in the galley around then.' He said before he headed to the helm of the ship, barking orders at the crew.

'Come on, love. I'll show you around me beloved _Pearl._' He said in her ear before wrapping an arm around her waist and towing her in the direction of the stairs.

* * *

_So she is now aboard the Black Pearl. What did you think? Did you like it?_

_Also it was long! It's the longest chapter I've written so far. :)_

_Charlotte xx_


	11. Chapter XI

_Now, she is officially on the _Black Pearl_ in this chapter._

_Disclaimer - No ... I don't own Captain Jack Sparrow. :(_

* * *

**Chapter XI.**

**Is This Me Cabin?**

Jack showed her around the _Black Pearl_ just like he promised. He showed her where the galley was, where the hold was but made her promise that she wouldn't go down there alone for the first few weeks, just till everyone got used to the fact that she was part of their crew, and they started to treat her with respect. Grace already knew where and what most of the things were but didn't want to tell him, he looked like he was having fun.

Suddenly they stopped in front of the Great Cabin and Grace looked at Jack confused. This was his cabin… why was she here?

He opened the door to let her enter and Grace did so, but a little slowly. Soon two crew members came with her trunk that they had left on the deck, and placed it in the room before they left without another word. Jack closed the door and turned around to look at her.

'I couldn't think where to let you sleep. I didn't want to put you with the crew as it would be too risky. So, I reckoned me cabin would do. I promise… no funny business.' He said, answering all of the questions she had - except one.

'But there is only one bed, I take it we'll be sharing?'

'Aye.' He replied, he was going to ask if that was okay but he decided not to, he wanted to have some authority over her.

Grace nodded her head, 'That's fine.'

She then walked over to her chest and moved it to the end of the bunk, thinking it would be better there. Leaving Jack to stare after her like she had two heads. That was rather simple. He was expecting some sort of argument, saying that she wouldn't sleep in the same bed as him, but no. All she said was "That's fine". Odd. She didn't seem like she would be the one to say yes to sharing his bunk. Okay, so maybe they weren't sharing it in _that_ way, but they were still sharing it. She would probably decline his invitation to share his bunk _that_ way, but he was sure she would come over to his side. They always did. Then they never go back, and they can't get enough of him.

'Is it okay if I put my trunk here?' Grace's voice asked, and brought him back from his thoughts. He looked at where it was and didn't see anything wrong with it, his cabin was already a mess anyway. So, he nodded. Grace smiled in return and took her time to look around the cabin.

The back wall was mainly windows and the wooden structure looked like it had taken a beaten at some time in it's life. A desk was positioned near the window, and littered with maps and parchment and bottles and plates of food. There was the bunk that looked like it would _just_ fit the two of them and no more. There was a small bookshelf full of books, some looked old, some looked quite new. Some candles were littered all over the room and a couple of trunks were also placed around the room, probably containing jewels and gold. Grace had to stop herself from gagging. If Jack left to take the helm, the first thing she was going to do was clean this place. She would not sleep in this state. Sure, she lived in a brothel in Tortuga, the filthiest place in the world, but even that she kept clean.

'Look love, I need to get back out on deck and get this ship out of Tortuga. You can stay here for now, or you can come out on deck if you want.'

'Okay.' She said, smiling at him and with a grin in return, Jack left Grace alone in the cabin.

'Oh. Thank God.' She breathed and walked over to the desk; that was the first place she was going to clean.

* * *

She pondered around the cabin, cleaning and arranging things for some time. Almost losing track of time if it wasn't for the large wall of windows, which gave her a rough idea of what time it was by the amount of light that entered the room.

She hadn't left the cabin at all that day since she first entered it, and as she sat on the winged chair to the desk to ease the strain on her back, she thought about going out on deck just to show Jack she was alive.

Suddenly, the door opened and Jack entered through the door, shutting it behind him. But he stopped in his tracks when he looked around his cabin. Was this even his cabin? It was clean. _Too_ clean for his cabin. Sure, that was his table and his bed but it was _clean_. He saw Grace sitting in his chair by his desk, her head falling back over the edge.

'Did you do this, love?' He asked, and her head snapped up to look at him, her face relaxing when she saw it was only Jack.

'Yes. I was not living in the pig sty. How you managed to do such a thing, I have no idea.'

'I only use it for sleeping or planning courses. That's it, I spend most of me time at the helm.'

'Ah. Would make sense.' She answered nodding her head, looking around herself, proud that she managed to tidy it up. Jack observed her and noticed how at home she was aboard the ship already, she truly was a sailor's daughter.

'Anyway.' Jack started and Grace turned her head back to look at him once again, shocked by the sight of him, like she always was. He was truly breathtaking and so exotic. 'Gibbs said he is starting dinner, he wants you in the galley now. Just to show you around.'

'All right. I'll be there in a second.' She said as she stood up and dusted off her dress. She walked over to her trunk and opened it. Pulling out a small pouch, she reached into it with her hand and produced a few hair pins. She began putting them in her hair, and when she was finished her hair was fully up and out of the way. No longer a nuisance to her.

Jack watched her and decided she suited her hair down more than she did up. He wasn't saying that she didn't suit her hair up, just that when it was down it framed her face better. Grace slowly made her way back to the cabin door and back to Jack, who was still looking at her.

'Jack? You'll need to move if I am to make it to the galley in time.' She said, biting her lip before she talked.

'Uh? Oh, aye. All right.' He answered and stepped aside to let her leave the cabin.

She moved to the door and grasped the handle.

'Thank you, Jack.' She said quietly before leaving him alone. Jack smiled at the door for a second before he looked around himself once more.

'Huh. Didn't know it could be so tidy and organised.' He walked over to his desk and realised that his table was still full of the maps and parchment like it was before. Only the plates were gone, as was the food.

Grinning he sat down and pulled out the map he stole from his old enemy. Turning the map so that Florida lined up and the cup aligned.

'Agua de Vida.' He said to himself, watching the cup with eyes sparkling with interest. 'Water of Life.'

He reached and grabbed the full bottle of rum that Grace had sat out for him. Uncorking it he took a mouthful and sat it on his lap.

'The Fountain of Youth.'

* * *

Grace walked down to galley of the ship and found Gibbs waiting for her there.

'Ah! There you are.' He said and Grace smiled in return, walking over to stand by his side.

'What are we making?' She questioned, still smiling at him widely.

'Fish. Freshly caught today.'

She nodded and watched as he walked away from her and picked up a bucket, he brought it back over to her, inside was the fish.

'I take it you know how to gut a fish?' Gibbs asked Grace rolled her eyes, 'Of course I do, Mister Gibbs.'

She walked over to the counter and washed her hands, drying them with the cloth that was positioned beside the basin. She picked up the knife and walked back over to Gibbs and the fish. She placed her hand into the bucket and pulled out a fish. Quickly cutting off it's head and slicing it open, she began to gut it. Once finished she sat it on the table and Gibbs picked it up and went to place it on the stove to cook it.

'Wait!' Grace exclaimed, stopping him from what he was doing, she walked over to him and took the fish from his hand.

'It's needs to be washed before it is cooked, you'll have a higher risk of food poisoning if you don't.' She stated before she proceeded to wash it and then placed it on the stove.

'Huh. Never thought about that.' He stated and Grace smiled at him.

'Mr. Gibbs, I am sure I could manage here by myself, you go back on deck and do some of your work, I'm sure being Jack's first mate you have a lot of work to do.'

'Aye, that I do lass. Are you sure you'll be all right?'

'Positive.'

'All right then. I'll see you when it's cooked, just give me a shout if you need anything or if it's ready to be eaten.' He said with a soft smile.

'Will do.' She replied, and he nodded his head before he turned around and left Grace alone in the galley.

She liked it better that way, she could think and wouldn't have to make small talk. She wasn't in the mood to talk at all right now. She picked up another fish and started to hum to herself as she gutted that fish as well.

'_We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot, drink up me hearties, yo ho. We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot, drink up me hearties, yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me_.' She sang softly, smiling softly to herself.

* * *

Jack made his way from his cabin and looked around the deck, only to find Gibbs standing on deck, securing ropes and barking orders at crew members.

'Gibbs!' He shouted and the older man looked up and then came running over to him.

'Aye, captain?' He asked but knowing full well why he was shouted over, he knew what question was coming next.

'Why are you on deck and not down in the galley with Grace?'

'Because she told me that she was doing fine and that she no longer needed me help, I showed her around and she knows what to do, I had a lot of work to do here Jack. But you know that because you gave said work to me.' Gibbs finished with a nervous smile. Jack looked at him for a minute, it was wrong to get so uptight about Grace being left alone by herself in the galley. Surely, she would be fine and she had cooked before so it wasn't like she needed guidance.

'Back to work then, Gibbs.' He finally said, and he dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

'Daft man.' Gibbs muttered as he walked away. Jack looked between the helm and where the galley would be. Cotton had the helm and that would do for now, deciding to go and visit Grace in the galley, he set off in its direction.

As he walked down the stairs into the galley he heard singing.

'_We're rascals, scoundrels, villains and knaves, drink up me hearties, yo ho. We're devil and black sheep, really bad eggs, drink up me hearties, yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho, a-_'

Jack cut her off and finished for her, '_A pirates life for me_.'

Grace face snapped around and held out the knife defensively. Seeing it was only Jack she sighed and lowered the knife.

'Don't do that to me.' She chided him, before turning around and picking up the fish she had thrown down on the counter.

'I've not to do anything? _You_ were the one pointing a knife at _me_.' He said as he walked over to her and leaned on the counter next to her.

'Yes, well, sorry… it's a reflex when someone frightens you and you have a sharp object in your hand.'

Jack chuckled, and then replied, 'Seems like a good reflex to have on a pirate ship, love.'

'Yes, I believe so. Where are the potatoes?' She asked as she turned to look at him.

'We're having potatoes with the fish?'

'Yes, why what's wrong with that?' Grace questioned, picking up the newly gutted fish and placing it on the stove with the others.

'Nothing, just we don't normally have something else with fish, that's all, takes too long to prepare all those different things.'

Grace turned to look at him, her eyebrow arched. 'Takes too long to make, really?'

He nodded. Grace was starting to think that her coming aboard the ship to cook was a God send for them. Were they really that slow at cooking? Did they really eat so poorly? She shook her head, well who cares? She was making fish with potatoes and vegetables and they would eat it.

'Well, I don't care, where are the potatoes?' She repeated.

'Down in the hold, I'll get someone to get it for you.' He said before he moved to the door. 'Oi! Gibbs!' He shouted and Grace heard Gibbs voice reply.

'Get someone to bring potatoes up from the hold, and bring them to the galley for Grace.'

'Aye, captain.' Jack turned back around and looked at her, 'Sorted.'

'You couldn't go and get it yourself?' She replied and he grinned back at her.

'Of course not, I'm captain. Captains do captainy things.'

Grace chuckled and shook her head, going to reply but she couldn't find anything suitable.

A man walked in a sat the potatoes down in front of Grace, who thanked him. The way he looked at her made cold shivers run through her body. On the way out of the galley, the man said to Jack, 'She's nice, where've ye had her hidden?' Before leaving them alone. His words made Grace freeze and Jack glared at his retreating figure.

'Don't worry about him… but you should probably carry that knife around with you at all times now.' He said with a grin.

Grace laughed, 'Maybe I will, but would I get into trouble if anything happened to him?'

'Nah, not if it was self defence.'

'Which is the only way I would harm someone.' She said honestly.

'Then you won't make a good pirate, love.' Jack replied before leaving the galley to do his "captainy" things, leaving Grace staring after him. Why would she want to be a pirate? But it was then she realised, being on a pirate ship, it wouldn't be long before she succumbed to piracy. She'd soon be ditching dresses for breeches and shirts and replacing cooking knives with swords and pistols. Only Grace wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Only time would tell.

* * *

_Review? Please? Jack is waiting for a review. :)_

_Charlotte xx_


	12. Chapter XII

_Chapter 12 is here people. :) __Hope you like it._

_Disclaimer - I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean :(_

* * *

**Chapter XII.**

**His Past.**

The galley was full of sounds of clattering plates and forks. The crew silent except from humming appreciation. Grace stood beside Gibbs who didn't have a seat. Grace's eyes skimmed the full room but she couldn't find the one person she was looking for.

'Mister Gibbs? Where is Jack?' She questioned, finding the pirate captain absent from the room.

'He doesn't eat in the galley, only from time to time. Here.' He said and turned away from her, he began adding food to another plate, 'Take this to his cabin. He needs to eat.'

Grace smiled and took hold of the plate before walking back to Jack's cabin.

Without knocking on the door, she walked.

'Brought you food.' She stated, walking over to stand by his side. Hearing her voice, he looked up and saw the plate containing fish, potatoes and various vegetables.

'Hmm. Looks good.' He said, sitting down his measuring compass and taking the plate from her hands.

As he started to eat, Grace couldn't help herself and looked at the various maps on his desk. When she was cleaning she didn't want to look without him there, just in case there was something she shouldn't have seen. But now that he was there, he could tell her not to look at anything.

The one map that caught her eye was a yellowed one, made from a bamboo like material. It was made up from several circular sections that looked like they could be turned to create new places. Currently it was lined up so that Florida and a cup with the words 'Agua de Vida' underneath it lined up.

'Water of Life.' She said mostly to herself but Jack heard her.

'You know Spanish?' He enquired, setting down his spoon on his plate and looking at her with interest.

'A little. My father taught me some when I was young. Spain was his favourite country to visit. He promised he would take me one day… is this the map for the Fountain of Youth?' She asked, taking him completely off guard as he pointed with her finger to the cup on the map.

'You know of the Fountain of Youth?'

'Yes, once again my father told me about it. He heard rumours about it when he went to the New World one time. He told me it was dangerous and that it was meant to test you, to prove that you deserve immortality.'

'Aye, I've heard that too.' He said sitting down the plate and staring at her, just when he thought he had her figured out, she would say something that would throw his previous conclusion out of proportion.

'Are you looking for it?'

'Aye. Well, planning on it anyway.'

'Why?' She asked, tearing her eyes away from the map and turning back to him. She couldn't stop herself from asking. She was just too curious. It was another thing her father told her; it was mostly fools who went searching for it. People who thought that immortality was the key to everything. That the idea of having have the words "The Immortal…" before their title and name would make them look worthy and fearsome.

But Jack didn't look like a fool. And why would he want to live forever? He had nothing to live for except a ship. He had no family, no wife, no children; nothing that would scream "I need the Fountain".

Maybe he was just keen on the words "The Immortal Captain Jack Sparrow". It did have a good ring to it.

'Who wouldn't want to live forever? Many people would kill to have the map I have right here.'

'I'm sorry… but who would _want _to live forever? Having to see everyone you know and love die in front of you, while you live on, not aging. Your own children could even pass in front of your eyes. And what if you find someone to love? What will you do, when you're immortal and they're not, and you have to watch them get older and weaker, and sooner or later, watch them die? Wouldn't all that pain and heartbreak cause you to _want _to die?'

Grace's eyes slowly began to fill with water. She couldn't stand the idea of watching her friends - like Ellen - die while she lived on, never aging. Or finally finding love, only to have it taken away from her at one point, because she was immortal and they weren't. And it's not like you can just go back to the Fountain to make your loved one drink it because there is 99.9% chance that you wouldn't find it again.

'Maybe, but from my point of view as a pirate all on his onesies, then the idea of sailing the seven seas forever; you could be chased all over the world and even get caught, yet you couldn't die, would cause such a craving. Sure, you might have to watch a couple of people that you know die but… immortal's got to count for something. Right?'

'Are you sure that is the main reason?' Grace asked with her hands on her hips, 'Or are you just wanting to find it so you can become "The Immortal Captain Jack Sparrow, finder of the Fountain of Youth"?'

Jack chuckled, 'I'm sure that is the main reason, but it does have a good ring to it. 'Immortal Cap'n Jack.''

Grace shook her head as she laughed.

'Finish that so I can get back to the galley and clean the plates.' She ordered and he complied, picking the plate up again and eating once more.

As he began to eat again Grace's curiosity got the better of her and she turned the wheels on the map.

"Over the edge, over again" it read. Well that just didn't make any sense. She thought with a furrowed brow, and as she turned a circle again, she couldn't help but wonder how Jack acquired these charts.

'Jack?'

'Hmm?'

'How did you get charts like these?'

'Stole them from me mutinous first mate.'

'Gibbs?' Grace asked shocked, snatching her hand away from the map as if it burned her.

'No. Have your heard and stories about me, the _Black Pearl, _and Captain Barbossa?'

Grace pondered that for a minute, that name did seem to ring a bell. Captain Barbossa.

Huh.

'It seems familiar. Wait! Is that the man that left you on Rum Runners Isle to die, but you escaped by using sea turtles as a raft - which by the way is so unbelievably stupid, I don't know how people actually believed that - he took your _Pearl _and captained her for 10 years, earning such a fearsome reputation, people said he was so evil that hell itself spat him back out? Is that him?'

'The very one. I shot him at Isla de Meurta, but an Obeah woman brought him back to life to bring me back from Davy Jones' Locker.'

'You were in Davy Jones' Locker? How? Why? What?'

'I made a debt with Davy Jones to resurrect me _Pearl, _he said I would captain it for 13 years before he would come back and I would have to serve on the _Flying Dutchman _for 100 years, or he would drag me and the _Pearl _to the depths. Being young and foolish, I agreed. 13 years came, and so did Davy Jones with his big terrible beastie, the Kraken. A young woman I saved from drowning in Port Royal three years ago kissed me and chained me to the mast of the _Pearl. _Leaving me to the Kraken.'

'What? That's unbelievable! You said that woman from drowning and she left you to a terrible fate! I hope she said sorry when they rescued you.' Grace said, how could that woman do that? Who could leave a man to his death?

'Coming to think of it… she never did say sorry.'

'She never said sorry? I do hope you haven't forgiven her.'

'Nah, not really. But in a way it worked out alright. These charts lead to World's End, which is where the Locker is, they needed them to get me back. So in a way, if she hadn't left me to die, they wouldn't have needed these charts and I wouldn't have been able to steal them from Barbossa, and be on me way to find the Fountain of Youth. Funny ol' world, innit?'

Grace's eyebrows furrowed. Did he always view things like that? If this didn't happen then it wouldn't have led to this happening? That everything always happened for a reason? Grace did think that _certain _things happened for a reason but not _everything._

'Funny indeed.' She stated observing him with curiosity.

'Are you finished? I should really head back down to the galley.'

'Aye.' He said and he handed her the empty plate. 'It was good.'

'Thank you.' She replied before walking out of the cabin and back down to the galley.

Mister Gibbs greeted her. 'Hello Miss Grace. Did the captain like it?'

'Yes, it's empty as you can see.'

She walked over to the basin and sat the plate in it. She needed to find out more about this woman who left Jack to the Kraken, she didn't know why, but she just needed to.

'Mister Gibbs? Who is the woman who left Jack to the Kraken?'She turned in time to see Gibbs visibly grimace at the mention of her.

'He told ye about her, I take it?'

'Yes, just now. I was looking at the charts that led to Davy Jones' Locker. He told me all about how he got there and why he was there, but who was the woman who left him to such a terrible fate?'

'Elizabeth Turner. Course, when he met her she was Elizabeth Swann, the governor of Port Royal's daughter.'

He moved away and sat down at the table, signalling for Grace to joining him. She did and she noted the way he acted, so tense as if he was talking about something he shouldn't be.

'He saved her from drowning one day and she had a pirate medallion which summoned the cursed crew of the _Black Pearl. _They sailed in to Port Royal and kidnapped her. Well, Jack was put in jail for being a pirate and it turned out Miss Elizabeth had captured the heart of a blacksmith called William Turner. Good man he is. Was. No, is. You see he has a terrible fate. Jack discovered that if he had Davy Jones' heart then he could make Jones do what he wanted, like -'

'Calling off the curse.'

'Aye, but finding it wasn't that easy, as his compass was going crazy cause Jack couldn' decide what he wanted most. Elizabeth left Jack to the Kraken and we all watched him go down. We went to Tia Dalma, a voodoo priestess, who told us of World's End and being able to bring Jack back. But we needed a captain, who turned out to be none other than -'

'Barbossa.'

'Aye, Barbossa. Eventually we agreed and sailed to Singapore to get those charts from Sao Feng. After rescuing Jack, we made our way to Shipwreck Cove for the gathering of the Brethren Court -'

'The Brethren Court? What in God's name is that?'

'It's a gathering of the nine Pirate Lords. Jack is Pirate Lord of the Caribbean Sea, which is why we needed him back. Ye see, piracy was being challenged by Cutler Beckett -'

'Yes, Mister Gibbs, I know that part, I was there when Tortuga was burned down in one night, yet by the next day it was a good as new. Like magic.'

'Oh, I forgot ye came from Tortuga. Well, the Brethren gathered to help protect our way of living. Elizabeth became King as Sao Feng died and gave his Piece of Eight to her. She declared war against the East India Trading Company's Armada, and we went out and fought. We won. But it came at a cost for the newly married couple, Elizabeth and Will Turner. Will started fighting Davy Jones, who in the end stabbed him in the heart. Jack was torn, stabbing the heart himself or helping the blacksmith that had helped him so many times. Being the good man he is, he chose the second option, but Will - even though he is still alive - can not step foot on land for another ten years and can be free of his service if Elizabeth remains faithful to him.'

'This woman doesn't seem very nice.'

'I wouldn't say she is and I wouldn't say she isn't.'

'Oh.' Grace said quietly. A thought occurred to her as the story ended. Just what was she getting herself in to by joining Jack's crew? It seemed that everywhere that man went, he brought trouble. Something about this Elizabeth character didn't seem right. If she was raised from such a high class family. then how did she end up becoming a pirate king? Leaving a man to his death, betraying the one you loved by a kiss. It seemed like the same think that happened between Jesus and Judas, one betraying kiss leading to such a devastation. Only Jack was no Jesus and - she wasn't saying he deserved to die - he seemed like someone who only did things that would benefit him. Maybe he did something to this Elizabeth to get what he wanted, and she saw this as the last straw. Perhaps there was some ulterior motive behind her actions but she would have to meet this woman to find out, and judging by the way Jack and her parted, she doubted that they ever would.

It was then she realised that Gibbs had left her, she didn't even notice him leaving. How rude. She would need to apologies to him when she saw him again, he probably said goodbye and she didn't even reply. Shaking her head she stood up and started washing the plates once again, picking one up, she scrubbed it and then sat it aside.

She continued until all were washed, and then started drying them placing them back into the cupboards where the came from.

'There. All done.' She stated as she placed the last one into the cupboard. She put both hands at the small of her back and stretched her back, realising how sore it was from standing up for so long. It was also then she noticed just how dark out it was.

Odd, normally the days in Tortuga dragged in, this one rushed in so quickly Grace didn't know what had happened. Shaking her head she headed from the galley back to the cabin once more.

Entering it, she found it empty and she came to the conclusion Jack was at the helm.

Walking over to her trunk, she rummaged through it and pulled out one of her nightdress. She slowly unlaced her dress and let it fall to the ground. She then untied her corset and the slipped on her nightgown.

She looked at the pool of fabric around her feet and suddenly couldn't be bothered picking it up.

'I'll do it tomorrow.' She murmured tiredly to herself, and she walked around and slipped in to the bunk.

As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was just about fast asleep.

But her eyes opened as she heard the door open and the close. She felt someone's gaze on her and heard footsteps coming towards her, soon after the bed dipped down as someone entered the bunk beside her. She closed her eyes to pretend she was asleep.

Jack on the other side of her kept rumbling about on his side of the bed as if he was unable to get comfortable. However, soon he stilled and just as Grace thought he had finally got comfortable enough to fall asleep, she felt him shuffle closer to her. Closer than he should be, entering her personal space. Due to open her eyes and snap at him to move, something stopped her, she could feel how cold he was. The sun had set a long time ago and even when it was out it wasn't as warm as they were used to, Grace noticed that on the way to the docks of Tortuga. Realising it was only to get warm, Grace closed her eyes and fell in to a deep sleep with Jack huddled up next to her.

* * *

_So Grace knows some of Jack's backstory. I tried to make it as vague as possible. As well, we all know what happens and you can fill in the blanks. I just wanted Grace to have an idea what Jack had been through and who Will and Elizabeth is...because I think I'm going to include them in this story. :)_

_Review? Please? Pretty please? =)_

_Charlotte xx_


	13. Chapter XIII

_Here is chapter 13 everyone. :)_

_Disclaimer - No, I don't own Pirates. I wouldn't be typing this if I did._

* * *

**Chapter XIII.**

**Don't Take "No" For An Answer.**

When Grace woke up the next day, Jack was still curled up by her side. During the night he had placed his arm over her waist and snuggled even closer to her.

Grace looked down at him and had to hold back laughter. His lips had formed in a pout and he looked cute to say the least.

Grace reached out with a hand and brushed the dreadlocked hair from his face. Then slowly massaged his scalp a little, earning a soft moan from Jack. He nuzzled against her collarbone with his nose and purred.

Grace chuckled softly before she removed her hand from his head. It was then she realised she could get used to waking up with Jack holding her. That thought scared her, she couldn't get attached to another man; especially another sailor.

Suddenly, the need to get away from his grasp overcame her and she broke free of his hold, and left the bunk. She was in such a rush to get away from him, she totally forgot that he was sleeping. As she left the bed in her rush, Jack lost his balance and fell flat on his face.

He woke with a start and sat up.

'What? Is the ship all right?' He asked in reflex, but when his eyes settled on Grace, he realised nothing was wrong with his ship.

'What's the matter, love?'

'Nothing, nothing. I just had to get up.' She dismissed him with a wave of her hand.

'And you normally get up as if you're running away from somebody trying to kill you?' He asked with his eyebrows raised.

Grace froze. He noticed that. Damn.

'No answer?' He asked, and once again Grace did not answer. She smiled lightly at him and walked over to her trunk. She felt like snapping at him, telling him that in future to stay to his own side of the bed, but she decided not to. He _was_ just trying to get warm, and you can't rule what you do in your sleep, so it wasn't his fault she woke up with his arm around her waist.

'I'm just going to get dressed.' She stated as she pulled out one of her dresses without looking at it, and she started walking from the main cabin into the side cabin to get changed. She pulled off her night gown, and changed out of her undergarments into clean ones. She pulled on her corset and laced it up to a comfortable tightness. As she picked up the dress she had blindly selected, she realised it was her special dress she got from Erik. She sighed angrily. Great. She didn't _want_ to wear this dress today, but she couldn't go back out and get another dress. Jack would question her why and then she would have to tell him about the dress and normally, when Grace spilled one secret, the rest of them followed. Those thoughts that she had earlier whilst lying in the bed with him would come out and that wouldn't go down well with Jack, he was never meant to be with just one woman.

_The man could have any woman he wanted, why he would settle with someone like me?… it wouldn't happen_. She thought sadly as she pulled on the dress and started to lace it.

Thankfully, this one was a front laced dress meaning she didn't have to face Jack and ask him for help.

She splashed water from the basin that sitting on one of the tables on to her face . The side cabin was just like the main one. Only smaller and it didn't contain as much furniture. The wood was still black and any furniture it did contain was also made from black wood. It was dimly lit, the only light coming from one lonely candle near the door. Finally finished cleaning herself, Grace decided she had wasted enough time in the side cabin, and had avoided Jack for long enough. Even though it was no more than 15 minutes. She shook her head and headed back to the main cabin, where she found Jack half ready. He still had his breeches on and his shirt, but everything else was off his person. Grace stopped in her tracks and watched as he leaned down and pulled on his vest, before he picked up his boots and walked over to the bed, pulling them on as he sat down on the edge.

Eventually, he realised someone was watching and he turned his head round to look at Grace, who made no effort in hiding that she was staring at him.

'It's not nice to stare, love.' He stated as he stood up and walked over to his chair which had his coat draped over it.

'Oh, I'm sorry. It's just, well… nothing.' She finished quickly realising she had already said too much.

'It's just… what?' He asked as he tugged on his coat, pulling at the lapels to fix it around himself better.

'Nothing. Nothing.' She replied and she could feel her cheeks heat up.

'Are you sure it's just nothing? Because your face just turned a marvellous shade of red.'

This didn't help and Grace knew that her face probably turned even redder.

She turned away and headed for the door.

'I'm going back to the galley to prepare breakfast, I'll call you when it's ready.' She stated as she walked out, not bothering to look behind her. All she heard was Jack's chuckle in response.

As Grace walked to the galley, a few crew members turned their heads at her hurrying figure and red face, then turned their head to their captain's cabin, wondering what had happened. Grace ignored the stares and rushed straight into the galley, but before she had a chance to get her thoughts straight about what she was doing, she landed on her backside.

'Ah!' She squealed and she looked to see Gibbs also lying on the floor.

'Sorry, miss!' He apologised before he got to his feet and walked over to her. He held out his hand to help her up and she held her breath as she stared at it. Her mind wandered back to the first time she met Jack, when he had knocked her to the ground and when he held out his hand to help her back up, she declined and snapped at him. But the difference between Jack and Gibbs was she could see herself falling for Jack, but Gibbs would only be a friend. She wouldn't be _as_ attached to Gibbs, like she could be with Jack. She shook her head and placed her hand in Gibbs', before he helped her to her feet.

'Thank you, Mister Gibbs.'

'It's no problem, Miss Grace.' Grace smiled and stepped around him, starting to prepare breakfast for the crew.

'Eh, Gibbs?' She asked and he turned round as he went to leave the galley.

'Firstly. I want to apologies for not saying goodnight to you last night, I was away in my thoughts.'

'It wasn't a big deal.' He dismissed it, he really wasn't expecting a goodnight, he had just told her a story that was bound to cause her to sit and think for a while.

'Okay. And secondly… what the hell does the crew eat for breakfast?' Grace asked feeling rather stupid; some cook she was going to make.

Gibbs chuckled, 'Porridge would do fine. It's down in the hold, I'll go and get you some.'

'Okay. Thank you, Gibbs.'

He nodded his head before he turned on his heel and left to go to the hold. Grace turned back to face the stove and lit it up. She placed a pot with some water on it. When Gibbs came back with the bag of porridge oats, ge sat them down and Grace gave him another "thank you" before he left to do his duties and she started on breakfast.

* * *

Grace finished putting the porridge in the bowls and dusted off her hands on her dress. She placed the bowls around the table in the galley, before she headed out on the main deck. She saw Jack at the helm and slowly walked up to him.

'Grace!' He exclaimed taking one hand off the wheel to wave at her, causing her to pick up her pace and walk faster to him. As she came to stand next to him, he grinned at her.

'Breakfast is ready.' She stated as she looked at the sight of the sea in front of her.

'All right. What is it?'

'Porridge.' She replied, deep in a trance by the sight of the water.

'Oi!' Jack shouted, bringing Grace back from her trance-like state. 'Breakfast's ready. Everyone go and get something to eat. Eat quickly then come back and get to work again, savvy?'

'Aye, captain.' The crew replied before they stopped whatever job they were doing and headed down to the galley.

'Aren't you going?' Grace questioned.

Jack shook his head, his hair swaying with every movement of his hand. The trinkets in his jangling as well.

'Someone needs to look after the ship.'

Grace nodded, of course, it made sense, but she didn't like the idea of him not eating.

'You still need to eat. I'll go back to the galley and bring you a bowl. Okay?'

'That's fine, but what about you? Aren't you going to eat?'

'Yes. I was going to bring a bowl up and keep you company. That is, if you want company.' She finished, looking down at her feet, feeling her cheeks flush once more.

'Course I do.' He answered huskily and Grace looked up. She stared into his brown eyes and was suddenly lost. The last thing she wanted to do right now was go down to the galley and eat. All those dreams that she had of Captain Jack Sparrow suddenly came back to her. Right now all she wanted to do was rush up to him and have him press his weathered lips to hers.

So, instead of doing what her heart wanted, she did what her mind was telling her to do; go down to the galley and get the bowls of porridge.

'Won't be long.' She said and she left him at the helm. He couldn't understand what had happened to her. Yesterday, she was fine; she was happy to get away from Tortuga but now, all that seemed to change. She was timid and shying away from him, which was strange for a woman to do… he was Captain Jack Sparrow after all. If she keeps acting like this she'll probably end up back in Tortuga again. Jack didn't want to see her go back to a life she hated so much, he'd get it out of her eventually. He knew he would.

Grace walked into the galley and immediately everyone stopped talking and looked her.

Suddenly feeling as if she was 2 inches tall Grace walked over to the two bowls that were left on the counter. She picked them up and was due to leave when a voice stopped her.

'So, why are ye on the ship?' The male voice asked. Grace turned around and looked at him, her eyes briefly examining the room and noticing Gibbs wasn't in it. Her eyes settled on the man who had spoken and realised it was the same man yesterday that had brought the potatoes up. The same man Jack said she had to carry a knife around all the time to protect herself against.

'Beg pardon?' She asked again, knowing full well what he said.

'Why are ye on a pirate ship? Owe a debt t'tha cap'n?'

'No. I don't _owe a debt to the captain_.' She answered, over pronouncing the words he shoved together. 'Not that it's any of your business but, I'm here,' She continued, 'Because I asked to be, I didn't like my life back in Tortuga.'

'Why? What were ye, a whore?' He asked before he and everyone else burst into laughter.

'Yes.' Grace answered shortly and all of their faces fell, their smirks wiped clean off their faces, their laughter stopping abruptly.

'Anyone have a problem with that?' She asked and they were all quick to shake their heads no.

'Good.' She stated as she turned to leave, but one more thing stopped her.

'Oh and normally the ones who think they can say things like that to a woman and think they are so great… are normally the ones that are really bad in bed. You all might want to remember that. And bear in mind, I'm talking from experience here.' She said before she turned and walked straight back to Jack.

The only thing she heard was the short silence followed by the uproar of laughter from the galley.

'What happened down there?' Jack asked when she was close enough.

'Oh, nothing much, just that man from yesterday with the potatoes, making some comments, but I put him in his place. The laughter was at _him,_ not me.' She said as she handed him his bowl.

He had tied the wheel with a rope to keep the ship moving steadily in a straight line whilst he ate. He nodded to her to follow him, and he moved away from the wheel and sat at the stairs leading up the helm, leaving enough space for Grace to sit next to him. They sat in silence for some time before Jack decided to break it.

'So, are you ever going to tell me the real reason why you left in such a hurry this morning?' He asked, looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

He saw how she suddenly froze at the mention of the incident.

Could she really tell him what is was? Would he freak out and make her sleep somewhere else or even worse drop her off at Tortuga once more? Or - the option that she knew was impossible for a man like Jack - could he understand and feel the same way?

_Doubt it, Grace_. She thought stubbornly, glaring at the spoonful of porridge before she placed it in her mouth. Not tasting it as she swallowed.

'I take that as a "no".' Jack said, finally turning his head to fully look at her.

'I probably will end up telling you… you look like a man who doesn't take "no" for an answer.'

'Right on the spot there, love.' Grace let out a soft chuckle and looked at her bowl sadly, before sitting her spoon back in to the bowl. She couldn't keep it inside her any longer. She knew that she would have to tell him eventually, and she would rather it be sooner than later.

'I promise. I'll tell you tonight.' She promised him, looking up at him and her green eyes locked with his.

'Why not now?'

Before she had a chance to answer, talking suddenly filled the deck once more. The crew was back from their breakfast.

'That is why.' She stated with a smile, before she stood up and he followed, handing her the bowl and she sat it on top of her own.

'Plenty of bowls for me to clean then, eh?' She asked him with a grin.

'Plenty indeed… I look forward to the conversation tonight.' He said answering her grin.

'Try not and forget.' He called as he walked back to the helm and Grace knew she didn't have a chance on forgetting with him around.

* * *

_Don't be a reader and runner!_

_Charlotte xx_


	14. Chapter XIV

_Another chapter for you lovely people! Okay so this was a week after my last update, but probably will be my last for a short time. I am sorry but my exams are here and I'll be focusing on them. However, I could try and convince myself that this is helping for my English writing exam ... which is on Friday ... I should stop tapping away on this computer and go back to my past papers ... and now I'm rambling. Enjoy the chapter! :D_

_Disclaimer - I don't own anything...not Jack...not the Pearl...nothing._

* * *

**Chapter XIV.**

**Revelations.**

_**Later That Night.**_

Grace was had finished washing the dishes after dinner and was now sitting on the bed in Jack's cabin reading one of his books. She didn't know whether it was all right for her to be reading one of the books from his bookshelf, but she guessed it would be. She was actually surprised to find a book of poetry on the shelf. Here was a pirate that owned many books, and owned one dedicated to poetry. There was one, however, that kept teasing her. A large book that looked like Jack would kill anyone who laid their eyes on it's contents, but it just kept shouting at her.

"Read me. Read me."

She heaved an angry sigh and looked back at the book in front of her. But soon, she found her eyes wandering back to the bookshelf.

'Stupid book.' She muttered as she sat the poetry book down and threw the covers away from her person. She then stood up and walked back over to the bookcase. Her fingers traced all the books before they settled on the mysterious one. Her fingers drummed on it's gold spine before they grasped it and pulled it out. Slowly, walking back over to bunk, she sat down and pulled the covers back over her, before she opened it.

She wasn't prepared for what she saw. Instead of words on each page of the normal looking book, there was a painting, ranging from landscape to the sea. Down in the bottom left hand corner of every painting was a small signature, reading Jack Sparrow. She was surprised to see he didn't add his title when his signed the paintings. As she flicked through the pages one painting was similar to one of the ones that she owned.

Frowning, Grace sat up and walked over to her trunk, opening it she dug through it until she found her paintings. She found the one that she wanted and walked back over to the book of paintings. They were remarkably similar, she knew that they weren't painted by the same person, seeing as hers was painted by George Dorian. She had met him in the streets of Tortuga one time and she had watched the painting unfold. She had asked where his inspiration had come from and he said from the fields in Edinburgh, Scotland.

_Had Jack been there as well?_ She thought, as she looked between the two paintings. The castle in the background was the same in each painting, as were the colour of the fields and trees and leaves.

She was too lost in looking at the paintings that she didn't hear the cabin door open and Jack enter.

He stopped when he saw her with a book. It wasn't the fact she had a book, it was the fact she had _that _book.

'What are you doing with that?' He asked more harshly than what he meant to, but he didn't like the idea she was looking at his private book. Grace got such a fright she jumped and ended up falling back out of the bed and landed on the floor.

'Why do I always end up on the ground?' She muttered to herself before she stood up and dusted off her nightgown.

'What is it?' Grace asked as she looked at the pirate captain.

'What are you doing with that book?' He asked as he walked towards her eyeing the book with suspicion, taking off his hat and placing it on the desk in the process.

'I am sorry but it was just sitting there, shouting at me to look at it and I couldn't avoid it and… I'm sounding like a crazy person.' She finished with a nervous chuckle. 'I don't know why you're so annoyed. They are beautiful. Why didn't you want me looking at them?'

'I'm a pirate. How would that look if people know that I paint? I'd be a laughing stock.'

Grace shook her head and picked up the paintings once more, 'You shouldn't worry about what people think… you should do whatever makes you happy.' She said softly before she walked back over to the bookshelf, placing the book back in it.

'But don't worry… I won't look at it again.' She promised walking back over to the bed, picking up her own painting by George and was going to put it back in her trunk, but Jack's voice stopped her.

'What is that?'

She turned around to face him again, 'A man I met in Tortuga gave it to me.'

'What was his name?'

'George Dorian.'

'George? Really?'

'Yes, do you know him?'

'Aye. I used to sail with him when I work for the Company.'

'The Company? As in the East India Trading Company?'

'Aye… so how did you meet him?'

'I was walking around the streets of Tortuga one day, I don't know, we bumped in to each other and we just got to talking… he was always telling stories of people that he sailed with. I would go to place and watch him paint and he would tell me a few stories.'

'And he never said any names?'

'No… I don't know why, maybe he forget the names of the people or maybe he never wanted to tell me. I don't know.'

Grace smiled at the memories… he was one of the few friends she actually had. The stories he told her rekindled all those stories that her father told her. It made her feel that the past three years never happened; it made her feel alive again.

'So… what stories did he tell you?' He enquired as she walked and placed the painting back in to her trunk.

'Many. My favourite was of a man who was ordered to transport slaves. He didn't know that his "cargo" was slaves and when he discovered, he let them free in the magical island of Kerma. Running away from the Company, until he was caught, branded and his ship burned. I loved the story, it showed me there is still some good men out there.' She finished softly and looked back up to find Jack smirking at her. She couldn't understand why, the story wasn't a funny story nor was it happy. Grace thought it was powerful, but the first time of hearing it she was nearly crying.

'Why are you smiling?' She asked, narrowing her eyes at him as she crossed her arms over her chest.

'Because… that story is about me. That is how I became a pirate. Beckett told me to pick up a cargo in Africa but when I arrived there, I found the "cargo" was people. I realised that I had no other option to do what I was told, but half way through the journey back I decided I couldn't. I dropped them off at Kerma and tried to run away, but they caught me and had me branded a pirate and sank my ship, the _Wicked Wench_.' He trailed off sadly.

'So, I take it that is how you acquired the _Black Pearl_? Because your old one got burned down?'

'Nay, love. The _Black Pearl _is the same ship that was sunk.'

'Oh… your debt with Davy Jones, I take it? What made you change her name?'

'Aye... I guess I just wanted a new start, can't be a pirate with a ship whose name once belonged to the Company, now can you? But enough about me… we were supposed to be talking about you. Rr did you forget?'

Grace grimaced; she had hoped that _he _would forget it. She had no chance of forgetting about that stupid promise that she made to him.

What was she supposed to say? _Oh, it's nothing Jack, just that when I woke up and you were curled up next to me, I realised how much I could get used to waking up everyday like that and that's what freaked me out because I can't get attached to another man - especially you - because you're never meant to be attached to only one woman. _That would go down splendidly! The first thing he would do is turn the ship about and drop her back off at Tortuga.

'So?' Jack asked, observing her as she fidgeted with her long, slender fingers.

'I-I… I well...' She faltered, there was no way she could keep this promise.

Although, maybe there was a way. Maybe she could tell him something that related to what happened, but she didn't have to tell him exactly what happened.

'My fiancé was a sailor you know.' She stated and Jack's eyebrows shot up at the change of subject. What the hell did this have to do with why she practically ran away this morning?

Even though he couldn't think of the link, he decided to shut up and listen to her.

'He was killed by pirates. I know what you're probably thinking; why would a woman whose fiancé was killed by pirates willingly join a pirate ship? I guess I don't actually know why either… it was one of the reasons why I didn't ask you at first. But he always said when he retired from the Navy we'd get a little ship and travel the world. I fell in love with that idea, and I guess the main reason I jumped out of the bed was because I felt like I was betraying him… here I am aboard a ship, getting the chance to travel the world and I woke up next to someone who wasn't him… I don't know. Sounds stupid now I hear it out loud.'

_Well played, Grace. _She thought smugly. Okay, so maybe it wasn't the whole truth but it was a small teeny tiny part of it. Erik did promise to sail the world with her once he retired from the Navy, and she did feel sad that she was now doing so but without him. But to go and say that she felt like she was betraying him with waking up next to Jack instead of him was exaggerating a bit much.

She really was a better liar than what she thought she was.

Jack was just staring at her. That was it. Really? She felt like she was betraying her dead fiancé because she was sleeping in the same bed as him. They didn't even do anything! They fell asleep and that was it! Why was she feeling like she was betraying the ex-fiancé? Women really were such strange creatures.

He closed his mouth that he didn't even realise had fell open.

'That's all?' He choked out.

She nodded, trying to hold back a smirk.

_That was easy, Grace my love, you would make a great pirate. Especially if you can undermine the most cunning of pirates. _She thought and a small smile appeared on her lips against her will.

'That's all.' She said nodding her head slightly.

'Well, you're a bloody strange creature, love.' He stated walking away from her and to his desk. He sat down on the chair and lifted a bottle of rum from the desk. He pulled out the cork out with his mouth, before taking a swig.

Grace was left standing there, unable to comprehend what he just said. _You're a bloody strange creature, love. _What is God's name did that mean? She was the strange creature? Her? She didn't do anything wrong! If anything that was a better excuse for jumping out of the bunk this morning than the real reason!

She placed her hands on her hips and glared at the pirate, but he didn't seem to notice.

She stalked over to his desk and he finally looked up.

'What do you mean I'm a strange creature?'

'Well, think about it. We actually didn't do anything and yet you feel like you're betraying him.' He scoffed. 'Strange creature indeed.'

'I'll have you know, that my reason is in fact a great reason! Just because you haven't had the pleasure of being in love.' She snapped hotly at him, those words were mean but he had no right in saying that to her.

'For your information, young missy, I have had the unfortunate "pleasure" of being in love!' He snapped right back, standing up and walking to stand in front of her. He couldn't believe it himself that he actually admitted that aloud.

'Oh really? What's her name?'

'Angelica. And I'll have you know that your so called amazing feeling called love ended up leaving me with pain! As it did with you! So, if it so amazing how did we both end up in pain? Eh?'

Grace stopped, that was true. No matter who she thought of, their love had ended in pain. Her and Erik; she had suffered so much pain when he died. Her mother and father; Corvette had cried so much and never healed when Edward died.

'So, maybe you're right, maybe love does end in pain, but don't you think that the feeling you had with said person is enough to outweigh that pain?'

Jack placed a finger on his chin as he of that, then answered, 'Nope.'

Grace sighed angrily, she'd had enough.

'Fine, you bloody infuriating pirate, but just because you can't be a bigger man and look by the pain, doesn't mean you have the right to say that I'm the stupid creature.' She stopped and observed him, she wanted to hurt him where she knew it would hurt most, all men were the same. 'You coward.' She added and she heard Jack's sharp intake of breath.

'What - what did you just call me?' He seethed.

'A coward.' Grace replied simply, smiling mockingly at him. However, he came to stand in front of her and grabbed her wrist, and Grace braced herself, expecting his hand to connect with her face like a few other men had done to her... but no.

His other arm snaked around her waist, and as she opened her eyes she saw how close his face was to hers.

'Now, I suggest you take that back otherwise we are going to have problems.' He said huskily.

'What kind of problems?' She replied, breathless at his close proximity.

'You'll really be betraying your loving fiancé.'

Suddenly, she was overcome by want and decided she didn't care if it could be considered betraying Erik. Hell she had slept with men she barely knew, and yet simply falling asleep next to one was betraying him. She didn't think about that when she was telling the lie but she shrugged it off.

'I'm not taking it back… coward.' She grinned at him and he answered her with the same grin.

Slowly, he pressed his lips to hers and Grace wasted no time in responding. Their lips moved together in harmony and as Jack pressed his tongue to Grace's bottom lip, she granted him entrance. She gasped as his tongue entered her mouth and began challenging her own. After a minute or two, he nipped her bottom lip before he pulled away, both of them breathless.

Grace stared at him though half lidded eyes, drowsy with need.

'Well, that was a nice turn of events. I'm used to having you snap at me.'

She grinned back at him, 'And I'm used to having you be annoying all the time.'

'Oi! I'm not that annoying.'

'Yeah, well I don't snap at you that much!'

'Really?'

'Yes.'

'Really?'

'Yes.'

'Really?'

'Oh, shut up and go and take the helm you infuriating pirate.' Grace ordered pushing him towards the door.

He picked up his hat he had placed on the desk earlier and placed it on his head.

With a small bow and a wink at Grace he left to take the helm of his beloved ship.

As soon as Jack left, Grace sat back down on the bed thinking about what just happened. They had kissed. One minute they are arguing and the next minute the were kissing! Her lips still tingled from where Jack had bit her and from the force of the kiss. She lifted her hand and touched her lower lip, softly brushing it with her fingertip.

All those dreams she had about kissing Jack did nothing to prepare her for how good it would feel.

Yet, she couldn't shake the feeling that things aboard the ship were going to get more complicated because of her feelings towards Jack.

* * *

_Hehe - they kised. Also, George Dorian, I couldn't think of a name and I was watching Scrubs *shrugs*_

_Review? Please? I'd love to hear from you. :)_

_Charlotte xx_


	15. Chapter XV

_Hey all! I am back! With another chapter! Hopefully I'll be able to get back into the routine of updating once a week because my exams are over! *dances*_

_Hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer - I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean._

* * *

**Chapter XV.**

**Savvy?**

A couple of weeks had past and Jack and Grace had never talked about their kiss. This didn't worry Grace, as she knew that it was just a spur of the moment thing that wouldn't lead anywhere. Yet, even though it did not worry her, she wanted nothing more than to talk about it. To see how he felt about it.

There were many questions she wanted to ask him. Why did he do it? Did it mean anything to him? Could it go anywhere? Did he want it to go anywhere?

_No! Grace stop yourself! You can't ask those questions because you already know the answers. His reputation has made that pretty Goddamn clear!_ She snapped at herself, shaking her head and she continued cutting the carrots for their dinner.

Stew.

That was it. That was the only thing she could prepare with their diminishing products.

They were currently on the route back to Tortuga to stock back up their supplies. Grace had argued with Jack continuously so that she could be in charge of restocking, getting what she wanted and what they needed, so she could actually prepare a half decent and good meal.

He had said no at first and she hadn't any idea why. She could've walked around with a couple of people such as Gibbs and Cotton and they would help her back with the supplies. How hard was that?

However, he finally caved in and allowed her to do so.

She was also glad that she was getting to see Ellen again. Sure, she loved being free but being the only woman aboard the ship did limit what she could do, what she could talk about and many other things.

She had been missing her friend, and on several occasions almost asked Jack if she could come with them. She would say his name to get his attention, he would ask what she wanted and then she would falter, her mouth opening and closing several times before she concluded that it didn't matter.

She was sure by now that Jack thought she was actually insane but she didn't really care, she knew the answer would be no. There were many things that she would need to think about before she asked him, so she could have a decent argument, but she just couldn't find the answers to the questions.

Where would Ellen sleep? What would she do? It was too confusing and Grace would be damned if she let her sleep with the crew, so instead she decided that Ellen would be better staying in Tortuga… selling herself all the time.

She shuddered, she was glad she actually got away from such a career.

There was one thing that she was determined to ask Jack when she saw him again. She wouldn't falter at this subject, she would make sure she wouldn't.

* * *

When they had finally finished eating and Grace had finally finished cleaning the cutlery, she returned back to the cabin to find Jack sitting on his chair, crouched over the map to the Fountain of Youth, with a bottle of rum in his hand.

He had not stopped looking at that map since Grace asked him about his adventures. She still couldn't understand why he would want to live forever! It was one of the most stupidest ideas she had ever heard.

He hadn't heard her enter and so - instead of letting him know - she merely watched him, it was one thing she had never seen before. All his guards down, his pretence away for now. He mumbled to himself, before taking a long sip of his precious rum. He tapped the compass again and frowned. This thing was acting up again. Bloody stupid thing! It turned back in the direction of Florida before it flicked back towards the door and then spun back to face Florida.

Jack gave up, taking a gulp from his rum and finishing it, he looked up at the door only to find Grace watching him with a small smile.

Not good. Not good at all. He didn't want her. No, he didn't.

Mind you, she did look pretty and she probably knew what she was doing, not to mention if he played his cards right it could lead to many more happy content nights with no strings attached…

_No!_ His mind shouted at him, she wanted away from a life of just being a man's one night stand and getting paid for it, she wouldn't agree nor should she, to such a stupid and mean idea.

But it _was_ tempting. She had been on this ship for nearly four weeks and they had shared one kiss, but God did he want more. That one kiss was the only kind of physical contact he had had from a woman in weeks! What was the point of having one aboard if they didn't even want to do such a thing?

But he could swear that from that one kiss, he had changed her mind. She wanted him and he wouldn't be there denying it when she came begging… and it would only be a matter of time.

'Are you just going to stand there looking at me? I mean I know I'm gorgeous but still,' He joked and she let out a laugh.

'It was just a sight I've never seen before, you with all you're guards down… that's all.'

Jack stared at her, 'What do you mean "with all my guards down"? I don't have any guards.'

What on God's name was this woman talking about?

'Oh yes you do, you have this act that you need to uphold when in the presence of people, but when you're all alone, that goes away, and you're left with the real Jack Sparrow… not the obnoxious Captain Jack Sparrow.'

He snorted.

Obnoxious. He was not obnoxious.

He felt the need to air this view with her, 'I am not _obnoxious_.'

'Yes, you are.'

''M not.' he mumbled and Grace laughed.

'Stop arguing with me... and add childish to that list.' She said with another chuckle.

''M not childish either,'

'Oh, for goodness sake, add contradicting to that list as well.'

Jack rolled his eyes and muttered, 'Insufferable wench.'

Grace sighed annoyed, 'I heard that,' she hissed at him.

He rolled his eyes again, God, why did he agree to take her with him? She was _insufferable_.

'Anyway,' she started, getting ready for the real reason she wanted to talk to him, 'I have a proposition for you,'

This caught Jack's attention, 'Really? What?'

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes, before she replied, 'Will you teach me how to sword fight?'

Jack's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. Huh. She really did want to become pirate. After the initial shock, Jack soon found that he was liking this idea. The girl wanted to grow claws.

'Why?'

Grace opened her eyes, she was not expecting that, she was expecting a straight 'no', he was actually considering it.

She took another breath, and took a minute to run through the reason she had thought of in order to convince him.

'I am on a pirate ship, am I not? I need to learn how to defend myself in case of an emergency, you surely wouldn't leave me undefended, would you?' She finished with a question, her green eyes locking with his almost black ones.

He sat back in his chair, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly as he considered that.

'You wouldn't be anywhere near the battle, love.' He stated, which was true. He wasn't going to let her anywhere near a battle, had one started. She would be locked firmly in the cabin until further notice.

Grace was shocked, what the hell? She was being rendered unable to fight. Like hell was she going sit in his cabin - that's probably what he had planned, right? - like his wench and allow all the _men_ to fight. She was just as capable as anyone else in the ship and if anything she _actually_ had an edge. No man on the attacking team would take her seriously, they would go lightly on her and probably offer her asylum, and then... she would attack, and bada bing bada boom, they are dead.

'And what would _I_ be doing?' She asked hotly, her annoyance seeping into her voice.

'_You_,' Jack started, standing up and walking over to his cabinet containing his rum. He took one bottle, uncorked and took a long drink before continuing. 'You, would be locked in me cabin until we were safe.'

He took another gulp of his precious rum.

Grace stomped over to him, looking him in the eye with a deadly expression on her face.

'Like hell I will, I'm just as capable as the next person and I will be fighting to save this ship!'

'I'm captain, what I say, goes, savvy?'

She scoffed, 'No, I'm not savvy.'

He had pushed her out of the way and started walking back over to his desk. He plonked himself back on his wing-backed seat and looked over at her once more.

She was glaring at him._ He should be lucky I don't have my knife on me_. She thought angrily, before she stormed back over to him resting both of her hands on the desk and glowering down at him.

However, this didn't phase Jack, he had faced much worse and yet, he still survived.

'What happens if they manage to get in the cabin? Eh? What then? Or what if there is a fire, and I can't get out? What about that? Or if it starts to sink and once again, I can not escape? Am I left to drown? Face it _captain_,' She emphasised his title, he did always wanted to be referred to as _Captain_ Jack Sparrow. 'Outside on the battleground is much safer than being kept inside like someone's _wench_!' She ranted her voice rising with each word, and on the last word, slammed both of her hands down on the desk.

Jack stared at her, in shock and surprise. He didn't show it as he knew that showing emotion was never the smartest thing to do in these sort of situations. As much as he didn't want to admit it, she was right. What would happen if they got into the cabin and she couldn't defend herself? Or if there was a fire or the ship was going down? She wouldn't be able to get out. The battlefield would be safer than being locked up in the cabin. But what happened if she didn't pick up on the technique well? Or she just couldn't fight? Those kind of situations have happened before and then what? She be dead within two seconds if that had to happen.

He raised a hand and smoothed down his moustache, trailing his fingers down and stroking his braided beard.

'Well?' Grace demanded, she promised herself that she would not falter on this subject and by God she wasn't going to.

Jack heaved a sigh, knowing that she would eventually get her way; bloody woman.

'Fine, but we do this by _my _terms and by _my_ terms only, understood?'

Grace nodded, slowly, confused. Surely, it shouldn't be _that_ easy.

'All right, we will start after we leave Tortuga, we'll get you a sword whilst we're there, savvy?'

'Savvy.' She repeated with a smile growing on her face again.

He nodded and sat back down to his charts, leaving Grace to her thoughts.

Almost unconsciously, she walked to her trunk and opened it, pulling out a nightgown before walking away to the side cabin to get changed.

She couldn't believe it. She actually won. She started an argument with the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, expecting to come out at the bottom but she actually won. She managed to get what she wanted, and she didn't back down once.

It was a bit easier than what she expected. No. "Bit" was an understatement. It was _miles_ easier than what she thought it would be.

But then through the bliss of her win, she realised that there could be a catch. What if he wanted something for teaching her how to use a sword? What if it wasn't pleasant? What if...?

_Cut it out girl! He isn't __**that**__ bad_. She thought angrily, as she pulled off her dress off and stood in her undergarments. She pulled her nightgown over her head and decided that she didn't need to worry. If he did decide she had to do something disgusting then she just wouldn't learn how to use a sword, or get someone else to teach her. It wouldn't be hard to find someone who knew how to sword fight on a pirate ship for goodness sake.

_But no one would be as good as the captain himself_. Her mind contradicted her.

'Oh, shut up.' She hissed under her breath, everything would work out fine.

Stepping out from the side cabin, her dress bundled up over her arm, she looked around the cabin only to find Jack absent from it. The man was unpredictable, one minute he was there and talking to you, the next minute he was gone without saying a word to let you know.

Grace's eyes roamed the desk and she sighed angrily, why did she even bother cleaning it? Sure enough, the minute it was clean, he would come back and mess it up again. Giving yet another angry sigh, she stormed over to the desk and began to tidy it once more. If she didn't she wouldn't be able to sleep. Everything needed to be tidy and everything in its place.

'Bloody pirate... can't even keep something clean for two minutes...' She mumbled to herself and she took the bottles of rum he had finished and walked over to the window, throwing them outside into the ocean.

Once everything was acceptably clean, she moved away and went to the bed. Pulling back the covers she slipped in and rested her head on the pillow, closing her eyes and she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The _Black Pearl_ docked in Tortuga the next day. It was prime time on the pirate haven and the island was full of noise and commotion.

Grace screwed up her nose, she had forgotten just how much the dreadful place smelled. Next to her was Jack, who took a deep breath through his nose, as if trying to savour the smell, which caused Grace to screw her face up even further.

'Best island in the world.' He muttered to himself and Grace turned to stare at him incredulously.

'Are you serious? Please tell me that you are joking.'

'No, not at all.'

Grace rolled her eyes at him expression and started to walk off the gangplank, heading in the direction of the brothel that she previously occupied.

Jack was left staring after her with his brow furrowed, 'What did I say?'

He shook his head, his locks swaying with the movement before he took of after her, heading to the same place but for a totally different reason.

Grace arrived before Jack, only to be greeted with the most peculiar sight, where the brothel was _supposed_ to be, stood an empty space, showing no signs of a previous occupant.

Grace stood looking at it with a frown upon her face. She heard footsteps behind her and the felt someone's presence beside her, looking out the corner of her eye she noticed that it was just Jack.

'I am on the right street, ain't I?' Jack asked, looking around himself, confused.

'I _think_ so. But I am not sure myself.' Grace replied as she looked up and down the street.

'Huh.' Jack began walking away in the direction of the _Faithful Bride,_ and Grace followed after him.

'Aren't you showing the least bit of concern?' She snapped at him as she caught up to his side.

'You really shouldn't jump to conclusions, love. I'm going to the tavern to enquire as to what happened, savvy?'

Grace looked down at the ground, a pink blush decorating her cheeks, 'Oh.'

Jack smirked at her before looking back in the direction of the tavern.

As the walked through the door, they were greeted by a ghastly odour; the smell of rum, dirt, sweat and blood. It didn't bother Jack as much as it did Grace who was practically gagging at the smell. The room was crowded; too many bodies crammed into one space. Everybody trying to move, all at once but being unsuccessful, Grace grabbed onto Jack's jacket sleeve in order to not lose him.

'C'mon love, I think I see someone who could tell us what happened to the brothel.' Jack stated and he began to pull her through the crowd.

Her eyes continuously scanned the room for the one person she really cared for but she was not successful.

Jack suddenly came to a stop and Grace turned her head to look at who caused him to do so. She smiled when she realised it was a woman with short blonde hair, a woman she would recognise anywhere.

'Ellen?' Grace and Jack asked at the same time, causing the woman to turn around.

Her eyes lit up and her lips broke into a smile when she set eyes on them. She threw her arms around them both, squeezing with all her might.

'Jack! Grace! Oh, I'm so happy to see you both!'

'It's good to see you to El,' Jack choked out and Grace merely nodded and smiled at his words, agreeing with them wholeheartedly.

When she finally let the go, Jack remembered exactly why they needed to find her.

'Tell me love, what happened to Cathy's brothel?'

Ellen's eyes narrowed slightly in confusion. Everyone knew that story, why would they be-

Then it hit her, they had been away at sea for months, of course the wouldn't know!

'It was burned down. Nearly all the girls are dead. Me, Delilah and Frankie were the only ones that got out. Everyone else died.'

Grace turned to face Jack, who did the same, their eyes a mirror of each other. One of shock.

Grace couldn't believe it. The sea really was a better place for her.

* * *

_Hey! I'm back! With another chapter! Yay! Review? Favourite it? Please give me feedback, I would love to hear from you. :D_

_Charlotte xx_


	16. Chapter XVI

_Chapter 16 is here people :)_

_Disclaimer - If I did own Pirates of the Caribbean, I'd be living on the __Black Pearl with Jack Sparrow._

* * *

**Chapter XVI.**

**Come With Us.**

Grace stood there dumbfounded. The whorehouse that took her in when she was alone was gone. Most of her friends taken along with it, and even though she was a cold hearted bitch, Grace felt sorry for Cathy.

But what was Ellen doing now? She was still in the bar, acting like a whore, was she still one? Did she try to escape but couldn't find anywhere to go? Did she just go to the next brothel asking for work?

Grace could feel the bile rising in her throat as she thought about what her friend had to go through every night.

'Ellen? Who are you working for now?' She asked her, hoping she said she was working as a barmaid and she had a half decent life, that did _not_ involve selling herself to men... unfortunately, this didn't happen.

'I work for Annie, she's the brothel owner who Scarlett and Giselle work for. Annie actually works for Mistress Cheng, one of the pirate lords, she stops in Tortuga every now and then. I told her I knew Jack and she jumped for the idea.'

Grace looked sideways at Jack who was wearing a grimace on his face at the mere mention at this woman's name.

'Wait, wait, wait. Are you telling me, you told Mistress Cheng that you knew me and it _got_ you the job.' Jack enquired, raising his eyebrow at Ellen.

Ellen grinned at him and replied, 'Yes, apparently your reputation with woman astonished her. She was amazed that I knew you on first name basis.'

Jack's face changed from a grimace to a smirk; her statement brought him back to the main reason why he wanted to find Cathy's brothel, he needed some _company_.

'Well then, I'll be going to visit this Annie and see if she has anything for me. Ladies.' He declared before turning around and leaving them with a small bow.

Grace tried to hide any disappointment that she felt; she didn't own Jack, she wasn't nothing to Jack, so, she had no right to feel jealous, or disappointed, or sad, or _anything_.

Her brow furrowed for a slight second before she composed herself and turned back to look at Ellen with a fake smile plastered on her face. Ellen didn't miss the furrowing on her brow and was immediately concerned for her friend. She grabbed her wrist and began to drag her to an empty room so she could talk to her privately.

'Ellen, where are we going?' Grace demanded but didn't struggle, allowing the blonde woman to take her wherever she was taking her.

She didn't receive an answer but when she saw that the stairs were her target, she suddenly realised.

Ellen stopped in front of a room and opened it, signalling for Grace to go in. She complied and Ellen followed behind her, closing the door and locking it to avoid interruptions. Grace moved over to sit down on the bed and looked at her friend, only to find her with her eyes narrowed, her lips thin and her hands on her hips. She was taken aback by her stance that she didn't talk at first, until Ellen prompted her.

'Well?'

'Well what?' Grace replied, acting dumb and looking at her nails with false interest, a trick she learned from Jack.

'Don't play me for a fool, Grace! I saw the way you reacted when Jack said he was going to a whorehouse for some company. Why? What has happened between you and Jack that would make you so jealous about that?'

'What makes you think I am jealous? I could be annoyed because he is going to a brothel and treating women like they are mere items. Did you think about that?'

'Nope.' Ellen answered shortly, 'because I know you, I know that look on your face. You have it every time you think there could be a chance Erik is still alive. You get jealous and disappointed because you think if he _is_ alive why didn't he come back to you.'

That was true. Grace had always hoped he was still alive, even to this very day, but there was a part of her that was disappointed in him. If he as alive, why didn't he come back to her? Why hadn't he tried to contact her? Surely if he loved her he would search everywhere - even pirate ports - to find her? But it didn't matter, because he wasn't alive; he was dead. Then, she would always feel bad for thinking ill of the dead.

Grace took a deep breath before talking.

'The main reason I was looking at him like that was because... I kissed him.' She declared, her voice even.

Ellen stood there, looking at her with he mouth open and eyes wide, her expression blank. What? They kissed? That wasn't part of the deal was it? Was her friend developing feelings for the pirate captain; the one the didn't settle down to just _one_ woman?

'What? How? When? Why? What?' Ellen stuttered out and Grace couldn't help but giggle at her antics.

'I'll start with the first question. What; we kissed. How; pressing our lips together. When; a few weeks ago. Why; I honestly do not know, we just did. And finally, what again; we kissed.'

There was a second then -

'OH MY GOD! What the hell were you thinking? Don't you know Jack? Don't you know not to get involved with him? He only ever wants one thing from a woman! Have you talked about it? What did he think about it? Is he being rude to you? He is, isn't he? He is trying to make you do things that you do not want to do, isn't he? I'll kill him, I will. I will kill him.'

Grace sprung up from the bed and grabbed her friends flailing arms and pinned them to her side, before she steered her over to sit by the bed. After slapping her cheeks softly a few times, she answered, 'I don't know what I was thinking, it just happened. Yes, I do know Jack and I know that I shouldn't get involved with him and that he doesn't stay with one woman, and he only wants one thing from us, but I don't know, it was passion and lust and it didn't lead anywhere anyway, and won't happen again. We haven't talked about it, I don't know what he thinks about it, he isn't being rude to me and he isn't making me do things that I don't want to do, so there is no need to kill him.'

Ellen let out the breath that she had been holding and replied, 'There are an awful lot of 'don't knows' in the Grace, are you sure being with him on the ship is the smartest thing to do?'

'Better than selling myself and getting burned alive.' She snapped, standing up straight and releasing her friend to cross her arms over her chest.

Ellen recoiled and Grace immediately felt sorry for what she said.

'Yes, you're right, but what am I supposed to do? Eh?' Ellen snapped back, shooting up to stand in front of her friend.

Grace paused for a second, and remembered all those thoughts she had been having over the weeks.

'Come with us.' She paused, 'Ellen, come with us.'

Ellen stood there, dumfounded, what was she talking about? She couldn't go aboard a ship, and even if she wanted to, what about Jack? Surely he would say no. Surely it would be enough with _one_ woman aboard, never mind _two_!

Grace eyes widened as she realised what she had said. She couldn't say who could come aboard the ship. She wasn't captain; Jack was. He wouldn't say yes to having Ellen aboard the ship as well, from what she has seen having just her on the ship was too much. What had she gotten herself into? Maybe there could be a chance that he would say yes. Jack knew Ellen and they were pretty close, and Grace could use a second hand in the galley and it would let Gibbs do something more productive with Jack.

'Wha-what? Did you just ask me to come with you aboard the _Pearl_? Have you talked it over with Jack? Did he say yes? Grace what are you talking about?'

Grace couldn't speak; maybe if she could talk to Jack whilst they were shopping for a sword, that sounded like a plan.

'I do not know what Jack would say, but if I could talk to him, I might be able to persuade him, we are going shopping tomorrow for a sword for me-'

'You're getting a sword? Why?' Ellen cut her off, the initial shock of Grace's statement wearing off.

'Because I want to learn how to sword fight in order to protect myself-'

'I thought your father taught you how to sword fight?' She cut off once again, oblivious to the way Grace clenched her jaw before she continued.

'Yes, yes he did but-'

'You wanted to learn from Jack and spend some _alone_ time with him.'

Grace rolled her eyes and sighed in frustration at being cut off for a third time.

'That's the reason, isn't it?'

Grace sighed once more, 'Partly. The other reason being that it has been years since I held a sword, let alone have my father tell me what to do and teach me all the proper stances, all right?'

'But you admitted that you did do it - partly - so you could have some alone time with Jack?'

'Yes, I'll admit, I did have some ulterior motives.'

Ellen giggled when Grace blushed as she said those words, but immediately stopped after the harsh glare she received off of her.

'I'm going back to the _Pearl_ to get some sleep, I'll need all the energy I can to convince the goddamn pirate to let you come, okay?'

'Sure, hon.'

After a hug goodbye, they both left the room they had barricaded themselves in, but Ellen remained in the tavern and Grace left it, trying her hardest to hide from her old clients so she didn't get forced into doing anything she didn't want to. Finally getting out of the stuffy, smelly tavern and into fresh (or as close to fresh as Tortuga could get) air, she kept walking to the docks, smiling with glee that she didn't have to live there anymore and that there was a chance she was getting her friend out of the island as well.

As she reached the _Pearl_ and walked up its gangplank, she found the ship surprisingly empty. It was odd seeing her without her crew, it almost made her look eerie. She looked up to the helm to find Gibbs sitting on the stairs that led to the helm, his head lolled to one side and his eyes closed. She realised that he was, in fact, taking guard of the ship whilst the rest of the crew went on to the island. Grace didn't want to waken the man that had been so kind to her during her first weeks aboard, but she realised that if Jack came back and found him, he wouldn't be as kind as she would. Deciding this was a good motive for waking the old man up, she walked over to him and gently shook him.

He didn't move.

She give him a firmer shake.

'Mr. Gibbs?' She said softly, but once again, he didn't budge. After a few attempts of trying - and failing - to waken the pirate up, she was getting extremely annoyed. She stood glaring at him, both hands on her hips, tapping her foot to an unheard beat.

'MR. GIBBS?' She suddenly shouted, and he jumped awake with a start.

'What's the matter? Has the ship been stolen? Is it burning down? What is it?' He asked nervously, looking around himself for any sign of danger but he couldn't find any. His eyes then settled on the young woman in front of him, who had went back to her original stance with both hands on her hips and her eyes narrowed accusingly.

'Taking the night-guard is usually best done _awake_.' She emphasised the last word, 'I tried to waken you in more softer ways such as shaking you but it turns out that you cannot be wakened so easily. It was like trying to waken a baby from a slumber.'

'Aye, sorry Miss Grace.'

She shook her head and smiled, 'No need to be sorry to me, I decided to waken you before Jack came back and found you sleeping, I do not think that would've went down well.'

'No, it probably wouldn't have.' He walked back up the stairs to the helm in order to look like he was actually doing his job. Grace waved him a goodbye and headed for the cabin, sleep due to overcome her. She entered the cabin and undressed, putting her dress to one side in order to wash it the next day. She then shoved on her nightdress that she pulled from here trunk. As she walked to the bed, she pulled out the pins that were placed in her hair and sat them on the table next to her side of the bed, before pulling back the covers and sliding into bed, sighing with relief.

As her eyes drifted shut and sleep ready to overcome her, the door crashed open, which was quickly followed by someone saying, 'Shut up! Shh!'

Grace realised the voice was Jack's and quickly relaxed. He was drunk, there was no doubt about it. He was talking to inanimate objects, telling everything that made a noise under his heavy, drunken feet to be quiet. He started walking over to the bed, shrugging off his jacket, and taking off his hat and weapons.

Somehow, he decided that standing up and trying to remove his boots was a better idea than sitting down and removing them. So, as he slowly picked his foot off of the floor, his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth, he tried balancing on one foot. However, his boot got stuck and he started getting impatient.

'C'mon you stupid bloody thing!' He ordered, and he pulled his boot of his foot harshly, causing him to fall over and land flat on the floor.

'Ow!' He exclaimed and Grace giggled softly, placing a hand over her mouth to hide her fit of laughter. Unfortunately, Jack heard her laughter and suddenly needed help.

'Grace? Love? Want to help me up and get me boots off?' He murmured against the wooden floor of his beloved ship.

'Sure, Jack.' She replied, before she got up out of the comfortable bed to help her captain.

She had to stop herself from laughing at the sight that she saw. He looked up at her and she leaned down and placed her arms around him, holding all his weight and lifting him up onto his feet.

'Jesus, how much do you weigh?' She asked, whispering playfully into his ear as she walked him to the bed and shoved him down onto the edge of it.

'Not much,' He replied cheerfully, with a drunken smile.

She shook her head and leaned down to remove his other boot.

When she looked back up she saw him smirking down at her.

'What?' She asked with a small smile and a pink blush decorating her cheeks.

'We could have some fun in this position.' He muttered huskily, reaching down to run his fingers through her hair.

Her cheeks flushed a furious red at his words and she hastily stood up and away from him, letting his fingers drop from her hair.

'Lie down and go to sleep.' She ordered him, walking around to go to her side of the bed. Jack complied and lied back onto the bed, pulling the covers over him before he turned to look at the woman who was sharing his bed. As she entered the bed for a second - and hopefully last - time, she readjusted her pillow and pulled her covers over her and settled down to sleep.

A few peaceful seconds past before she was tugged from her position and flipped around onto Jack's chest.

'What the hell are you do-' Grace exclaimed but was silenced when her lips were forced onto Jack's.

A part of her mind was screaming to pull away and tell him where to go but she couldn't. Every night since that first kiss she had dreamed about doing it again. So, despite herself, she responded to his kiss. Her hands moved to entangle themselves in his wild mane of a hair and his moved against the small of her back, pressing her closer to him. His tongue pressed against her lower lip, begging for entrance and she opened her mouth willingly, allowing his tongue to tease hers. His hands moved up and down her back, fisting the fabric of her nightgown, trying to pull it up. He managed to pull it up over her thighs and he softly caressed them, earning a moan of approval from Grace.

As they both pulled away from the kiss, breathless and in need of air, Grace shyly smiled down at Jack only to find him with his eyes closed, his mouth still open. Her brow furrowed and she shook him lightly,

'Jack?' She questioned but she was answered by a loud snore. She huffed in annoyance and removed herself from on top of his chest.

'Didn't know he found kissing that boring. He was the one who initiated it. Bloody pirate.' She muttered as she pulled the covers around her once again and turned to look at the slumbering pirate.

He was a confusing person to try and figure out. One minute her is kissing her, the next he is looking for company in other women and the next minute he is kissing her again! He was a confusing person, and that last kiss only made everything else more confusing. She thought the first kiss was a whim, just a moment of passion brought on by a heated argument, but that kiss... what brought that on? Was it just a drunken decision on his behalf?

_His night with one of Annie's whores wasn't that satisfying,_ Grace thought spitefully, how could she have been so foolish? Ellen told her he would never be tied down to one woman and only wanted certain things off of them, so why did she need to get so attached? He was like a drug, too good to resist and too hard to give up. The first kiss didn't leave behind any awkwardness, but she knew that the second kiss might not be so lucky. The only way to find out is when he woke up; would he remember? Or would he forget? Or would he remember and act like he forgot?

Grace didn't know which one would hurt her more.

* * *

_Ooh, a second kiss. What do you think will happen? Think Jack'll remember?  
_

_Review?  
_

_Charlotte xx_


	17. Chapter XVII

_Hey all! Once again I am SO SO SO SO SORRY about that amount of time I have taken off of this story! But I have a schedule that I am planning of sticking to. I have another story that I am going to upload on Wednesday. It is called Confusing Two Sparrows, it is a series of all four PotC movies but including my OC Elena Marie Sparrow who is Jack's sister._

_I also have Grace / Ellen / Erik's bios on my profile, as well as photos of them. I also have Elena's bio, so if you want an idea of what they look like please visit my profile. :)_

_I am hoping to update this every Sunday and update the other story every Wednesday, something I should be able to stick to know I have my summer holidays. :) But after that I may slip behind again, but please forgive me if I do. I don't do so because I am lazy, I do so because I have some problems such as homework or writers block or exams._

_But for now I will update on these times. :D_

_Disclaimer - I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, only my OC's and storylines._

_I think I have rambled on for too long now, onto the story._

* * *

**Chapter XVII.**

**Not Another Sailor.**

Grace woke up to the sound of someone talking.

'My bloody head, what the hell was I thinking? I'm never touching rum again.'

She held back a small giggle as she turned around to gaze at Jack who was sitting at his deck.

'I wouldn't make promises you don't intend to keep.' Grace told him as she propped herself up on her elbows to look at him properly. He was certainly disheveled; his matted hair more messy than usual, his clothes creased.

His eyes widened as he realised she was awake, looking at him and listening to his childish rantings.

'Grace, how long have you been awake?'

She giggled again and sat up fully, 'Just a few minutes,'

His mouth fell open slightly, 'Oh.'

Grace threw the covers away from her and got out of bed. She pulled out one of her dresses from her trunk and folded it over her arm.

'I'll get ready then we can go to the blacksmiths. Is that okay?' She asked when she saw his expression.

He nodded, trying to hide the fact he had completely forgotten about taking her to a smithy to get a sword. He _really_ did need to stop drinking, it was affecting his memory.

She nodded her head once before turning around and walking to the side cabin. As she pulled off her nightgown her talk with Ellen came flooding back to her. She let out a mute gasp and dropped everything she was holding.

What was she going to do? Could she really ask Jack to take Ellen with them?

As she thought about that she realised she needed to. Ellen always had her back and looked out for her, making sure no harm came to her, it was time for Grace to repay her. Taking her away from Tortuga and a life she didn't want was her way of repaying her. As God as her witness she was going to make sure Ellen was on the _Black Pearl_ when she left Tortuga tomorrow. No matter what Jack said, she would be on the ship, even if she did have to sneak aboard and hide in the hold until they were in the middle of the ocean.

Grace leaned down and picked up the dress she had dropped and pulled it on. Her eyes shining with the new determination. She tugged on the laces, her head held higher than usual. She leaned down and slipped on her shoes, before she picked up a few pins and stuck them in her hair to keep it up and out of the way.

Once ready, she walked from the side cabin and back into the main, only to find Jack missing from it once again.

_Why isn't every time I go to get ready he is there, but when I come back out he isn't?_ She questioned herself.

She shook her head as she dusted off her dress, then walked out of the cabin to find the pirate captain that had promised to take her to a smithy for a sword.

As she made her way out to the deck of the _Black Pearl_ she found the man she was looking for standing by the gangplank of the ship, ready to make his way on to the streets of Tortuga.

Grace made her way over to him, once in hearing range she asked, 'Are you ready to go, Captain Sparrow?'

His eyes narrowed slightly at her calling him "Captain Sparrow" instead of Jack but shook it off; it wasn't _that_ big a deal.

'Aye.' He answered once she stood next to him.

She nodded her head and made her way off of the gangplank with Jack by her side. Once on dry land, Jack did something that surprised Grace, he snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her to his side.

'Wouldn't want to lose you, now would I?' He whispered in her ear making her shiver, the hair on the back of her neck standing up.

Suddenly, the kiss that they had last night came flooding back into her memory and she stopped dead in her tracks. Jack look at her in confusion, wondering what was wrong with her.

'Do you remember what you did last night?'

Jack narrowed his eyes and furrowed his brow as he thought over that question. What did he do last night? What could he have done to get such a reaction out of her?

Just as he was about to reply with a firm "no" everything came flooding back to him.

He kissed her. Again. Then fell asleep.

'Bugger.' He cursed before locking eyes with Grace's green ones.

'You remember don't you? Why did you do it? What happened to your night with Annie's whore? Not pleasurable enough? You needed to try and get something out of me? Or did you just decided to see what you could get? Well, I'm not that kind of girl anymore! I don't _want_ to be that kind of girl anymore! I can't fall in love with another sailor again!' She ranted, before she immediately covered her mouth.

She placed her other hand on top of the hand covering her mouth, bit her tongue until she tasted blood, squeezed her eyes shut tight and held her breath, her whole body freezing in surprise at having said something like that.

Jack's brown eyes widened as he heard that last sentence. "I can't fall in love with another sailor again". Fall in love with another sailor again? What the hell? She was falling in love with him? That was not good, not good at all. He knew he should have said no when she asked to join his crew; something stupid like this was bound to happen. How could she even be falling for him? They hadn't even slept together, Christ, she turned down the option to sleep with him more than once!

_You have to admit Jackie, that was a smart move, would you have grown fond of the girl if you convinced her?_ His honest side asked him.

_**But you don't want to love her or for her to love you. You are Captain Jack Sparrow, you are never meant to get tied down to only one woman.**_ His less honourable side told him.

_But surely having one woman to do everything for you having someone who understands you, is better than random one night stands, don't you think Jackie?_

'Maybe,' he answered aloud.

_**Y****ou'll get bored of her, if you were going to stay with anyone, wouldn't it have been Angelica?**_

_She was never right for you, and you know it._

'True.'

Grace had to open his eyes and his pointless mutterings. Who was he saying "maybe" and "true" to? Was someone there that she just couldn't hear? But as she opened her eyes she found Jack alone and no one beside him to talk to, except her. The man had stepped up to a new level of insanity!

'Jack? Who are you talking to?' She asked, unable to keep her curiosity to herself.

His eyes that were slightly glazed over focused on her, and he blinked once or twice before opening his mouth and closing it again. He cleared his throat and swallowed before he spoke again.

'What?'

'Who are you talking to?'

He shook his head, and waved his arms slightly, 'No one, no one.'

'C'mon love, lets get you to the smithy and get you a sword. Eh?'

Grace nodded her head slowly, before Jack pulled her in the direction of the smithy that he visited whenever he needed something metal.

Grace couldn't be bothered to look around to see where exactly he was taking her or what way they were going, she was too busy thinking of what just happened. She had just admitted that she was falling in love with him and he didn't say anything, he just froze for a bit then decided to go on with their trip to the smithy in order to get her a sword, so she could learn how to sword fight; so he teach her how to sword fight.

She would've loved to know exactly what ran through his mind the moment she let slip about not being able to fall in love with another sailor.

* * *

Grace and Jack had finally reached the blacksmith they were heading for.

Before they entered, Grace reached into her corset and pulled out the purse she had stored there earlier.

'I don't want to do that in front of the blacksmith,' she answered Jack's questionable glance.

'What do you need it for?'

'To buy the sword, I'm not going to let you pay it for me, I didn't do anything to earn it...' she trailed off at receiving a glare from Jack.

'You cooked for me and my crew, consider this your payment for your job.' He answered, before he opened the door and motioned for her to enter.

She slowly slipped her purse back into her corset and entered the smithy in confusion. Why had he been so short tempered with her? She didn't like the tone he said that in. It was too rude and too nasty for the Jack Sparrow she had got to know over the past couple of months.

As she entered the blacksmiths she breathed in deeply at the smell of various metals; the smell of the fire that roared in the corner of the room; the smell of the smoke that rose from it. Littered around the room was various tools, some swords half completed, some just getting started and some that were completely finished and ready to get sold. These were placed on a stand to show them to everyone intent on buying one.

She glanced at these ones first, she couldn't hide the fact that they were amazing and beautiful. Their hilts made of gold and silver. Some guards having a crisscross pattern; some of them just plain. Some had patterns on their pommels and some were just basic. One or two of them had tassels and a few of them had crossguards.

She picked up the first one she had locked eyes on, its hilt was made of silver, nothing too extravagant. As she held it in her hand it felt perfectly balanced, she balanced it on two fingers and once again concluded it was perfectly balanced. She paused for a second considering if she could still do the trick she always did when she was little and it was her father who was teaching her. Deciding it was worth a try, she threw the sword up in the air and as it came back down she caught hold of the the handle, then pulled her arm back and held it in a defensive stance.

She stood back to normal and declared, 'This one will do.'

She was about to ask where she would pay for it when she heard clapping from behind her. She turned around sharply to see a young man standing before her. She realised it was the man that was with Catherin before she left Tortuga with Jack, the one that said she was pretty and asked where Cathy had been hiding her. She froze, her breath catching in her throat, hoping that he did not recognise her.

'That was very well done, Miss.' The man said in a thick British accent.

He had long blond hair, tied back in a ponytail with a piece of leather string, his eyes were blue and were surrounded by a tanned face. He was slim and muscular, from all the hard work involved in making swords.

'Thank you,' she replied shyly, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her hair, holding the sword down beside her.

'How much is this?' She asked after a few awkward seconds of him just staring at her.

He walked over to her and took the sword from her hand, examining it and nodding his head in approval, he had at last found a owner for his favourite sword.

'10 shillings.'

Grace nodded and turned to look at Jack, asking him if that was okay with her eyes. As he reached in to his pockets to pull out the money, the blacksmith spoke again.

'Free if you do me a favour, I recognise you from that night a few weeks ago, you asked Cathy about where Ellen was; a pretty little thing you are.'

Grace flinched at his words and as his eyes raked every inch of her body. She took as step back as his hand came out to grab her waist. However, another hand latched onto his before he could touch Grace.

'That's not very nice, is it mate?' Jack asked darkly, as he pushed his hand back to his side.

He pulled out the ten shillings and threw them on the floor in front of the blacksmith, he picked up the sheath for the sword, and grabbed Grace's waist, pulling her out of the door.

They walked in silence all the way back to the _Pearl_, when they were at the foot of the gangplank Grace whispered, 'Thank you, for before. It seems you are always helping me and I do nothing in return.'

She walked past him and walked up the gangplank, once at the top and on the deck she turned back to him.

'I wanted to ask you for a favour but you have done too much for me, I don't deserve anymore.'

She hurried back to the cabin, tears stinging her eyes.

Jack stood still for a moment, before he walked to his cabin and to the woman that wanted a favour off of him.

As he walked through the door, he found her standing looking at her reflection in the mirror.

'Grace? What was that all about, love?' He questioned, moving closer to her.

She turned around and her eyes were red rimmed.

'Nothing! Nothing! I swear.' She answered, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, only making them redder.

She went to pass him but he caught her hand and pulled her back to her.

'You're lying. What was the favour you wanted to ask me?'

'Not-'

He cut her off, 'Don't say "nothing"! I am not a fool so stop thinking I am, what was the favour you wanted to ask me?'

'I wanted... to ask you... if Ellen could come with us. She doesn't deserve a life like that and she has done so much for me, I want to do something for her.'

Jack paused for a moment before answering, 'Of course she can love, she's my friend as well, she helped me out of trouble a few times too.'

'Thank you! I've wanted a second hand in the galley and if Mr. Gibbs is fine with it, she can sleep with him in his cabin.'

She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder and hugged him, thanking him for everything through that one simple gesture.

He laughed as she spoke; she had obviously been thinking about this for a while.

'You've got everything planned, ain't you?'

'Yes.' She answered as she pulled back and locked eyes with him.

She didn't know what overcame her but she moved forward quickly and pressed her soft lips to Jack's surprised ones.

He didn't respond at first, too taken aback by what she was doing but he soon caught up. Entangling his hands in her hair, gently tugging at it, her hands slowly ascended upwards, grabbing onto his shoulders and she started to massage them.

His tongue pressed against her bottom lips and she parted them willingly, allowing his tongue to explore her mouth, and hers doing the same.

They pulled away breathless, but Jack's lips never left her skin; they found their way to her pulse and bit down softly, earning a moan of approval from Grace. She grabbed his hair and pulled him back up for another kiss.

'I should... go and tell... Ellen the... good news...' She whispered breathlessly in between kisses.

'Aye... you really should.' Jack answered, before he slipped his tongue back into her mouth and she moaned again.

They pulled away once again and Jack rested his hands on her waist, leaning down and placed his forehead on hers.

'I really should go and tell Ellen,' she whispered, her breath hitting Jack's face.

'I should go and take night watch.' He replied after she spoke.

They stood like that for a few more minutes, before Jack moved away and with a wink, left to take his night duty.

Grace placed her hand over her heart, and slowed her breathing down before she moved to get her coat.

She left the cabin and the _Black Pearl_ to tell Ellen the good news.

And about the kiss.

* * *

_Ooh! Look what Grace admited to Jack. What did you think about it?_

_Okay, I have went back and added titles once again (yes I know I did that before but still,) but as I was doing it something went wrong and I lost most of my chapters. So I had to upload them all again and I lost all the people that added this story to story alert or favourite story, so my special thanks are only to the reviewers, I am sorry if you added this story to an alert and you didn't get mentioned, but I still appreciate each of you for reading this...:D_

_Review? Pretty please?_

_Charlotte xx_


	18. Chapter XVIII

_Hey all, here is the next chapter, I know that I am one day late but this chapter did __not __want to be written... it started off great with hundreds of ideas and I was like *type, type, type,* but then I just couldn't finish the end by Sunday. But here I am, only one day late, good seeing as I am usually weeks late. You'll find out a bit about Ellen in this chapter, you might know what it is by the title but maybe not...also, virtual cookies and rum to anyone who can spot the homage to Bruno Mars - Somewhere In Brooklyn._

_Disclaimer - I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean._

* * *

**Chapter XVIII.**

**Breaking A Promise Made To Yourself.**

Grace left the cabin and walked out on deck, ready to tell Ellen _everything. _She gazed around the deck of the _Black Pearl _and found Jack up at the helm, near the rigging leading up to the crows nest, they locked eyes and Grace quickly turned away and hurried off the ship with a pink flush spreading across her face.

As she walked the familiar streets of Tortuga again she couldn't help but feel happy; once Ellen was aboard the vessel there would be no need for Grace to ever step foot on the island again. She wouldn't need anymore weapons; she had plans to get her clothes and supplies with Ellen tomorrow after she picked her up, and any future supplies could easily be picked up by one of the crew members.

Although she told herself not to think of their kiss, she couldn't think of anything else. What would've happened if she didn't have to tell Ellen? Or if Jack didn't need to take the night watch? Would they have stopped eventually or would they have got carried away and went all the way? She couldn't help the images that popped into her mind if the last option came true. She was suddenly feeling rather annoyed at Ellen; which she had no need to be.

As she turned a corner, Grace realised she had no idea where she was going, she didn't know where to find Ellen. Would she be in the Faithful Bride, or back at Annie's whorehouse? The latter she had no clue where it was.

Deciding that the Faithful Bride would be the best place to start she headed in the direction the tavern was.

* * *

She walked down the empty ally, her mind set on returning to the house that she grew up in. If all went well, Grace managed talk Jack into allowing her aboard the _Pearl, _and she wouldn't be near this house again in her life.

That is if all went well.

She turned a corner and in front of her was the house she had been searching for. The house was made of wood and leaning to one side. The roof made of straw sagged down in the centre, the moisture it had collected over all those years taking it's toll.

She heaved a sigh, why did she come back here? It only hurt her.

Still, her feet moved her forward, almost like a magnet. She took slow and small steps, her mind screaming at her to turn back, to leave the past in the past but she couldn't. She couldn't leave Tortuga without saying goodbye to where her life started; to where all her problems started.

As she stepped at the threshold of the rundown house, it all came flooding back to her; all the memories. It was in this room she discovered just exactly what her mother was doing...

_As she walked back from the shops with her purchases in her hands, she felt the cool blade against her thigh, the only form of protection she had if someone stopped her and tried to do something to her._

_She walked through the streets, making sure to avoid eye contact with anyone; you couldn't trust anyone in Tortuga._

_Turning onto the street where the dress shop her mother told her to go to was, she braced herself, the trick was to get in and out and away from this street as soon as possible. Her mother taught her that._

_So, she began to run, she weaved in and out the the people like they were obstacles. Her short blonde hair whipping against her face with the sudden change of speed._

_She didn't stop running until she was safely inside the shop and only then did she lean against the wall and catch her breath._

_'Eileen?' The young girl asked; she was only 14 but had the mental age and maturity of a 30 year old. Something required for someone left alone so much._

_'Ellen? Is that you my lovely?' Came the reply of a young woman, her red hair down to her shoulders, her dress blue and made of silk, her skin creamy white and smooth. Ellen was envious, she wanted to look exactly like her when she grew up. Most young girls wished to grow up like their mothers, but not Ellen. Sure, he mother was pretty but Eileen was **beautiful.** She had that look that you would envision for a fairytale princess._

_'Are you here to pick up your mother's dress?'_

_'Yes, miss.'_

_She was always taught to be polite, her mother would slap her backside if she was rude to anyone._

_Eileen gave a short laugh at being called "miss" but continued on with her job, she moved to the back and pick up the order that Rhoda Welsh had ordered a week ago._

_'Here you go, Ellen,' she declared 15 minutes later as she come back in to view, only to find the young girl standing in front of the mirror with one of the dresses held up against her, imagining herself wearing it._

_Ellen didn't notice her come back in and didn't hear her declare that she was back with the dress. So, she continued to sway and twirl with the red dress pinned up to her body with one hand. That was until she heard a short bark of laughter._

_'Having fun, dearie?' Eileen asked, the box with the dress sat aside, and she was leaning against the door frame that separated the shop with the back room where she worked._

_'Eileen! Oh, I'm so sorry, I really am, I got carried away, oh, please forgive me, miss!' Ellen spoke quickly as she composed herself, putting the dress back on it's hanger and back on it's railing._

_'Ha! Don't worry Ellen, I used to do it all the time when this was my mothers shop and I was your age,' she picked up the box again, 'here lovely, take this back to your house for your mother, she should be getting back from work soon.'_

_Ellen nodded her head and moved forward to get the box from the red-headed beauty. 'All right,'_

_She picked up her other bags full of groceries and turned, about to walk away when something stopped her._

_'Eileen?'_

_'Hmm?' Was her reply, turning back to look at the young girl._

_'What is it that mommy does? She leaves early and doesn't come back till late. She has never said what work she does, only that she works...' She trailed off, waiting for Eileen to answer her._

_She noticed that the older woman froze, her hands stilling in their work and her eyes widening slightly before she composed herself, and answered, 'It is not really my place to tell you Ellen, run along now, you must be hungry and want food, and I'm sure you'll need to put the food in those bags away.'_

_Ellen looked down at the ground, sorry for being so forward and putting Eileen in a difficult position, 'Sorry miss, I'll go now.'_

_As she left the shop she went against what her mother told her to do, instead of running back home and getting away from the street as if it was poison, she stood still, gazing about her and trying to see why her mother hated this street so much. She couldn't find anything, it looked like any other street in Tortuga and her mother never told her to avoid any other street. What was wrong with this one?_

_She looked around herself and found herself staring at a woman with a man, they were doing something that should really be kept for private, but that wasn't why she was staring. She was staring because that dress the woman was wearing was familiar, and she was confused. She knew no two women in Tortuga ever wore the same dress; there would be hell to pay if you did and not to mention that most dresses were custom made, so no two dress would ever be similar... but if that was true, then that would mean..._

_Ellen's eyes widened and she ran, instead of dodging people she banged into them, not caring about what happened to them, she just needed to get away from that street and from that sight._

_She arrived back at her home and barged through the door, slamming it shut and leaning against it. Tears ran down her cheek and neck and dripped onto her pale blue dress, leaving marks. Sobs racked through her body and her whole body shook, trying desperately to wipe that vision from her mind, but she had no luck. Her mind kept replaying the sight of that woman with the blonde hair and the purple dress doing something vulgar with a drunkard._

_'Oh, mama,' She cried aloud, new tears following the route of the old ones._

_Only a few hours ago did her mother leave the house, telling her that she was going to work, wearing her favourite purple dress. The one that hugged her figure and highlighted her assets perfectly. The one that was exactly like that one that the woman was wearing. The woman who was doing things with that man. The woman who was clearly a whore..._

Ellen shook her head as that memory came back to her; she was distraught when she discovered that her mother was prostitute. Even though she knew about her mother, she never confronted her until she was 16, they had the biggest argument ever then; doors getting slammed, voices getting raised, and objects getting thrown. In the end Ellen stormed out and stayed out the whole night, staying at the rooms above the tavern. Another argument followed when she came back, her mother was livid for doing something so stupid. Their relationship was never that good again and they were never close after that argument. So that was why Ellen felt even worse when she was told her mother was murdered, found raped and beaten with a dagger in her chest, a sight that still haunted Ellen at nights.

Ellen never understood why she decided to go and see her body, it only gave her pain and remorse for being so stubborn and mean to her. People say "you never know what you've got until it's gone" and Ellen found that out the hard way.

She moved away from the hallway and went further into the small house, her feet leading her to the room she used to sleep in. It was that exact room she ran to when she heard her mother come home and that exact room she made a promise to herself to never do what her mother did. She would never sink that low, but that all changed when her mother died and she had no one to look after her. It wasn't like she needed anyone to look after her but she needed someone to make money, that was her mothers role in the house, she would make the money and Ellen would practically do everything else. However, after her mother died, that all had to change, she had to break that promise she made to herself; in order to survive; in order to buy food and clothes.

Her past was one of the reasons why she could relate to Grace so well, because she knew what it was like to have no other choice... but now there was a chance she would be getting away from it... away from the island that she was born in and the island that made her life a living hell.

* * *

Grace left the brothel with a huff.

She had searched nearly every tavern on Tortuga, and as a last resort asked where this "Annie" persons' brothel was. She discovered as soon as she walked in that Ellen wasn't there, a woman called Philippa told her this, but _Annie _just had to arrive and Grace had to spend 15 minutes convincing her that she _was not interested _in working for her.

'Where the hell are you Ellen?' She growled under her breath, pulling her hood over her head to hide her face.

She stormed away from the building and tried to think of where else she could possibly be. She had a blooming cheek in her; she always told Grace "don't walk the streets of Tortuga alone at night", now look what she was bloody doing! She was no where to be found.

_Oh God! What if something has happened to her? I'll never forgive myself! _Grace thought and she stopped dead in her tracks. What if something _had_ happened to her?

No! She couldn't think like that! Tortuga was a big and busy island, she could be anywhere.

_Think like Ellen. If you discovered you could get away from this island, where would you go?_ She asked herself as she started to walk again but couldn't think of anything.

* * *

Ellen sat on the bed that stood in her old bedroom, everything was the same as she remembered, she hadn't moved anything when she moved to the whorehouse, not one thing. She chose to start anew and so concluded she couldn't bring _a single thing _from the house.

She even left all her jewellery and all of her mothers, she had no doubt that they wouldn't be there anymore, someone was bound to have come in and stole them; it was Tortuga after all.

Yes, the jewellery would no longer be there but something was telling her to go to her mothers room and look and see anyway. So, she stood up and walked through to her mother's bedroom, seeing if she could find anything.

She slowly walked over to her mothers dressing table, looking down at the dust covered table. She wiped a layer of the dust away and picked up the small box that used to hold all the gold and silver.

She opened it slowly, expecting to see the box empty but when she saw something was hiding in a crevice of the box, she whispered, 'Oh my God.'

Ellen tugged at the small gold chain and pulled it out of it's hiding place. She brushed over the small heart that hung loosely at the end of the chain.

A single tear rolled down her face as she looked at the necklace her mother used to wear all the time.

* * *

On the streets, kicking rocks, circling the same block, Grace had went everywhere trying to find Ellen and came up with nothing. She even took to tapping peoples shoulders and asking if they had seen her but everyone was either too drunk to remember or they just hadn't seen her.

'That's it! I'm giving up!' Grace exclaimed, earning a few odd looks from the drunks and whores around her, but they shrugged it off and went back to fighting and cheering.

Grace stormed off back to the _Pearl_, planning on telling Ellen tomorrow when she can actually find her.

* * *

As Grace walked up the gangplank, muttering curses about Ellen underneath her breath she started to head to the cabin when someone shouted at her.

'Grace? How did she take it?'

Turning around, she found Jack looking at her. Not in the mood to talk after spending hours walking around Tortuga, she replied, 'I couldn't bloody find her!'

She then stormed away to the cabin, slamming the door behind her. Jack stared after her for a second his eyes wide, before deciding that it would be better just to leave her be.

Grace threw herself face down on the bed, burying her face in a pillow and screaming loudly. She turned around and pulled off her shoes, untied her dress and threw it on the ground. Getting out of bed she pulled on her nightgown before slipping back into bed underneath the covers.

_Here is hoping I'll find her tomorrow. _She thought before falling asleep.

* * *

_Review? Please? I know this is over the place with who I focus on but I hope it is still good. :)_

_Charlotte xx_


	19. Chapter XIX

_HEY ALL! I'M BACK! I've got my inspiration back for this story. I just woke up one morning with an excellent idea on how to start it. Funny how things like that happen, isn't it? I've been reading Sherlock Holmes. Yes, people, I am now a Sherlockian/Holmesian, and yes there is a difference between the two. A Sherlockian is someone who is a fan of the BBC programme Sherlock (which I love, I guess I should mention I am also a Cumberbabe (a fan of Benedict Cumberbatch) you should totally check him out) and a Holmesian is someone who loves the canon Sherlock Holmes written by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, which I also love. :D _

_I'm going to stop ranting about Sherlock now, I could talk about it forever (OMG can you believe it is coming back *hopefully* in January!). Then I would get on to Benedict Cumberbatch (I have seen Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy twice now and every time he gets better! I mean that scene where he starts crying, my heart breaks! No spoilers there though, I mean, it doesn't give away the story :p) and I would talk about him for far longer than forever. Trust me, I have so much to say about him! _

_So yeah, my inspiration is back for this and I have up to Chapter 22 planned! I have a little A5 book which I will use to scribble down ideas for future chapters. :D So I shouldn't have to go on hiatus again. _

_Anyway, enough rambling, on to the story. This chapter was proof read by the lovely Why Fireflies Flash! She's brilliant. :D_

_Disclaimer - I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, I mean if I did, I would live in London and have met Benedict Cumberbatch, Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and Martin Freeman by now! But I do, however, own my OC's Grace and Ellen and the story line. :D_

* * *

**Chapter XIX.**

**Why Did I Do That?**

Grace woke up the next day, a content smile on her face after having a rather peaceful night slumber with no interruptions from a certain pirate.

Rolling over onto her back, she stretched her hands over her head, closing her eyes and giving a small moan. She looked over to the other side of the bed and took in the empty space, her heart aching slightly when she realised she would rather have Jack beside her when she woke up.

However, her soft thoughts were cut short when realised something. Her brow furrowed as she sat up, her eyes focusing on the rum bottle sitting on the table beside the bed. The content was sloshing around softly, the golden liquid inside lapping onto one side before turning upon itself at hitting the other side.

She watched the constant moving of the liquid before her eyes widened in shock.

The ship was moving.

Throwing away the covers from around her body, she dashed to the door, forgetting that the only thing she had on was her thin nightgown.

She pulled open the cabin door, the wind instantly cutting like knives against her skin. She stood there for a few seconds, taking everything in. The crew running around to fulfil their orders, the black sails billowing in the wind, the blue sea in the background and lastly, the captain, standing as bold as brass up at the helm.

_Well, not for long. _Grace thought harshly as she stepped away from the door and stormed up to the helm. Her appearance gaining a few odd looks from the crew but she didn't care, the only thing she was concentrating on was the most painful way to kill a man.

She climbed the wooden stairs to the helm, her long fingers wound around the railing.

'What are you doing, Captain Sparrow?' She called as she stepped onto the flat floor near the mighty wheel.

'Ah, Grace, you're up! You've been out cold since you came back. It's a good thing that-' He didn't finish. Grace didn't let him. With a slap across his cheek with such a force that it would be red for a good few days, she exploded.

'What the hell are you doing? What happened to allowing Ellen on the ship? Why aren't we at Tortuga, waiting on her, so I could tell her? Were you just saying all those things so I would kiss you again? Is that it? I bet it is. Men are always like that. Small minded, can't think with their brains, led only by the prospect of sex. Oh, my father was right! I should have became an old maid!' She ranted as Jack rubbed his sore cheek, watching her with wide eyes, his eyebrows disappearing under his red bandana.

Soon, it all got too much for him and he grabbed her by her shoulders, placing a hand over her mouth to – put it kindly - shut her up.

Grace immediately fell silent, but it did not lessen her anger, if anything it increased it. Who was he to put his hand, his dirty filthy hand, over her mouth?

She stood still, her anger brewing inside of her, just waiting for him to slip up again so she could hit him.

'You really need to start working on your anger problems, love!' Jack reprimanded, his chocolate eyes full of laughter at her outbursts, he would never admit it to her, but they were cute, like a kitten trying to act like a tiger.

'Now, if I remove my hand, will go off on a riot again?' He asked.

Grace thought about it and knew the answer was a "yes", she would go off on with a riot if he allowed her too. She then thought about lying but decided that doing that wasn't a good idea, so with this in mind, she looked into his eyes and nodded, her lips tugging at the corner, pulling into a smile.

'Jesus.' Jack murmured, before he decided that it it would be better to tell her now than to let her go on and on in her anger spells. It would only result in a redder, sorer cheek for him.

'Look, the reason I have left Tortuga is because Ellen is on the vessel, savvy?'

Grace's eyes widened at that. She was _not _expecting that. That he lied, that he would pick her up later, that the Navy was there, anything else she was expecting but definitely not that.

'What?' She asked, but it came out muffled by his hand.

Deciding that it was safe to remove his hand, after stunning her into silence with this revelation, he did so, but slowly, taking in her reaction every time he moved his hand further away from her mouth.

Once his hand hung loosely at his side, he felt safe and relaxed a little, lifting his arm to rest it against the wheel.

'What?' Grace repeated, unable to understand how that was possible. She didn't find Ellen yesterday, how would she know that she was allowed to join the crew?

'She came to me early in the morning. I was just heading to the cabin and she looked like she was due to collapse. She asked if you had talked to me about her joining the crew, I said aye and that she could. She said thank you and was due to leave when I told her that she didn't need to. I'm telling you Grace, she looked like death on legs, like she hadn't slept for days. I told her to go into the extra cabin and get some sleep. However, she was up before you which surprised me.'

Grace listened intently, her mind taking notes on various things, such as his description of Ellen and how she was up before her.

Jack continued. 'I told her, when she woke up, that she could go into the cabin and wake you up if she wanted, but she insisted on letting you sleep. She is in the galley now, been in there since she woke up.'

Grace in a sudden movement, leapt in front of him and placed a kiss on the cheek that she had slapped.

'Sorry and thank you, but I have to go!' She said, moving to go to the galley when something Jack called at her made her stop.

'Eh, love? You do know that you're still in your nightgown, don't you?' He asked, the smirk on his lips widening as she stopped in her tracks, her face falling in horror, her greens eyes darting down to her body, taking in the thin white fabric that clung to her body, leaving pretty much nothing to the imagination.

With a squeal, she took off at a run, passing straight through the crew and ignoring the laughter from Jack, taking a mental note to whack him again.

She slammed the door behind her, leaning against the hard wood taking in the silence of the room before she broke it with her laughter. Her lips spread into a wide smile and she doubled over, clutching her stomach at the incident.

It was safe to say she considered this ship her home now, she couldn't imagine being anywhere else. Not back in Tortuga, not back in England with Erik, she would much rather be on the _Black Pearl _with Gibbs and Ellen, and even Jack.

Grinning, she shoved away from the door and moved over to her chest, picking out a dress and going to get ready.

* * *

Grace brushed her dress down, soothing out the fabric as she left the cabin once again; better dressed this time.

She headed down to the galley, saying hello to the various crew members that she passed. As she walked into the small kitchen, she saw Ellen sitting at the table, her hands playing with a necklace that Grace had never seen before. The small heart was falling over her fingers, before she let it go loose and it fell against her chest.

'Ellen.' Grace greeted warmly, walking over to the blonde haired woman and sitting down next to her.

'Grace.' The older woman replied, trying discreetly to tuck the necklace underneath the neckline of her dress.

They sat in an uncomfortable, awkward silence, something that had never happened before between the two best friends.

After a few more unbearable minutes, Grace couldn't take it anymore. 'Where did you get the necklace, Ellen?'

Ellen sat stiff for a few seconds before loosening, deciding that she shouldn't keep anything from Grace, especially after Grace told her everything about her past and how she opened up to her.

'Jack told me you went looking for me yesterday,' she started, pulling out the necklace at holding it between her fingers once more. 'You couldn't find me though, after searching near enough everywhere.'

Grace nodded. 'Yes, that is true.'

She felt uneasy watching Ellen. Her brown eyes unfocused, her fingers stroking the heart almost unconsciously, it was unnerving.

'Where were you Ellen?' Grace asked after a few more seconds when Ellen didn't resume talking.

Ellen took in a deep breath and replied. 'I was at the house I grew up in. That is why you couldn't find me.'

Grace tried to keep her face neutral. She didn't know that Ellen grew up in Tortuga, truth be told she didn't know much about her, even though she considered herself to be the closest person to Ellen and the only one that knew her well enough to call her a close friend.

'I know I didn't tell you that, and I guess that truth is, I didn't want to. I am ashamed of my past. I put my early years behind me so I did, but I decided that if there was a chance I would be leaving Tortuga then, I wanted to say goodbye.' Ellen said, the words pouring out of her mouth, unable to keep them in, she couldn't stop now. 'I went back to the house I grew up in and all the memories came flooding back, especially my worst one, when I found out that my mother was a whore. I would've never guessed, even when she told me to stay away from a certain street; the street she walked. It wasn't until I was picking up a dress and I disobeyed her, she always told me to run from that street but after picking up the dress, I stood on the step and looked around. That is when I saw her.' A tear rolled down her face, leaving a wet trail over her cheek before it disappeared onto her lips.

Grace moved her hand and grabbed Ellen's, trying to comfort her, but not to stop her. She knew what it was like, it was better to get your problem off your chest, rather than keep them bottled up, otherwise they just eat at you. She gave the tanned hand a tight squeeze, encouraging her to go on.

'She was with a man, kissing him and letting him touch her in such an inappropriate way. I ran home and cried. I couldn't believe that it was my mum, I just couldn't. I confronted her when she came home and she didn't deny it, she sat me down and told me everything but I couldn't look at her in the same way again. I packed up my things that night and early next morning left the house. I worked in The Faithful Bride, I got my rent paid for me for one of the rooms above the tavern but that was it. My mother tried to coax me to come back home but I just couldn't. However, she did give me money, she supported me, I mean you know what The Faithful Bride pays it's waitresses, it's hardly enough to survive, so mum gave me money to buy clothes, food and furniture and to save up to leave Tortuga, but soon she died. She was raped and killed by a man-' She choked on her sobs, unable to hold in the tears. Many followed the path of the very first one that had escaped.

Grace moved closer to her, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her to her body. Holding her close. She didn't realise that she had been through so much and yet she was always the first person to comfort Grace, to listen to her problems and hold her close, when the truth was she was the one who needed the comfort, the embraces, the soothing.

'There, there.' Grace cooed, softly rubbing her back in circles, listening as the sobs grew quieter and less frequent.

'Tha-that is why I became a-a-'

'I know, darling.' Grace answered, seeing as she was having trouble spitting out the word.

'I _had _to, Grace! I _had _to!'

Grace smiled softly. 'I hardly think anyone would do it by choice.'

She began to giggle then and Ellen joined in, moving to rest her head on Grace's shoulder.

As their laughter died down, Grace gave a sigh.

'What is it?' Ellen asked quietly, looking up to her friend's face.

'After you pouring your heart out about your rather shitty past, you expect me to complain to you about some mistake?' Grace replied, looking down into Ellen's brown eyes, who sat up straight.

'Yes.' She replied, brushing back her blonde hair and fixing her determined eyes on Grace's. 'Because that's what friendship is! I can pour my heart out and then you can go and say something that isn't as deep and everything would be fine and I wouldn't judge!'

Grace gave a smile, closing her eyes and allowing the warm feeling of love to wash over her. She knew bringing Ellen on the ship would've been a great idea, that it would have so many benefits.

'I kissed Jack.' She declared, and then added as an after thought. 'Again.'

Ellen had expected something like that but she still couldn't help but being in shock. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open, incoherent noises coming from her mouth, trying to make a sentence.

'No.' Grace said as she heard a sentence trying to form in her friends mouth. 'That's not the worst of it.'

'Then what is?'

Grace took a deep breath. 'I. I. I think I love him, Ellen.'

* * *

_OH CLIFFHANGER! DID ANY OF YOU SEE THAT COMING? Tell me what you think in a review! Please?_

_CH xx_


	20. Chapter XX

_Hello lovelies! Here is the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews and the alerts. :D _

_That's pretty much it, once again, watching Scotland's Greatest Album: The 00's and having a hard time deciding the 3 songs out of the 15 to vote for. :D_

_Disclaimer - I don't own Pirate of the Caribbean. :(_

* * *

**Chapter XX**

**I Don't Know How To Love Him.**

"I. I. I think I love him, Ellen."

Those words reverberated around inside Ellen's head for a good few minutes before she could even _try _to respond. She had _warned _Grace not to fall for him! He had many a women and can get any woman he would want, and he _liked _that fact. He wouldn't give it all up and settle down with someone! Ellen had _told _her this.

Grace quickly stood up, moving to stand on the other side of the table, directly across from Ellen.

'I've been changed, yes, really changed.' She began to say, pacing back and forth, almost forgetting Ellen was there, it was more as if she was talking to herself. 'In these past few weeks, when I see myself, I seem like someone else. I mean, he's a man. He's just a man, and I've had so many men before in very many ways. He's just one more! But Ellen, I don't know what to do.'

'Should I bring him down? Should I scream and shout? Should I speak of love, let my feelings out? I never thought I'd come to this, what's it all about?'

She threw her arms up in the air, sitting down on the bench once again and burying her face in her hands.

'Don't you think it's rather funny, I should be in this position? After Erik, I was the one who was always so calm, so cool, no lover's fool, running every show. It scares me so.'

She just needed comfort. That was all, she needed Ellen to tell her that everything would be okay, when another thought popped into her mind.

'Yet, if he said he loved me, I'd be lost, I'd be frightened. I couldn't cope, just couldn't cope. I'd turn my head and back away. I wouldn't want to know, that thought scares me so. Ellen, what should I do?'

Ellen moved from her seat, quickly crossing the table and sitting down next to Grace. 'Lovey, I've never been in love. I can't help you. I mean, do you feel the same way as you did with Erik?'

Grace took a small, shaky breath before shaking her head.

'No?' Ellen asked, rubbing her back soothingly. 'Well, maybe that is a good thing. Maybe it is just lust and not lo-'

'No! No! No!' Grace interrupted, releasing her head from her hands and looking up to Ellen, seeing spots from the sudden change in light. 'You misunderstand. It feels, I don't know, _better. _More comfortable. I don't know but it is completely different from Erik and in a good way!'

'Well that makes things a little bit more complicated, but Grace, I _can _tell you this, with Jack Sparrow, there is a fine, fine line between love and a waste of time.'

Grace had all kinds of responds floating in her head at this statement, some of them rude, snappy and sarcastic, such as "Well, Ellen, that's _really _helpful. That helps me sort _everything _out.", to the … wait, no, that was it. That was the _only _response she could think of and yet she knew she couldn't say it.

She lifted her hand and wiped her face, brushing away the tears that she didn't even know had fallen.

'I normally start making their lunch now, but I think I need to go back to my room for another lie down, will you manage on your own, Ellen?' Grace asked as she positioned her arms in front of her, outstretched, her palms together and stretched her back.

'Yes, I should be able to. If not I'll ask Mr. Gibbs.'

Grace stood up, Ellen following her action.

'Right, well, I'll see you later.' Grace said, pulling her into her arms in an act of farewell, before releasing her and walking back to the cabin, hoping that Jack wouldn't be in there.

As she walked she took a deep breath and looked up at the helm out of the corner of her eye, noticing with pleasure that Jack was still there. A smile spread across her lips, she just couldn't deal with him at all. Not now.

She opened the door of the cabin and walked in, quickly shutting it behind her. She took a deep breath as she leaned against the wood and then exhaled sharply, walking over to the bed and sitting down on the edge of it.

She couldn't believe she admitted that to Ellen, sure, it was understandable that the first person that she would tell would be Ellen but to admit she loved him? She wasn't even _sure _loved him! Why admit that to someone when she wasn't sure?

'Do I love him?' She asked out loud but was only answered by silence.

She sighed and buried her face in her hands.

She moved her hands down and behind her neck, rubbing it as she thought about her situation.

Sure, she liked his company and he made her laugh. He was also handsome, charming, he provided her with freedom, gave her many opportunities and could protect her. He had kissed her a couple of times and had showed interest in her and she loved that she caught his attention, but did that mean she loved him?

'I mean I do like him, he's smart, witty, charming, handsome and he's funny, does that mean I love him? Well of course, I _love _him but does that-' She muttered but stop as soon as she realised what she said.

'I love him!' She exclaimed as she finally realised what all her feelings meant.

She was supposed to be happy, wasn't she? At being in love again? But she wasn't, she couldn't possibly be happy when she thought about who she was in love with. She was in love with Captain Jack Sparrow, for Christ's sake! A man who had women waiting for him at every port in the world! Why would he settle for a skinny little nobody?

She wouldn't tell him that she loved him, no, not yet. She _needed _to make sure that he reciprocated her feelings before she told him _anything._But she knew he wouldn't feel the same way, of course he wouldn't! She was just a woman that begged for his help and he decided to help her.

She was too lost in her thoughts that she didn't realise the door had opened and closed and that the aforementioned pirate had entered the cabin.

'Penny for your thoughts?' He asked as he stood by the door, a grin on his face.

Grace gave a jump and ended up sliding off the bed with a small squeal.

'Do _not _scare me like that!' She exclaimed as she stood up, wiping down her dress and soothing out her backside.

He thought about it for a second and then replied. 'Nope, it's too funny.'

She gave a huff and walked over to the growing pile of dirty clothes.

'You're insufferable.' She sighed and he chuckled.

'I have feeling you've told me that before.'

She grinned at that, which widened when an idea popped into her mind, one that would see how he felt for her.

'You know something Jack? That really wasn't nice giving me such a fright.' She said, bending down and picking up the dirty clothes, then turning around to him.

She knew exactly how to flirt with men, she had done it for years when she worked at Tortuga.

She walked over to him, trying to do it as slowly and seductively as possible, she _had _been out of practice for a good few weeks.

'But I have to admit, getting a fright is good fun.' She admits. 'It makes my heart beat fast. There is just something about that, it thrumming against my chest, feeling like it wants to escape.' She placed a hand over her hand, bringing his attention to her bosom.

She moved even closer to him, pressing her body close to his.

'It's been a while since someone made my heart beat like that.'

His eyes looked into hers and she saw something that made her spine tingle. Lust.

'I think the last time was when I was working in Tortuga.' She added and his eyes widened at that, knowing exactly what she meant.

He reached up with his hand, brushing away her black locks and putting it behind her ear, exposing the slightly tanned skin of her neck.

He knew just what she was implying and knew that if he wanted, he could have his way with her, but there was something at the back of his head, screaming at him to stop and leave her alone, knowing that she'd been used and abused too much and didn't need another pirate taking advantage of her.

And so, with this in mind, he dropped his hand and took a step back.

'I-' He cleared his throat before beginning again. 'I need to go back to the helm, I just wanted to make sure you were alright, you looked rather uncomfortable coming back from the galley.'

He gave her a grin before he turned on his heel and left Grace alone in the cabin, with nothing but the silence.

Grace didn't move to follow him, but dropped the clothes that she held in her arms, the fabric pooling around her feet. Her knees feeling weak, she soon followed them, falling down onto the clothes. She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

It was obvious that Jack had some feelings for her. She knew the look that he held in his eyes; it was lust. Yet, she couldn't throw away the fact she had seen something else there.

It wasn't just lust that lay beneath his eyes, there was something else, it was just, she couldn't quite place it. She knew Jack wasn't one to tell anyone about his feelings or even show them to someone.

But if Jack wanted her, why did he turn and leave? Why would he do something like that?

She closed her eyes and pictured his as he told her he had to leave, trying to remember exactly how they looked...

Her eyes flew open when she realised just what feeling it was that were in those brown orbs. Compassion. Could it be that Jack Sparrow didn't try to sleep with her because of her past?

She shook her head at the thought, thinking it to be stupid but the more she thought it impossible, the more it seemed probable.

All his actions from the day she arrived on the ship all seemed to amount to that one answer. That he respected her. That he respected her enough to not try anything, despite being attracted to her.

Her mouth spread into a smile at that thought and she tried to think of a way to deal with the revelation.

She couldn't ask Jack nor could she admit her feelings for him, but she was pretty damn sure that she couldn't live with not telling him.

She gave a groan as she buried her face in her knees, deciding that she needed to take her mind off of him.

Standing up, she gathered the clothes in her arms once again and walked to the door.

She headed to the galley to help Ellen with the dinner, before proceeding to clean the clothes she had brought from the cabin. Once finished she headed back to the cabin and cleaned that as well.

Needless to say, she didn't think about Jack again until she fell asleep and her mind drifted off to a place where they could be together without any complications – such a thing that could only happen in dreams.

* * *

The next day, Grace woke up, determined not to think about the dreams that she had that night and she succeeded, however, she broke another one of her promises, the one about not thinking about Jack. She gazed at him from the corner of her eyes every so often, as if to make sure he was still there, and she kept thinking about the various ways to spend some more time with him that weren't too obvious.

She walked from the galley, placing her hands on the small of her back and stretching it backwards, hearing a crack and cringing.

Her feet seemed to automatically take her to the helm, where Jack was stood, his compass in one hand and his other on one of the spokes.

'Hello.' She said softly as she leaned on the railing of the starboard side of the ship, looking at the calm, almost-teal Caribbean sea.

'All right, love?' He asked as he took in her form, one hand rubbing her back.

'Yes, just tired, tis all.'

He nodded his head and regarded his compass once again before shutting it when he knew the exact heading of his hearts desire.

'You know, you said that you would teach me how to fight with a sword.' Grace started, turning her head just slightly to look at him. 'My sword has been left forgotten in the cabin.'

'I guess I forgot.' Jack replied, turning away from the horizon and looking at her. 'Do you still want to learn?'

'Of course I do!'

'Right, well, we'll do it tomorrow.' Jack grinned, looking forward to seeing the skills she already had.

'I look forward to it.' Grace smiled, eager to learn some new skills; and spend more time with Jack.

* * *

_Review please? _

_Also, I'm restarting my schedule, the date of the next update will be on my profile so please check that out. :D_

_-CH.x_


	21. Chapter XXI

_Hey everyone. I know I said it would be up on the 2nd of November, but school life got the best of me and I couldn't...but I'm doing it now! So be happy!_

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed/added to story/favourite alert. :D It really makes me smile when I get an e-mail through saying that. _

_This chapter was proof read by Why Fireflies Flash, she's brilliant!_

_Disclaimer – No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean … but I wish I did!_

* * *

**Chapter XXI.**

**Polar Opposites.**

The sun was beating down onto her shoulder, burning her raw, cooking her like a pig above a fire. Fire. That's what it was like. Hot and bright. She felt like she was on fire. She couldn't think what was hotter; the sun or her. The sun seemed to be in a position that annoyed just her and no one else. The glare from its light getting in her eyes, no matter where she stood. Not to mention the fact there wasn't any wind. Not even a little lick of a breeze. There was nothing. Zilch. Nada. So she couldn't even get a little comfort from that.

The _Black Pearl_ was anchored to one spot, Jack having decided that her lesson would be tricky enough without the added pitch and roll of the ship.

The sweat was dripping from Grace. Rolling from her forehead, down the line of her back. She was wearing her lightest dress that she owned and that was clinging to her form, making her feel completely uncomfortable. It took every strength of her will power not to take it off in front of the watching crowd. The crew having stopped in their duties to watch their growing-in-intensity lesson.

She was leaning against the railing, a cup of warm water in her hand. It wasn't exactly what she wanted, she wanted something cold, something like ice that would cool her, but having been sitting in the sun for ages, it's a surprise that it hadn't completely boiled away.

She lifted it to her mouth and took a long gulp, before wiping her mouth and forehead on her sleeve to rid it of the moisture.

Jack had finally let her rest after a long period of non stop sword fighting.

She wanted to get close to him and spend more time with him but she didn't need it to be so much hard work.

He was taking a sip from his rum bottle and she didn't know how he could drink it. He was just as sweaty as her, how he could drink something that burned, she didn't know.

She turned around and looked at the water down below, it was calm and so inviting, like French wine to a drunk or money to a poor man. It was like sapphire stones, smooth and reflecting light off of it, sending it in all directions.

Suddenly, it was too much for Grace.

'I need a swim.' She stated before she grabbed hold of the rigging and stood up on the railing, before quickly diving into the water causing the pristine surface to break like glass.

'Grace!' Ellen exclaimed, astonished that she would jump off the edge of the ship. She picked up her skirts and ran to the railing.

Jack eyes widened when he saw her dive off the edge of the _Pearl_ and he ran over to edge, along with the rest of the crew, just to make sure she was all right.

The sight was that of Grace, leisurely floating on her back, her hands making circles on the water, her hair flowing out around her like a halo.

'Grace? Are you all right?' Ellen shouted down to her, banging her palm of the railing with every word, as if it would make her louder.

Grace disappeared under the water for a second before resurfacing with a smile on her lips.

'Of course I am! You should join me!'

Jack smirked at that and decided to not refuse the offer, even if it was for Ellen and not him. So, he pulled himself up using the rigging, just like Grace had done, and dove into the water.

The waves created from him breaking the surface came splashing down onto Grace, who laughed exuberantly. She raised her hands, her legs kicking around in circles to keep her level, and waited for him to resurface. When she did, she pushed her hands forward, causing a wave to splash him as well, it was payback.

'Oi! Watch the kohl!' He exclaimed as he shielded himself from her second wave.

Grace laughed at that.

'Oh, what a girl!' She replied, before sending yet another splash of water to him.

'Right! You asked for it!' He growled before he dove under the water.

Grace looked around herself, but still couldn't see him, when suddenly, she felt something enclosing around her ankle and tugging her down.

She laughed once more before holding her breath and allowing Jack to pull her under.

Ellen stood leaning her elbows on the railing, watching the both of them as they carelessly pretended to fight in the water, with a wide smile on her face.

She could really notice a change in Grace, she was a completely different woman than the one she met those years ago at the whorehouse. She couldn't believe the change though, even though she was the one to pressure her into asking Jack, she never thought it would change her so much! Especially with the fact it was Jack Sparrow she asked! He was completely different from Grace, completely different. At least she thought they were. She thought the were like day and night, light and dark, black and white, but she was starting to realise that they weren't. They were similar in a lot of ways.

She let out a soft chuckle when she saw Grace leap onto Jack's back and pull him into the water, but not before he let out an unmanly squeal.

'Right, you two! I think it's time you come back up! The sea may be warm but stay in it any longer you'll get a cold!' Ellen shouted down at them and was answered by laughter.

'All right, mother!' Grace shouted back up to her, mockingly, earning a glare from Ellen.

'Fine! Just don't come crying to me when you're feeling horrible.' She replied, before she turned away from them and started to walk away.

'Fine then, Ellen! Give us down a rope!' Jack called up to her, then ordered his crew who ran to comply. Gibbs picked up the nearest rope and threw it overboard. He gripped tightly onto the rope and a couple of other crew members came to help him.

'C'mere, love.' Jack ordered Grace, who swam over to him.

He then proceeded to wrap his arms around her waist, she then wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist for extra leverage.

'Gibbs, pull!' Jack ordered and Gibbs did just that. They pulled it and Grace and Jack rose from the water, excess drops falling from them, back into the sea.

Grace's body tingled at their close proximity and found herself getting carried away with it. So much so, that just as they were near the railing, and she was due to be helped back on deck, she said to him.

'You've changed my life, I couldn't imagine it without you now. Thank you.'

Before Jack was given any time to think about this, let alone react, Gibbs and Ellen had extended one arm over and grasped Grace's hand and hoisted her over, back onto the safety of the deck.

Suddenly back on solid ground, Grace realised just what she had said and needed to escape. She looked back over her shoulder and saw that Jack still hadn't been helped over, and so, she ran back to the cabin, trying her hardest to disguise it as worry for the state of her dress.

When Jack was soon helped over, he scanned the deck but found her nowhere, his eyes immediately fell onto the cabin door and was just able to catch it closing.

* * *

He was sitting at his desk, a bottle of rum in his hand, circling it around, making the precious liquid inside slosh. His eyes were glazed over, staring into space. For a man who never cares about anything, he had a hell of a lot of thoughts on his mind.

She had said she couldn't imagine her life without him; that he had changed it so much. He didn't know how he felt about that. He didn't even know how he wanted to feel about that.

He raised the onion bottle to his lips and took a long gulp of the drink.

He heard a soft moan and his eyes went straight to the woman on his bed, taking in her form. Her hair strewn carelessly around her head, one arm lying above her head, the other over her stomach, the sheets fell down below her waist and one leg kicked out from under the covers.

His eyes scanned over her hungrily, before he stood up, his chair scratching across the wood as he did do.

'Shh!' He chastised the chair, looking over to Grace once more, making sure she was still asleep. She groaned and moved her other arm above her head before she fell still once more.

He exhaled and moved towards the door, his feet seeming a bit heavier than before he sat down.

He headed straight for the door, stealing one last glance at Grace, before he opened it and left the cabin and the tempting woman that lay within.

When he shut the door behind him, he stood for a second to get his bearings and he noticed something peculiar. Ellen was standing at the railing of the ship, her head titled upwards to the stars. Jack was sure she turned in not five minutes before he left his post at the helm; she had stopped in to see Grace, he had passed her on the way to the cabin.

So, why was she back out here?

His feet led his forward to her, he wasn't really sure why, just that he felt a need to go near her.

'I thought you had turned in already.' Jack stated as soon as he was close to her, causing her to jump back, her head whipping around to him.

'Jesus Christ! Watch what you're doing, you idiot!' Ellen criticised him, slapping his arm with one hand whilst her other ran through her hair.

'Hm, a little birdie told me that frights are good fun.' Jack replied, a smirk on his lips as he leaned on the railing, his eyes gazing up to the stars, naming the ones that he knew in his head.

'Really? Who? Because I would like to meet them, since they're obviously not human, nor sensible.'

Jack's smirk merely widened as a chuckle found its way from his lips.

Ellen's lips tugged a little and she turned to look at the stars once more. Sure, it was childish, but she believed that if she stared at them long enough and often enough, she would catch a shooting star. A shooting star that would grant her the wish she always wanted, to find someone to love.

'Really, though,' she started, her eyes turning away from the stars and back to the man beside her. 'Who was it?'

'Someone you know.' He stated, not even turning to look at her. 'On this ship.'

She thought for a couple of seconds before...'No!'

He chuckled once more, nodding his head slightly. 'Aye.'

'Grace? Really?... in fact no, that does sound like her.' She concluded with a laugh as she turned to lean her back against the wooden rail.

'The way she goes on, it's hard to think that she came from an upper class family from London.' She continued.

'She's from London?' Jack asked instantly at hearing that, she hadn't said much about her past. He asked Ellen a couple of questions when he first said yes to her, but that was it. He knew she came from noble standing, he just didn't know where.

'Yes. To Corvette and Edward Byrne. Her father was a sailor, as was his father, she's from a whole line of sailors. Truth be told, I think that's one of the reasons she was attracted to Erik, it was almost as if she were upholding the tradition.'

'What happened to her fiancé exactly?' He asked, unable to stop himself.

'He was attacked by pirates, something happened, Grace seems to believe he failed to cooperate and that they shot him. His body was lost at sea, hadn't I already told you that?'

'Aye, so had Grace, but I just thought there was something more, something she wasn't telling me, or something you didn't want to tell me.'

She didn't reply to that, she didn't feel the need to.

She didn't know how long they stood there, looking up at the stars, not talking, the silence seemingly comfortable. Yet, she couldn't shake the many thoughts from her mind, the ones about her, the ones about Grace, the ones about Grace and Jack, but the one in particular, the one that always came back to the front of her mind, was the one she needed to air.

'Jack, she's wonderful, she's funny, caring, loving and understanding. She deserves someone who would be the same with her; who loves her as much as she does to him. All I am going to say is, whoever that person is, is one very lucky man.' She told him, not taking in his reaction, not wanting to, the more she didn't know about it, the more she could pretend she didn't say anything.

'Well, goodnight, Jack.' She said, her voice just above a whisper.

She turned and left him then, leaving him alone with the wind, the stars and his thoughts.

* * *

_Review? Please?_

_Also, Confusing Two Sparrows (for those who read that as well) is on hiatus. Mainly because I don't have time to update TWO stories, and I like this one better. :D _

_-CH. x_


	22. Chapter XXII

_Hello! I've got the update. I hope you like it. _

_Also, see if you can see see my little homage to Benedict Cumberbatch and my homage to Sherlock. :D I'll give you virtual cookies if you do. :)_

_Disclaimer - Do I really need to say? Yeah, yeah, okay...no, I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. _

* * *

**Chapter XXII.**

**Something Needed, Yet Unwanted.**

Exactly one week had passed since Grace had jumped off the ship and into the ocean for a swim. Exactly one week had passed since Grace had told Jack he had changed her life. Exactly one week had passed since Jack had talked to Ellen about Grace and her feelings.

They were anchored in some Caribbean island, that Grace didn't even know existed. They needed to recruit more crew members. Apparently, Captain Jack had something big planned, and he needed as many men as possible. Grace had tried to coax it out of him, yet he didn't say anything to her, merely grinned and winked at her before going back to his work. She was sure he was looking at that stupid Fountain of Youth again. He hadn't mentioned it in a while, but she just couldn't hold back the feeling that it's what he's planning on looking for.

'Any luck on figuring out what he's looking for?' Ellen asked Grace, as they were preparing the food for that night's dinner.

'No. Every time I ask him, he gets protective for a split second, before relaxing and then grinning at me, before walking away! It's infuriating not knowing!'

'Aw hon, you're infatuated with him.' Ellen replied, looking at her from the corner of her eye.

'Not with _him! _Well, maybe, just a little. I'm infatuated with the way his mind works, how he plans things, or the lack of how he plans things.'

Ellen simply grinned at that. 'I'm not going to respond to that.'

Grace shifted herself, knocking her shoulder against Ellen, causing her to drop her knife into the water.

She placed her hand into the water, going to pick the knife out again, but she changed her mind in an instant. She discreetly picked up a cup and placed it into the water, filling it up, before she swiftly removed it and threw the contents over Grace.

A loud scream escaped from Grace's mouth, as the cold water landed on her, rolling down her slightly tanned skin and soaking through her dress.

She dropped everything she was holding and turned to Ellen, her hands on her hips and her eyes narrowed into slits.

'What the _hell _are you doing?' She demanded, her full body tight with rage.

'Bored.' She replied, picking up her knife once more. 'And getting payback.'

'Oh. _Oh._ Little miss Ellen is bored, well, we can't have that.'

With a lightening quick move, she picked up the full wooden basin and emptied the water over the top of Ellen's head, earning a scream from her.

'There, not bored now, are you?' She commented snidely, before turning back to preparing the fish.

She had just turned back to the fish, when Gibbs and Jack entered the galley, followed with the mute Cotton and the dwarf pirate, Marty.

'What's the matter?' Gibbs asked, looking between both the women, his brow furrowing, when he realised there was nothing wrong with them.

'Nothing.' Both of the replied in unison, looking at each other from the corner of there eyes, both of them having smirks playing on their faces.

'Then why are you covered in water?' Jack asked, as he moved his hand from the butt of his pistol, the place it had went the moment he heard screaming.

'We got bored.' They replied, once again in unison. They had always done that, ever since they became friends, whenever they were caught doing something they shouldn't have, they automatically seemed to talk as if they were twins.

Jack opened his mouth to reply, but Grace cut him off.

'That's your dinner ready, better go and tell the crew.'

* * *

She was sitting in a tavern, with Ellen by her side. The tavern was loud, smelly and completely stuffy. The band was playing their instruments and singing in the corner, the drunkards were shouting and fighting and laughing. The potent smell of rum, sweat, dirt and many different smells that Grace didn't even want to identify, made her want to gag. There was too many bodies crammed into the small room, making her feel claustrophobic.

She wafted the fan back and forth, trying to create some cool air to reduce how stuffy she felt.

'Jesus! How long will this take?' She exclaimed, exasperated as she slammed her fan down on to the table.

'As long as it needs to be.' Jack replied, as his feet were kicked up on the table, Gibbs sitting next to him, trying to convince passer-bys to join the crew. 'I need more men.'

He had his compass out, in his hand, staring at it intently, shaking it once he had finished speaking. Grace just stared at the small black box in his hand, wondering why he had it out right now, when he was on dry land, with his bearings obvious.

'Care to join the crew of the _Black Pearl_, son?' Gibbs asked the man that was standing at the table, his eyes flickering over to Grace and Ellen.

'What's the benefits?' The man replied, his eyes settling back on the older man, a grin on his lips.

'You get to travel the seas, a fair cut of the gold, nice rationing of rum, and many women waiting at every port.' Jack replied, looking up after the last pro in his list, his gold teeth glinting in the light, winking at the man who was waiting. 'I'm going on a voyage, a nice little… _adventure._'

The man considering to join the crew grinned, his eyes glazing over at the prospect of getting gold.

'Aye, aye, cap'n!' He exclaimed, picking up the quill and scratching his name on the roster.

'Welcome to the crew!' Jack said, leaning back in his chair and waving a hand to Grace and Ellen. 'You'll meet the rest of the crew tomorrow, Gibbs'll brief you on when, where and what your duties are. But, I would like to introduce you to Grace and Ellen, they work in the galley of the ship.'

'Pleased to meet you.' Grace and Ellen said in unison, fake smiles plastered on their face. They had tried, near the beginning of the interviews, to convince the new members that they _were _pleased to meet them, but after sitting in the disgusting tavern for three to four hours, they no longer cared.

Without another word, he nodded at them and walked away, looking back to them before going to the bar.

'I know why we were dragged here, Jack!' Ellen said as she picked up her glass to take a sip from the wine he had so kindly ordered for them. 'We're the bait.'

Grace laughed as she picked up her glass as well, taking a sip before replying, 'Is that you just figuring that out, Ellen?'

'No, not really. I figured it out when he bought us a bottle of wine.'

'Really? I figured it out the moment he said he was recruiting and wanted us with him.'

'Yes, but you know how sailors work, I'm sure if the Navy had women standing beside their desks, many men would flock, wouldn't you agree?' Ellen asked, taking another drink from her glass. Truth be told, she was getting a bit tipsy.

'Will you two shut up!' Jack snapped as he eyed the compass in his hand, before slamming the lid shut, and replacing the compass back into his pocket.

'Have you come to join the crew of the infamous _Black Pearl?_' Gibbs asked, bringing the three of them from their little argument to the new, possible, crew member.

'Per'aps.' A coarse voice answered, his cold, hard, almost-black eyes, never leaving Grace.

Grace looked up from the burgundy liquid in her glass, to look at the owner of the voice.

She wasn't expecting such a harsh face. It was sea-weathered, a scar running from his ear to the edge of his mouth, his lips thin and hard, his grey hair caked in mud.

Jack's eyes automatically narrowed at the sight of him, he was always suspicious of weathered-looking pirates.

'Well, we'll be setting sail tomorrow, heading for an excellent location and adventure, on which, you'll be briefed when you arrive at me ship.' Jack replied, trying to keep his voice light, all the while, his hand moved protectively onto his pistol, his fingers gripping onto it, ready to unholster it on a seconds notice.

He hummed in response, his eyes taking a second to flit from Grace to Jack and back again.

Ellen nudged Grace with her shoulder. 'He keeps looking at you.' She whispered to him, nodding her head over to the menacing looking man.

Grace picked up her wine glass, bringing it to her mouth. 'I know.'

She took a sip from the wine glass, purposely looking down into the liquid. 'It's freaking me out.'

Her eyes darted to the man, a cold chill going down her spine when she saw the way he was looking at her.

'So, are you interested in joining...?' Gibbs asked, trying to calm down the tense atmosphere that surrounded both men and both women.

'Tha' name's Carlton, or Carl, if ye like.' He said, looking to Ellen and then to Grace, with a suggestive smirk on his face. 'And aye, I woul' like te.'

Gibbs coughed slightly and signalled to the roster. 'Sign the roster, then.'

He leaned down, tearing his eyes from the two women and scribbling his name onto the piece of parchment.

'I look forwar' to servin' under ye, Captain Sparrow.'

'I look forward to have you in me crew.' Jack said, with a fake smile. 'This is Grace and Ellen, they work in the galley aboard the _Pearl._'

Carlton didn't seem to be listening to him, especially after he introduced the women to him. He walked over to them, placing both hands on the table they sat at, drinking in their every curve.

'Alrigh', ladies?' He asked, his voice rough.

Grace looked up through her eyelashes, making brief eye contact with him, before flinching back slightly.

'Yes, everything's fine.' She answered, purposely not looking at him.

Her eyes flicked over to Jack, her eyes laden with fear, hoping to God he understood the meaning beneath them.

Fortunately for her, he did. He cleared his throat, sitting up straight. 'Well, I think I've seen enough for today. Gibbs, you stay here and see if you can recruit anymore. Ellen, Grace, you're coming with me.'

Within in a second of hearing this, Grace and Ellen stood straight up, as if their chairs had burned them, picking up their glasses and draining them, before placing them back on the table.

'It is was nice to meet you, Carlton.' Ellen lied, moving from behind the table to stand by Jack's side.

'Yes, I agree.' Grace added, a straight out lie that she hoped her eyes conveyed.

Unfortunately, they didn't seem to for he grinned, a wide, sinister grin, and remarked. 'Trust me, the pleasure is all mine. Well...' He trailed off, his eyes raking over her body, now that he could see all of her. 'It could be.'

He gave a low, menacing chuckle, before walking away, leaving Grace with Jack and Ellen.

* * *

'What a creep.' Ellen remarked, as soon as they were out of the tavern. 'Why, on _earth _did you hire him, Jack?'

Jack just furrowed his brow, and shrugged. 'I need men, he looks like he could cope with the journey that we're going on.'

'Did you see the way he was looking at you, Grace?' She asked, regarding her friend, who hadn't said anything since they left the tavern.

Grace's hands were clasped tightly together in front of her, her eyes down.

'Beg pardon?' She replied, her eyes snapping up to meet Ellen's. 'Uh, yeah, I did. Why, though? Why me?'

Ellen moved from to go to Grace, wrapping her arm around her shoulder, and rubbing it soothingly.

'Maybe, I'm just guessing here, it's because you're beautiful. So beautiful that no man is able to take their eyes off of you; that those big green eyes are like enchanted emeralds, holding whomever looks into them captive.'

Grace felt her lips pulling at that, all thoughts of the horrible man she just met leaving her mind. She let out a long peel of laughter, and Ellen couldn't help but join in as well. Not because Grace was laughing, but because Grace believed she was joking.

And also, because she had to hide the gnawing feeling, at the pit of her stomach, that this man being onboard wouldn't end well for Grace.

* * *

_So, how do you feel about that? What do you think?_

_Also, I've been looking at how many favourites/story alerts/hits this is getting and then looking at my reviews. I'm not asking for much, but reviews really make me feel better and make me feel that I am doing a good job...so, before I update, I would like 6 reviews. Can you do that for me? Pretty please? *puppy dog eyes*_

_-CH.x_


	23. Chapter XXIII

_I have the next update...here it is! I have to say this one has much more swearing than the normal and contains some adult themes, but I've always had it rated as a T, so...yeah, I just thought I should warn you. :) Also, thank you all for the reviews and alerts. :) It really means a lot. _

___Hope you all had a good Christmas and New Year, I had a great one, Sherlock was back! It wasn't that bad...I don't think it lived up to the first series...for me anyway. But I can't wait for the next episode, The Hounds of The Baskerville, I can't wait. I mean, I love it more than PotC...DON'T HATE ME!_

_This chapter was Beta'd by the lovely, Tiana, a.k.a Why Fireflies Flash. Thank you! :D_

_Disclaimer - I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. Sadly._

* * *

**Chapter XXIII.**

**Unnecessary**

The first thing Grace did as soon as she arrived back at the ship was to excuse herself from Ellen and Jack and head to the galley, making it clear to them that she didn't want company in the look she gave them. The ship was quiet, every crew member was ashore, away getting senselessly drunk. Either that or finding or paying for a woman to give them pleasure. However, Grace knew there was a greater chance of every man doing both of those things, rather than just the one. Yet, despite how she knew the women were just being used, that the men harboured no real feelings towards them, she could understand why men did it.

She was probably one of the very few women in the world that understood the idea behind having casual sex with someone to quench their desire, their needs. How could she not? Sure, she hated being on the receiving end of the careless acts of the men... well, she used to. But, after spending near enough four months on this ship, she was starting to feel like those men. In a strange, bizarre way, she missed being at the whorehouse, working for Cathy. Sure, in a perfect world, it would be with someone special that she would preform the act with, it would be something special because they would be connected on an emotional level and a physical level. But, right now, she couldn't care less.

She sat down on the bench in the galley, burying her head in her folded arms that sat on the wooden table.

'Oh, hell!' She said, exasperated with herself. 'Stop being so bloody stupid. You are not missing being a whore just because you're full of desire.'

She lifted her head up from its place on the table, and looked around herself. She knew exactly what she was looking for but she couldn't find it anywhere in her view.

'It's a pirate ship. There has to be rum somewhere.' She stated, knowing this to be true.

There had to be rum somewhere, it was the only remedy to the way she felt, well, the only remedy that wouldn't end in her doing something she would totally regret. She hoped.

She stood up, walking directly over to the storage that was in the galley.

'It has to be here. It has to be here.' She repeated over and over again, as she raked through the cupboards and the drawers.

She searched for a good few minutes, and yet she still came up empty handed. She gave a sigh of anger and frustration.

'Searching for something?' A voice came from the door; a voice completely familiar to Grace.

She whipped her head around to face the source of the voice, her hair covering her face and a muscle pulling at her neck from the quick movement. With a gasp of pain, she brought her hand up to cup her neck, where the pain lay. Massaging it gently, she locked eyes with a pair of almost-black eyes.

There at the door was Captain Jack Sparrow, a grin on his lips, his brown eyes twinkling with amusement. The only light in the galley was a candle light and the moonlight that managed to shine in through the small circular windows. It highlighted the copper undertone of his skin, and the slight sweat he had got from being in the stuffy tavern made his skin glisten.

The sight of him standing at the door, the air of confidence he always held and the handsome features that he had, rendered Grace speechless.

Jack raised an eyebrow, questioning her silence.

'Beg pardon?' She questioned as she realised his expression and realised the predicament she had gotten herself into.

'Are you searching for something?' Jack repeated, speaking slowly as if to a child or as if he were speaking to one of his lower-intellect crew member.

Grace coughed once, trying to hide the awkwardness of the situation. 'Eh, nothing. Well, actually something.' She coughed again. 'I was looking for... rum.'

Jack took two steps forward, standing directly in front of Grace, and leaned down to be at eye-level with her.

'Why do you want rum?'

'I need to do something. Otherwise, I'll do something completely stupid and completely regrettable.' She replied, his eyes holding her captive.

He moved closer to her, his face a mere inch away from hers.

'What completely stupid and completely regrettable thing would that be?'

She leaned in closer to him and brushed her lips across his before she pulled back abruptly and answered him. 'There is no way I'm telling you. Where is the rum?'

He grinned at her, then pulled out his flask from his pocket. He waved it in front of her, his gold teeth glimmering in the candlelight.

'Is that all you have?' She asked, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow in scepticism.

'For now. I'll nip down to the hold and get a bottle. Then we can drink ourselves into a stupor together.'

Grace pretended to consider this for a moment, then nodded her head. 'Yes, that sounds fine to me.'

She uncorked the lid from the flask and then dropped it, the string that was attached to the lid catching it instead of it hitting the floor.

She raised it to her lips, taking a long sip of its contents, watching as Jack turned and left her with a smirk on his lips. She watched him until she could no longer see his retreating figure and then she swallowed. Revelling in the great burning feeling that ran down her throat, and the warmness that spread throughout her body.

_I shouldn't be drinking. I shouldn't be left alone with him. I can't be trusted._ She thought as she took yet another gulp and looked around herself.

She didn't want to drink in the galley, this was where she worked, where she spent most of her time because she was always preparing meals for the crew, which was – after tonight – getting bigger. She wanted to get out of this stuffy, cramped place and go somewhere else, like the deck. She wanted to be able to smell the freshness of the air and the saltiness of the sea. All the while, having the protection from the wind.

Jack wasn't too long in coming back to her, a bottle in each hand as he swaggered over to her.

Before he even had a chance to open his mouth, she grabbed his hand and began to lead him out onto the deck. She didn't look back to see his face or to take in his reaction, but she knew that he was grinning. She could just guess it, after all, she was grinning like mad woman herself.

She made her way up the stairs that led to the helm, but before she could make it to the top, she turned around and sat on the step that was second from the top.

Jack handed her a bottle, before sitting down beside her as well. He uncorked his bottle and brought it to his mouth, eyeing Grace from the corner of his eye.

'Ever going to say what it was that would be stupid and regrettable?' He asked before taking a long gulp of his rum.

'No.' She replied in an instant, feeling the rum taking effect. She knew soon enough that the alcohol would loosen her tongue.

'Remember you said that not that long ago. I managed to get the truth out of you then. I never take "no" for an answer. Remember that?'

'Yes.' She replied, then giggled, remembering that time. She had lied to him. She had swore to tell him the truth and then resorted not to.

'What?' He asked as he regarded her with amusement, trying to figure out what made her laugh like that.

'Well, that night, I didn't exactly tell you the truth.' She said, looking down into the golden liquid, and then moving the bottle around in a circular motion. 'In fact, I didn't tell you one bit of the truth.'

Jack brought his rum bottle up to his mouth, but on hearing this news, he stopped.

'I know when someone is lying, and you weren't lying to me.' Jack replied, his eyes narrowed slightly and he proceeded to take a drink from his bottle.

'Ah, but you must always be specific when you lie, so I told you part of the truth. I used a real story to tell a lie. You of all people should know that, you seem to be a good liar yourself.' Grace responded, angling her body to face him directly.

'Huh.' Was all that Jack said as he drained the rest of the contents in his bottle.

She followed his action, the liquid burning her throat and she gave a slight cough once she had swallowed.

She stood up and walked over to the railing of the ship, facing the sea and she lifted the bottle and threw it over into the sea. Her eyes followed the bottle that flowed away. The sight brought back one of her old childhood dreams. She had always wanted to put a note in a bottle and let it drift off to sea, she always wondered what would happen and whether or not someone would see it, catch it and read it, and what they would do with it.

She leaned her elbows on the railing and watched the soft waves lap up against the hull of the black wood. The motion of the water and the alcohol she had just downed made her drowsy, she squeezed her suddenly heavy eyes shut.

'I think you should turn in.' Jack's voice whispered in her ear and she opened her eyes and nodded. She turned to walk back to the cabin and as she reached the door, Jack called out. 'You should learn how to handle your drink before you drink with me again.'

Grace smiled widely as she looked back at him, and replied. 'I'll keep that in mind, Captain!'

She walked over to her chest and - even though she didn't know how she did it – she changed into her nightdress.

She flopped down on to the bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

She woke up the next morning with a headache. In fact, the word headache wouldn't cover it. She felt as if the boom from the ship had whacked her on the side of her head; then she had fell onto the deck of the ship and to top it off, the crew had decided to stampede over her.

She sat up slowly, one hand cupping her head and the other supporting her body weight.

'Oh, hell.' She groaned as she threw the covers away from her body and ran over to the chamber pot, emptying the contents of her stomach into it.

She wiped her mouth on the back of her hand as she pushed the pot away from her. Surprisingly, it made her feel a bit better, so she stood up and headed over to Jack's desk, who had kindly sat out a cup full of water. She didn't know if it was for himself or if it was for her, but she was grateful either way.

She lifted the cup up to her lips and took a sip, after rinsing her mouth, she spat out the water into the pan and then proceeded to swallow the rest of the water.

She walked over to the bed, and sat on it for a few minutes. The nausea, which had came on so quickly in the first place, passed just as fast.

As soon as she was feeling better, she stood up and walked over to her chest, pulling out one of her blue dresses and, with a look out to the sky, she picked up her hat as well, before she walked over to the side cabin and started to get dressed.

Once decent, she stepped from the main cabin to the desk, dusting down her skirt as she gazed out around her. She saw a few crew members that had been with the ship since she had arrived, but most of the people she saw were ones they had just met last night.

She gave a small groan to herself. She had completely forgotten that the new members would be arriving today, so many of them looked vulgar; looked so severe and serious.

She ignored the stares that they gave her, she was used to it by now, the same thing happened every time she stepped from that cabin with the old crew members, you would think they had never seen a woman before.

Most of the men looked away when she started walking to the galley, but there was still one man that didn't. She could feel the intensity of the man's stare and she couldn't help herself, she turned her head in the direction of the stare and found herself locking eyes with the man she couldn't shake from her mind. The man that held such a disgusting look behind his eyes.

Carlton.

She looked away from him as soon as she realised who it was, her feet picking up speed as she practically ran to the galley, only to be stopped by Jack standing in front of her.

'See, you didn't fall that time!' Jack declared, as he waved to her still standing form.

'Pardon?' Grace replied, unable to follow exactly what he meant.

'Every time you're not paying attention to where you are going, you nearly always bump into me and fall on your arse.' Jack explained, with a smirk on his mouth. 'This time, you didn't.'

Grace couldn't help the small tug that pulled at the corner of her mouth and she was soon smiling wide.

'This is true. What did you do? Stand back a few steps?' She asked, clasping her hands together in front of her and began to twist and untwist her thumbs together.

'No, I think you subconsciously realised that I was standing in front of you, and you didn't want to hurt dear ol' Jack, did you?'

Grace laughed, she couldn't control herself. 'No, Jack. I wouldn't dream of harming you.'

With this said, she stepped around him and headed into the galley.

'Gracey and Jackie, sitting in a tree.' Ellen sang as soon as Grace was in the galley. 'K-i-s-s-i-n-g.'

'Oh, shut it, Ellen.' Grace snapped at her, with mock-annoyance as her lips were still wide with a smile.

'Well no wonder, "No, Jack. I wouldn't dream of harming you".' Ellen repeated in a bad impression of Grace's voice.

'I was grooming his ego. That was all.' Grace replied as picked up the carrots and started peeling them with Ellen.

'You've always been a bad liar.' Ellen stated, then added as an after thought. 'Well, to me anyway.'

'Well, what can I say? You should never lie to your friend.'

'No. No, you shouldn't.' Ellen agreed, before the both of them lapsed into a comfortable silence.

* * *

'Go and have a lie down.' Grace told Ellen, as she stretched her back for what felt like the fiftieth time.

'Are you sure?' Ellen replied as she gently massaged her back.

'Positive. I can handle this.'

Ellen looked at her for a few seconds, making sure she was telling the truth with what she was saying.

'Right, okay. I'll be back to help you serve.' Ellen said as she left, placing her arm around her shoulder and giving her a half-hug.

Grace heard her leave and she dropped the food she was preparing, deciding to give herself a rest as well. She moved over to the table and sat down on the bench, an apple in her hands and she began to juggle it between both of her hands.

'Plannin' on joinin' the circus?' A voice asked her, breaking the silence that had been surrounding her for few minutes.

She dropped her apple onto the table, which then proceeded to roll of it and on to the floor. Grace didn't care though, she turned her head and visibly grimaced when she realised exactly who it was.

'No, I am not planning on joining the circus. I was bored and I was thinking, that was all.' She snapped, and she stood up, her arms crossed defiantly across her chest.

Carlton chuckled as he took a step towards her, Grace automatically took one step backwards.

'Aw, don't be like tha', doll.'

'I am not a doll!'

Grace regarded Carlton with disgust, the way he talked to her, the way his eyes raked over her body greedily. She felt like she was being on display and she didn't like it, not one bit.

He circled her, his eyes roaming over her and she felt as if she was going to be sick.

'What are you doing? Were you a vulture in another life?' She snapped, crossing her arms over her chest, trying to protect her body and show him that she wasn't afraid. Even though, deep down, she was, as she knew what he could do.

He chuckled as he came back around to look her in the face.

'Ye've got some spirit, in ya.' He chuckled. 'I like tha' in a girl.'

'I am a woman!' Grace exclaimed, disgusted with him calling her a girl. 'W-o-m-a-n.' She spelled out for him as she moved her arms from across her chest to on her hips.

'Sorry. I like tha' in a _woman_.' He amended, putting extra emphasis on the word.

They stared each other down, Carlton's eyes containing nothing but amusement, whereas Grace's contained disgust and pure loathing for the man.

They remained like that until they heard footsteps coming down into the galley.

'Grace, the captain wants to know when dinner will be ready...' Gibbs' voice trailed off as he noticed the stand-off between the pirate and the woman they had saved.

'Everything all right?' Gibbs asked, feeling the tension in the small room and he didn't like it. Especially when one of them was a man that could overpower the other with his pinky.

'Aye.' Carlton replied, tearing his gaze from Grace in order to answer him.

'Yes.' Grace answered at the same time, removing his glare from Carlton and looking over to Gibbs, reassuring him with the look in her eyes.

'Carlton here was just leaving.' She replied, casting a look towards him before turning back to the first mate.

'Aye, aye, miss.' Carlton replied with a grin, giving a mock bow before moving away back on to the deck in order to do his duties.

She looked back to Gibbs who had raised his eyebrow at her.

'Don't ask, Gibbs.' She said and then answered the first question he had asked. 'Dinner should be ready in 20 minutes.'

He nodded his head before he walked away, not before looking at her with the deepest sympathy in his eyes.

Grace clutched onto the counters in the galley and placed a hand over her heart. Her breathing came out shallow and slow, her heart racing like she had just ran all around Tortuga.

'Oh, fucking hell.'

* * *

_Review? Pretty please?_

_Furthermore, thank you so much for reaching my target amount of reviews for the last chapter. Would you all be kind enough to do it again? So, by the next update, I would REALLY LOVE YOU if I got 6 reviews for this chapter. :D _

_Also, I have new stories planned. One for PotC, two for NCIS, and one for Sherlock. So, if you like those programmes as well or are part of those fandoms, keep a look out for them. I have a poll on my profile for which one to start. Vote please. :D_

_-CH.x_


	24. Chapter XXIV

_Hey everyone! I'm back from my hiatus. I've been busy, I've planned this story, and it's going to have 50 chapters. And I have up to chapter 33 written. So, expect weekly updates, definitely. _

_Oh, also, please if any of you have Facebook please like my page ( __www . facebook pages / CharlieCats / 154475354679423 - Just remove the spaces) It only takes five seconds, so please like it. It's the place I post any notices, or previews to future chapters and stories (I actually had a preview from this chapter up on it) and it also gives you the chance to talk to me, and ask questions, or just get to know me. So please, if you have Facebook, take five seconds from your time to like my page... okay, I'll stop begging now._

___This chapter was beta'd by the lovely Why Fireflies Flash. Check her out, she is AWESOME!_

___And thanks to all the people who have reviewed, story alerted, and added to your favourite list._

___Disclaimer - Nope. Don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. D'you think I'd be writing FANfiction if I did? In fact knowing me ... I probably still would._

___Onto the story now..._

* * *

**Chapter XXIV.**

**The Surprise Of A Life Time.**

Since her incident with Carlton, she had started giving him a wide berth, the only people she spent her time with was Ellen and Gibbs, during the day and then at night, she spent her time with Jack. She didn't want to be afraid of Carlton, but the man could give her one look that made her feel naked, embarrassed and vulnerable.

So, with that in her mind, she decided she needed to get off this ship. She _hated _it! She hated the feeling of him being there and him having this kind of hold over her.

She pulled on her shoes and her coat, walking out of the cabin and ignoring the looks that Carlton sent towards her.

'Ready to go, Ellen?' She asked as she approached her, she was standing by the gangplank of the ship and Grace realised that her question had been unnecessary, she was looking like she was due to run off the ship.

'Yes. Rearing to go.' Ellen responded with a smile that was wide, her eyes looking a little eager.

They linked arms and stared walking down the gangplank, and once they were a good few yards away from the ship Grace turned to Ellen with a smirk.

'Why're you so eager to leave the ship?' Grace inquired, turning her head to see Ellen's reaction.

'It's bad enough having to put up with the men when the ship is moving, but having to put up with them when I can get away from them...' She trailed off with a shudder at her train of thought.

'Is this even a pirate port?' Grace questioned as she looked around the island, that was remarkably clean and didn't have a single drunk man passed out in the street. Shops were littered all over the place, many of them holding jewellery, which surprised Grace even more due to the fact that if this _was _a pirate port, surely they would've been robbed by now.

'I don't think so.' Ellen answered as she too looked at the shops, specifically one that had many pieces of jewellery on their window.

'Come on, I want to have a look at that one.' She said, pointing at the shop she had been looking at and then dragging Grace over to it.

Grace moved from the window where Ellen was to the one beside it, eager to look at the various stones and materials that they made rings, necklaces and earrings out of.

Nothing caught her interest, until she saw one necklace, that made her gasp loudly. It was a simple silver chain that on the mannequin head came to just above the middle of her breasts. Then on the end there was three small emerald stones.

'Oh... my... God.' She whispered, a space of two to three seconds pause between each word.

'What is it, lovey?' Ellen asked, walking from the window she was looking in, to the one where Grace was, placing an arm around her shoulders.

Grace raised her hand and pointed at the necklace.

'That is lovely.' Ellen stated, her eyes widening at it. It really was breathtaking. It was simple but in a nice way, in a way that it represented Grace to a tee.

'I know, but it's not that,' Grace declared as her eyes slowly began to water. 'It's just like my grandmother's. Exactly like the one she had.'

'Really?' Ellen asked, tearing her eyes away from the necklace and back to her friend.

'Yes. I don't even have enough money for it!' She exclaimed as she examined her purse that she kept in her bodice and compared it to the price next to the necklace.

'How much have you got, love?' Ellen asked and Grace told her, feeling disheartened when Ellen groaned.

'Sorry love, I don't have enough to boost it up.'

They turned back to look at the necklace and Ellen squeezed Grace's shoulder. 'Sorry, lovey.'

'Grace! Ellen!' A voice called from behind them and they turned to come face to face with their captain.

'Oh, hello, Jack.' Grace responded, reaching up and wiping a tear away from her cheek that she didn't even know had fell.

His eyebrows furrowed with this movement and his eyes raked over her body looking for any sign of injury, but he came up with nothing. 'Everything all right, love?'

She nodded, a smile coming onto her lips like it always did when he talked to her. 'Yes, just disappointed that I can't get that necklace.' She signalled to the necklace that still lay in the window. 'It's exactly like my grandmother's.'

She took a deep breath, placed her hand on the window, directly above the necklace and the sighed deeply. 'Oh, well.'

She turned then, Ellen following her and they continued on their way down the street, not noticing how Jack turned to the necklace and grinned, before he too turned and walked in the opposite direction, back to the ship.

* * *

As soon as they returned to the ship, Grace and Ellen having bought a new dress each, they deposited them in their cabins and Grace took off her jacket, placing it back in her trunk. She placed the box which contained her new dress on the bed and then took a deep breath. She slowly moved away from the bed and walked back out to the deck, carefully examining the deck to make sure Carlton wasn't there. When she was happy that she wouldn't bump into anyone, she walked over to Ellen's, giving it a sharp knock before walking in, not caring if she was in the process of changing into her new dress.

Thankfully, she wasn't and she was just tidying up a few things in her cabin. She turned, however, when the door opened and welcomed Grace with a smile.

'Can't get enough of me, can you?'

Grace rolled her eyes. 'You're starting to sound an awful lot like Jack.'

Ellen giggled, setting down the piece of parchment that she was holding and walking over to the bed to sit down.

'What's on your mind?' Ellen asked, knowing she came her to talk about something. She was her best friend, she could notice it in her eyes when she had something on her mind.

'It's Carlton.' She stated, not even bothering to ask how Ellen knew she wanted to talk. She had given up long ago wondering how she always knew what she was feeling and thinking. Truthfully, she had given up when she realised she could do it with her as well.

Ellen froze. 'What about him?'

'I just don't feel right around him. I feel completely unsafe. Like something is going to happen; something bad.'

'I know what you mean. I had that feeling as soon as Jack said he was part of the crew, and speaking of Jack, have you confided this feeling in him?'

'No, I don't want to bother him.' Grace declared softly, looking down to the floor. She hated saying that aloud, but it was the truth. She did feel for him, but she couldn't see any signs that he returned these feelings. So, she tried to keep a wide berth, trying not to let her feelings be known and trying - as she told Ellen - not to bother him.

'Grace, I'm quite sure he would _love _to be bothered by you.' Ellen retorted, a hint of exasperation in her voice. 'I've known Jack for a long time, and I can tell you that I have _never _seen him act with anyone, the way he acts with you. Trust me, love, he does care for you.'

Grace sighed, she had said this a couple of times already, but she still couldn't believe her. Even though she had seen lust and compassion in his eyes, she still couldn't believe it. She told herself that she had read his eyes wrong.

She hummed. 'Maybe.'

'Positively!' Ellen contradicted, her eyes fierce as she looked at Grace, trying to convince her that he did feel for her.

Grace smiled at that. She turned her head, looking into Ellen's brown eyes, seeing them sparkle with joy.

She reached out and pulled her friend into a hug, realising that she couldn't have survived not having Ellen on this ship. She needed her friend with her.

'Thanks, Ellen.' She whispered, thanking her for her kind words, thanking her for being her and thanking her for being her friend.

'Don't worry about it, love.'

They sat in their embrace for a few minutes before Grace finally pulled away.

'I think I better go and get some washing done.' She stated as she thought about the dresses she had to wash and the couple of shirts the crew had left for her when she stated that she would be doing the washing.

'Yeah, I'll go and start the dinner.' Ellen confirmed, smoothing down her dress as she stood up from the bed.

Grace smiled at her. 'That'd be great.'

'I thought that.'

They both left the cabin, Ellen heading for the galley and Grace heading for the cabin.

When she arrived there she picked up all of the dresses she had to wash, some of Ellen's as well, before she walked down to the galley as well, to get the rest of the clothes.

* * *

She walked from the galley, her hands massaging her back as she stretched it back, trying to ease the pain. She had been cleaning the clothes for an hour straight and she was in agony.

The crew had returned when she was washing and they got everything ready to set sail, which they did and Grace took a second to go up deck and watch them move away from the island that held a necklace exactly like her grandmother's. She resumed her working however and hadn't been up to the main deck for an hour.

She walked onto the deck and looked around, finding Jack at the helm and she headed up to him. She needed some air whilst the clothes dried.

'I've been thinking.' She mused as she finally made it up the stairs to stand beside him.

He jumped slightly, having been away in his own world, thinking about certain things.

'That's always a bad sign.' He remarked, readjusting his stance so he could look at her more clearly.

She ignored his comment. 'I don't think you're a real pirate.'

He turned his head towards her so quickly that his hair whipped him in his face, the trinkets that adorned his hair jingling as the whacked against each other.

'Why d'you say that?' He asked, astonished at this accusation. _He _wasn't a real pirate? _Captain Jack __Sparrow _wasn't a real PIRATE?

'Well, aren't pirate supposed to, to take it from the song "pillage, plunder, rifle and loot"?'

_Drink up me hearties, yo ho. _He finished in his head, unable to stop himself. He loved that song too much.

'Aye.'

'Exactly. So how come in the - what? - seven to eight months that I've been with you, I've never seen you attack a ship for its loot?' She asked, wrapping a hand around a spoke of the wheel, pretending for a moment that she was steering the ship.

'Because,' he paused for a second and then continued. 'Because, _I _am a wise pirate, I know which ships to attack and which ships not to attack. Not to mention I'm a bit preoccupied with finding the Fountain. But, if you would like me to, how did you put it, "pillage, plunder, rifle and loot" a ship, then I shall do so, savvy?'

She grinned. 'I don't think you will.' She replied in a singsong voice.

'I'm hurt at that suggestion, love. Trust me when I say, that the next ship I see, surmising it's not another pirate ship, I'll attack.'

'Why aren't you going to attack another pirate ship?'

Now it was his turn to grin. 'Nine times out of ten, I've already pissed them off, so I'm keen not to bump into them again.'

She laughed lightly, whilst pushing herself in between him and the wheel, placing her hands on top of his.

'I haven't done this since I was a girl.' She muttered after a while. He hadn't even protested to her intrusion. In fact, the only thing he had done was lift his hands up to put her underneath his, and pushed up against her a bit more.

'I think there is a difference between now and then, though.' He chuckled and she shivered as his breath grazed her neck.

'Yes, I'm old enough to steer one and tall enough to see over the wheel.' She confessed, smiling as she took in the beautiful sight of the blue sea that was laid out in front of her.

'No, that wasn't the one I was thinking of.' He replied, his voice closer than it was before, his mouth right beside her ear.

'Really? What one were you thinking of?' She asked, slightly breathless from his close proximity.

'The one where before it was your dad, whereas now, it's me.' He husked, pressing into her even further, causing her to catch her breath.

She pulled her hands out from underneath his and turned in his arms, looking up into his mesmerizing dark chocolate eyes.

She couldn't stop herself, she leaned upwards, his lips calling out to her and she pressed her own against them. Sighing softly as they quickly made the kiss much more passionate.

Her hand slowly trailed up his arms that were still on the helm, before they settled in his hair, enjoying the feeling of his tongue invading her mouth.

Jack, however, also got lost in the moment and let go of the wheel to place his hands on her body. But as soon as his hands left the wheel, it turned wildly and the ship lurched.

They moved away from each other, Grace with a squeal and Jack with a shout of surprise.

Grace quickly disentangled herself from Jack, who quickly grabbed the wheel's spokes again, moving it back to its original position.

Grace blushed furiously, her cheeks bright red as she moved from the helm to the cabin, trying to maintain her dignity, and whilst she ran to the room, she heard Jack chuckle from the helm, it only stopping when she slammed the door shut behind her, before she too gave in and started chuckling as well from the situation they got themselves into.

* * *

They had been at sea for a good few hours and they still hadn't bumped into another ship, for Jack to prove to Grace that she was a real pirate.

Truthfully, Grace didn't think he would do it. She knew why Jack didn't attack any ships just for their gold, because he didn't attack people who hadn't done nothing. She couldn't see him attacking an innocent ship.

So, needless to say, she was surprised when Jack burst into the cabin, holding Ellen by the top of her arm. She looked positively shocked that he was holding her and putting her into the cabin with Grace.

'What're you doing?' Grace asked, throwing her book aside and standing up from the bed.

'Keeping our agreement.' He replied shortly, letting go of Ellen but pushing her down into a chair.

'What do you mean?' She fumed and he grinned at her, before he grabbed her by the top of the arm and pulled her out to the deck, where all the crew members were preparing the canons, or holding guns or swords.

He took her to the railing and pointed it at a ship that was in front of them. The _Pearl _would be able to catch up with her in a minute or two, she was, after all, the fastest ship in the Caribbean.

Before Grace could register this though, she was hoisted back to the cabin and thrust back down onto the bed.

'You're just going to attack an innocent ship?' Grace snapped at Jack standing up once again and watching him as he picked the key to the cabin from his belt.

'Aye.' He answered, as he opened the door, placing the key in the hole from the outside. 'Pirate, love.'

Grace's eyes narrowed and she ran at the door, but she heard the click and knew that she wasn't going to get out.

'I'll give you _pirate _you cold-hearted git!' She exclaimed as she whacked the door with her fists, but she didn't earn any attention.

She turned to lean her back against the door and sighed, shutting her eyes tight.

For a minute there was nothing and then suddenly, the ship lurched and Grace lost her balance and fell flat against the hard wood of the floor.

'Ellen!' She exclaimed as she put her hands out to protect herself from the fall.

'Was that a canon?' Ellen replied as she crawled over to Grace, wrapping her arms around her friend.

'Yes! That was a canon blast.'

'Oh, holy shit.'

'I think the only thing we can do, is stay on the floor and have faith in Jack.' Grace responded as she also wrapped her arms around Ellen.

'Oh, that sounds reassuring.' Ellen said, sarcasm thick in her voice.

Another canon hit the ship, causing it to lurch again.

'How long will this take?' Ellen snapped as she finally managed to sit up and look around the cabin, which was looking like it had been turned upside down. The furniture was still upright and in their original place, due to being bolted down, but the papers and maps and trunks that were in the room, were falling around all over the place.

'Truthfully?' Grace started as she too sat up and regarded the room. 'I haven't got a clue.'

* * *

Eventually though, the fighting did subside and Grace finally stood up on her feet and made her way over to the door. She pressed her ear up to the door and listened intently, she could hear a commotion coming from the deck.

'What's happening?' Ellen asked and Grace turned to look at her.

'There's some sort of commotion out there, I want to know what it is. Give me a hair pin.'

Ellen raised an eyebrow at Grace.

'I'm not wearing any and I know you are,' Grace stated and the signalled to the lock on the door. 'I want to pick the lock.'

'You know how to do that?' Ellen questioned as she reached up and pulled out a pin that she had in her hair. Her hair had grown in the few weeks she had been on the ship, meaning she could actually pull her hair up.

'Of course I do. I grew up as an only child to a sailor.' She grinned as she took the pin from Ellen and stuck it into the keyhole, twisting it about before she heard it unlock. She turned and smiled widely at Ellen, handing back the pin and then opened the door.

The crew were on the deck, circling something interesting which Grace couldn't see.

She slowly stepped through the crowd of people that had formed, surrounding the crew of the ship the _Black Pearl _had plundered. There was something about a voice that constantly kept speaking. It sounded familiar. _Too _familiar.

She reached the front and stood behind Jack. The owner of the voice was hidden by Jack's body. He spoke again.

'You have no right taking us aboard this ship.'

'Oh, but I do. You see if you want to survive you have to come aboard me ship, whereas if you don't… well…' He said and he placed his hand on his pistol and started fingering it. The man was about to reply when he suddenly stopped. His eyes widened as a woman stepped out from behind the pirates back. She could've been anyone but those green eyes. He had sailed the seven seas and he had never seen anyone with eyes as bright and green as hers.

'Grace?' He asked, unable to hold in his shock. There was his ex-fiancée aboard a pirate vessel, she was not a hostage and she looked comfortable there. No one holding her back as she moved her way forward. Until, the pirate captain grabbed her hand and held her back.

Grace barely noticed but no longer moved forward, staring at the man in front of her.

'Erik?'

* * *

_Ooohh... did you expect that? Did any of you? I'd love to hear what you think, so please review!_

_Also, just a reminder to like my Facebook page, please. :)_

_Oh, and if it says you can't review, can please send me a PM? Or leave it as an anonymous one, so I know what you think?... THANK YOU!_

_~Charlotte.x_


	25. Chapter XXV

_Hello ... here we have Chapter 25. A day earlier that expected. I just REALLY wanted to update! I couldn't leave you hanging any longer! What do you all think about the new Image Manager? What do you think about my story cover for this? Made it myself ... it's not world-class, but I think I did all right._

_Also, don't forget to like my Facebook page, link can be found on my profile. _

_I also have poll on my profile, please vote in that as well._

_Thank you to all the people who reviewed, and added to their favourites, and their story alerts. You people are BRILLIANT!_

_Ash42M - I'm glad you liked it! I liked the way you described that "Erik appeared with a poof", great way of describing it! Well, you're about to find out what is going to happen. Hope you like the new chapter!_

___Oh, and if you like Harry Potter, please check out my series of 100 drabbles called "If Only It Were Easy", pweez? Pwetty pweez?_

_This was beta'd by the awesome and lovely Tiana, or Why Fireflies Flash._

_Disclaimer - Nope, don't own Pirates of the Caribbean ... =(_

_Oh, and also, I'm thinking about taking chapter 1 to chapter 18 and editing them. Filling them out a bit, making them better, getting punctuation and everything good. Of course, they won't be taken down. But if you click on this and notice some changes ... then that's the reason. I'll let you know when I'm finished, so maybe you read them again, as there will be things in there that weren't there before._

_Okay, on to the story. _

* * *

**Chapter XXV.**

**Having A Good Reason.**

With the shock of having seen her _supposedly _dead ex-fiancé, still alive, on the ship she found refugee on, slowly subsiding, she pulled her hand free from Jack's.

How?

How?

How was he still alive?

How was he still alive and on the ship?

How?

Her eyes raked over him, the lines on her forehead deep as she tried to look for a sign; _any _sign that it wasn't him. A sign that it wasn't her ex-fiancé.

She looked at his hair first, it was longer than it used to be, but it was the same colour, it was inky black. But hundreds of people had that colour of hair, for crying out loud!

She moved over the rest of his face, purposely ignoring his eyes, she was saving them for last. She'd remember them anywhere. His facial features could pass as being Erik's. That same nose, lips, those high cheekbones, that dimple in his chin.

His frame was thinner than it used to be, if it was him anyway. He was thin before, but she had the distinct impression that if he removed his shirt she could see all his ribs. Whereas before, she couldn't. She had seem him without a shirt on a few times, maybe it was improper of her but she didn't care back then, though they weren't married she'd help pick out his shirt and usually stayed in the same room whilst he changed into it.

Then, at last, she looked into his eyes. Those mysterious blue eyes, that were wide and kind. She had spent hours of her previous life looking into those eyes, daydreaming about them. They captivated her from the moment she saw them.

There was no doubt about it.

It was Erik.

It was her ex-fiancé.

There was silence on the deck, everyone knew about her ex-fiancé. Everyone knew he was dead. Well, supposed to be dead anyway. They didn't dare speak. They knew that if anyone broke the silence, it ought to be Grace or Erik or even their captain, seeing as he had apparently developed feelings for her and this might just not end well for him.

However for a good few minutes, no one said anything.

Grace was too busy in shock, still trying to figure out _how _he could be alive?

Erik, was in shock as well. The last person he expected to see was his love, his Grace. Why was she even on a pirate ship? It didn't look like she was being held hostage, surely if she was, she'd have been yanked back by now, told not to interfere. Not to mention the captain, Captain Jack Sparrow, as he had introduced himself had his eyes trained on her. Apparently, completely concerned for how she was feeling.

And he was. Jack couldn't even start to comprehend what she was going through. She had loved him so much, she had said so much but she had started to let him go. Otherwise she wouldn't have been kissing him passionately, only a few hours ago. But how would she feel after this revelation?

Soon though, the silence was broken. And it was Erik who broke it.

'You still have the dress I bought you.' He whispered softly, as he realised this.

Grace blinked.

What?

She looked down and silently cursed. Why did she have to wear that dress today? She kept it as a token of his love. She kept it as something to remember him by, as she loved him dear and didn't want to let him go, especially when he died before his time, before he should have.

She wished she had let Cathy burn it now.

In fact, after this, she may just burn it herself.

She decided to play this safe.

She smiled at him, softly.

Then as quick as she could, before he could react, she lifted her arm and jabbed it forward. Her small hand connecting with his nose, as hard as she could. She pulled it back again and slammed it against his face again, smiling in pleasure when she saw blood drip down his face and that was when she stopped.

Maybe, it also had something to do with the fact Jack had grabbed her around her waist, pulling her back to his chest, restraining her from doing anything else she may regret.

'You need to calm down, love.' He whispered in her ear and she stilled.

Maybe not calming down, she took a lot of effort to calm down. So despite the fact she stilled, the storm was still brewing inside her.

'Well, I don't think I do.' She replied shortly, as she watched his lift his shirt to his nose, to help stop the blood. His eyes wide in shock at what she had done. 'He let me believe for near enough four years that he was dead. Now, he thinks he can come back and say, "hey, I'm not dead, but oh, how lovely, you still have _that_ dress I bought you", yeah bloody right. He deserves everything he gets.'

The crew of the _Black Pearl _were less than sympathetic. They actually laughed at him, joining in with Grace.

Ellen, who had stood at the back of the crowd, watching this unfold from a distance, only came to the front after her friend had done the damage.

She never thought she would react like that. She always thought that if Erik was still alive, that she wouldn't hit him. She always thought that if Erik appeared again that she would be sad at first, but that would soon turn into forgiveness and, then they'd end up falling in love again.

Mind you, that was before she met and fell in love with Jack. She changed her mind when Grace told her that she was in love with Jack, she knew that her and Erik wouldn't fall in love again and get married, but she at least thought that they'd get on well.

She never ever thought that she would hit him.

But truthfully, what else had she expected?

'As annoyed with him as you are, Grace, I say I take him down to the galley and tidy his nose up. I think it's the right thing to do.' Ellen declared, placing a hand on Grace's shoulder, who was still in Jack's embrace.

'Why? Why would that be the right thing to do?' Grace snapped, shrugging out of her grasp.

'Are you seriously considering leaving him bleeding on the deck?'

Grace shrugged. 'It'll stop eventually.'

Ellen took a deep breath in, trying to calm herself. 'It's hardly fair! Don't you think that whatever ends up happening to him, it's better if he hasn't got dried blood all over his face?'

Grace turned from Ellen and then looked towards Erik, who's nose was still bleeding, though maybe not as heavily as it was before.

Ellen was right, she couldn't do that to him. To be honest, there was once a time when she loved him, she couldn't treat him this badly. Even though she believed he deserved it, she hadn't even heard his side of the story. Maybe, just maybe he had a good reason.

Though she doubted it.

She turned back to Ellen. 'Fine. Go ahead.'

She placed her hand on top of Jack's, which, she noted, was still fastened around her waist.

Erik noticed this as he walked by them, to follow Ellen to the galley to get his nose seen to. But he couldn't understand why this man still had his arms around her, and why Grace wasn't trying to get out from his grasp, but instead placed a hand on top of his, almost encouraging the embrace.

When Erik disappeared from her eyesight she finally stepped out of Jack's embrace. Truthfully, it was one of the main reason that she had stayed in it, just to spite Erik. The second reason was sweeter and rather better, she actually found it comforting and reassuring.

'I can't believe it. I can't believe he is still alive.' She spoke slowly, sadly, disappointed.

'Truthfully, love, I never saw that coming, either.' Jack responded, also apparently thawing out from his state of shock. 'But,' he started again, turning to her with a grin on his handsome face. 'That punch was amazing.'

The rest of the crew muttered in agreement.

'It really was.' Gibbs chirped in from the side and she turned and grinned at him.

'It was, wasn't it? I'm quite proud of that.'

'And so you should be.' Jack grinned at her and she had to grin back at him.

'But why?' She asked, as that small amount of humour she just had, vanished.

'You know something, I haven't got a clue why he would do such a thing.'

She turned to him and smiled softly.

'I guess only he can answer that.'

* * *

After Ellen had attended to his nose, Grace came down to visit him. Her arms crossed firmly over her chest, she promised herself that she wouldn't feel sympathy for him. And she didn't. She was pleased to see she had caused him that much pain, pleased to see that she had made him bleed. He deserved it, after he had made her feel that much pain.

'So, you're not dead.' She opened, leaning against the door frame of the galley, looking at him with her eyebrows furrowed, her green eyes holding so much disappointment.

'No.' That was all he said, he didn't look up at her, he didn't make eye contact with her. His eyes remained on the table, tracing the patterns of the wood.

'How have you been?' Grace asked after a moment of silence, it was the only question that she could think of, that wouldn't get her angry, or make her feel worthless. She thought.

'Fine. Mostly.' He answered, then after a few minutes of hesitation. 'I've missed you.'

Grace closed her eyes and inhaled sharply at that.

Trying to change the atmosphere, Erik said. 'How have you been?'

Grace's eyes whipped open, her eyes narrowing and she tried not to kill him.

'Fine.' She said, her voice thick with sarcasm. 'Just dandy. We've got a lot to catch up on. When you "died", your family threw me out of the house you bought me, I didn't have any money nor anywhere to live, I went to the only place that had free passage, which was Tortuga. When I got there, I spent three or four days wandering around that Godforsaken island, before I had to make a terrifying decision. I had to become a _whore. _Yep. My first time was with a man named Bob, who didn't know me, he actually thought my name was Kate. I had several men every night, giving me money for sex. Eventually, I met Jack, who allowed me to come on this ship in order to get away from that fucking island, and do you know what I have to do? Cook and clean! That is all. So, that is my life since you "died", you lying, conniving, lowlife bastard!'

He was completely silent as she raved at him and he listened intently. Yet, he couldn't believe everything she said. How could he?

'You-you became a-a-'

'A whore? A prostitute? A hooker? Take your pick, they're all correct.'

He was stunned into silence. Before, she would never had said the polite term for this, nor would she have swore, now, now she was being brash and... improper.

'Do not say those words, Grace, you are better than that.'

She laughed harshly at him. 'Do NOT tell me what I can and cannot say! You lost that right YEARS ago! And if you had never left, I wouldn't have changed, I would never have became one.'

She took a breath.

_But then you'd never have met Jack. _A voice whispered in the back of her head and she shook her head, running a hand through her hair.

'Speaking of which, will you ever tell me why you left me?'

He looked away from her then, looking back to the table.

'Oh, very mature. Just look away and don't tell me.' She sneered as she regarded him with distaste. Why did she ever love him?

'I'm sorry, Grace.'

'_Tell me._' She pleaded, her voice strained as she watched him. Sure, maybe she was just questioning why she loved him only a minute ago, but he seemed to break her with the apology. Not that she forgave him, but it just did something to her and soon enough, she was fighting back tears.

'I did get shot. And I was washed overboard, that was true. But, the only difference was they pulled me back up - the pirates that shot me - and they treated me and made me work for them in return. Because I was just a crew member I couldn't exactly tell them "take me back to London", so I had to put up with them. Then we docked in a island, a horrible place, what was it called, Tornuta?'

'Tortuga. It's Tortuga and it starts to grow on you after a while.' Grace informed, and while she knew he was right, it was a horrible place, she wasn't about to let him know that.

'Really?' He asked, scepticism layered in his voice. 'Anyway, I jumped ship there, found passage back to London and my family told me you died.'

'How lovely.' She spat. 'Seeing as we are no longer engaged, I have no qualms telling you this, I HATE your family. They're condescending. They're vile. And despite being rich, I would classify them as low-life scum.'

Despite the fact this was the woman he once loved. The woman he still loved, he couldn't let her talk about his family like that.

His eyes flashed and he stood up.

'You can't talk about my family like that!'

She laughed humourlessly, it sounded so strange coming from her. Even she couldn't get away with the noise.

'I can and I will. You can't stop me. And why are you defending them? They told you that I had _died_, when actually they had kicked me out of my house!'

'I bought that house for you!' He countered immediately.

'Only because my mum and dad had died and their house - which was left to me in my mum's will - was sold out from underneath me!'

'You didn't have any money to pay for it, that's what happens in the real world.'

She growled, lounging at him, grabbing his shirt and pushing him up against the wall. He was so surprised that he didn't fight it.

'You want to talk to me about the real world.' She sneered, her face only a few inches away from his, her eyes narrowed and holding so much hatred. 'I'll tell you what happens in the _real world._ Women sell their bodies for money because they can't do anything else. Men are forced into piracy because the law has itself become corrupt. You're forced to choose between following the law and going against it, and no matter which side you choose, you'll still get persecuted. Don't you dare talk to me about "what happens in the real world" because I know better than anyone else what happens in the real world. It may be shocking to you, you and your wealthy family, your petty views and your little protective bubble your family has set up for you, but life _isn't _fair.'

She released him with a shove and then stormed away, back up to the deck, wiping furiously at the tears that split down her face. They weren't tears of sadness, but of anger. Who was he to say those things to her? He was accusing her of not living in the real world!

'Grace, there you are love - what's wrong?' Jack greeted, his tone quickly changing when he saw that he eyes were red and puffy.

'Nothing. Nothing.' She murmured. 'What's the matter? What were you going to say?'

'I was just wondering where that git was, we're planning of leaving him and his crew in a longboat in the middle of the ocean.' He informed, moving past her to talk to a member of his crew, telling him to go and get Erik from the galley.

'What?' Grace whispered as he barged past her. She turned to him, catching his hand in hers. 'What? Why? You can't do that Jack!'

'Why not?' He asked, confused, completely ignoring the fact that Erik was now on the deck, two men holding him, preventing him from moving anywhere.

'Because you're not that kind of man. You're not that kind of pirate. I don't think you should leave him in the middle of the sea, where he could possibly die. I know you, you'd never kill anyone in cold-blood.'

'You're serious.' He declared as he looked into her green eyes; complete honesty was all her saw in her eyes. 'After everything he did to you, you're trying to save him.'

She laughed once, looking away from him and releasing his hand but only to bring it back up to his cheek. 'I'm not doing it for him, trust me, I don't want you doing something as stupid as this.'

She brushed her finger across his high cheekbone, ignoring the confused look from Erik. She moved in closer, brushing her lips across his, not exactly kissing him.

'Persuasive little minx.' He muttered against her lips and then pulled back. 'They stay on the ship!' He ordered, placing a hand on Grace's waist for a second time, before moving to talk to Gibbs, who was looking at him in confusion.

She merely grinned at his comment and then stepped aside when he moved away however, her smile dropped off her face when her eyes landed on Erik. He had been let go and was walking towards her.

'What was that about? What are you doing Grace? He's a pirate! A scallywag! A murderer-'

She cut him off with a harsh slap across his cheek, it already starting to turn red. His head flew to the side and he brought a hand up to cup it.

'Fuck off.' She growled at him. 'I didn't do it for you. I don't care about you. You could rot in hell for all I care. He is no murderer. He was there when I needed someone and will continue to be there when I need someone, so just you shut up and stay away from me. You won't be staying on this ship anyway, I'm sure Jack wouldn't mind taking you back to the island we were just at and leaving you there.'

She turned away from him and walked back down to the galley. She just needed to get away from him. She was glad they were only at sea for a few hours, meaning it wouldn't take too long for them to get back and she could dump him off this ship and never see him again.

She hated the fact she actually grieved for him.

She hated that fact.

And she hated him.

* * *

_Don't forget to review, like my Facebook page, check out "If Only It Were Easy" and vote in my poll._

_And don't worry, my next Author's note won't be that long at the beginning, trust me! _

_Is it weird that in the later chapters my authors note have gotten bigger and bigger? At the beginning they were like ONE sentence, but now they're about a million paragraphs long =p Maybe not exactly, but they've gotten longer, just something I noticed when downloading the old chapters. _

_Thank you!_

_~Charlotte.x_


	26. Chapter XXVI

_Hello ... here is chapter 26. Thanks to all you lovely people who have reviewed, added to their favourites, or story alerted. I love you all! You make my day, seriously! AND I HAVE REACHED 100 REVIEWS! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY THAT MAKES ME!_

_Please vote in the poll that is in my profile (if you haven't already), like my Facebook page (link at the end of the story), and check out my Harry Potter drabbles. _

_This chapter was beta'd by the AWESOME and BRILLIANT Why Fireflies Flash. Check her out!_

_Disclaimer - Nope don't own Pirates of the Caribbean ... I'd've met Benedict Cumberbatch by now. And Johnny Depp ... and Mark Harmon ... and Matthew Gray Gubler ... and ... and ... I've lost my train of thought._

* * *

**Chapter XXVI.**

**Practice What You Preach.**

Believe it or not, Grace managed to prepare the dinner without "accidentally" dropping the knife into Erik's heart.

Though, admittedly, she had thought about it. It was a pirate ship after all, no one would stop her and she wasn't about to be persecuted by a gang of pirates. But she decided not to, the guilt would've been too much to live with, and despite the fact a part of her mind told her he deserved it, the majority of her brain was telling her that no one deserved that fate.

However, one thing that she was thankful for was with Erik being back, she had forgotten entirely about Carlton and the talk she meant to have with Jack about him.

Truthfully, since Erik's arrival on the ship, she hadn't even seen him. He hadn't made derogatory comments, or gave her looks that made her blood run cold.

He was the least of her concerns.

Her main concern was getting back to the island they were last at, and dropping her heartless ex-fiancé off on it.

As she left the galley after tidying up, she made her way to the helm.

She walked straight past Erik, who was standing at the railing. The captured crew had been allowed the freedom of walking about the deck, rather than being stuck in the brig, seeing as the trip was only going to be a few hours.

Though, truthfully, Grace suspected it was due to the fact that Erik was among them. She had a feeling that Jack didn't want to lock her ex-fiancé in the brig, even though she repeatedly told him it's where he belonged.

Erik's eyes followed her, and watched how she made her way in between Jack and the wheel, placing her hands on top of his and watched how her lips moved and smiled as she talked to him.

His eyebrows furrowed as he turned his head away, because she had turned in his arms and pressed her lips against his.

All the times he imagined meeting her again, he never ever imagined she would react like she did. Cold and harsh.

Not to mention, he never thought that she would've moved on.

But how could he have thought that? She was gorgeous, with her pretty green eyes, and her full lips, and her curvy figure. Mind you, he always thought himself biased, no one was perfect, but he always called her that.

But to move on with a _pirate_? Surely she wasn't that stupid.

Then, he turned and saw that she pressed her lips to his again, after momentarily breaking apart for air.

Well, maybe she was.

He wanted to hit something.

He was never a violent man, but right now, all he wanted to do was break something. But this wasn't his ship, and if he destroyed something, he was sure that _Captain _Jack Sparrow would have something to say about it.

Then Grace would get involved, and he may actually end up with a broken nose this time around.

That was a surprise.

Could she always hit that hard?

He scoffed. How would he know? She never had any reason to punch someone before! She never had any reason to defend herself before, but being a... a... whore on a pirate island, that meant protecting yourself, didn't it? So as to not be taken advantage of. Or, he gulped, raped.

She was braver than she had ever let on.

He turned to watch her again, as she had finally detached her mouth from his, and watched how her eyes sparkled as they looked towards the horizon. How her lips were pulled into such a wide smile, too.

How could he have left her?

He should've tried everything that he could've to get back to her. Not accept the fact it would take time before he did. But try _everything _that was humanly possible to get back to her.

And how could he believe his parents? She was healthy, she was fit, she wouldn't have _died. _Why did he believe that, too? He knew his family hated her. Knew they would rather he think she was dead, than for him to go looking for her.

He was an idiot.

He sighed and looked away from them, only for his eyes to flicker back to them after mere seconds.

When he did though, his eyes were set.

He was going to get her back.

Even if it meant having to woo her all over again.

The only problem was, he didn't know that the girl he wooed had disappeared, and wasn't about to return any time soon.

* * *

'When will we be back at the island, Jack?' Grace asked. She hadn't moved from her position between his body and the wheel.

'An hour or two yet.' He replied, before placing a single kiss under her ear, causing her to moan softly.

He chuckled in response and moved his lips away.

'We'll be there for when the good times start.'

She laughed. 'The "good times"? What are those?'

'When the taverns open.' Was his simple reply and she merely replied with an "ah".

Then, she felt someone's eyes on her, and she turned to find Erik, doing nothing but watching her at a distance.

'We get to drop him off on that island, don't we?' She asked, turning around in his arms and resting her back against the wheel.

Jack looked over to Erik, who quickly evaded his gaze.

'If you want to, love. It's up to you. He is your fiancé.'

'Ex-fiancé.' She spat, narrowing her eyes at him.

He knew that! Didn't the whole, punching-him-in-the-nose-thing give it away? She didn't want anything more to do with him. She even felt embarrassed to admit she was once engaged to him.

'Ex-fiancé, then.' He amended, unable to stop himself from smirking slightly at that. 'But either way, that is up to you.'

She hummed in response, still annoyed at him for being so obtuse.

She ducked under his arms, moving away from him.

'I'm going for a lie down, call me when we arrive.'

She moved away from the helm, walking down the stairs, trying to get to the cabin without bumping into Erik.

Unfortunately, that didn't happen.

'Grace.' He greeted, a smile on his lips as he tried to act as suave as he could.

She looked him up and down, her eyes narrowing.

'What's your game, Erik?'

The smile fell of his lips in an instant. How did she know?

'Nothing.' He declared, the smile coming back on to his lips. She couldn't know. If she knew, it would never work. 'What makes you think that?'

'Well, sadly, I know you. Well, I used to. But I still know when you've got a plan. You get this little sparkle in your eyes, and it's not pleasant to look at.'

'Well, it wouldn't be a good plan if I tell you, now would it?'

She inhaled deeply.

_Stupid. Bloody stupid man. I can't stand him. Why can't he just leave?_

'Honestly, I don't care. I actually don't care. If it includes me, then forget all about it.' She ordered, her hands crossing defensively over her chest. 'If you think for some bizarre reason that you can woo me again, then you are sorely mistaken, now please. Step aside, so I can go to my cabin.'

'Your cabin. Where is it?'

'Why on earth would I tell you?' She demands, her hand clenching into a fist, fighting the urge to punch him. Again.

'I was just curious, in case I needed to talk to you.'

She laughed bitterly. 'Yeah? Well, I will never want to talk to you, so you don't need to know.'

His eyes narrowed, despite himself.

Was she always this annoying? Was she always this defensive?

'You do know I will find out anyway, don't you? I can just watch you go to your cabin.'

_Damn_. She cursed in her head. _Stupid, clever git._

Then, a smile slowly appeared on her lips, unable to stop itself, after the thought entered her mind.

She could have some fun with this.

Oh yes, she could definitely have some fun with this.

'Fine, I'll tell you where it is.' She answered slowly, the grin almost becoming manic. 'See that cabin over there.'

She pointed to the cabin where she and Jack shared.

'Y'know the _captain's _cabin. That is _my _cabin as well.'

She watched with pleasure as his eyes widened with recognition, as he looked towards the cabin before he snapped his head back towards her.

'Best thing about it is, there is only one bed.'

She then laughed, as his eyes darted from her, to the cabin, to the helm where Jack was, before following the route again.

'So, you think on that, while I go and lie down on that bed.'

She made a move to get by him, but his hand suddenly shot out and grabbed her around her wrist.

'Let go of me.' She demanded, as she struggled to get out of his grasp, but he held it tightly.

'Have you slept with him?'

She narrowed her eyes at him, her lips pressing into a thin line as a million thoughts passed through her head as she tried to respond to that.

What kind of question was that for him to ask?

He had no right to ask that question.

The answer to that question was "no", of course she hadn't slept with Jack.

Yet.

But still, what she did or did not do was of no concern of his!

The only thing she could think to reply to his stupid, forward question was to raise her free hand and slap him harshly across his cheek.

He released her hand from his, in order to bring it up and cup his cheek.

'You have _no _right to that question, _Mr. Smith._' She declared, her hands clenched into fists.

If he said _one more thing _out of line, so help her God, she was going to kill him.

'I'll tell you what is going to happen. We are going to go back to that island, and you are going to get off this ship. You will not return when we are starting to leave. You will stay on that island, and get passage on another ship.' She took a deep breath, steeling herself, to stop the anger that was bubbling inside her, trying to explode.

'You try to come back, and I will hurt you!'

She turned to walk away, when he stopped her.

'Grace.'

'NO!' She screeched, turning back to face him and attracting the attention from most of the crew. 'You left me.'

Great, even more emotions were spilling from her, again, running down her cheeks.

No, wait that was tears.

Even better, she was crying as well.

'I loved you.' She declared, her voice cracking with emotion. 'I had so many pictures of what our life would've been. A little house by the sea, where our children would run about and play in the water. A boat so we could travel the world. Then, you "died", and you never tried looking for me. You believed your pathetic-excuse-of-a-family's lie that I died! You knew what they thought of me, but you didn't even think they were lying. So, you just continued to sail the world, acting like the pathetic bastard that you are.'

She wiped furiously at the tears that slid down her face, trying to banish any emotion.

'Truthfully, I don't know why I'm crying, because you don't deserve my tears, Mr. Smith. So, will you please _leave me _alone? Because I don't want anything to do with you, do you understand that?'

He felt like protesting, because he didn't want to lose any form of contact with her.

It was never fair for him to leave her, he knew that. It was never fair to never try and find her, he knew that too.

But, with the way she looked. Her eyes wet, yet wild and pleading slightly. Her body was hunched, apparently sick fed up with him. She was breathing heavily, trying her hardest not to do anything rash.

So, instead, he just nodded. Agreeing to her terms.

With a smile that was full of relief, that didn't contain any happiness or humour, like a smile should do, Grace immediately felt better.

She nodded her head once, looked around herself, before walking to the cabin and shutting it behind her.

Erik took one look around the deck, looking at the crew members glare at him.

So they had all got friendly with Grace.

He turned and headed below deck, down to the crew's quarters, with only one thought going through his head.

_Well done, Erik._

* * *

As soon as Grace walked into the cabin, she couldn't stop herself, she collapsed into a heap on the bed, allowing any emotions that she felt to come spilling out of her.

She was vaguely aware of the cabin door opening, and closing, and heard footsteps come up behind her.

Yet, when she felt a hand on her back, she jumped, looking up to see who it was that touched her.

'Ellen.' She wailed, lunging herself at her best friend, and wrapping her arms around her neck. Sobbing into her neck as her friend held her, trying to soothe her.

'There, there.' Ellen comforted, as she rubbed circles on her back, allowing her to dampen her clothes with her tears.

'I hate him, Ellen. I can't stand him.' Grace told her, pulling away from her and locking her green eyes with Ellen's brown ones. 'He's come back, and turned my life upside down, and not in the good way.'

She removed her hands from around Ellen's neck, as she lifted them to wipe away the tears.

'I just want him off this ship.'

'Grace, I know you may snap at me, but are you sure that is the wisest thing to do?'

Grace stood up, and moved away from her friend.

'Excuse me?'

'Look, I know you. You don't hate. You normally see the good in everyone, unless they have seriously wronged you -'

'Yes, and he _has.'_

'But Grace, you always speak of your father, and you always say he believed people ought to be forgiven. You don't know why he always reiterated that, but he did.' Ellen continued, acting as if Grace hadn't spoken.

'I don't believe this. You're standing up for him?'

'Look, when you were preparing dinner, and said you wanted to be alone, I found him and I started talking to him -'

'You what?' Grace asked, watching with wide eyes as Ellen stood up and tried to walk over to her.

She backed up, unwilling to talk to her, to be close to her.

'He's sorry, hon. I think on some level, you know that too. Try and see it from his point of view.'

'I don't believe it. Is Jack the only person I can depend on? You're supposed to be my best friend, and yet you're taking his side instead.'

'I'm not taking sides.' Ellen tried to convince Grace, but she wasn't willing to listen.

'You are. And him, he was supposed to be my fiancé, was due to be my husband, and he left me too. He betrayed me, too.'

'I have not betrayed you.'

'You have! You know something, perhaps you could get engaged to him, because you would make a perfect couple.' She sneered, walking back over to the bed and sitting on the edge, burying her face in her hands.

Ellen, after a moment, walked over to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Grace stiffened, and looked up at her, her eyes narrowed in a death stare, her nose flaring.

'Get. Your. Hand. Off. Me.'

Ellen instantly recoiled, lifting her hand away from Grace as if she had burned her.

'Now, get out of my room. I want to be alone.' She buried her face back into her hands, but when she didn't hear footsteps, she lost control.

'GET OUT!'

Ellen didn't want to argue, she didn't want to be told again, and she hastily left the room. Telling Jack, who cornered her as soon as she got out of the room, that Grace needed to be left alone.

Unknown to everyone that Grace was inside the cabin, wishing for Jack to come in and comfort her.

* * *

_Review? Please? It would make my week! Really!_

_Okay ... review ... vote in the poll ... like my Facebook page (__ www . Facebook pages / CharlieCats / 154475354679423 - Take away the spaces) ... and check out my Harry Potter drabbles. :) I'd love you forever!_

___Also, every time I get ten likes (10, 20, 30 ...), I will update, even if I've already updated that week. Pinky promise, and I never break a pinky promise. _

___~Charlotte.x_


	27. Chapter XXVII

_Hello! We have chapter 27! Now, this was the same with Chasing Two Sparrows, I was not going to update today because it's my prom, but I got up earlier than I needed, so I decided to update! _

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It made me completely happy! _

_This chapter was beta'd by the awesome Tiana, AKA Why Fireflies Flash._

_Disclaimer - I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean._

_... Oh, and be warned, this chapter isn't that happy ... Just ask Tiana, I got her reaction to it, and it had me grinning like a maniac to know it worked ... so, be warned. _

* * *

**Chapter XXVII.**

**I Savour Hate As Much As I Crave Love.**

Eventually, she collapsed on the bed, and fell asleep. Though, if anyone were to ask her, she would say she passed out, rather than fell asleep.

She hugged Jack's pillow tight to her chest, her nose burying in to the top, a faint smile on her lips as she inhaled his scent, every time she breathed in her sleep.

She wasn't exactly tired, but her body was probably trying to tell her something. That all those emotions, that the constant shocks to her system weren't doing anything good.

In one day, she discovered her ex-fiancé, and ex-love-of-her-life, was still alive. She stopped her current love from leaving him on a boat in the middle of the ocean. She had discovered that Erik was thinking of courting her again, not realising she had changed completely. Then, he had the audacity to ask whether or not she had slept with Jack, and expect an answer. And to top it all off, her supposed best friend was sticking up for him, instead of her.

Surely that was too much for one person in one day.

She stirred in her sleep, clutching the pillow tighter to her form.

She was saddened when Jack didn't come in. Though, she realised that Ellen probably told him not to go in. Especially when she had screeched at her that she wanted to be left alone.

But translated, that meant "I don't want to talk to you", not "I don't want to talk to anyone".

How was she supposed to know that, though?

Because they were best friends! That's how! They were supposed to connect on a level that no one else could. They could share one glance, and an entire conversation could take place in that single moment of eye-contact.

Well, they normally could.

Apparently that had changed.

Suddenly, her eyes fluttered, as she started to wake. Her toes curling, her arms stretching high above her head, as she yawned and stretched herself awake.

'You can sleep like a log, love.' A voice stated, and instead of whipping her head around to see who spoke, she stayed where she was.

That voice she would recognise anywhere.

So, instead of being startled, a smile slowly spread itself across her face, as she turned to face him.

'I needed it, if I'm honest.' She responded, moving to a sitting position, as she tried discreetly to return his pillow to its original position.

She didn't want him to know she pulled it down beside her.

However, he did notice. He noticed it as soon as he stepped inside the cabin to tell her they had docked. That had been ten minutes ago.

The peaceful expression on her face was too sweet and innocent to rouse her from her sleep. Especially since it was such a sharp contrast from earlier in the day.

'I agree.' He said, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly as he thought about that toe-rag, Erik, who had upset her so.

As soon as Ellen came back out from the cabin, and told him not to go in, the first thing he did was he went down to the crew quarters, and ask him what the hell he was playing at. He didn't respond, of course he didn't. But that didn't matter to Jack.

He told him that it was Grace who kept him on this ship, and that even though she said she didn't do it for him, he thought there was a small part of her that did. He left him with something to think about, he made sure of that.

'But anyway. You told me to get you when we docked. So, we've docked.' He stated and Grace's smiled widened at that.

'Okay, I'll be out in a minute. I just need to freshen up.' She replied, and he nodded his head, and left her with a small bow.

She giggled as soon as he was out the door, unable to control herself from doing so. There was just something about the way he acted that made her laugh.

She hauled herself out of the bed, moving to the trunk that lay at the bottom. She pulled out another dress, ready to get changed out of that traitor's dress. Then, she would take his dress, and throw it overboard. That was for sure.

And she'd do it so he could see.

She made over to the side cabin, and stripped off the dress, unconsciously hanging it up, before she slipped into her new, blue one.

After she was done fastening it, she turned to her old dress, and suddenly stopped.

How could she throw this out?

It was a symbol of his love. Yes, maybe he didn't try to find her, but at that moment in time, she meant everything to him.

This dress showed that.

Their second meeting and he bought her a dress, on one condition that she wore it out to dinner with him.

It was torn, and pathetic when she turned up in Tortuga, and Cathy told her to burn it, but she couldn't do it. So, she took it to the local seamstress, and she worked magic on it.

She may be pissed at him, in fact she was on the war path, but to take it out on the pretty dress? She couldn't do it.

There was a time when that dress held so much comfort. And in a way, it still did.

She hated him, that was for sure.

But the way she acted?

Her father always told her to forgive, it was easier than holding a grudge.

And she was always a firm believer in "It's better to seek forgiveness, than to ask permission".

Maybe, just maybe, they could be friends.

They could get by this. They always said that if something happened, if they met someone else, or just fell out of love, that they would part on friendly terms.

And she wasn't one to go back on her word.

It was obvious she had over-reacted a bit. At the time it was maybe merited, but there was no need for the way she reacted afterwards.

Yes, his question didn't concern him, but she couldn't deny that she wanted to ask him the same question.

Had he?

All that time away. Three years? He had obviously been with someone else.

A man couldn't live that long without that kind of physical contact, she knew that from personal experience.

And if he hadn't left, she would never have become the person she was today.

Yes, she had to go through living hell to get there, but she wouldn't go back and be the meek, innocent little girl she was before.

No, now she was the mature, confident woman, and she wouldn't change it for anything.

So, yes, maybe what he did was bad, but that didn't mean her actions were okay.

She shook her head.

What had happened to her? Had the angel of calm and forgiveness come down to her as she slept?

_Thought you were on the war path, Grace?_ A voice inside her head asked, and she smiled, shaking her head, as her fingers caressed the silk and chiffon of her favourite dress.

'I was. But my wrath won't change anything. He would still be my ex-fiancé, only scared of me. He would still have left, he would still be guilty. It wouldn't do any good.' She replied, out loud, as she sighed deeply, collecting the dress, and taking it to the washing pile.

_Your father would be proud of you._ Her mother's voice whispered in her head, and she closed her eyes. Picturing the loving couple, who raised and nurtured, and loved her.

'I know he would.' She declared, and she wished now, more than ever, that she could have that necklace.

The necklace that was the same as her Grandma's, in fact, it may even just be hers. She knew her Pop had to sell it, in order to keep his house.

She was always saddened by that story, especially when her Granny told her that she could have it, when she was older, as it would match her eyes better than it would match her mother's.

She took a deep breath, before turning back to the door, and instead of moving towards it, she continued to stay nailed to that one spot, looking at the door with wide, frightful eyes.

Grace wanted to go out and sort-of-forgive. Meaning, she wouldn't forgive him, but she would at least be tolerable to him.

But how was she supposed to do that?

How?

After they way she reacted earlier today, how was she supposed to go out there and say, "It's all right now, you can talk to me. So long as it is nothing too annoying".

Yes, that would go down well.

She sighed deeply again, then squared her shoulders, before walking to the door. She stopped when her hand was on the handle, and after taking a deep breath, she opened it and walked out.

Truthfully, she didn't want to go on the island. She'd rather stay on the ship. The only reason she told Jack to let her know when he docked was to watch Erik go off, but now, now she didn't want him to leave. She wanted to know what had happened to him.

The whole story.

And she didn't want him leaving her, with the thought that she was a mean old witch.

'Erik?' She called, seeing the man at the railing, looking down at the island.

She walked by Jack, who watched her with raised eyebrows.

However, she couldn't just leave him wondering so she said, 'You can go on, I don't really want to go.'

'You sure?'

She nodded her head once. 'Positive. I just want to sort things out then go back to sleep. I'm still a bit tired.'

He cast his eyes over her form, but said nothing else. He just gave her a wink, and a small bow that made her giggle again, before he walked down the gangplank. Going to one of the tavern's for some "good time."

She then turned her attention back to Erik, who had turned to look at her, but turned away once she started talking to Jack.

She walked till she was standing beside him, then rested her arms on the railing. Looking at the island, that had changed so dramatically from its earlier appearance. During the day, Grace had openly questioned whether or not it was an actual pirate port, but now she knew it was. Many drunks had littered the streets, and the buildings that had previously looked unoccupied, were now decorated with lights and noise.

She took a deep breath.

'I'm sorry about before.' She stated, still looking ahead, as she leaned forward, to catch sight of the sea.

Erik turned his head to look at her, trying to get her to make eye contact,. When she didn't, he sighed.

'No, you were right.'

'No, I wasn't. I don't know what happened to you, you say you were kept by pirates, and were told to work for them. How were you supposed to get out of that? And yes, I may be angry - frankly, I think I have every right to be -' From the corner of her eye, she saw his lips twitch, as he huffed in amusement. 'But, my anger won't change anything. You'd still have left, and you'd still be here now. The only thing that would've changed was your view on me, and I don't want that.'

She let out a shaky breath, as she stood up straight and turned to him. She leant her hip against the wood, as she clasped her hands in front of her.

'You don't have to get off here, and find passage from another ship. Stay here. I'll manage to persuade Jack, everything concerning you is my responsibility because of our history. If I want you to stay, he'll let you.' She looked up from her clasped hands, and into his sparkling blue ones.

She could've laughed.

She did that the first time they met. She looked up into his eyes, and she was bewitched by them.

But now? Now it did nothing to her.

Sure, she knew they were still pretty, any idiot could see that.

But any magic they once had over her was broken.

They only eyes that could do that now weren't blue; they were molten brown ones.

She couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips, as she continued.

'You can get dropped off anywhere you want. You just have to tell me, and I'll tell Jack, and we'll take you there. But not before Jack's finished his secret quest.' She added hastily, she didn't want him telling her to take him to London, or someplace, then have to say, "sorry, but no, not right now".

He just stared at her for a long time, unable to understand why she had a sudden change of heart.

He knew those feelings that she had earlier were definitely real, but as he looked at her now, he knew that these were definitely real as well.

Unable to think of anything else to say, he just cleared his throat, nodded his head, and muttered.

'Thank you.'

'Not a problem.'

She turned her body so she was facing back to the front, and rested her palms on the wood of the railing. One finger slowly began to trace the patterns of the black wood, and she wanted nothing more than to retire to her room, or maybe get some washing done, seeing as the entire crew was away.

'Would-' he coughed. 'Would you like to accompany me to a tavern?'

Grace whipped her head around to meet his, her eyes narrowing marginally.

'Excuse me?'

'Would you like to accompany me to a tavern?' He repeated, feeling a bit more braver after the conversation they just had.

Her mouth opened and closed, and she could help but picture herself as a fish out of water.

Didn't he see her decline Jack? Jack - the person she loved?

Of course, he didn't know she loved him.

Oh sweet Jesus! How was she supposed to tell Erik?

Her main concern was always telling Jack, now she had to deal with Erik too?

Bloody hell.

'I'm sorry, Erik, but no. I just want to go back to sleep, after I do some washing.' She replied, trying not to show her inner panic.

'Oh, uh, well, I guess - I guess I'll just, stay here then.'

She scoffed, unable to stop herself.

'No. Because me not accompanying you never stopped you from going anywhere before. Stop acting like a lovesick puppy, and go to the tavern, if you want to go.' She snapped, and after a moment, he realised there was no point in arguing with her, and just walked down the gangplank.

'He just brings out the worst in me.' She muttered under her breath, as she headed from her place on the deck, to the cabin to get the ever-growing pile of clothing.

'Might as well start it now,' she declared, before gathering it in her arms and heading down to the galley.

* * *

She had been in the galley for about half an hour now.

Her hands were still emerged in the basin, and had turned completely pruned from the constant emersion in the liquid.

After taking out the last shirt from the basin, and after hanging out to dry, she dried her hands on a towel, before placing them on her back and stretching. She groaned when she felt a crack, and moved to empty the basin.

She had just lifted it in her arms, to take it above to teem it out, when she heard a voice.

'Ye seem t'have forgotten abou' me.'

Her arms went weak, and the basin slipped from her hands, the water spilling out and soaking the bottom of her dress, and seeping in through her shoes, soaking her feet.

Cautiously, she turned around and faced the man that emerged from the shadows.

'Excuse me?' She asked, trying to act brave, when in fact she was shaking like a leaf inside.

Before, he may have scared her, but they were always surrounded by the crew, who would hear if he made a move on her. But now, there was no one else on this ship. Even Ellen had left 20 minutes ago after Grace had tracked her down and apologised to her.

'With the news ye just got, ye seem t'have forgotten me.'

'I didn't know I needed to remember you, Carlton.' She declared, crossing her arms over her chest, while her eyes darted to the door.

Could she make it?

'Don't try it.' He advised, a smirk playing on his lips, as he watched her try to calculate the distance to the door.

'Beg pardon?'

'You're trying to figure out if you would make it to the door on time. I'm just telling you not to try it.'

A part of her mind told her that she wouldn't make it, but she couldn't not try.

So, instead of listening to him, she gathered her skirts and tried to run.

Carlton just sighed, before he ran after her.

She gave a scream as his hands grasped around her waist, and yanked her back, but of course, no one was around to come and help her.

'Let me go! Please! Please, just let me go!' She pleaded, as she was unable to stop the tears from running down her face.

'Why? I've been away from the warmth of a woman's flesh for too long.' He whispered in her ear, as his hands roughly tugged at her breasts.

'There are probably hundreds of women out there, ready to willingly give what you want.' She advised, trying to persuade him to leave her alone.

He laughed harshly against her neck, as he worked at her laces.

'Why do I want someone who would willingly give it to me?'

With a tug, her dress was ripped, and she was propelled against the wall, her head smashing against the wood, and her eyes unfocused and she started to see stars.

The next half an hour passed in a painful blur.

* * *

Eventually though, he did stop.

He let her slip to the ground, her dress ripped in several pieces, covering up nothing.

He stepped over her, deciding to let her precious friends find her like that, and he went up to the deck, leaving the ship to go for a drink.

Her body was in agony, and tears were freely streaming down her face but she didn't care. She also didn't care how her body wasn't covered, except with shreds of fabric, that didn't really cover anything.

She knew she should get up, move and change, get everything sorted, and then tell Jack.

But she couldn't.

She couldn't muster the energy to lift her head, let allow stand up.

So, the last thing she remembered was hearing a scream, before she was thrown into darkness.

* * *

Ellen ran from the ship as fast as she could, unable to shake that horrible image from her mind.

She burst in through the tavern door, banging into several people who protested wildly, but she didn't care.

She headed straight for the most lively table, where Jack Sparrow was sitting, surrounded by several men and several women.

His eyes fell on to Ellen, who was panting heavily, as she finally came to stand in front of it.

'Ellen? What the hell is it?'

'G-G-' She tried, but couldn't.

How was she supposed to phrase this?

'Spit it out, woman!'

'It's Grace! She's -' She gulped. 'She's been raped Jack.'

His face paled, and he was standing in an instant, the chair he was previously sitting on toppling over. He shoved against several people, pushing them out of the way, ignoring the way they shouted at him.

He ran and shouted.

'Gibbs! Gibbs, you useless git! Where are you?' He shouted, and was answered when Gibbs and Erik came running up to his side.

He didn't say anything else, he just ran from the tavern and back to the Pearl. Ignoring Gibbs' questions about what the matter was.

'Where is she, Ellen?' He demanded harshly, as Ellen ran up the gangplank, a few seconds after they had.

'The galley.'

He didn't waste any more time, he just took off to the galley, allowing Ellen to tell the others what had happened.

Then, when he reached the galley, the sight before him made him sick to his stomach.

* * *

_I'm not going to say much ... I may just hide for a while, until the rotten fruit goes away ..._

_Anyway, review! Please? Vote in the poll in my profile, and like my Facebook page. _

_~Charlotte.x_


	28. Chapter XXVIII

_So, here is chapter 28. I hope it makes you feel a bit better, especially after last chapter. _

_This chapter was Beta'd by the - in the own words of Arthur Shappey - BRILLAINT Why Fireflies Flash! (I fear most people won't get that, if you know what Cabin Pressure is, you will!) _

_Disclaimer - Nope don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. _

_Oh, and any important announcements will now be posted at the end of the chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter XXVIII.**

**A Thing Or Two About Loyalty.**

Jack was frozen in that one spot; vaguely aware when Erik and Gibbs came from the deck and stood behind him.

'Is that - please say that's not.' Erik was muttering, blinking hard and trying to will away the image in front of him.

Yet, no matter how much he pleaded for the image not to be true, she still lay in front of him, barely covered, bruises formed over her slightly tanned skin, and a small trickle of blood running down her thigh.

Erik couldn't stand it anymore, he turned away from the sight, his hand covering his mouth as he walked from the galley and back on to the deck.

Jack, unable to stand the sight of her on the floor anymore, stepped forward and scooped her into his arms, asking Ellen to cover her up with her shawl.

He walked from the galley, up to the deck and into their cabin, placing her on the bed.

'Ellen. Clean her up.' He ordered, moving away from her and turning to leave the cabin.

'What are you going to do?' Ellen asked, turning her wide eyes from her friend's lifeless form to Jack.

'Going to find the bastard that did this.' He hissed, his voice dangerous and threatening. Ellen leaned back and away from him instinctively.

She wouldn't change places with whoever did this when Jack got a hold of them. Mind you, he was getting what he deserved.

'I think I know who it was, Jack.' She whispered, a tear tracing its way down her cheek.

'What?' He asked, turning back to face her.

'It's Carlton. He's been making comments at Grace for a good while now.'

'He's been what? Why the hell hasn't she said anything?' Jack asked, his hand gripping his pistol in his holster so tightly that his knuckles had turned white.

'You know what she's like. She handles things by herself. I told her to tell you, and she said she was going to, but then there was all that drama with Erik; she must've forgot.' Ellen replied, as she turned to her friend, who still hadn't made any movement.

'Look, you go and deal with him. I'll,' she took a deep breath. 'I'll clean her up and make her decent.'

He gave her one stiff nod, and his eyes turned to Grace's for a split second, before they narrowed dangerously, and he was out the door.

He'd make sure that bastard paid for what he did.

Ellen took a deep, shaky breath, before she walked over to Grace, brushing back her black hair, that was slicked against her forehead with sweat.

'Why you, Gracey?'

Of course, she didn't answer.

So, with a sigh, Ellen turned and went to get some water to clean her best friend.

* * *

Outside the cabin door, Jack was on the war path.

Carlton was no where to be found, obviously deciding to go and explore the island after he had raped Grace.

_His Grace. _His mind snapped at him, and he was taken aback by how possessive the voice inside his head sounded.

_Well, she is Jackie. Remember how she acts with you. She's yours._

He shook his head sharply; it wasn't the time to think to things like this.

'Gibbs!' He barked, as he finally made to move, and walked to the centre of the deck where the older man was standing, staring at the cabin door with concerned eyes.

'Cap'n? Is she all right?'

'Ellen is tending to her, so right now, I don't know.' Jack replied, and he watched with narrowed eyes as Erik came over to stand next to them.

'Who did it?' Erik asked, no, demanded as soon as he had stopped and stood beside Gibbs.

'Ellen just told me that she thinks that git, _Carlton _did it. Apparently, he's been making comments at Grace ever since he boarded this ship.'

'Aye, that be true.' Gibbs stated, almost unconsciously.

He was going to continue, but was immediately silenced by the look that both Erik and Jack gave him.

'You _knew_?' Jack growled and Gibbs couldn't stop himself from taking a cautious step backwards.

'Well, it was a while ago. It was one time you told me to go down and ask when dinner would be ready. I caught them in the middle of an argument, but Grace told me not to ask, so I... uh -'

'You just what, Joshamee?'

Gibbs cringed.

It was like being a child again.

It was the only time Jack ever used his first name; when he was entirely pissed with him.

Truthfully, that didn't happened often, but any time it did, he couldn't stand it.

'I _thought _about telling you, but she just looked like she didn't want anything said, so I decided to respect her wishes.' Gibbs trailed off, finding a very poor excuse to run away from their glares.

'You let a rapist on your ship?' Erik snapped, rounding on Jack.

'Oh, of course I did. My first question whenever I'm recruiting, "have you raped a woman? Yes? Well then welcome aboard!" If I knew what he was capable of, I wouldn't have let him on my ship.'

'Yes, the noble pirate. You've seriously got her under your delusions, haven't you? You're probably just as bad as the rest of them. I bet you've raped a couple of women in your time.'

Jack's eyes narrowed dangerously, and he moved as quick as a cat.

His hand pulled his pistol from his sash around his waist, took the safety off, grabbed Erik by the collar of his shirt, and pressed the barrel to his temple.

'Do you want to return to your previous state of "death"?' Jack threatened darkly. 'You don't know me, and I don't know you. But the one thing you should know about me is the thing I hate most in this world, is when a man thinks he can take advantage of a woman. They deserved to be cherished, as they are so much better than us men.'

He pulled Erik's collar tighter, almost choking him.

'So, the one thing I would _never do _is lay a finger on a woman who didn't want me to, savvy?'

He pressed the end of his pistol harder against Erik's temple. Erik just gulped, nodding his head.

He wasn't a coward, but when a man has deadly eyes and a pistol pointed to your head, you don't argue.

'Good.' Jack sneered, before he placed the safety back on his pistol, and placed it back into his sash. 'So why don't you save your threats for the man who actually did do it, eh?'

Erik rubbed at his neck before nodding his head.

'Good, now, help me find the bastard.'

'What should we do? You told the crew to be back at first light. He seems to be the person that would come back to see the effect of his actions.' Erik stated, as he looked around the deck, trying to see any evidence that he was back.

Which, of course, he wasn't.

'If we went looking for him, we'll never find him.' Jack agreed. 'We'll wait here and see if he comes back.'

He heard the door behind them open, and the shut, and he turned to see Ellen exit the cabin with tears streaming down her face.

'And while we wait, we get a report.' He said, much more to himself than to Erik. 'Ellen?'

She wiped away her tears with her hands, before drying her hands on her dress.

'How is she?' Jack asked as soon as she got close to him.

'She looks pretty beaten up. There's bruises all over her body, bright, ugly purple ones,' she shivered, closing her eyes and shaking her head, trying to clear that image from her mind. 'There was blood on her thigh but I cleaned that, and changed her dress. She's still not woken up, but that is just her body's way of coping. I wouldn't be surprised if she doesn't wake for a couple of days.' She said, reassuring their worried expressions when they got from the news she hadn't even woken up yet.

'Other than all of that, she is fine.' She turned and scanned the deck.

'Have you found him?' She asked, her voice a whisper.

'No, but we're waiting for him.' Erik answered, and she unconsciously wrapped her arms around herself, hugging herself.

'We'll get him.' Erik reassured and she smiled warmly at him.

Jack just stood there, his eyebrows raised. Normally, he would be grinning like a mad man, but given the circumstances, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Not to mention, there was a part of his brain that realised that Erik still loved Grace, so that "we'll get him," was entirely innocent.

'Right, Erik, you stand by the gangplank,' Jack ordered, and Erik nodded his head once before moving to stand by the gangplank.

'And don't look like an officer on the watch, you idiot!' Jack barked, as he watched him stand poker straight at the right hand side of the plank.

'Bloody officer.'

* * *

They had been waiting for about an hour, asking any returning crew member whether or not they had seen Carlton, to which they replied "no." Whenever they asked why, Jack would walk away, leaving it to Gibbs to explain exactly what had happened.

The rest of the crew were as furious as Erik and Jack; they had taken a liken to Grace, finding her funny, witty and interesting, and they told their captain as much when they offered him condolences.

Naturally, they skipped Erik, instead offering him a glare, as if it were his fault, which some of them believed it was. A few of them were willing to accept it was Erik who raped her, saying that because she had rejected him he decided to put her in her place.

Erik had heard them talking about it, and instead of being the quick-to-defend-his-reputation man that he was, he opted to just ignore it. After all, there was more important things to be dealing with.

However, as they were due to say he was never coming back, the man of everyone's hatred came strolling up the gangplank, looking entirely pleased with himself.

'We setting sail, cap'n?' He asked, a taunting grin on his face; he was just begging Jack to respond.

'No.' Jack replied. 'Take him to the brig.'

The crew wasted no time. They ran over to him, grabbing his arms and pinning them behind his back, before shoving him to the brig.

Carlton didn't even try to struggle, he just kept his eyes on Jack, making sure he saw his smirk.

Just before he was about to go below deck, Carl shouted back to Jack. 'You should keep a better eye on your playthings, cap'n.'

Jack growled, his hand going for his pistol and he took a step forward, but a hand stopped him.

Looking down, he saw a small, feminine hand, and for a split second, he thought it was Grace, but when he turned to look at her face, he saw it was none other than Ellen.

'He's just saying that to get into your head. You have to deal with him with a clear one, Jack. When you go down there, show him it hasn't annoyed you.' Ellen informed, as she let go of his arm. 'And I meant that comment, not his... actions, okay?'

'Aye.' Jack took a deep breath, before he straightened his coat. 'Right, c'mon Erik.'

'Me?' Erik asked incredulously, as he tried to fathom why Jack would let him deal with this as well.

Jack just grinned at him.

'What happened to all that... "oomf" you had earlier?'

Erik looked at him with raised eyebrows.

'"Oomf?" What the bloody hell is "oomf?"'

'Y'know, power, threat, "oomf."'

Erik just rolled his eyes, before turning to Ellen with a confused expression on his face.

'Just go with it.' She said, before turning and heading back to the cabin, to tend to Grace a bit more.

'Okay... let's go and give this bastard some of our... "oomf."'

* * *

The brig was damp, and dark, and because of this, it was generally where the mice liked to live.

Jack and Erik strolled into the brig. Their eyes hard as they looked to Carlton, who was sitting in the middle of one cell, whistling the tune for "My Jolly Sailor Bold."

'Do you know it, cap'n?' He asked, as Jack and Erik came to stand in front of the cell.

Jack didn't answer him, he just took the keys off his belt and opened the door, entering the cell, Erik entering behind him.

As soon as Erik was beside Carl, he couldn't stop himself, he pulled back his leg and gave him a swift kick to his ribs.

Jack didn't stop him, and instead pulled out his pistol and pointed it at Carl.

'You need to learn some manners.' Jack sneered, as he uncocked his safety, and placed the pistol to Carl's temple.

For the first time, fear shone in Carl's eyes, and he turned to Erik panicked, before he looked around the empty cell for some help.

'You - you can't do this!' He declared, trying to act as unconcerned as he could; he failed miserably.

'Who's going to stop me?' Jack asked, after giving one humourless laugh.

Carlton scanned the empty cell once again, before he pointed to Erik.

'Him. He'll stop you. He doesn't like you.'

'Me?' Erik asked, with a dramatic tone. 'Please, I offered to throw your body overboard.'

'It's not nice to be completely vulnerable, is it? To have to put your life in someone else's hands.'

He pressed the barrel of his pistol harder into Carl's temple, and he whimpered.

'Time for a little taste of your own medicine.'

Then, he pulled the trigger, and Carl's body slumped helplessly against the wall of the brig.

He straightened up, tucking his pistol back into his sash before turning back to Erik, who was glaring at the dead body.

'We'll move him after we go and check on Grace, savvy?'

Erik nodded his head, before he turned and walked out of the cell, walking straight from the brig, up through the crew's quarters, to the deck.

Jack then overtook him and headed straight for the cabin, opening the door and being greeted by Ellen, who was just getting ready to leave.

'Everything taken care of?' She asked, and he just nodded, walking past her and heading for the bed.

Grace was lying on the bed, looking like she was sleeping in a peaceful sleep, it was like what happened, hadn't.

Except, there was - like Ellen had said - several big bruises and a couple of cuts over her body, as clear evidence that it had taken place.

'I shouldn't have left.' Erik said, his eyes wet and his voice solemn.

'Why did you?' Jack replied immediately, his voice a bit more demanding that it was meant to be.

'I - I -' He sighed deeply, unable to tear his gaze away from Grace's body.

'I honestly don't know.'

* * *

_So, what d'you think? Did you think Carlton got what he deserved?_

_Review please? _

_Once again, if you haven't voted in my poll, go and do that._

_I'm 6 likes away from 10 on my Facebook page, and remember, every ten likes I get, I update, no matter what! So go and like that. _

_Also, if you go to my profile looking for my OC's info, you will find they are no longer there. I've moved them over to my Facebook page as well, and they won't come back to my profile page, so there is another incentive to like my page. :)_

_Okay, I think that is all! :)_

_Please review! _

_~Charlotte.x_


	29. Chapter XXIX

_Hello everyone... here is chapter 29. Slightly happier than the others. =)_

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, added to their favourite and story alerts. Seriously guys, you make my day! No, my week! _

_This chapter was beta'd by the lovely Why Fireflies Flash. She's brilliant, go and check her out. _

_Disclaimer - I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean... I'm just using their characters for my entertainment. And yours. ;)_

_Once again, important announcements will be made at the end, so look out for them. _

* * *

**Chapter XXIX.**

**A Pessimist, An Optimist, And A Realist.**

Three days.

It had been three whole days since the... incident, and Grace still hadn't woken. She had stirred once or twice, but it was only a small twitch before she would fall still again.

Jack couldn't sleep in the same bed as her; he feared her waking up, seeing him, and thinking that _he _was the one to do this. The last thing he wanted was for Grace to fear him; to hate him.

So, he had ordered Gibbs to get a hammock from the hold, and set it up in the side cabin. And that was where he slept.

Mind you, he didn't really do much sleeping, seeing as every time he did, his eyes would make the image of Grace, bruised and bleeding, reappear.

Lately, his mind had been creating the scenario too. He imagined her, alone, frightened, crying out for help, but no one would come to save her. He saw him, groaning in pleasure as he took something that he had no right to. And it made him want to kill him again. It made him want to get his body from the ocean and beat him, despite the fact he wouldn't feel anything!

It just made him mad.

So, instead of sleeping, he either took the helm, or drank the images away. The latter being his favourite way out.

Of course, neither was a long term solution. They only worked for so long.

'What is wrong with her?' He asked Ellen, as he, Erik, and Ellen gathered around the helm, looking over to the cabin door.

'It's just her way of coping, Jack. She's went through a fright, her body is recuperating.' Ellen replied, trying to show her friends that there was nothing to worry about. Of course, they didn't listen.

'"Her way of coping," seriously? That's your answer?' Jack retorted and Ellen just rolled her eyes.

'Yes. Her way of coping, Jack!' Ellen repeated, but not before heaving a sigh. 'I always thought you were the eternal optimistic, what changed?'

'I was. No, I am. Nothing's changed.' He muttered, inspecting his nails, a tell-tale sign that he wanted this conversation to go away.

'What if she doesn't wake up?' Erik asked, speaking for the first time since they grouped together.

Ellen groaned.

'Not you as well! Listen! She will wake up! Just give her time. How would you feel if something like that had to happen to you? It's a fright to the system. Give. Her. Time.' Ellen declared, before sighing heavily again.

She wrapped her shawl tighter around her shoulders.

'Look, I'm going to start dinner. You two shut up. She'll be fine. Honestly!'

But try as hard as they could, they couldn't believe her. They simply watched her walk away to the galley - how she could stay in there, they'd never know, after all, that's where it happened - and after sharing a glance, they both took off to separate destinations.

Erik left for the crew's quarters, where he spent most of his time when he wasn't on deck, checking up on Grace.

Jack retreated to his cabin, looking over her with worried eyes before he headed to the bottle on his desk, that was singing to him.

* * *

He was passed out, in a drink-induced comma that left him snoring loudly.

He was completely unaware of the fact, that in the next room, the woman he had been worrying about was twitching in the bed. Her face screwed up in fear and panic. Her body drenched in sweat as she tried to escape. Tried to get away from that man. The man who raped her; who was going to rape her again.

'No.'

It was barely audible, but it flitted past her lips as she tried to get him to stop.

'No.'

It was louder than before, but still not loud enough to bring anyone running. She was going to be left alone. He grinned at her, and suddenly a knife appeared in his hand.

'Please.'

He was going to kill her as well. She knew that much. She tried everything; she tried pleading, begging, struggling, fighting, but nothing worked.

'Please, no!' She exclaimed, loud enough that the captain sleeping in the next room stirred.

Was that his dreams or reality?

'No, no, no, no.'

She awoke with a start and a loud scream, that brought the pirate running through to the room in such a rush, he forgot exactly what she had been through.

He was beside the bed when he remembered, which was triggered by her cowering away from him, eyes pinched tightly shut as she _hoped against hope _that nothing would happen to her again.

'Grace?' Jack started, taking a hesitant step forward.

He didn't want to pressure her, of course, but he couldn't stand seeing her like this.

Her face softened at that voice.

That wasn't _his _voice. No. That was Jack's.

Slowly, and hesitantly, she opened her eyes. Seeing Jack standing there, looking down at her with concerned eyes.

His adrenalin was high enough that it was masking any effects from the shock of the high quantities of rum.

'Jack?' She whispered, apparently needing verification that it was in fact him. The man she loved. The man that had no idea she felt that way.

'In the flesh.' He replied and she smiled. It was small, and didn't reach her eyes, but it was an improvement from the scream that had just erupted from her lips not a minute ago. 'D'you want me to go and get Ellen? She'll help you get washed and feed you.'

Grace cleared her throat, hoping to form a reply, but nothing came out, so instead she just nodded her head.

Jack didn't waste a moment, he turned in his spot and headed out of the cabin, walking to Ellen's and knocking on it three times. When she didn't answer immediately, he burst in the door.

'Ellen!' He exclaimed, only to find her and Erik sitting on her bed, talking.

He didn't think twice about this, however, he just told her what he needed to.

'She's woke up! Grace! She's woke up, and she's sweating and needs you to wash her, and feed her.'

Ellen didn't stop to think; she didn't stop to react. She dove from her bed and rushed past Jack.

Yet, as soon as she reached the door, she stopped. She took a deep breath, steeling herself; calming herself, before she reached out and grasped the door handle.

She opened the door and smiled widely when she noticed Grace, sitting up on the bed, the covers pulled up to her neck.

'Did... did you dress me? The last time I remembered my dress was... it was... ripped.'

'Yes, Grace, I didn't want you waking up and seeing yourself like that.' Ellen shook her head once. She didn't want to keep that image in her head, let alone having Grace see herself like that.

'Anyway? You want me to help you get washed? Then I'll go and make you something to eat?'

Grace nodded her head once, before she got up from the bed, albeit a little hesitant.

* * *

Of course, Erik and Jack had to hang back, seeing as the last thing they could do was barge in whilst Ellen was helping Grace wash and dress.

They stood on either side of the door, waiting until Ellen came out to get Grace something to eat before they would go in. In fact, they had decided to wait until Ellen was back with the food and ready to feed her.

Truthfully, Ellen hated doing this, she knew her friend never liked being treated like a baby, but she was fragile. And if this was what she needed to do, in order to make her friend feel safe again, then she would do it gladly.

She had decided something simple would do the trick and so cooked her some porridge, hoping it would be calm on her stomach, and wouldn't go down badly with her.

'How is she?' Gibbs asked her, as he helped her prepare the meal. It didn't take long, and it didn't take two hands, but the old man was concerned about Grace and she wasn't about to turn him away.

'All right, given the circumstances. Jack told me she woke up from a nightmare; she woke up screaming. But she _seemed _fine when I was helping her wash.'

'So the bath was all right? I tried to warm it up, thought it would help her relax.'

'She appreciated that.' She stated, but when she noticed the older man's sceptical look, she had to confirm it again. 'Honestly! She sunk into the bath, asked who filled it, and when I told her it was you, she told me to thank you for making it warm water.'

His sceptical look vanished and was replaced with pride.

He had done something to help the poor girl get back to normal. Well... as normal as she could, of course.

'Right.' Ellen muttered, as she realised that the porridge was now cooked and she scooped some into the bowl that Gibbs held out for her.

'Thank you, Mister Gibbs.' She smiled, as she took her shawl off her shoulders, and wrapped it around the bowl.

It would get warm; she didn't want Grace burning herself, and her shawl was the first thing she could reach.

She took the bowl off of him, before turning around and heading from the galley to the door of the cabin.

She eventually met up with Jack and Erik, the latter who opened the door for her, allowing her to enter, before they too followed her inside.

'Gracey? Babe? I've brought you some porridge.' Ellen opened, as she watched Grace, who had moved back to the bed, clutching Jack's pillow in her arms - something that Erik noticed - stirred and sat up again.

'Porridge? Really?'

Jack and Ellen chuckled.

_You'll be back to your old self in no time, love. _Jack thought, only thought; he didn't want to say it aloud, for fear of reminding her of what she had been through.

Grace lifted her eyes from the bowl that Ellen had placed in front of her, and looked over to Jack, who grinned at her, the same golden grin that was her favourite.

She couldn't stop herself, she smiled back at him, hooking a stray lock of hair behind her ear, before she looked down to the porridge again.

After taking the spoon in hand and scooping it into her mouth, her face screwed up in distaste. She hated porridge.

'I know you hate it! But think about it, would you rather have something soft and smooth like porridge, or something crispy and chewy, and solid like _stew._'

Grace smirked. 'Point taken.'

She was starting to feel better already. Her friends were back with her, talking to her as if nothing had happened, and right now, at this moment in time, that was what she needed, to pretend as if it never happened.

Though, she had to admit, having everyone watch her was a little... nerve-racking.

'I, uh, can you... I mean, I don't want to be rude...'

They took the hint though.

'Don't worry about a thing, love, we'll come and see you after you've finished, eh?' Jack replied with a wink, and after a small bow, he and Erik left the room, leaving her alone with Ellen.

* * *

When she was finished her porridge, Ellen took the bowl and took it down to the galley.

'Don't you go in there without me.' She demanded, as she shut the door behind her. 'I don't want her feeling like people are ganging up on her!'

She didn't give them a chance to reply, she just assumed that they would listen to her.

Which they did.

Only when she finally returned did they enter the room, to the terrible sight of Grace's head buried in her hands, crying.

Ellen, unable to stand the sight, rushed over to her, sitting down on the bed beside her and rubbing soothing circles on her back.

Jack stood near the bed, not touching her, but offering her the comfort of having his presence there. If she found any comfort in that, of course.

Which he knew she did.

Erik, seeing the sight of her like that, forgot about the fact that he wasn't the one that could stop her tears anymore, and reached out to touch her shoulder.

What he didn't expect - what no one expected - was Grace's reaction. She flinched away from the contact, and whimpered, pulling out of Ellen's embrace, she threw herself into Jack's, burying her face deep into his jacket and inhaling his scent.

No one could understand why she reacted like this, but they didn't ask her, and they had no plans of sitting down and discussing it. Ellen and Jack just gave Erik a look, telling him to leave the room right now, and that'd they'd let him know how she was doing when she had fallen back asleep and they left her alone.

Grudgingly, Erik turned and left the room, unable to understand why Grace - his ex-fiancée - reacted the way she did.

* * *

When Jack left the room, after kissing Grace's forehead goodnight, he was cornered by Erik, who had apparently not taken too kindly to Grace's reaction to his touch.

'I don't get it! Why is she afraid of me? I didn't do anything! And why isn't she afraid of you? You're a man as well!' Erik ranted and Jack had finally had enough.

'D'you really want to know what I think?' Jack growled, unable to stop himself, as he stalked towards the other man.

'The reason she is afraid is because of what this bastard did to her, savvy? He hurt her.'

Erik nodded.

'Right. Well, I have _never _hurt her.' Jack stated, his eyes dark as they bore into Erik's blue ones, that held nothing but fear.

Looking at him, you never thought the pirate captain could be so frightening.

'Think about that.'

* * *

_What did you think about it? What do you think about Grace's reaction to Erik? And what Jack said to him? Review and tell me! =)_

_Okay, the poll has been closed, and the winner is Bye Bye Blackbird. So, Echoes Down the Stream (an HP fanfic) will be posted after this story is finished, and when the Confusing Two Sparrows series ends, that's when Bye Bye Blackbird will be posted. So, I'll never be away from this fandom. =) I've updated my Order of Stories to be Published list on my profile, so you can see what is coming up. _

_Oh, and if any of you are Guns N' Roses fans, I'm writing an Izzy Stradlin/OC fic, but it won't be posted here (as you know, real-people fics are not allowed), so if any of you wish to read that, let me know via review or PM and I'll send you a link to the site I'm publishing at. =)_

_Remember, like my Facebook page. I'm at 7 likes right now (thank you to all the people who have liked it so far!), and if three more people like it, I'll update as soon as I reach 10. So, if that happens today, prepare for a double update. If that happens tomorrow, then I'll update then. So, please, go and like the page, and I'll update as soon as I get 10 likes. =D_

_Uh... I think that is it... no, it's not, I'll be posting another poll within the next week or so, but I'll let you know more about that in the next update. Yep, that's it now. _

_Review, please. _

_~Charlotte.x _


	30. Chapter XXX

_I come with a gift... the gift of chapter 30. =) Hehe._

_Uh, this chapter was beta'd by the lovely Why Fireflies Flash. She's AWESOME!_

_Disclaimer - I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. But I do own Grace, Ellen and Erik, and this plot line. =D_

* * *

**Chapter XXX.**

**Distractions.**

The next couple of days seemed to _drag _in.

Grace never stepped out of the cabin once, she was far too afraid to do so. She didn't want to go to the galley - the place where it happened - at all right now. She didn't think she could cope with that, and she worried the fear may send her into some fit, that she would never heal from. She also couldn't go on the deck, she had tried that once, but as soon as she opened the door, the crew stopped their duties and stared at her. The last thing she wanted was their pity, and she ended up slamming the door shut and throwing an empty rum bottle against it, causing it to shatter.

She left it there and Jack ended up standing in it. Thankfully, he had his boots on, so he wasn't hurt, but he couldn't stop himself from worrying about her. He got Gibbs to get someone to clean it up, but he remembered to never let his bottles sit around anymore.

It was now the third day after she woke up, and it was up to Jack to bring her the food. He sat both plates on his desk, deciding to eat with her as well.

'Dinner's ready, love.' He said, as he sat down on his seat after moving the other one for her.

'I'm not hungry.' She replied from her place on the bed, where she was cocooned in the covers.

'Trust me, you need to eat. Especially while it is still warm.'

She didn't move.

'I'll keep nagging you until you move, love. I _can _talk that long.' He threatened, and after groaning in annoyance, she removed herself from the covers and walked over to the desk.

'Who made it?' She asked, looking down at it with distaste.

Did the things she made before look this revolting?

'Gibbs and Ellen.' Jack replied, taking his fork and placing a mouthful of the stew into his mouth.

'Oh, swell.' She muttered, rolling her eyes and pulling out the chair to sit down.

She picked up her fork, but had no intention of eating it.

Why would this make her better? That was what they always said when they would come to her with this revolting food. That she needs to eat, to recover strength, and get the nutrients and all that rubbish from it.

It was _disgusting._ It tasted like paper and was hardly chewable. The very thought of it made her want to be sick. As did the smell and the look of it.

And how would this help?

She didn't have the flu, she didn't have a disease that ate away at her system until she was weak and bed-ridden.

She was _raped._ That wasn't a disease. She was perfectly healthy, she knew that. Her hair still looked shiny and her skin was still soft.

It wasn't a disease.

But, maybe that was how they were viewing it as. To make it easier for them. So they could actually look at her. Maybe they were humiliated for her. A weak woman who couldn't even defend herself.

They probably thought she was asking for it.

She stabbed a piece of meat with her fork with such a force that it went straight through the meat and ended up stabbing the bowl it was in.

That was it.

They were treating her like a child with a illness, so they could look her in the eye. They were probably ashamed of her.

She couldn't even face her demons. She had locked herself in a room and couldn't even go to the galley anymore. She wasn't strong enough to do that.

Christ, she wasn't even strong enough to go out and see the crew. She couldn't see their pitying stares, that were all thinking the same thing: "Poor thing, couldn't even defend herself."

What was she? A stupid, weak little woman, who thought she could actually find love again. Love with a pirate.

She could've scoffed. She was stupid.

There was no way she could stay on this ship.

Everyone would get on better if she left. Maybe she could stay on this island. It seemed nice enough.

Well, during the day anyway.

She hadn't eaten one bit of her food and Jack had been watching her for the past fifteen minutes, waiting to see when she would. He was trying to figure out just what was wrong with her; what was going through her mind.

He could tell it wasn't good thoughts. He knew that for sure. With the way her lips were pressed into a thin line, with the way her nostrils were flared as she tried to control her breathing, with the way the corner of her eyes were tight, and how she kept stabbing the bowl as if it had wronged her in some way.

The only problem was he didn't know _exactly what it was _that was irritating her. In order to find that out, he'd have to ask her, but he didn't want to. He didn't want to pressure her to tell him. That wouldn't be fair.

But he didn't like that look that was on her face, he couldn't stand it.

'Don't play with your food.' He said, deciding to say that instead, rather than ask her about her thoughts.

She looked up abruptly, jumping slightly because he spoke. It had been so silent before, she was in her own world, and for him to speak suddenly when she wasn't expecting it of course she jumped.

'I'm sorry.' She muttered, as she finally let go of her fork, letting it clink against the edge of the bowl. She leaned back in her chair, and looked down at her clasped hands.

She couldn't hold back anymore.

She couldn't.

She brought her hands up to her face; to hide it, as she started to weep again.

It had nothing to do with his request, but the thoughts she had been thinking.

Was she really that stupid to believe that they didn't care about her? They were looking after her. They knew what she had been though and knew how hard it had been for her.

They knew that.

She was just being stupid.

Jack, after a moments hesitation, got up from his seat and walked over to her. Placing his arms around her and embracing her. She leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder and allowing herself to let it all out.

She pulled away from him after a minute or two, and rubbed the back of her hand against her eyes, trying to stop her tears.

'I'm sorry,' she murmured, as she looked at him, trying to smile. 'I just ... I'm trying not to let him win. I'm trying my hardest, but it's not working. Because he is winning. He is winning because I can't leave this room. I can't go to the galley because I'm afraid he'll be waiting for me again. I can't go out on deck, because I don't want to see everyone's pity looks. He's winning! Even when I don't want him too!'

There.

She had finally got it out. Someone finally knew of the war that was raging inside her, and for that she was glad. She knew she couldn't go on any longer without telling anyone.

'Do you know what I think, love?' He asked, and she looked up from her hands and shook her head.

'No.'

'I think you need a distraction. You're stuck on the ship where it happened. I think if you got out, explored the island, allowed your mind to not think of it, you'd feel much better.' He declared, standing up and away from her.

'So, what are we doing?' She asked, feeling her lips tugging as she started to smile.

'You will go and get dressed, shove on your shoes and jacket, and meet me out on the deck, savvy?'

She couldn't stop herself anymore, her lips tugged into a full smile and she nodded. 'Savvy.'

'Good.' He exclaimed, picking up his jacket and pulling it on, before walking to the door. 'See you on the deck.'

He left her with a low bow and a wink.

Feeling her stomach do somersaults, she picked herself up from the chair and moved over to her chest, digging out a dress and pulling it on. She then slipped on her shoes and jacket, before she walked to the door, and went on to the deck.

It took every part of her will to not run, because that was her first instinct. To run; to hide. But she knew this was foolish, so after a deep breath she walked over to where Jack was, at the gangplank.

'You didn't take long, love.'

'I'm excited, so of course I didn't.' She giggled, as she accepted his offered arm.

He led her down the gangplank and they started to casually walk around the island.

She allowed Jack to lead her wherever he wanted to, not particularly caring where it was. She was just glad to be away from that ship.

It was her home, she knew that, but it was good to be away from it for a while. She had a feeling that when she went back, everything would feel like it did before. For which she was glad.

If that did happen, she'd have to truly thank Jack.

Suddenly, they stopped.

Grace had been too busy inside her own head, that she didn't even realise where they were heading. When she turned to look at Jack, going to ask him why they stopped, he merely grinned before pointing to something behind her.

Frowning, she slowly turned around and her breath stuck in her throat.

'You remembered?' She breathed, her fingers reaching out to stroke the glass, trying to stroke the necklace beneath it.

''Course I did.' Jack replied enthusiastically. 'Now, what say, we go in and buy it for you, eh?'

She turned, completely shocked, and was about to protest, but Jack was for having none of it. He wrapped his hand over her mouth, and steered her into the shop.

'Don't worry, I'm not kidnapping her. I'm just shutting her up, she's thinking about protesting to me buying that necklace.' He informed the startled older woman, before nodding over to the window.

Grace, completely mortified, pulled Jack's hand away from her mouth.

'He's speaking the truth.' She confirmed to the old woman, who seemed to visibly relax as the words came from Grace's own mouth.

She moved from behind the counter, over to the window, and while her back was turned, Grace slapped Jack's arm.

He just chuckled, wrapping his arm around her waist. 'Love, you couldn't hit water if you fell out a boat.'

Grace pouted, crossing her arms over her chest, pretending to be hurt.

This caused more laughter to erupt from Jack, and after a second, he leaned down and stole a kiss from her pouting lips.

'Hey!' She exclaimed, but her protest was cut short when the owner turned back to them.

'What one?' She asked, as she held out the three necklaces that had previously occupied the window.

'The emerald one,' Jack answered, sending a wink towards Grace, as the woman nodded and turned to put the other two away.

She then walked back over to the desk, and started to wrap it up.

'Excuse me, miss...?'

'Delilah.' The older woman, finished for her with a warm smile. 'Call me Delilah, sweetheart.'

'Delilah,' Grace started, returning that warm smile. 'Could you tell me the history behind this necklace?'

'As far as I know, it used to belong to a struggling older couple. Apparently they sold it in order to get some money for food and such. At least, that's what the seller told me. What's wrong, sweetheart?'

'Grace?'

Her face was completely blank, before she pulled her hand up to her lips, one tear slipping down her cheek, causing the two people in the shop to show concern.

'It... those older couple... they're my grandma and my pop. They sold it in order to keep their house, and to get some food. I was supposed to inherit when they died, but they told me they had to sell it. I was disappointed, of course, but they needed the money. I never thought I'd see it again.'

She reached out, and cautiously stroke the three emeralds.

Then she turned to Jack eagerly.

'How much?' He asked, watching with a grin the way her eyes sparkled.

Delilah's eyes darted between Jack and Grace with the necklace, before turning back to Jack again.

'I'll tell you what - I don't normally do this, so don't go about telling people - but since I truly believe that it belonged to her grandparents, I'll cut you a deal.'

'What kind of deal?' Jack asked, giving her a golden grin.

'Half price.'

'Done.'

Jack reached into his pocket, pulled out the correct amount of money - it was all he had anyway - and then turned to Grace

'Give it here, love.'

She placed the necklace in his hand, before turning around and moving her black locks out of the way.

He placed the necklace on her neck before fastening.

She let her hair go and turned back to him with a wide smile.

'Gorgeous, love.' He murmured, before placing an arm around her waist and leading her out of the shop.

'Thank you, Delilah!' Grace shouted over her shoulder and was answered by a chuckle, followed by, 'Any time, sweetheart!'

'And thank you, Jack.' She added, turning to him with a smile, as her hand rested on top of her new necklace.

'You're welcome, Grace.'

In a moment of complete weakness, she stopped and grabbed the lapels of his jacket. He was a little startled, but once her lips descended on to his, he couldn't stop himself.

His hands tightened on her waist, pulling her closer, as he groaned into her mouth. He was answered by a moan from her, as her hands moved from his jacket, to around his neck. Her hands threaded into his hair, trying to pull him closer, and they moaned again when they were as close as physically possible.

Too soon though, it was over, she had pulled away and instead rested her head on his chest.

'You all right, love?' He asked, reaching down and tilting her head upwards.

'I am. It was just nice to have you reclaim my lips, that's all. It was the only thing he didn't touch.' She admitted, albeit a little hesitant, but she felt like she had to tell Jack this. 'I'm glad for that though, it means you're the only one to do so.'

She had been looking into his eyes the whole time she told him this, and she didn't see any panic or fear. He looked... content.

_He could just be glad at hiding his feelings, though. _A voice whispered inside her head, but she shook it off.

She didn't care.

It had been said, that was all she cared about.

'We should go back to the _Pearl_, I want to show Ellen.' She advised, trying to change the subject.

With a nod of his, and after clearing his throat, Jack started to take her back to the ship.

And she was completely unaware of the small war that was being fought inside Jack's head.

* * *

_Don't forget to review. It makes my day... seriously. =) You have no idea how happy I get when I get the email through. xD_

_I've got another poll on my profile, so I hope you vote in that as well._

_I'm planning on getting an AO3 account, to post some bandfics and the such, but it won't be until September as that is when my invitation comes through, so if you're interesting about reading that Izzy fic, I'll post the link when I get an AO3 account. =)_

_I'm at eight likes... two more and I'll update straight away. Bribery? Yes. I love it. ;)_

_Oh, and a random bit of information is the chapter number is in roman numerals from now on, I just think they look so cool. xD_

_I think that is all... so, to recap: review, like the Facebook, and vote in the poll.. please. :D_

_~Charlotte.x_


	31. Chapter XXXI

_Chapter 31 is here people. Is it sad that this means there are only 19 chapters left? Bugger. Anyway, try not to think of that... I think you will like this chapter. ;)_

_Thank you to everyone who has read this, reviewed it, added to their favourite, and story alerted it! You make my day. =D_

_Guest - Hello! Thank you so much! That really means a lot. And here's another update for ya'. =D_

_This chapter was beta'd by the lovely Why Fireflies Flash._

_Disclaimer - Sigh... I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean._

_Don't forget... any important announcements are at the end. =D_

* * *

**Chapter XXXI.**

**Get Some Action.**

Ever since Jack took her out into the island and bought her that necklace, Grace had sort-of returned to normal.

Well, of course she didn't forget all about it. There were still times that she woke up, drenched in sweat, screaming as she relived that incident in her dreams.

However, she _was _getting braver. She was far more inclined to leave the cabin now, and often ventured out there to watch the sea go by her.

They had set sail the day after Jack got her the necklace, for he decided they had been docked on that island for too long.

She was sad to see it leave, but glad that she had the thing she would've missed most; the necklace.

They had been at sea for about a week now, and it was after the fourth day that she ventured down to the galley for the first time since it happened.

Of course, Jack, Ellen and Erik were all there with her, but she was ... all right. Sure, when she looked at the exact spot it happened, she couldn't help but shiver involuntarily, but after staying in there for a few minutes, she realised there was nothing to be afraid of.

After all, it wasn't the room that did it to her. It was Carlton - who was dead. So, she had nothing to worry about.

After another week at sea, she had started to help Ellen prepare the meals again, which she was doing right now.

She had a potato in one hand, and a knife in the other, peeling the potato.

Yet, after every potato she peeled, she would take her empty hand and place it on her necklace. Stroking it slightly, before she continued on with the next potato.

Of course, Ellen noticed this. She would watch her from the side of her eye, and smile every time she did it.

However, it was after the tenth she did this that she had to bring it up.

'Oh, go and kiss Jack already.' She said playfully, nudging Grace with her shoulder.

Grace turned to her, trying - and failing - to glare at her. It probably would've worked, if her lips weren't pulled into a wide smile.

'I have no idea what you are talking about.' She replied, dropping her hand from her necklace and picking up another potato from the basin in front of her.

'Oh, of course you do, every time you pause, you lift your hand to your necklace and play with it. I'm just saying, go and declare your undying love for him, and get it over with.'

Grace was left speechless.

For once, she couldn't think of a witty reply to that statement.

'I can't do that.' She whispered softly, sitting down the potato and the knife.

'Why not?' Ellen asked, as she too sat down the utensils she was using, and walked over to the table that was in the galley.

Grace followed her, taking a deep breath as her hand once again found anchor on her necklace.

'Well, firstly, there's how he will react.' Grace started. 'I mean, you know what he is like. He likes his women, and I just think that there's a good chance he won't be able to look at me the same way, if I had to tell him.'

'Grace, I've told you before ... I think he feels the same way. I mean, I've never seen him buy anyone else a necklace. Least of all one like that. Not to mention how protective he's been over you, after what happened.' Ellen said, smiling at Grace, trying to convince her that _Jack liked- maybe even __loved__ - her!_

But Grace was never easy to convince. Especially when it came to people's feelings about her. And Ellen knew exactly who was to blame for that.

Erik.

And probably seeing him back on this ship didn't do anything for her trust. She knew that. But she also knew that Grace had forgiven him, she had moved past that.

Well, before it all happened she had. But when she woke up from her unconscious state after her ordeal, she had been frightened of him.

It was easy to see why; he had hurt her before. She had just been hurt physically, and when she saw the person that hurt her mentally... of course she would run from him.

'Yeah, maybe,' she replied weakly, dropping the necklace from her fingers. 'But that doesn't solve the second problem.'

'Which is?' Ellen pressed.

'Erik.' She whispered, and Ellen placed a sympathetic hand on top of Grace's.

'Are you starting to feel for him again?'

'What? No. No!' Grace exclaimed, shrugging her hand out from underneath Ellen's. 'I'm just worried what he may try and do to Jack. I know Jack is strong, and an excellent fighter, I just don't want Erik to try anything. Before I forgave him - when I had that big argument with him - he said he was going to try and woo me again. I just think it would be wrong for him to see that. He says he still loves me. Wouldn't it be wrong for him to know that when Jack and I go into our cabin, we're... consummating our relationship.'

Ellen smirked. 'I'll get to the advisory side of this in a minute, but speaking of consummating the relationship, have you two ever...?' She trailed off, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

'No, not yet. There've been plenty of opportunities - and many times I've wanted to, trust me - but he always seems... hesitant. One time I tried to get him to bed me, and he pulled away, and left me alone. Now, either that is compassion... or he doesn't view me as that.'

'I'm saying it was compassion, lovey. Think about it. You boarded this ship to get away from a life of being used _just for sex, _I don't think he felt comfortable doing that, when he maybe didn't feel that strongly about you then. Maybe, he thought that night would be just sex, and he didn't want you to feel... abused again.' Ellen reasoned. 'I mean, if he didn't feel that way, surely he wouldn't kiss you in the first place.'

'Yeah. _Yeah._That's probably it.' Grace said, feeling a bit more confident with this revelation. 'I mean, I doubt he will ever say the words back, but he could imply it. So really, what is there? He either _technically _says it, or he doesn't. Either way, I ...' She faltered.

She was going to say "I could live with that" but she knew she couldn't. She couldn't live on this ship if Jack had to say he didn't feel the same way. She'd have to jump ship at the next island they docked at. She'd feel humiliated if he didn't return her feelings. She knew she would.

'You need to stop worrying. I'm telling you, the next time you see him, just tell him.'

'Tell him what?' A voice asked, and they both froze.

They both cautiously turned around, facing the man they were just talking about.

_Talk of the bloody Devil. _Grace thought, as her mouth opened and closed, in a very accurate impression of a fish.

'How - how long have you been standing there?'

He smirked. 'A few seconds, I only heard what Ellen said. Why, were you talking about me?'

Grace relaxed, as she hoped he was telling the truth.

'Yes.' She replied shortly, standing from her seat and walking back over to the potatoes.

'What d'you want to tell me, then?' He asked with a playful smirk, as he walked further into the galley and stood beside her.

'I -' and she knew she couldn't do it. Not here. Not in the galley. Where it happened. Not with Ellen watching. Just no. 'I wanted to tell you to stop snoring. I've barely been able to sleep.'

Behind her, she heard Ellen sigh marginally, before covering it up with laughter.

The smirk on Jack's face faltered.

But, he quickly recovered, and the smirk was back on his face.

'Will do love. Anyway, the crew was wondering when food will be ready.'

She pursed her lips, thinking.

'Uh, half an hour, maybe.'

He nodded his head, before he reached out with his hand and brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face and placed it behind her ear.

Then, without another word, he turned and left her and Ellen alone in the galley.

'Stop snoring? Seriously? That probably wounded his ego! I wouldn't be surprised if he was standing there listening to the whole conversation! He was probably excited, thinking you were going to say the three special words, and all you say is "stop snoring!" Jesus Grace!' Ellen ranted, as she stood up and walked back over to her position, where she started preparing the food she had abandoned. 'Didn't you see the way he moved that strand of hair out of your face? That's such a tender, loving move. _He cares _about you, Grace! You have to tell him!'

She didn't say another thing to Grace that afternoon.

* * *

It was night now. Grace had retired early, seeing as Ellen had stopped talking to her. And probably would remain in that state of stubbornness until Grace told Jack she loved him.

She was in the bed, but not asleep.

The main reason being, Jack was still outside, and it felt empty and cold without him in the bed. She didn't even know if he was even _coming _to bed, or if he was taking the night watch.

She sighed, and was about to turn over and hug his pillow, when she heard the door open.

Immediately, she froze. She then shut her eyes, and pretended to be asleep.

'Grace?' Jack whispered, but she kept still, pretending she was deep in sleep that she didn't hear him.

'Good, you're asleep.' He whispered again and she couldn't help but frown at that.

What did he mean by that?

He didn't want to see her?

She heard him taking off his boots, and when she heard the small thud, she knew his jacket, vest and shirt were also off.

Then, she felt the bed dip beside her, and then the warmth of Jack's body crashed down on her like a tidal wave as he moved till he was right up beside her.

His hand came out and moved her hair away from her neck, exposing the soft flesh to him. She felt his head lower, and it took _every single shred of will power _not to moan when his lips pressed against her neck.

They moved up and down her neck, going onto her shoulder, before working their way back up, to that _oh-so-sensitive _spot under her ear.

She couldn't understand why he was doing this, but she didn't care. Her only concern was wishing she lay on her back, maybe he could get her lips... or even more sensitive spots that were on her neck.

Her hand that was tucked under her pillow clenched around the fabric, as she tried to stop herself from giving herself away.

However, a treacherous soft moan fought its way out of her lips, and she cursed inside her head.

Yet, Jack wasn't phased. He pulled away from her with a throaty chuckle.

'That's what I wanted to hear.' He whispered in her ear, before he rested his head back on the pillow. His arm snaking around her waist and pulling her back flush against his chest.

She listened for a while, and noted how his breaths became slower, and more even.

_He's asleep. _She thought, and turned her head to look at him.

Hoping that it wasn't too much to wake him up.

_What was that? _She asked, as she watched part of him sleep. This position really wasn't that great for watching anyone behind you.

There was once a time when she was thankful for that; when a client wanted it in this position, and she almost felt like thanking them. It always meant she didn't have to watch their vile faces as they took pleasure from her. Not even caring if they were doing it right.

Most of them were wild thrusters; and she knew _exactly __why _they had to come to whores. Because they were so awful in bed, and so ugly, that no one would dare go near them with a ten-foot-pole.

Unless they were paid for it.

_That could be a benefit of declaring you're love, Grace. You know about his reputation. I'm sure that isn't false. _Her mind whispered at her, and she couldn't help but close her eyes and let out another soft moan.

Yes, she knew all about his reputation. She had actually asked a couple of girls who worked at the whorehouse with her. Whom were known to have slept with him.

Their descriptions were vivid, yet amazing. He was widely admired amongst her colleagues. Mainly because he was a rare one; he wanted his whore to gain pleasure from their encounter. As well as himself.

So yes, he was definitely rare.

Then, he reached forward, nuzzled her neck with his nose and she knew what she had to do.

She _had _to tell him.

* * *

_Okay... what do you make of that? Eh? Leave me a review and let me know. ;) Like my Facebook page! It seriously means a lot to me. And I PROMISE to start updating it more, especially posting more sneak peeks. =D_

_Okay, I know I asked you to vote in my poll last time, but I just realised that I didn't have the poll on my profile *facepalm*. But it is on there now, so if you can vote in that, it would help me out a lot. Even if you're not planning on reading the story, I'd love to hear your thoughts._

_Once again, I have an Izzy Stradlin/OC fic, and that has been uploaded to my dA. So, the link is on my profile and if you want to read that, just head over there for the link. =D _

_So, yeah, that's everything. =D _

_Thank you!_

_~Charlotte.x_


	32. Chapter XXXII

_Hello guys! I'm back! I had to take August off to get my head straight. _

_Disclaimer - Nope. I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean._

_This chapter was beta'd by the awesome Why Fireflies Flash._

_Thank you to all you lovely people who have reviewed! It means so much to me! And don't forget to check out the important announcements at the end of the story._

_Guest - Thank you! You'll have to wait and see whether she tells him! But I agree, she's been through so much that she needs some Jack lovin'. :) Thanks for reviewing!_

_Heather - Yes, she needs to pull herself together and just tell him! And she's very lucky to be near Jack Sparrow, I'd love to be that close to him. :p Thank you for __reviewing!_

* * *

**Chapter XXXII.**

**Something Worth Mentioning.**

Grace didn't say anything to Jack about what he did to her whilst she was "sleeping." She didn't want to say anything and give herself away; that she wasn't sleeping.

Of course, this was proving harder than she thought, and every time she saw him, all she wanted to do was run to him and kiss him, and tell him that she was his.

Yet, no matter how often she replayed the fantasy in her head, her feet remained planted to one spot.

She needed to be brave.

She had always thought she was brave; it took courage to become a whore; to put yourself in that vulnerable a position.

She was brave.

Just... not when it came to this.

She just couldn't bring herself to do it, so instead, she was hiding in the cabin.

She was folding the washed clothes, and sorting out the pieces that needed washed, and the pieces that didn't.

After that, she made her way to the galley with the pieces that needed washed, and washed them. She was willing to do anything to keep her hands busy. It would stop her from doing something stupid; like telling Jack she loved him.

However, the clothes were soon completely washed, and she had nothing left to do while she waited for them to dry.

She decided the best thing to do was to head up to the deck, it was a roasting hot day, and being stuck inside - though it was her choice - was really taking its toll.

So, that is what she did. She left the clothes to dry, and headed up to the deck, deciding to watch the sea go by.

Well, that was what she thought she would watch.

Yet, as she stepped onto the deck, she looked around subconsciously for Jack, only to find him helping the crew secure the rigging. Shirtless.

She couldn't tear her eyes from that sight. His bare chest and back, completely tanned, looking so much like copper as the sheet of sweat that covered it shimmered in the sun. The ink on his chest and back was unreadable from where she stood, but it looked like a passage from something, and it covered all of his defined and muscular chest and back, as well as those strong arms.

Was it wrong for her mouth was watering?

She knew she needed to turn away; she didn't want to be caught staring, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

So, instead, she stayed rooted to that spot, watching as the muscles all over his taut skin flexed as he tied a knot on the rigging.

She bit her lip as the way he made her feel last night came back into her mind, even though she had sworn to never think of it again.

However, he must've felt someone's eyes on him. For after he tied that knot, he turned around, looking for the culprit.

Grace turned away as soon as she saw this - hoping he didn't see her - and walked over to the railing to watch the sea. Hoping that he didn't see her.

Unfortunately, he did. After he saw her turn away, he smirked to himself.

He told Louis to take over for him, before he walked over to her, leaning his elbows on the railing next to her.

She held her breath as she saw him lean beside her, and only let it out when he talked first.

'Y'know, it's not nice to stare, love.'

She felt the corner of her mouth twitch and pull into a smile.

_You're like a lovesick puppy!_

'I wasn't staring.' She replied, although she knew she was lying, not to mention, he knew she was lying as well.

'I saw you.' He said slowly, looking at her with those chocolate brown eyes.

'I wasn't staring, I was ... watching.' She decided on, but realised that was no better. He gave a throaty chuckle, and she felt herself join in. Her cheeks starting to heat up. Was that the sun, or just her body reacting to his presence?

'And what were you watching?' He asked, and she turned her body to fully face him.

'How you tie a sailor's knot.' She replied immediately, even though she knew _perfectly_well how to tie a sailors knot.

'I think you're lying.' He said shortly, and she frowned at him. 'Because I know you were raised by a sailor, I am sure you know how to tie a knot for the rigging.'

'Fine. I was looking at you, and your rippling pectorals.' Grace replied, rolling her eyes and walking back to the cabin. 'Bye bye Muscle Man.'

She waved over her shoulder, not looking back at him, but she couldn't help grinning stupidly.

Jack gave another chuckle, watching her retreat to the cabin, and only when the door was shut did he turn away going back to do his work.

She had done all her jobs for today, and had left Grace to serve the dinner for the crew. Ellen volunteered, saying she would be able to cope, and although Grace protested a bit, she relented and went back to the cabin.

She was stopped on her way by Erik though.

'How are you doing?' He asked, and she smiled, in what she hoped was a reassuring way.

'Fine. Much better.' She answered, before adding in her head, _I just need to get my courage up to tell Jack how I feel._

'What about you?' She inquired, shaking her head to banish that thought from her head.

'Good. I'm glad you allowed me to stay. I've just been pulling my weight on the ship as well. So, I think Jack is starting to accept that as well.' He answered, and Grace just smiled.

'You're welcome, it would've been unfair of me to ask you to get off this ship, anyway. I'm not the captain.' She replied, but she didn't let him reply. 'I'm tired, I'm going to retire to my room. Goodnight, Erik.'

She didn't wait for him to reply, she just walked past him and entered the cabin.

She proceeded to get changed into her nightgown, and then she crawled into bed, after taking a book from Jack's shelf.

She was reading it when he entered the cabin.

She looked up from the book and sighed in relief when she saw he had his shirt back on.

'You coming to bed?' She asked, and watched how his eyes widened.

Was that an invitation?

Hell, even she didn't know.

'No,' he cleared his throat. 'I've got to take the night watch tonight.'

'Oh.'

Her face fell, but Jack either didn't notice or didn't say anything.

He pulled his shirt off, and she had to look away, otherwise she'd be caught staring again.

He pulled out a fresh shirt and shoved that on, before turning back to Grace, who had her nose in her book.

'Night, love.' He said, turning to go to the door.

When his hand was on the door knob, she knew then that _now _was her moment to say something to him. To tell him how she felt.

So, she did.

After taking the deepest breath she had ever taken through her nose, she opened her mouth and told him.

'I think I love you, Jack.'

* * *

_Oh yes I did just do that! Mwahaha! Tell me what you think? How do you think Jack will react?_

_I have a poll on my profile, so, please vote in that as well. It will really help me out. =) _

_Don't forget to like my Facebook page, I've been gone for a month, and the reason was on the page, so if you don't like the page, you'll miss important announcements like that._

_And as said on my facebook page, I'll only be updating TWICE a month now. Instead of the regular four times. No one likes hiatuses, I know I don't, so this will prevent me from going on one._

_And once again, if any of you like bandfics, go to my profile to get the link to my little forum that holds all my banfics._

_____Oh, and one more thing that has to do with me - and not with __fanfiction - I GOT MY PUPPY ON FRIDAY! He's called Izzy (after Izzy Stradlin, the original rhythm guitarist for Guns N' Roses). He's a chocolate lab, and if you want to see him, you should head over to my Tumblr, the link's on my profile. =D_

_That's it. So, review, like my Facebook, vote in the poll, and join my banfic forum! =)_

_~Charlotte.x_


	33. Chapter XXXIII

_An earlier update that what I said, but I couldn't hold back any longer! I couldn't make you wait anymore! :)_

_Thank you to all the lovely people who reviewed, story alerted, and added to their favourites. That little email makes my day. :)_

_Pirategirl4ever - Haha, I'm sorry! But I had to! But here is the next chapter, so, I hope it makes up for the horrible cliffhanger. :p_

_Heather - I think you're right there, I think he knew, but was just waiting... you'll see how Jack reacts in this chapter. :) _

_This chapter was beta'd by the lovely, Why Fireflies Flash._

_Disclaimer - Nope... don't own PotC. Thought that would be obvious by now._

* * *

**Chapter XXXIII.**

**Regret.**

It had been five minutes. _Five minutes_. Five minutes since she had told him she loved him.

He had just been heading to go out the door, his hand was on the handle, and he hadn't moved from that spot for _five minutes._Five minutes!

She was instantly regretting saying anything.

She cursed herself for saying anything.

She cursed Ellen for talking her into doing it.

She cursed Jack for standing there, frozen.

Unable to take it anymore, she cried out.

'Jack!'

This seemed to thaw him out, fore he blinked rapidly. Although, he still didn't turn from his position at the door.

He gave a cough, clearing his throat. He tried to think about how to deal with this.

He'd had women say that to him before, and he grinned, and shrugged it off. It never stopped dead like this announcement did.

Why was this different?

He didn't know.

Who could he talk to?

He had no one to talk to this about, well except maybe ... no! He wasn't going to him!

_You need to go there anyway, Jackie. Might as well ask him about this whilst you're there._

'Shut it.' He growled, and Grace felt like she had been slapped in the face.

'Oh,' she whispered meekly, causing Jack to turn to her.

Her face was titled to the ground, her shoulders hunched, and he swore he saw a trail of tears go down her cheek.

He tried to think what caused that reaction, then it hit him.

She thought the "shut it" was for her.

This immediately worried him. Why? He didn't know. He'd have to think about it later.

'No, no, no, love.' He said, running over to her, his arms waving around as he tried to stop her silent tears.

'Stop crying, will you!' He demanded, though with that playful tone that only Jack Sparrow could manage.

'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything.' She replied, as she furiously wiped away her tears.

'Look, what I said, it wasn't to you, it was to meself.' He said, and she looked up at him, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Yet, as she continued to look at him, that no longer mattered.

She no longer cared why he told himself to shut up.

She no longer cared that she had just made herself completely vulnerable.

She no longer cared that she had just told him she loved him.

All she cared about was the way his eyes looked. How high his cheekbones were. How long his hair was.

All she cared about was their first kiss. Their second kiss. Any kisses that they had. That night last night when he assaulted her neck just to draw a moan from her lips.

Nothing mattered then.

Except the fact she was now chest to chest with Captain Jack Sparrow.

After giving him a wide smile, she placed a finger on his still moving lips, in order to shush him.

'Shh.'

His lips gave her finger a small kiss, before she moved them to cup the side of his face.

Then, unable to stop herself, she leaned in, brushing her lips against his _ever-so-lightly._

This wasn't enough for Jack however, and he was about to fix that. He moved his hands from his side, and grasped at her waist, pulling her closer to him - though one would've thought that was impossible.

He pressed his lips against hers again, though this time much more fiercer.

Her hand moved from his cheek to tangle itself in his hair, its partner moving to join it. She pulled his head closer to hers, just as his tongue prodded her lips open and entered her mouth.

She let out a moan, and her hands in his hair tightened, drawing a hiss from him.

She didn't care though, because after that, he walked her backwards, moving his hands from her waist, trailing down her sides till they cupped the back of her thighs.

When she felt the small of her back hit his table, Jack grabbed her thighs tighter and hoisted her onto it.

Her legs parted for him automatically, and he found his way in between them.

Having to come up for air, she tore her lips away from his mouth, expecting him to stop as well.

But he didn't.

Instead, his lips made their way down her neck - to where he attacked the night before. She moaned both at the memory, and the current things he was doing to her right now.

Then, as soon as his hand reached out for the neckline of her dress, her body froze.

He felt it.

She _knew _he felt it.

He moved his hands from her neckline, and removed his lips from her neck, in order to look her in the eye.

'I'm _so sorry_!' She breathed, her hands disentangling themselves from his hair to wrap around his neck.

'I thought I was over it ... apparently not.' She said, and Jack knew exactly what "it" was.

And not for the first time, he wanted to kill Carlton all over again.

'Don't worry about it, love. Whenever you're ready.' He said, with a wink and a lopsided smirk that made her smile widely.

'I am sorry, though.' She repeated, and he covered her mouth with his hand.

'_You _don't need to be.' He answered, and she nodded.

He nodded along with her, and he slowly removed her hand.

It was then she realised that although he didn't say the words back to her, it was what she always hoped for.

He implied it.

She rested her forehead against his and sighed.

'If I thought when I came aboard here that I'd be sitting on your desk, with you between my legs, I would've checked myself into an asylum.'

He grinned at her a golden grin, before he stepped back, and helped her slide off the table.

'I better go and take the night watch. Gibbs'll be wondering where I am.' He answered, and she nodded her head in agreement. 'Besides, this is an important journey, I don't want to fall behind schedule.'

'Oh? Where are we going?' She asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

'Shipwreck Cove, I need to ask someone a few questions about the adventure.' He answered, trying to remain mysterious.

Sadly, it didn't work.

'Oh, about the Fountain of Youth?' She asked, as he turned to head to the door again.

When she said that, however, he turned back to her with raised eyebrows.

'How'd you know that?' He asked, and she just grinned widely.

'It was obvious you didn't go off the idea. You thought that "The Immortal Captain Jack Sparrow" had a nice ring to it.'

He grinned back at her.

That _did _have a nice ring to it.

'Well, you're right. I've got to go to Shipwreck Cove to ask someone that I know about it. Just don't tell anyone else, savvy?'

She nodded her head.

'Savvy.'

After a wink, and a small bow he left her alone in the cabin.

She gave a giggle, before waking backwards, and throwing herself on the bed.

Her giggling slowly subsided, and completely stopped when she heard a knock at the door.

That wasn't Jack. He would've just walked in.

So, who was it?

'Come in.' She called out, just a bit hesitant.

Yet, when she saw the flash of blonde, she relaxed.

'Ellen,' she greeted, her smile as wide as it was when Jack left. 'I have something to tell you.' She sang to her.

'What? Tell me!' Ellen demanded, walking over to the bed and sitting down next to her.

They were like a couple of school children gossiping in the playground.

'I told Jack!' She exclaimed, and Ellen joined in with her insane giggling.

'And don't you feel better?' Ellen asked, pulling her friend into a tight cuddle.

'What did he do?' She asked, as she pulled away to look her in the eye.

'Well, he stayed still for a few minutes, and then said "shut it," now I thought he was talking to me, so I started to cry, but it turned out he was talking to himself. So, when he saw me crying, he came over and tried to stop me. Which I did. And I don't know what happened. I ended up kissing him, and before I knew it, I was sitting on the table, with him standing in between my legs as he kissed my neck.'

'So, did you ...' Ellen trailed off, wiggling her eyes suggestively.

'No.' Grace said, and from the way the smile wiped off her face, Ellen knew something was wrong.

'Grace, babe, what is it?'

She shook her head. 'His hand went to my neckline, and I froze... that's where he went Ellen! I thought I was getting better, I thought I was over this, but apparently I'm not.'

'Oh, lovey, you can't expect to be over this, it's only been a week or two. This takes time. You've done nothing wrong.' She said, as she pulled her friend back into an embrace.

'I know. Jack said the same thing.'

This caught Ellen's attention. 'He did?'

When Grace nodded, Ellen smirked.

'What else did he do? After you froze.'

Grace took a minute to think.

'He said we'd try again, when I was ready.' She answered slowly, and Ellen giggled.

Grace didn't, however, until the words finally sunk in.

'He said we'd try again!' She exclaimed, before she too collapsed into giggles.

'I should've listened to you from the beginning.' Grace said, as they finally fell silent again.

'Yes, you should have.' Ellen responded with a wide smile.

'Right, don't let that go to your head.' Grace advised her, and after giving a small laugh, Ellen sighed.

'I should probably go to sleep. I'm exhausted. I just wanted to pop in and see how you were doing.'

'And thank you for doing that. But you're right, I'm bloody exhausted too.'

Ellen got up from the bed, and gave Grace a small hug before she walked to the door.

'Night, Grace.'

'Night, Ellen.'

And when Ellen left, Grace pulled the covers over her, and fell asleep with the widest smile on her face.

* * *

_Yeah... so, what did you think of that? Did you think it was a good response for Jack? _

_Okay... like my Facebook page please, it's where I post any sneak peeks, I mean, did you guys know I'm planning a mermaid/Jack fic? If you want to see the preview, head over to the Facebook page, the link is on my profile. _

_Don't forget to review, they inspire me to write, and to update faster. ;) _

_~Charlotte.x_


	34. Chapter XXXIV

_YAY! Another update, and I know you're probably wondering __why__ I'm updating so soon, well, it's my birthday, and I wanted to update all my stories on it, so... that's what I'm doing! :)_

_Thanks to all you lovely people who have reviewed, added to their story alert and favourite, and even those that just click on and read it. :D_

_Heather - And I've got another update as well! :D He's definitely a good pirate, of course, he's got that bad streak, just not when it comes to women. ;) Thank you for your review! :D_

_Disclaimer - Nope... I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean... sadly. :(_

* * *

**Chapter XXXIV.**

**Suspicious Behaviour.**

They had started their voyage to Shipwreck Cove the next morning. The sea was surprisingly calm, something that soothed Grace completely. She didn't think she could handle being aboard the ship in a storm.

Sometimes, it was fun, but the way she was feeling at the moment, meant it would be disastrous.

She blamed it on her revelation to Jack, sure, he _implied_ it, he must've felt something for her when he had her on the desk, with all intentions of undressing her.

But how did she know that is was love, and not lust? She thought she would be all right with him just implying it, but now she was starting to think she couldn't be. She needed him to make _some_ kind of gesture, other than trying to bed her.

She didn't need an all out declaration of love, just something that showed that he was interested in _her_, not her body.

She sighed and stood up, straightening her back, which was hunched over as she watched the waves lap against the hull of the ship.

'May I join you?' Someone asked, and she nodded her head.

'Of course.' She said to Erik, watching him from the corner of her eye, as he leaned his elbows against the railing.

'What're you thinking about?' He asked after a while, and she turned to him.

'What do you mean?' She asked, deciding to play dumb; she wasn't about to tell him what she was thinking about.

'You're deep in thought about something. You always get this little line between your eyes when you do.'

Grace's hand immediately went to the space at the bridge of her nose, and smoothed any line that may be there.

'That may be, but I'm not about to tell you what I'm thinking about.' She replied. Once again, he brought out the bad side of her. She didn't mean to snap at him, but how stupid could he be? He wasn't going to be her confidant. He lost that right long ago.

'Sorry,' he said to her, as he turned to look into the sea.

'Besides, you've obviously got a lot on your mind as well, and I don't see you telling me anything.' Grace said, trying to lighten the mood. Though she had no idea how it would.

He took a deep breath.

'I've seen you with Jack… and I think I'm starting to realise something.' He started, speaking slowly, as if he was thinking over every word before it came out of his mouth.

'Oh?' Grace asked, not sure whether to be happy or not.

She was happy that he might've realised she is over him, that she could never love him again. But she was a little annoyed with that as well, she didn't want to rub it in.

'Yes.' He paused for a minute. 'You love him, don't you?'

Grace closed her eyes, and inhaled sharply. But she couldn't lie. She couldn't deny it any longer.

'Yes, Erik. I do.' She whispered, before reaching out and touching his shoulder, as he hung his head.

'I'm sorry.'

'Don't be sorry.' He said with a humourless smile. 'You deserve to be happy, and he makes you happy. I'm not _blind_, I can see that.'

'It wasn't my intention when I came aboard the ship, my intention was to get away from a life of misery. It just… _happened_.'

He turned and gave her a half-hearted smile.

'I know. It is something you cannot control. I understand.'

'I'm glad. I don't want to cause you any pain, Erik, even if the way I act with you seems to disagree with that. There was a time I loved you, and I don't want to see you hurt.' She explained, as she pulled her hand away from his shoulder.

'I never thought for a minute that you intended to hurt me Grace. Well, except maybe when you punched me, I think that was delivered with the intention of causing harm.' He grinned at her, and she couldn't help but laugh.

'Yes, but that is the only time. The other times, I don't know … knowing you're alive after all those years thinking you were dead, it's just… _strange_.'

'I understand that, I really do.'

She smiled.

'Grace! Where are you, love?' Jack's voice sounded from their cabin, and she just rolled her eyes.

'Out on the deck! I'll be there in a minute.' She shouted back, before turning to Erik. 'I better go.'

She placed her hands on his shoulder once more, before she turned and headed for the cabin.

Just as she reached the door, Erik's voice stopped her.

'Grace? If I hadn't left … do you think …?' He trailed off, but she understood completely.

'I think we would've married, and I think we would've been happy and very much in love. I think we would've had children, and grandchildren, and watched them grow as we did. I think we'd retire to the seaside, and grow old, and die together.' She answered solemnly, as she reached out and grasped the handle. 'But, the key word there was "think" because we will never know, Erik.'

She didn't wait for his reply, she just entered the cabin and closed the door behind her, blocking out the sight of his fallen face.

He asked her, she just gave him the honest answer. That was all she could do.

'What did you want, Jack?' She asked as soon as she entered.

He was sitting in his chair at his desk, his feet propped onto it, and a bottle of rum in his hand.

'I just wanted to say, that when we reach Shipwreck Cove, you've not to leave my sight, savvy? I grew up there, I know what kind of people live there.' He said, with a grimace. He didn't want _that_ happening to her again. 'Also, you and Ellen have to be accompanied by either me, Gibbs, or - even though he is a git, he's a git that wants to protect you - Erik, savvy?'

She smirked. 'Savvy.'

'And…' He started but she cut him off.

'There is more? You surely make a lot of rules, Jack.' She joked, as she walked over to his side, and placed her hands on her hips.

'Aye, my ship, my rules. Now, when we meet… him… don't worry about trying to get to know him. He won't mind, honestly.'

'Jack, if I want to try and get to know your father, I will try and get to know your father. I want to meet the man that raised you, and better yet, I want to like the man that raised you … savvy?' She said, stealing his trademark saying with a smirk.

'Oi! That's mine, you're not allowed to say that!' He protested like a child, but she just rolled her eyes.

'Oh, shush. It's a word, it was invented long before you were born, you just turned it into your bloody saying. Now, if you're finished with "what I must do when I reach your home", I'm going to see Ellen… and relay the message.'

Without giving him another chance to respond, she left the cabin with a smirk, and went to tell Ellen all about these "rules".

* * *

When it was announced that they had finally reached Shipwreck Cove, Grace came from the galley to the deck, in order to see the magnificent city made of ships.

'Wow.' She said softly, as the crew scuttled around her, in order to drop the anchor.

'Trust me, it's not that amazing.' Jack said to her, as he stood beside her.

'It's a city made of _ships_, how is that not amazing?' She asked, as she turned her wide eyes back to it.

'You get used to it, honestly.' He said, before he turned and gave the order to let the gangplank down.

'C'mon love, let's get this over with.' He stated, wrapping his arm around her waist as he led her off the ship.

They walked from the _Black Pearl_, into the brilliant building, and Grace couldn't stop herself from looking around in amazement.

'This way, love.' Jack ordered, before pulling her to the right, causing them to leave the main hall, and turn into a rather large building.

The rest of the crew followed behind them, and Erik walked next to Ellen in silence.

As they entered the house, the first thing Grace noticed was that it was completely silent. Except for a faint strumming.

'Bloody hell, it hasn't changed.' Jack said, as he led her through to the next room.

He didn't have a chance to come back to his old home when he was last here. He was too preoccupied with trying to fight the East India Trading Company's armada.

'This is the house you grew up in, I take it?' Grace asked, as she turned her head to look around it.

'Aye. Sadly.' He opened the door to what used to be his father's room. Nothing had changed, it still was his father's room.

The large, golden throne that he always sat in, still faced away from the door, and from the music that filled the room, he could tell he didn't have to look any further.

He had found his dad.

Grace perked up when she heard the familiar music.

'_My name it is Maria, a merchant's daughter fair, and I have left my parents and three thousand pounds a year. My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold, there is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold_.' She sang, she couldn't help herself, it was her father's favourite sea shanty.

As soon as she stopped, the guitar did.

'The last time I heard someone sing that beautifully, your mother was still alive.' A voice said, and Grace's eyebrows furrowed.

Grace saw the man sit his guitar down, and watched as his feet disappeared from the arm of the chair where they rested.

When he stood up, he was taller than the chair, and from what Grace could see, his hair hung in dreadlocks as well. He, too, had beads and jewellery entwined into his hair, and she assumed that he did it for the same reason Jack did. To remind him of his adventures.

He then turned, and Grace had to stop her mouth from falling open at the resemblance between him and Jack. It was uncanny.

Sure, his face was more lined, and more weathered, and he wasn't as muscular or slim as Jack - though he was still quite thin - but you could see a resemblance.

'Hello, Dad.' Jack said, though to Grace, he seemed a bit tense calling him that.

'Hello, Jackie.' He replied, and Grace saw Jack's jaw clench at that.

_I take it he doesn't like the nickname._

'So, who did the lovely voice belong to?' He asked, and Grace bowed her head.

'That'd be me.' She said softly, and she felt the arm that Jack had around her waist tighten.

Teague seemed to notice this, but he didn't say anything.

'Well, c'mon son, introduce us.' He smiled, moving down from his place next to his throne, to stand in front of them.

'I was just getting around to that.' Jack growled, before he took a deep breath to compose himself.

'Teague, this is Grace Byrne. Grace, this is Teague Sparrow… my da'.'

She extended her hand, going for a handshake, but instead he took her hand, and brought it to her mouth, pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

'Pleased to meet you, Miss Byrne.' He said, as he released her hand.

'Grace please. Miss Byrne is far too formal.' She advised with a kind smile.

'Grace,' he corrected, as he moved back to his throne.

Grace turned her head behind her, to see why he didn't ask about the throng of people that had followed them, only to find … they hadn't.

Why hadn't the followed them?

She turned to Jack with a questioning expression, which he understood straight away.

'I told them to go and enjoy themselves today, besides, I don't need them meeting Teague, and I don't need them knowing what he'll tell me.' He explained in a whisper, before he turned back to his father, who was now sitting on his throne once more.

Teague picked his guitar up, and gave it a strum.

'Tell me Jackie, what've you been up to since I last saw ye?'

* * *

_Were you expecting to see Teague in this story? I hope not. _

_Join me on Facebook, the link is on my profile, it's a really fun place to be... :D _

_So, don't forget to review, and like the Facebook page,__ oh, and vote in the poll I have on my profile_. And I hope you all enjoyed the little birthday update. :D 

_~Charlotte.x_


	35. Chapter XXXV

_Thank you to all you lovely people who have reviewed, alerted and added to your favourite. It makes my day! :D_

_And I can't believe I'm over 170 reviews! Seriously... that is like... WOW! Just wow!_

_So, on to the chapter, and there is an important announcement at the end, so, wait for that. :)_

* * *

**Chapter XXXV.**

**An Old Friend.**

Jack and his father had quickly fell into their normal reunion. They sat down, a bottle of rum each, and talked about what the other had been up to, trying their hardest to make it look like they weren't enjoying it.

Grace could see that he was, though. She could see it in the extra animation in his hand movements, and how his laugh was just that tad louder. Of course, she would never let him know; that much she had learned from her travels with Jack. If he didn't acknowledge it, he wanted to pretend it didn't exist. And bringing it up would just cause his ego harm.

She had sat silently through their game, twirling her black hair between her fingers, listening intently to what they had to say; or more like, what Teague had to say. She was eager to learn all she could about the Jack's father. Trying find out more about Jack, through this man. She had wanted to learn where Jack picked up all his habits from the moment she met him, and now, sitting in the room with his father, she could see where.

They shared the same epic storytelling, the same idea of keeping memories in their hair, the same flamboyant dress sense.

She was rattling through the list of similarities, when a voice broke her from her thoughts.

'So, Grace, how did you meet my son?' Teague asked as she looked over to him with a questioning expression.

She cleared her throat, looking over to Jack for a second, before she spoke, 'He saved me from a horrible life on Tortuga.'

Teague's eyes widened in realisation for a second, before he composed himself and smiled at her. 'My son, the knight in shining armour.'

Jack grumbled slightly under his breath, before wrapping his arm around Grace's shoulder. She bit the inside of her cheek, before moving closer to him.

Teague watched his son with interest, before he asked another question, 'I hope you don't mind me asking, but how did you come to such a life?'

She laughed. 'Do you want the short version, or the long version?'

Teague smiled wide, giving a loud laugh, before taking a gulp from his rum. 'Ah, we've got time, ain't we, Jacky? Give me the long version.'

'Well, I was born to Edward and Corvette Byrne, who came from London. They weren't exactly poor, but we weren't rich either. My father came from a long line of Naval men, so, he followed tradition and joined the Navy. He taught me how to sail a ship when I started walking, whenever he was home, that's where he would find me. I'd often wait for him at the docks when I knew he was coming home. Many sailors tried to court me, but I didn't pay any heed.

'Then a little later I met Erik, and we fell in love and got engaged…' she trailed off awkwardly, looking over to Jack, but he just gave her shoulder a squeeze. 'The normal fairytale rubbish. But that's when the good things ended. My father died, and then my mum died a year after that. Erik took me in, but a couple of months after that… he technically died -'

'Technically?' Teague asked, and Grace smiled at him.

'I'll get to that in a minute,' she replied with a smile, before it fell off her face as she continued. 'His family threw me out of his house, and the only place I could get to was Tortuga. I wandered about for a couple of days, then made my way to a whorehouse. It was the only place that would take me in… but it's made me who I am today… it's made me strong. It's made me brave.

'That didn't mean I liked it though. So, when the opportunity arose, I took it, and that's how I ended up going away with Jack.'

She took a deep breath, looking down at her hands, before she looked up into Teague's brown eyes, her face honest and unafraid.

'He's changed my life.'

'That's my boy.' Teague exclaimed, leaning over and clapping his hand onto Jack's back.

When he sat back in his seat, after taking another gulp of rum, he asked her, 'So, how did this Erik "technically" die?'

'Well, his ship was attacked by pirates, and his crew told me he died, but it turns out he survived and was just waiting for the opportune time to come and mess my life up.' She ranted, but after taking a deep breath to clam herself, she rephrased, 'Not really. I've made peace with him, he's realised I've moved on.'

Teague said nothing for a short amount of time, thinking over everything she had just said. That's when something stuck out. A name.

'Your father… what was he called again?'

'Edward… Edward Byrne.' She replied, furrowing her brow, wondering why that was the thing he chose to ask about. Especially when he could've asked about her ex-fiancé, or her life on Tortuga.

What was so interesting about her father?

'Edward Byrne,' Teague said, trying to get a feel for the name, trying to think why that was familiar. Suddenly, he let out a loud, throaty laugh. 'Ol' Eddie!'

Grace's brow furrowed even more, creating deep lines. 'Beg pardon?'

'Your father, his ship was the _Independence, _wasn't it?' He asked, once he finally stopped laughing, though there was still a chortle in his voice.

'Yes… yes it was, how did you know that?'

'I worked with him a coupe of times.'

'But… but you're a pirate. My father was in the Navy. I'm sorry, sir, you must be mistaken.'

'Nay, love. Aye, your father was in the Navy, but that doesn't pay that well, so, when money was low, he would turn to piracy for extra gold.'

Grace's mouth fell open, and her eyes widened in shock. She felt like all the air in her lungs had been knocked out of her. It was like she could no longer breathe.

The knowledge that her father - her father who was an _naval officer _- used to engage in acts of piracy. In order to get money. She had just said that they weren't poor, but she they had obviously been hiding the seriousness of it from her. They were obviously poorer than what they made out.

But how could she have missed it? There was a reason Erik's family hated her, because of her social standing, they obviously knew how bad it was.

And there was a reason her Grandmama had to sell her necklace, it was to keep their house, and if your parents were poor, it meant you wouldn't be born into wealth.

How could she have been so blind?

'Don't get me wrong, Grace, he didn't want to do it. But he had two mouths to feed. Your mother. And you.'

But Grace was no longer listening, she had stopped as soon as he had said he hadn't wanted to do it. She stood immediately, unable to stand his talking anymore.

'I have to go,' she whispered, before she picked up the skirt of her dress and ran from the room.

Jack watched her go, leaving her a second before he too stood up.

'You just don't know when to shut it, do you?' He growled at his father, before he took off after Grace.

He found her outside, near the _Pearl_, standing watching the water ripple.

He stopped before he approached her, wondering how the hell he was supposed to deal with this. He was never good at dealing with crying, upset women. But he had never wanted to deal with a woman before… this was different.

He cleared his throat, trying to get her attention.

It worked.

She whipped her head around to face him, and within an instant, she was in his arms.

'Don't listen to him, he's just a git. He doesn't know when to shut up.'

'I just… can't believe… it's true.' She breathed, as she pushed herself further into his chest, gripping his jacket tight between her fingers.

Unsure of what to say next, or what to do, Jack settled for reaching up and brushing her hair from her face, and brushing it down her back.

'Don't listen to him, love.' He repeated, and she looked up at him with teary eyes.

'You're right. It's done now, anyway, and he's gone. Crying over it isn't going to change anything.'

Grace reached up and wiped her tears away, before she slowly wrapped her arms around Jack's neck.

'Thank you.' She whispered, before she pressed her lips to his.

He didn't act surprised, he had gotten used to her boldness by now, and quickly reciprocated.

'Well, well, well…' a voice shouted from behind them. Jack and Grace immediately separated, but before Grace could look over Jack's shoulder to see who was there, Jack had pulled her against his chest, and tucked her head under his chin.

'… Captain Jack Sparrow, have you no shame?'

The voice that they heard caused Jack's hold on Grace to tighten in a death grip.

* * *

_Anyone have any ideas who that could be? And what they want Jack for? _

_Okay, the usual, don't forget to review, and like my Facebook page for face characters, bigger story covers and sneak peeks. And I have a poll on my profile that I'd like you to vote in. :D_

_Okay, now, just to let you know that this story will be completed on the 29th of November. Now, if you're wondering why that date, that means it will finish on the two year anniversary that I posted this story. I found that sweet. So, that means my Two Sparrows series will be put on hold, so I can finish this story by then. So, for now, this story will be updated weekly, and then in November, it will be every Monday and Sunday. :) _

_So, yeah... that's it. _

_~Charlotte.x_


	36. Chapter XXXVI

_Here is chapter 36. I'm finding it interesting at everyone's guesses... and you'll find out if you were right or not in a minute. It's kinda short, but don't worry, the next one will be longer. :D _

_Thank you to all you brilliant people who have reviewed, added to their favourite and story alerts._

_Heather - Don't worry, you'll find out who it is soon enough. And I hope a week wasn't too long a wait. :D_

_Disclaimer - Nope... don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. Sadly. :(_

* * *

**Chapter XXXVI.**

**A Little Help From My Friends.**

Jack hadn't released his death grip on Grace, even though she tried her hardest to shrug out from it.

'Jack, please, you're hurting me.' She whispered, as she gazed up at him with her green eyes, involuntary tears already forming from the pain.

His chocolate brown eyes met hers a moment later, and he instantly released her.

'Sorry, love.' He replied, but kept her tucked under his chin, so she couldn't see the man that had shouted on them. And so that man couldn't see her.

'Come on, Captain Sparrow, don't ignore me.' The voice spoke again, and Grace realised that it had a very fake French accent. She could tell it was fake because of the over pronunciation of certain words and letters. She almost wanted to roll her eyes, but she didn't know how dangerous this man was, and didn't want to risk it.

She heard Jack curse under his breath, before he slowly turned around, keeping Grace behind his back. Still wanting to shield her from his view. But it didn't work that well, however.

She stepped out from behind his back, trying to get a better look at the intruder.

She was shocked by what she saw. He had tanned skin, from long days in the sun. He wasn't as tanned as Jack was, but still held a glow to him. He had golden hair, that was slightly matted and shaggy, hanging collar-length and falling into his startling blue eyes. He had stubble from his cheekbones to his neck, giving him to look of neither having a beard, nor being clean-shaven.

He was quite tall, and even though there was a distance between them, she had a feeling he would level Jack's height. He only wore a black leather vest and jacket, as well as black breeches and boots. He held two swords and two pistols.

_He's either extremely hated, or has an extremely big ego. _Grace thought, as she took a sidestep, so she was standing behind Jack again. She didn't want to be the one to experience either of them.

And even through the black vest, she could see a large scar, running down from his shoulder and stopping near his stomach.

She had no idea how he had survived that wound.

'Derek.' Jack greeted, with a stiff nod of his head. His hand heading to his weapon-belt, apparently getting ready to reach for either his pistol or his sword at a moment's notice.

'_Mon_ _tu_, Jack, _mon_ _tu_. Call me Del.'

Grace couldn't help but furrow her brow at his exclamation. It just…

She leaned forward so her lips were next to Jack's ear, 'That wasn't French.'

Jack laughed once, his eyes briefly leaving Derek for a second to look at Grace, before they immediately whipped back to him. Not trusting him to be left unsupervised for any length of time.

'No, it wasn't, he thinks he can talk French, but he can't… he makes it up most of the time.' He replied in a whisper, his eyes narrowing as he watched Del walk closer to them.

'What do you want, _Del_?' He asked, putting extra emphasis on the nickname. His hand inching closer and closer to his pistol with every step Derek took.

'Is that any way to greet an old friend?' Del replied, signalling with a hand to Jack's moving hand.

Jack stilled in his movements, before he flexed his hand and dropped it down to his side, clenching his jaw as he did so.

'I wouldn't call you an old friend,' Jack informed, relaxing his jaw so he could grin at him. 'More like an old nuisance.'

Del let out a loud, exuberant laugh, as he took a few more steps forward.

'You haven't lost your charm, _mon_ _amour_.' He replied, and Grace couldn't stop herself, she let out a loud giggle as she translated the French in his sentence.

Unfortunately, this brought Del's attention onto her, and she took another step to the side, bringing her directly behind Jack's back.

He looked over to her, and grinned at her. '_Enchanté_.'

_At least he got that French right, _she thought, as she hesitantly took a step away from Jack, and plastered a smile on her face.

'Pleased to meet you, too.'

He didn't reply to her. He turned back to Jack, and waved his hand to the _Pearl._

'How's Carlton? Is he ashore?' He asked, and despite herself, Grace flinched at the name.

Jack growled, having seen her do so, and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her tightly to his side.

'I asked him to join your crew, so, when the opportunity arose I could find out where you were going and why.' Del continued, apparently oblivious to the hatred that was emitting from Jack's eyes; oblivious to the fact his hand was hovering dangerously close to his pistol.

'Where is he?' Derek continued, as he looked from the magnificent black hulled ship, to the city made of ships. 'I didn't see him with the rest of your crew.'

Jack took a deep breath through his nose, trying his hardest not to pull his pistol out and do the same thing that he did to Carlton, to Del.

'He's dead. Gone. Probably decomposing somewhere in the sea.'

'Oh… is there a reason behind that?' Del asked, for once showing true shock on his face. He had never known Jack to be a violent man, and knew he never killed anyone in cold blood.

Jack didn't reply though, feeling he didn't need to, but for some strange reason, Grace felt like she had to tell him. Like he deserved to know the truth. Because if he hadn't had sent him, it would never have happened. It was his fault. He needed to know what he did.

'He raped me.' She spoke, her voice just above a whisper, and barely audible to Del. But he did hear it.

He let out a shaky breath, letting himself smile as his body visibly loosened up.

'That's all right then, I thought ol' Jacky here had killed him in cold blood.' Del chortled, as he pretended to wipe sweat from his brow.

He dropped his hand, as his face fell back into the same way it was before; emotionless.

'Though, if I had known you had a woman aboard, I would've just come myself. Though you can hardly blame me, I hardly expected you to… _settle… _Captain Sparrow.'

Grace tried to not let that bother her, she knew of Jack's past, but she couldn't help it. Mainly because she was half-expecting Jack to rebuff the statement, and say that they weren't together. Because they technically weren't. He hadn't said he loved her… they hadn't ever talked about their relationship. They hadn't even slept together! How was that a real relationship in Jack Sparrow's eyes?

She was bracing herself for his rebuff, when he moved his arm from his waist to her shoulders, pulling her even closer to him.

'What do you want, Del?' He snapped, as Grace tried her hardest to hide her smile. She did so by turning towards him, and tucking her face into his chest.

'I want to talk to you about something… something that I am sure will interest you.'

Jack scoffed. 'Not interested.'

He turned immediately, taking Grace with him, not that she was going to protest. She was eager to get away from this man. He didn't look dangerous, or seem deadly, but she didn't want to be in his presence any more. She didn't want to hear the fake French accent; she didn't want to see the emotionless face.

However, what she didn't except was what he said next.

And apparently neither did Jack, for he stopped as soon as the words were out of Derek's mouth.

'I can help you find the Fountain, Jack.'

* * *

_What did you think of that? What do you think of Derek? Or Del, as he likes to be called?_

_Hehe, I feel kinda bad for making you guess who it was when it turned out to be an OC, but I wanted to see what everyone thought... how your brain worked. :p_

_Okay, so don't forget to review, and please vote in the poll that's on my profile. And like my Facebook page, it's great fun and it's got a lot of sneak peeks and that... so, yeah, if you have a Facebook, please give my page a like. :D_

_~Charlotte.x_


	37. Chapter XXXVII

_Hello! Here we have Chapter 37. _

_I loved your reviews! They all made my day! So, a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed and added to their story alert and favourite! :)_

_Heather - I think you could be right in saying trouble could be near... hope you enjoy the next chapter! :) _

_Disclaimer - I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean._

* * *

**Chapter XXXVII.**

**Insanity.**

For the second time that night, Jack found himself frozen, and then hesitantly turning around to look at Del.

'What was that?' He asked, and Grace immediately felt uncomfortable with this.

She knew Jack wanted to find the Fountain, but was running into trouble.

Now, here Del was, claiming he could help him find it. A part of her didn't want Jack to search for the Fountain at all, but what she most definitely did not want was Del helping him find it.

She didn't even know the man, but she most certainly did not trust him.

'I said, I can help you find the Fountain.' Del repeated, as he closed the distance that Jack had made as he turned away.

Jack narrowed his eyes, 'How?'

Del grinned, stopping as he finally came in front of Jack and Grace.

'The reason you can't find the Fountain is because you only have the map that leads you to the island where it is, isn't it?' He didn't wait for Jack to answer. 'Well, I just happen to have the map for the land. Meaning it can lead you to the Fountain once you get to the island.'

As he explained this, a grin started to grow on Jack's lip and the arm around Grace's shoulder started to tense excitedly.

'I don't wish to talk about this in the open, but meet me at my ship in one hour and we shall talk about it then.'

Jack took his arm away from Grace's shoulder, and extended it towards Del.

Del reached out and grasped it, giving it one firm shake.

'And do feel free to bring your lovely lady.' Del said, giving Grace a smile and a wink.

It took every single shred of her will power not to roll her eyes.

She was too busy concentrating on controlling her eyes, that she nearly jumped when she felt Jack place a protective arm around her shoulder again.

'See you then, Del.' Jack replied, turning with Grace to head back to the _Black Pearl._

'_Bonjour_.' Del called after them, and Grace finally allowed herself the eye roll she had been fighting for so long.

* * *

They had walked in silence back to the _Black Pearl_, and Grace didn't exactly care about that. She was just content to be walking with Jack, his arm still around her shoulder, pulling her tight against his side.

When they reached the cabin, she decided to change her dress. She had dressed up for her meeting with Jack's father, but it was the most uncomfortable dress she owned. And with it only being Del they were going to visit, she would willingly trade looks for comfort.

She pulled out a dress from her trunk, and moved over to the side cabin to remove her dress.

As soon as she was behind the divider, and was finally out of her dress, she asked, 'How do you know him anyway?'

Jack had been watching her since they entered the cabin with a grin on his lips. He moved over to his desk, grabbing the map he had for the Fountain and stuffing it into his pocket, before lifting a bottle of rum and taking a sip.

He answered, 'We grew up together. Every now and then, I help him get out of trouble. And he helps me as well, though that's much less often.'

'Oh,' she answered softly, as she loosened the strings on her corset. 'And what's up with the fake French accent?'

'Haven't a clue.' He answered, taking another sip from his rum. He moved to sit in his chair, and looked over at the side cabin. 'He didn't do it when we were kids, and didn't do it for a time when we were adults. Then, suddenly, when I saw him again, he thought he could talk French and thought he had French routes.'

She pulled on her dress, and after she had laced it up, she emerged from the side cabin.

'How do you just suddenly think you've got French routes?' She asked, walking back over to her trunk to pull out a shawl, it was getting chilly and she thought she would need it.

'He's crazy. That's all I can say.'

She giggled as she pulled the shawl around her shoulders, before she walked over to the desk and stood next to him.

'So, what do you think he'll say when we get there?' She asked, as she grabbed the rum bottle from his hand, and took a hesitant sip from it. It had been a while since she had drank it, and the liquid burned her throat again, worse than it normally would.

'Bloody hell.' She said, her voice rough as she cleared her throat and handed it back to him.

He let out a loud laugh, and took it from her.

'Don't laugh.' She admonished, swatting his arm playfully. 'I haven't drank it in ages; I'm not like you, I don't drink it like it's water.'

He didn't argue with that, and he just grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto his lap.

She didn't leave that position until they were ready to head to Derek's ship.

* * *

One hour later, Jack and Grace emerged from the cabin, ready to go to Del's ship to discuss the terms to this deal.

Grace tightened the shawl around her shoulders, and crossed her arms over her chest.

'Jack?' She started, as they made their way down the docks, trying to find the right ship.

'Aye?' He replied, turning his head slightly to look at her, before he turned back to the ships, trying to remember what the hell his ship was called.

'Let's try and not take too long, right?' She said, not really in the mood to spend more than the time necessary.

'Of course, we'll see what his terms are, and see what deal we can make, then we'll go.' He replied, and Grace had to bite her lip in order to stop herself from replying.

From telling him that she didn't want him to make a deal with him; that she didn't want him searching for the Fountain. But she knew she couldn't tell him what to do. They barely had a relationship, and she knew if she turned into one of those women who tried to order her man about, it would just turn Jack away from her. And she knew she couldn't stand that thought.

_The things we do for love, eh, Gracey? _A voice whispered in her head, and she unconsciously tightened her arms around her chest.

'Ah, here we are.' Jack said, pulling Grace from her thoughts.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and led her aboard the large galleon, the wood painted blue and yellow, clear signs that it used to be a naval vessel. She didn't have time to check the stern of the ship and see what the name was.

'Jack,' Del's very fake French voice greeted them, and once again, Grace suddenly had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. She had a feeling if they made a deal, she'd be doing that every day until they found the Fountain.

'Del.' Jack replied, before following him into the cabin, taking Grace with him.

He instantly made himself comfortable, sitting down on the edge of the desk and looking to Del expectantly.

Derek didn't waste any time, 'I want to drink from the Fountain as well.'

Jack grinned. 'Thought as much.'

'What will happen is I'll follow you on my ship to the island, and then when we get to the island, you'll follow me on the land. Once we get to the Fountain, we can take a drink, and then we part ways. Nothing else to do; no more attachments.'

'That's all?'

'Oui.' He replied, and Grace bit the inside of her mouth, before turning her head and rolling her eyes. She couldn't hold it back.

Mainly because she knew Jack would agree to this. She could see it in his eyes. He wasn't about to say no.

Jack looked at his nails, pretending to think about this for a few minutes, leaving Del feeling tense, waiting for a reply to his proposition.

Finally, Jack looked up from his nails, and extended his hand for Del to shake.

'We have an accord.'

* * *

_What do you think? Tell me in a review._

___Oh! And thank you for the 194 reviews! Do you think I could get to 200 by the next update?_

___Also, please like my Facebook page... there's a sneak peek of a new PotC work-in-progress, "Smoke Without the Fire". It's based on the ballet Swan Lake, so, if you want to see that, you should head over to my Facebook page. :)_

___~Charlotte.x_


	38. Chapter XXXVIII

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed, added to their favourite and story alert. A special thank you to WriterMonkey0626, who was my 200th reviewer!_

_piratesfan - I'm sorry you think my Jack isn't in character, but I'm putting it down to different interpretations of him. I've never thought of him as a man who doesn't care what he says. I've always thought of him as smart, and even when he rambles and doesn't make sense, I've always put that down to being clever and trying confuse the person into agreeing with him. So, yeah... I'm putting it down to viewing Jack differently. :D_

_Disclaimer - I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean._

* * *

**Chapter XXXVIII.**

**You Ain't the First.**

Grace immediately had to bite her lip in order for her to stay quiet.

She _knew _it was coming, and yet she was still so surprised. She didn't want Jack to make a deal with Del, and yet he did. He was shaking his hand, grinning like the cat that caught the canary.

Of course he would, he wanted to live forever. He would do _anything _to live forever.

_Why does he want to live forever_? A voice whispered inside her head, and she closed her eyes and heaved a sigh. She tightened her shawl around her shoulders, wanting the comfort that it seemed to bring.

'Okay, you've made your deal Jack, I want to go back to your father, I feel bad about running out on him.' Grace spoke up, moving over to stand in front of Jack.

'Oh, you don't want to celebrate?' Del asked, cutting off Jack's reply.

Grace turned her head to look at him, narrowing her green eyes at him threateningly. 'No, no I do not want to celebrate. I want to apologise to his father for running away.'

She sighed, and turned back to Jack. 'If _you _want to celebrate, you can, but I am going back to your father, and then going back to the _Pearl_. I'll see you when you get back.'

She made a move towards the door, when a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

Grace turned back to look at him, blinking back tears that were forming there, hoping to God he didn't notice them.

'See you tomorrow, Del. We leave at first light.' Jack informed, before heading to the door and taking Grace with him.

Grace didn't even say goodbye to Del, she just left the cabin in silence, and allowed Jack to lead her back to Shipwreck City, and to Teague.

They walked to Jack's old house in silence, though Jack did watch her from the side of his eye, wondering what was wrong with her. He didn't want to ask, however, and put it down to women being strange creatures.

Eventually though, they made it back to Jack's old house and they walked in.

Teague was still sitting in the same chair that he had been before, strumming his guitar again in a tune that Grace had never heard before.

'Teague?' Grace called softly, and his strumming stopped. As he looked up, Grace spoke again, 'I am sorry for running out before. I was just taken by surprise, 'tis all.'

He gave her a warm smile.

'Not to worry, my dear. It was a shock, I understand. Jack reacted the same way when he discovered his da' was a pirate.'

Grace turned to look at Jack for a second, before turning back to Teague again.

'You wouldn't believe it with the deal he just made.' She muttered, not exactly caring about what Jack thought now.

'What's the supposed to mean?' Jack asked, the same time Teague asked, 'What deal?'

She decided to ignore Jack's question and answer Teague's instead.

'He made a deal with Derek or Del as he likes to be known. He told Jack that he could help him find the Fountain of Youth, and this idiot here went and agreed.'

'Is this the same Derek Young that you used to run about with when you were a lad?'

Jack opened his mouth to respond, but Grace cut him off, 'Yes, it is.'

Teague stroked his beard, before moving his guitar from his lap. He stood up and walked over to stand in front of Jack. Grace had put distance between her and Jack, and had her arms crossed over her chest.

'I've told you before Jackie, the Fountain is made to test you. It's not always obvious in the way it does though.' He said, sending a sideways glance to Grace, who was purposely looking anywhere _but _Jack.

He followed his gaze, and fought back a sigh.

'It's up to you, Jack, do what you want to do. Just make sure what you're gaining is better than what you may lose in the process.'

With that said, Teague turned on his heel and picked up his guitar, strumming a upbeat song that did nothing to soothe the growing storm inside Grace's mind.

* * *

Once again, they were walking back to the _Pearl _in silence, but there was a difference this time. Grace was not content to be near him. In fact, she wanted to be far, far away from him, in fear that she may snap.

She was fine with the silence, but as soon as they were through the door to the cabin, all the patience she had vaporised.

She rounded on him, catching him just as he shut the door behind him.

'What the _hell _are you playing at?' She asked, her voice calm, but her eyes betraying the storm of emotion that was going on inside her.

'What do you mean?' He asked, walking past her, over to his desk and picking up the bottle of rum he had abandoned before he left to visit Del, before sitting down on his seat.

Grace was momentarily silenced as she thought of what happened before. How she sat in his lap until it was time to go. And now, here they were, apparently having their first argument since she told him she loved him.

'What do I mean? What do I mean?' She repeated, her voice getting harsher with each word. 'What I mean is, you just agreed to search for that _stupid _fountain, with that _stupid _fake Frenchman! That's what I mean!'

She stalked over to him, leaning her hands on the table and looking down at him.

'How can we trust him?' She whispered, her green eyes locking with his chocolate brown ones.

'I trust him. That's all we need.'

'But _how _can you trust him?'

He stood up.

'He's never gave me a reason not to.' He replied, and she immediately recoiled.

Her hands pulled away from the table as if it had burned her, and she stared at him with wide eyes. Her chest heaved as she breathed heavily. She stared at him for a few minutes, hoping that he would take that back, but when he didn't, she clenched her jaw and tightened the shawl around her shoulders.

'He hired the man that raped me Jack.' She said, her voice barely above a whisper, but full of hurt and anger that had Jack taking a step back. 'Or did you forget all about that?'

She didn't give him a chance to reply, she turned on her heel and stormed from the cabin, slamming the door behind her and not looking back to Jack once.

She wiped the tears that had spilled as soon as she was out the door, and walked to Ellen's cabin, hoping and praying that she was back from Shipwreck Cove.

As she stopped outside the door of Ellen's room, she looked back to her and Jack's cabin, and waited for a few seconds. Waiting to see if he would try and find her and apologise.

When it became clear he wasn't going to, she turned back to the door in front of her, and raised her hand to knock.

She knocked on it twice, her hand shaking furiously.

She wasn't going to manage to keep her composure for much longer. She knew it.

After a few seconds, the door opened and she was greeted with Ellen's kind face.

As soon as her eyes met those warm brown ones, she couldn't keep up her brave face anymore.

Grace allowed the tears to pour from her, as she stumbled forward and into Ellen's arms.

Ellen wrapped her arms around her waist, and pulled her close, moving her into the cabin and shutting the door behind her.

'Shh, what's up? What's happened, Gracey?' Ellen asked, stroking Grace's wavy hair in an attempt to comfort her.

'Jack and I had our first fight.' She wailed, pulling back slightly to answer, before she rested her head on Ellen's shoulder again.

Ellen didn't need to know anything else right now, as she comforted her best friend.

After Grace stopped crying, she told Ellen everything. Everything about her father, Teague, Del, the arrangement between Del and Jack, how Del had hired Carlton to track him… and how Jack didn't even remember that.

And when she was finally finished, she looked up from her hands and met Ellen's eyes again.

'Can I stay here tonight?' She asked, and Ellen said nothing and just nodded.

Grace nodded with her before she moved to get ready to go to sleep, she really needed to get some rest.

Ellen watched her with pursed lips, and before she moved to get a nightdress for her, she vowed to make Jack Sparrow pay for hurting her friend.

* * *

_And just when you thought everything was going all right. xD_

_Review and let me know what you think of it!_

_And don't forget to like my Facebook page for sneak peeks and updates. :)_

_Oh, and I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. I'm tired, and I tried my hardest, but I'll give it a read over tomorrow and make sure it's good. :)_

_~Charlotte.x_


	39. Chapter XXXIX

_Sorry for the late update, everyone. I was just far too tired yesterday to sit down and write, working on Saturday and Sunday took it out of me. But I'm here now, with chapter 39 for you all! I hope you all like it! _

_Thank you to everyone who __reviewed and added to their favourites. You all make my day!_

_Guest - Yes, Teague is awesome, as is the amazing Keith Richards who portrays him! :p Thanks for reading and reviewing! _

_Heather - I'm glad you liked that, I worried it came across as bitchy... I hope it didn't. You'll find out in this chapter what Ellen has planned to make Jack pay for being an idiot. Thanks for reading and reviewing! :) _

_Disclaimer - Nope... don't own Pirates of the Caribbean._

_Oh, and please excuse my use of some lyrics from the song "Where Did You Sleep Last Night?". I was listening to Nirvana's cover of the song when I was writing this. xD_

* * *

**Chapter XXXIX.**

**A Lesson In Love.**

'Is this the idiot you were telling me abut?' Ellen asked, resting against the railing beside Grace, as they watched Del make his way aboard the _Pearl._

Grace sighed, tearing her eyes away from Jack and over to Del.

'Yes, that _is _the idiot I was telling you about.' She confirmed, her eyes flickering back over to Jack for a split second, before she caught herself and turned away, just as he turned to look at her.

She still hadn't talked to him. Even though the argument was only last night, she didn't go looking for him to apologise this time. She couldn't. She always said she couldn't stay mad at him, but she had a feeling she could this time.

What he said was just unforgettable.

'Well he certainly doesn't look like one.' Ellen grinned, as she regarded the dirty blonde hair, and the stubble and the muscle that was visible through his open vest.

'And I don't look like an ex-whore, but I am one!' Grace snapped, folding her arms over her chest and fixing her friend with a harsh stare.

Ellen had no response to that, and merely pursed her lips to stop an argument from starting.

However, she wasn't about to let her off the hook entirely.

'Look, Grace, don't take your anger out on me. He's the one that's made you feel like this, not me! And don't forget, I gave you somewhere to sleep last night.' Ellen informed, pushing herself away from the railing and brushing a hand through her blonde hair. 'Anyway, I'm going to start of dinner.'

Grace watched her disappear below deck, before she turned her head back to look at Jack.

He was on the deck, talking animatedly to Del.

Seeing the two of them together made Grace's blood boil, as well as making her feel like someone was tugging on her heartstrings.

She bit her lip and pushed herself away from the railing, she was going to go and help Ellen with the dinner when another voice stopped her.

'Grace? C'mere!'

She stopped in her tracks, her back poker straight and her muscles tight. She turned her head to the side, and saw Jack waving her over.

She took a deep breath, before she found herself walking towards him. She didn't want to, of course she didn't, but her feet just seemed to move of their own accord. And before she thought of stopping and turning away from him, she was already standing in front of him.

'What do you want?' She hissed, crossing her arms back over her chest as she narrowed her eyes at him.

He took a step backwards at her harshness, and blinked as he looked around himself.

'Where did you sleep last night?' He asked, recovering from her snappy response.

She looked up from her feet, biting back the harsh "what do you care?" that bubbled in her mouth. She _really _wanted to respond with that, but she knew it would only end in an argument, and she was just _so _tired of arguing.

She sighed.

'Where the sun doesn't shine.' She replied, before she turned on her heel and moved away from him, not looking back to him.

She descended the steps to the galley with a sigh and entered with a lone tear falling down her cheek.

'Are you okay, hon?' Ellen asked, stopping her chopping to look at her friend. She noticed the tear but decided not to comment on it.

'Yes, I'm fine.' She replied shortly, before she walked over to pick up a knife as well. She started to chop up some potatoes.

Ellen narrowed her eyes, looking over to the stairs that led to the deck - where Jack was.

'You're okay doing this by yourself for now, aren't you?' Ellen asked, brushing down her dress after she sat her knife down.

'Yes… why?' Grace responded, looking at Ellen with confusion on her face.

Where was she planning on going?

'Never mind, I'll be back in a few minutes.'

Ellen then left Grace alone, heading up to the deck and over to where Jack and Del stood.

'Sparrow!' She shouted, her hands on her hips as she stopped in front of them.

'_Me tu_, Jack, you didn't tell me you had _another _beautiful woman on your ship. You really are a selfish creature.'

Ellen turned to him, clenching her hands around her hips as she tried her hardest not to hit him. Though she really, _really _wanted to.

'First of all, I am not his. So, in no way is he "selfish", and secondly, bugger off, I want to talk to him alone.'

Del raised his eyebrow at her, but decided not to argue with her. 'Bonjour, love.'

He then turned and left.

Glad to be finally alone, Ellen turned her head back to Jack, her face deadly.

'I'm going to ask you a question, Jack, and I want you to answer it honestly,' she started, moving her hands from her hip and crossing her arms over her chest. 'Do you remember when Grace left Tortuga to come with you? And before you left, I warned you, that if you hurt her I would make it obvious why people compare women to the harsh sea?'

Jack inspected his nails.

'Vaguely.'

Apparently, it was the wrong thing to say, for Ellen snapped. She brought her arm back and then jabbed it forward, connecting it with Jack's upper arm.

He yelped and cupped it with his other, trying to rub the pain away.

'What the hell was that for?' He barked, as Ellen ran a hand through her short blonde hair.

'You're a dick. You don't deserve her!' She hissed, her voice barely a whisper, not wanting to draw the attention from the crew.

'So, I'm guessing she told you everything?' He asked, as he dropped the hand that was rubbing where she had punched.

'Of course she did! She's my best friend! My best friend, who for some weird fucking reason, loves you! So, because of that, I won't castrate you… but so help me, Jack, if you hurt her again, I will. I will remove from your person what makes you a man, and don't think I won't. She's been through enough, she deserves to live the rest of her life without anymore drama… savvy?'

Jack pursed his lips, before he swallowed hard and nodded.

'So, you go down to the galley, and apologise for being the pig-headed idiot that you are.' She ordered, pointing her fingers to the stairs that led to the galley.

He moved to the top of the stairs that would take him away from the helm, but he stopped and turned back to Ellen.

'What is she doing down there?' He asked, and Ellen blinked in confusion.

'Peeling potatoes, why?'

'I'm going to wait until later to apologise then… I'm not going down there whilst she has a weapon in her hand.'

Ellen laughed, shaking her head as she walked back to the galley.

'Just make sure you do, Sparrow.' She warned with a smile on her face, before she disappeared down to the galley.

* * *

He watched her enter the cabin and shut the door behind her.

That's when he decided to make his move. He pulled the rope over a spoke to hold the ship steady. They had taken off not long after Ellen had confronted him about apologising. They were now on the way to the Fountain.

But that was the least of Jack's problem. In order to prevent himself being castrated, he had to apologise to Grace. The only problem with that was… he didn't know _how _to apologise.

However, after taking a deep breath in, he moved away from the helm and marched to the cabin.

Out of instinct, his hand reached for the handle, but he stopped himself from barging in. He raised his hand and gave the door three sharp knocks, before he slowly opened the door.

He found Grace frozen by the bed, a nightdress in her hand.

She hesitantly turned around and her green eyes met Jack's chocolate brown ones.

'Yes?' She asked, as she held the nightdress closer to her body.

Jack took a deep breath in, and then opened his mouth to speak, 'I - I'm… y'know,' he coughed, 'sorry.'

The last word was said in a voice barely above a whisper, but Grace didn't care. It was all she needed. She rushed over to him, and threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his.

Not one to hold back, Jack eagerly responded by grasping her hair in his hands and titling her head backwards.

After a few minutes, Grace pulled back and rested her head against Jack's chest and steadied her breathing.

'Thank you.' She smiled, pulling back to look him in the eye.

Jack smiled back at her, but he couldn't stand the sensitivity of the moment anymore. He wasn't a whelp, and he wasn't about to sit down and discuss his _feelings_. So, with this in mind, he changed the subject to something he was sure to enjoy.

'Do you want to see the maps?' He asked, and just to keep him happy, she nodded her head.

He grinned wide at her, before he poked his head out of the door, and shouted on Del, who appeared in the room a moment later.

'Oui?' He asked, and Jack grinned.

'Let's look over this map, eh?'

* * *

_What did you think? Don't forget to let me know in a review! _

_Also, don't forget to like my Facebook page for information and sneak peeks and all that good stuff. It's really good fun. I've also posted sneak peeks to upcoming stories such as "Lake of Fire" and "Smoke Without the Fire". :)_

_Thanks for reading! _

_~Charlotte.x_


	40. Chapter XL

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed - I'll reply to them tomorrow._

_You are all amazing. _

_Heather - Yes, Jack is actually an idiot. I don't think he's ever been a fan of learning from his mistakes. Have you Jack?... he says no. Hehe, I like the way you think. You should probably give Grace some lessons! Thanks for reviewing! :D_

_Disclaimer - I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean._

_Stick around for some notes at the end of the chapter._

* * *

**Chapter XL.**

**The Truth of It.**

Grace watched as Del came strolling across the deck and then entered the cabin.

She ground her teeth together and clenched her jaw as she had to stop herself from hurting _something_. She didn't care what it was. It would be better if she could've hurt Del, but she knew she couldn't.

Truthfully, she had the urge to take a pillow and scream her anger into it; either that or she wanted to take the pillow and smother Del with it.

Her hands balled into fists, and she crossed her arms over her chest, taking that extra precaution, just incase he said another stupid French phrase.

However, she soon remembered _why _Del was now standing in the cabin.

Jack had invited him.

So they could look at that stupid map.

Suddenly, she no longer wanted to smother Del; she wanted to smother Jack.

'Grace, you coming to see this?' Jack asked, pulling her from her thoughts.

She bit her bottom lip hard before she moved forward with a smile plastered onto her face.

'So, what island is the Fountain found?' She asked, moving away from Del and getting closer to Jack.

'The New World… Florida to be precise.' Jack answered, as he watched Del pull out his map and lay it on the desk. 'Though, that's not necessarily a island, but a state. Lovely. Always sunny.'

She rolled her eyes before she moved forward to get a better look at the map.

However, she was never really _taught _by her father how to read maps, mainly because she would much rather learn how to sail.

So, furrowing her brows she stepped back and looked at Jack.

'I'm going to go and find Ellen.' She said, and Jack regarded her with confusion.

'Why? Don't you want to look at the map?' He asked, and she shook her head. A strand of hair falling from her bun and into her face. She moved it out of the way, and tucked it behind her ear.

'No, I've never been fond of the mapping side of things.' She explained, before she took another step back. 'And I assume you'll fill me in on the plans later, so, I'll just go and find my friend.'

She gave both of them a smile - though the one to Del was rather forced - before she turned on her heel and left the cabin.

* * *

'So, after he apologised, he brought the idiot into the cabin to look at the map?' Ellen clarified, leaning her elbows against the railing

'Yes. Yes he did.' Grace agreed, nodding her head as she reached up and brought her hand up to her bun. She slowly started to pull out all the pins and let her black hair cascade around her face.

'What. An. Idiot.' Ellen rolled her eyes, before she stood up and turned around, leaning her back against the railing instead, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Grace giggled. 'I agree.'

She curled her fingers around her pins, before she turned her head to the cabin door, where Jack still hadn't emerged from.

What the hell was taking him so long?

She sighed and turned back to Ellen, who was watching her with a peculiar expression on her face.

Grace didn't like it one bit.

'What is it?' She asked, turning her head and giving her friend her full attention.

Ellen opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, before she cleared her throat and started, 'Grace, I have something to tell you -'

However, she was cut short by a short bark of laughter.

Grace whipped her head to look at the cabin, where Jack and Del were emerging from. She completely forgot about what Ellen had started to say as she pushed herself away from the railing and walked over to Jack.

'Grace, love, come to catch up on the plan?'

'Yes, I have actually. I hope it's not going to get us killed.' She answered with a smile, and Jack's only response was to laugh.

'Right, it's quite simple in fact, we sail to Florida, get to the Fountain, and drink from it. That's it.'

Grace furrowed her brow. 'That's it?' She repeated, looking at him, her confusion clear on her face.

'Aye, that's it.'

She stayed silent for a few seconds before she said, 'You spent an hour in that cabin, and that's _all _you came up with?'

His face fell as she laughed loudly, her hand coming up to cover her mouth, trying to muffle the laughter as she saw his hurt expression.

'What's so funny?' Erik asked, suddenly appearing at Grace's side.

She shook her head, waving her hand trying to dismiss the subject, though a smile was still plastered on her face.

'Nothing, honestly.' She tried to convince, but she let out a little hiccup of laughter, resulting in her bringing her hand up to her lips again.

'Who is this?' Del asked, looking at Erik with interest.

'Erik.' Grace answered, any humour she had left suddenly disappearing when Del spoke.

'How do you know each other?' He asked, and she narrowed her eyes.

Why did he assume they knew each other? They were on the same ship, why did he think they knew each other in a different way?

She watched him closely, trying to find any telltale signs that he knew something. And as she watched him, she could shake the feeling that perhaps that stupid fake French accent was just a cover… like Jack's rambling. Maybe it was to hide the intelligence underneath.

'We were betrothed once.' She answered, hoping to God he wouldn't ask anymore questions. She had all intentions of remaining quiet after that, but more words just seemed to fall from her mouth. 'Then he went and died, and his family chucked me out and I became a whore, so…'

As soon as she realised what she had said, she bit her lip and turned to Erik to apologise… but what she saw stopped her. He didn't look like he normally did when she insulted him. He didn't look hurt or saddened. He look… _fine_. Like he no longer cared.

For what seemed like the millionth time that day, her eyebrows furrowed and she tried to figure out why he no longer cared.

What had changed so much that he just suddenly stopped hurting at her words?

A part of her was glad that he had, she didn't want to hurt him… but she just couldn't understand _how _it came about.

'_Don Juan_,' Del exclaimed, and Grace was pulled from her analysing thoughts as she clenched her jaw and rolled her eyes.

How could she have been so stupid, to think that he had _intelligence _hidden underneath him?

* * *

Grace was lying in the bed, completely alone and still wide awake.

Jack had to take the night watch, and wouldn't be in until later. She told herself she wouldn't wait up for him, but she found it rather hard not to. She couldn't sleep without the heat that emitted from his body. She couldn't find comfort. The sheets were too cool and the bed far too empty.

'What has my life turned into?' She whispered, as she turned over onto her side, tucking her hand under her pillow.

She closed her eyes, willing herself to fall back asleep, when she remembered something.

She sat up in the bed.

'Ellen wanted to tell me something.' She remembered, then quickly felt ashamed as she remembered the way she left her friend when Jack had appeared.

Her friend had wanted to tell her something - something important by the way she was acting - and as soon as she saw Jack, she ran away from her side and left her alone.

She couldn't feel more ashamed. She needed to apologise, and then find out what her friend had to tell her. And because she couldn't sleep, she decided she would go and visit Ellen and see if she were asleep.

She slipped out of bed, and made her way to the door. She opened it and left the cabin, shutting the door behind her before she made her way to Ellen's cabin, tiptoeing her way along. It was like she was sneaking into her father's study at night again.

She had just reached Ellen's cabin, and had grasped hold of the handle, ready to enter when she stopped.

Someone was talking.

And the voice didn't belong to Ellen.

* * *

_MWAHAHA! I did just do that! I thought about continuing it, but that was just too good to go any further. Any ideas who it is? Review and let me know._

_Okay, now, I'm sorry this has taking so long to get published. I didn't write last week, and I couldn't during the weekend because of work, then I was too tired on Monday to do it. Then yesterday was the Celtic vs Barcelona game... and I've been looking forward to that since I heard my team - Barca - would be playing a - excuse my language - shitty Scottish team like Celtic! So... I just couldn't write. I tried, but the game kept taking my attention._

_So... that's all, some of you may've already known that, because you like my Facebook page, but I just wanted to clear it up for the people who haven't. :D_

_Oh, and other thing! Please, please, PLEASE check out my Harry Potter fanfic "Echoes Down the Stream". That is my newborn babe. This story is near enough grown up and ready to move out, so I need another one to dote upon, and that's it, so please, if you have the time, read it and maybe review it? It's a Sirius Black/OC fic, set during the Marauders year at Hogwarts._

_And if you've noticed the chapter titles are gone in the menu bar, the reason I did this is so that when I post the epilogue, it's clearer for people who click on it after it's complete._

_So, please review, and check out "Echoes Down the Stream"... thanks in advance if you do either of that. A special BIG thanks if you do both. ;)_

_Okay... I'l stop talking now..._

_~Charlotte.x_


	41. Chapter XLI

_Only a day late this time! I PROMISE next week's update will be on time, because I've already started writing the next chapter. I didn't want to say this last chapter, but there are only 9 chapters left on this story. :( _

_Thank you to all you lovely people who have reviewed/added to their favourite! And I am sorry I didn't reply to your reviews like I said I would... but I have this time! :D_

_Heather - Hehe, you'll find out who Ellen was talking to in this chapter! Thanks for reviewing! :D_

_Name ayaan - Thank you so much for reviewing! :D_

_Disclaimer - Don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. Seriously, if I did... I would live in the Caribbean!_

* * *

**Chapter XLI.**

**An Untold Secret.**

Grace jumped back from the door with a loud gasp as soon as she realised who the voice belonged to.

'Erik?' She whispered to herself, biting her lip and looking at the door with curiosity.

Just why was Erik in Ellen's cabin?

She wasn't one to eavesdrop. In fact, she thought it was a horrible thing to do. If someone wasn't going to tell her something, she wasn't going to go snooping about to find out what it was; listening to their private conversations.

_But _Ellen was her best friend; they told each other everything. And Erik was her ex-fiancé; they had once shared everything. Surely it wouldn't be _that _bad.

She bit her lip even harder so much that it hurt, but she didn't care. She leaned forward, resting her head against the cold wooden door, and held her breath, listening as hard as she could.

'Did you tell her?' He asked, and Grace furrowed her brow.

Tell who what? Her? And if so, tell her what?

'No! I tried to, but she got distracted. I'll have to tell her, but I just don't know how she'll react.' Ellen answered, and even though she could barely hear her words, Grace knew she heaved a sigh after she finished speaking.

'I am sure she'll be fine… after all, she has Jack.' Erik replied, and he didn't use that tone he always used to when he said Jack's name. He said it as if he was an equal… not like it was poison in his mouth; like it used to be.

'Yes… maybe.' Ellen admitted, and Grace licked her lip, tasting the blood she had drawn from her lip.

It was clear they were talking about her… after all, who else had Jack? But what did they want to tell her? The only thing she could think of was that they were… together. But she couldn't back that up with any evidence. She had never really saw them together; but how could she? She spent most of her time with Jack!

She was too absorbed in her own thoughts that she almost missed the sound of footsteps coming towards her, but thankfully, she _almost _missed it.

She jerked back from the door, and looked around herself before spotting Jack up at the helm. Doing the first thing that came to her mind, she bolted from Ellen's cabin and ran towards him.

She was breathless by the time she arrived in front of him, and he watched her with amusement.

'That eager to see me, eh?' He asked with a grin, and the only thing Grace could think of to respond, was to grin back.

She turned her head to the side, and watched Erik leave Ellen's cabin after giving the deck a quick once over.

What she didn't know was that Jack - curious to what she was looking at - saw this happen as well.

'Why is the whelp leaving Ellen's room?' He asked, drawing Grace's attention from the now closed cabin door, and back to him.

'I have no idea, and it's annoying me.' She answered truthfully, casting another glance towards the door.

'Do you think they were-' He trailed off with a whistle.

Grace slapped the side of his arm gently. 'No, they weren't.'

'How do you know?' He asked, raising an eyebrow and grinning at her suggestively.

She blushed a deep shade of crimson. 'I - uh - I, listened in on them.'

He started laughing as he reached forward and brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

'Hear anything interesting?' He asked, as he entangled his hand in her hair and pulled her flush against his body. It was then she realised she was still in her nightdress, that pretty much left nothing to the imagination, seeing as the cut was low and the satin hugged her curves.

She swallowed before letting out a shaky breath.

How was it possible for her to _always _feel this way when in his presence? What did he _do _that made her heart flutter and her knees go weak?

'They wanted to tell me something.' She breathed, watching as he bent his head down to just under her ear, and slowly started to kiss and suck there.

'Any idea what?' He asked, pulling back abruptly, nearly causing Grace to protest.

'Only one… but I don't know how true it could be.'

He smirked. 'Care to share?'

She reached up and trailed a finger down his straight nose, biting her lip again but gasping when she touch the cut she had made before.

'I think they may be together,' she answered, tracing her finger over his rough lips. 'And I think they're worrying about how I may react.'

'And how would you react?'

'I don't know. I don't think I'd mind. I'm over him now, and I want her to be happy and cared for; Erik would do that. He tends to cherish the woman he loves.'

She clasped her fingers around the lapels of his jacket, and pulled herself even closer to his body. In that moment, the last thing she was caring about was the possibility that Ellen and Erik may be together, because all she wanted to do was spend time with Jack. Just like they were now; just to feel his body close to hers.

'Do you know anything about stars?' She enquired, changing the subject away from her friend and her ex-fiancé.

He didn't really care about the fact she changed the conversation completely, but answered with, 'Aye, a little. Why?'

'Care to show me?'

And with a grin, he pointed to the sky and shared all he knew.

* * *

Grace had pretty much passed out in Jack's arms, as he told her all he knew about the stars.

However, she woke up after only a few hours of sleep when a knock sounded on the door.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes, before stretching wide and answering groggily, 'Yes?'

'It's me. Can I come in?' Ellen's voice asked, and Grace replied with a "yes" before flopping back down on the bed as her friend walked in.

'Sleepless night?' Ellen asked with a grin and a small wink.

'Yes, but not in that way you pervert.' Grace replied, leaning up on her elbows and grinning at her friends.

'Jesus! Will you just have sex with him already?' Ellen giggled, sitting down on the edge of the bed and laughing when Grace picked up Jack's pillow and threw it at her. 'I seriously think it'll get some of that tension out of you.'

'I don't have any tension!' She replied, pulling herself up so she was no longer leaning on her elbows.

'Maybe not…' Ellen giggled, before she fell silent.

Grace sighed and realised she had obviously thought of the reason she came into the cabin. Maybe she was finally going to find out why Erik was in her cabin last night.

'You know how yesterday, I started to tell you something,' Ellen started, and Grace watched as her shoulders slumped slightly, and her body curled in on herself; like she was ashamed of herself or something. Grace suddenly had the urge to tell her what she heard last night, just to stop her friend from looking like that.

'Ellen, let me stop you there…' Grace cut in after taking a deep breath to steel herself. When Ellen turned her head to look at her, she continued, 'Last night I couldn't sleep, and I remembered you wanted to tell me something, so I came out of the cabin and went to yours. Only when I got there… I heard a voice that didn't belong to you. It was Erik's.'

'Oh.' Ellen whispered, looking away from Grace and down to her hands.

Grace moved forward, crawling out from between the sheets and over to her friend. She wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulder and smiled at her.

'I don't care, you know.' She said after a few seconds of silence as she revelled in the irony of the situation. She was normally the one that went to Ellen for comfort and advice; apparently it was the other way around now.

'Really?' Ellen whispered, looking up with tear filled eyes. 'I would.'

'I don't love him anymore, Ellen. And you deserve someone, so you do.'

'I tried really hard not to… mainly because of loyalty to you, but… he's so sweet. I was his shoulder to cry on when you wouldn't talk to him - and I felt guilty because of that, because I should've been yours, but you had Jack and he had no one, and I just didn't want him to think all was lost; even though I knew it was. And when you and Jack when to see his dad, we just went to a little tavern and _talked_. It was nice to just sit and talk to a man… and then, when we came back to the ship, he walked me to my cabin and we kissed.'

Grace couldn't help herself, 'Aw, that's so sweet.'

Ellen looked at her for a second, before she burst into a fit of giggles, Grace joining in immediately.

After a minute of laughter, Grace and Ellen managed to calm themselves, and Grace gave her shoulder a squeeze.

'Seriously though, you need someone to love you… and I think Erik could be that someone.' Grace informed with a soft smile.

Ellen returned it before she turned the conversation back on Grace.

'So, if you didn't spend the night roaming around the bed with Jack… just how did you spend it?' She asked, slipping her shoes off her feet and bringing her legs up onto the bed, crossing them over to get herself comfortable for the story Grace was about to give her.

With a smirk, Grace regaled her of the way Jack held her close and told her all about the stars.

* * *

_What do you think? Review and let me know! _

_Once again, please like my Facebook page and check out my Harry Potter fic, "Echoes Down the Stream". :)  
_

_Thanks if you do._

_~Charlotte.x_


	42. Chapter XLII

_This chapter is dedicated to Jandra1969, who has made various gorgeous covers for this story (and upcoming ones) and they've inspired me to keep writing for them... because as of lately, I've not been wanting to write... but that could just be because my gorgeous Bullmastiff, Monty hasn't been feeling well, and sadly had to be put to sleep yesterday. That was the reason I didn't update then... but I am still determined to get this story finished for the 29th, so I'm going to power through... Monty would've wanted me to._

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/added to their favourite/story alert._

_Disclaimer - Nope... don't own Pirates of the Caribbean._

* * *

**Chapter XLII.**

**It's So Easy When You Ain't Got Nothing to Lose.**

'Land ho!' A voice shouted from the crow's nest, and Grace looked up at it in distaste. She didn't want to be near this land; if she could've, she would've turned and left it.

She had spent most of the day in the cabin with Ellen, discussing various things; her night with Jack, what happened with Erik and Ellen when they were at Shipwreck Cove, and just how Grace was feeling about the fact that she hadn't slept with Jack yet.

There was once a time she thought such a thing shouldn't be spoke of, but now she didn't care. "Sex is nothing to be afraid of" she would often say, leading to Ellen to chuckle at her as she agreed. She couldn't imagine how different her life would've been if she had fought her way through and stayed in London. She certainly wouldn't have met Ellen or Jack, and even if she did, Jack was a pirate - a lowlife - and Ellen was a prostitute - the type of woman that is often degraded by the same sex, and adored by the opposite, even if they pretended to think of them as vulgar.

However, she knew that her old friends certainly didn't love her, or looked out for her the same as Ellen had. Ellen was one in a million; she was lucky to have met her. And she couldn't imagine a life without her anymore.

It was the same with Jack.

That bloody pirate had worked his way into her heart, and had lodged himself there, unwilling to be moved, no matter how much pain it may've caused her. She had sworn to never let another man into her heart, often saying she would die an old spinster, but she never bargained to fall into Jack Sparrow's life - literally.

She brought her hair to the side and over her shoulder as she smiled at the memory. She was just trying to get away from a drunkard, and was walking through the tavern, when he knocked her to the ground and had the audacity to stand there grinning at her. She couldn't help but think she had a habit of either falling to the ground when she was near him, or falling _into _his arms.

She stood up from the barrel she had been sitting on, and wandered aimlessly over to the other side of the ship, going to look at the island from the only side she could see it.

She was shocked by what she saw; large trees, small bushes, and streams and lakes littered their way over the island. It was jungle like. It was madness and she couldn't see through the thick foliage.

How were they supposed to make their way through that?

Suddenly, the ship stopped with a small lurch and she grasped on to the railing for extra stability. They could've warned that they had released the anchor. She snapped her head around to find Jack, and bit her lip when she saw him with Del, looking over the map for the land. Instinctively, she tightened the shawl around her shoulders, before she headed over to stand by his side.

'Are you ready, love?' Jack asked her as soon as she was by his side, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, almost automatically.

She wanted to say "no"; that she wasn't ready to go to the Fountain, and drink from it, but she swallowed that reply down. She gulped slightly, and hoped he didn't notice before she forced a smile on her face, and nodded once. Not trusting her voice to actually answer him aloud.

'Excellent!' Del exclaimed, and the three of them watched and waited as the longboat was lowered into the sea.

'Is it only us three?' Grace asked, as they moved forward and she realised only one longboat had been lowered.

'Aye. Nobody here is getting to drink from the Fountain.'

'Lucky them.' She whispered, hoping that Jack didn't hear her. Sadly, he did, and he turned to her, ready to ask what she meant when Del spoke up and distracted him.

'Come on, come on, let's go, we're not getting any younger.'

'And we never will!' Jack exclaimed, his arms in the air before he patted Del on the shoulder, and watched as he descended into the longboat.

Grace bit her lip at his exclamation, trying her hardest not to turn around a leave him alone. Instead, she took to gnawing on her lip until she drew blood, before moving forward and climbing down into the longboat, narrowing her eyes when she saw Del make room for her to sit next to him.

Instead, she held her head high, and walked over to the front of the longboat, and made herself comfortable, turning away from both men and looking out to the island where they were heading to.

* * *

'Are you sure you're reading that bloody map properly?' She finally snapped, stopping in her tracks and glaring at the man that was _supposed _to be leading them to this stupid and pointless Fountain.

'_Fromage frais! _Of course I'm reading the map right, sweetheart!' He retorted, and Grace's hands automatically clenched into fists at her side.

'Do not call me "sweetheart"!' She demanded, moving forward so she was standing in front of him. 'And just so you know, "fromage frais" is not what you think it is! That sentence doesn't even make sense! Non of your stupid French phrases make sense!'

Jack looked between them, opening his mouth trying to interrupt them and bring peace back to them, but when he realised that he couldn't, he rolled his eyes and walked away from them, leaving them to their bickering.

He pulled out his sword, and started to cut his way through the foliage that was on the island, as he tried to find the Fountain.

Behind him he heard Grace's voice rising with anger and he couldn't help but smirk at her. She had finally snapped and was now telling Del exactly how she felt about him.

He didn't bother taking the map off of Del, he simply allowed his own sense to lead him somewhere.

He was ready to call it quits, thinking he needed to go back and take the map from Del, when something to his right caught his attention.

Narrowing his eyes, he vaguely heard Grace huffing in annoyance and then coming to follow him, but he paid no attention to it. He kept moving forward, moving slowly as he crouched slightly, out of the way of leaves and vines that hung from the trees.

When he reached up with his hand, and moved on rather large leaf out of his eyesight, he sucked in a deep breath, before grinning at the sight in front of him.

'Bloody hell!' Del exclaimed, having followed Grace when she had stormed away from him, and had now caught up with them.

'It's beautiful.' Grace breathed, a hand over her heart at the sight she saw.

Jack just continued to grin and said nothing; he didn't need to.

He had finally found the Fountain of Youth.

* * *

_I am sorry that this chapter is so short, and is pretty much a filler chapter, but as you probably guessed, I've been a little distracted with my grief... so, I hope you all don't mind if I don't reply to your reviews! I read them, and they all made me smile and I love you all for reading this. _

_The next chapter will be longer... I promise. _

_Also, head over to my Facebook page, to see the gorgeous covers made by Jandra, as well as information on upcoming stories/chapters._

_Don't forget to review._

_~Charlotte.x_


	43. Chapter XLIII

_Thank you all for your reviews! It seriously makes my day! _

_Heather - Thank you so much for your review! I agree, pets really do become part of the family. Their loss is not any less than that of a family member. But I agree... no one would say no to getting close to Jack Sparrow. And Johnny Depp has a talent for getting into his character so much that it makes them real. It's like he puts a part of him into every character he plays._

_Disclaimer - I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean._

* * *

**Chapter XLIII.**

**Forever Is Not An Eternity.**

They were still frozen; the sight before them was so beautiful that they didn't dare move; they didn't dare breath.

Grace had never really created a picture in her mind whenever they talked about it, but she certainly would never have envisioned this in a million years.

A wall of rock extended outwards above a small lake. Years of weather had carved away at the rock, giving it the appearance that it was two hands, cupping together to make a small bowl. Inside this bowl was water, that spilled over and into the lake. Surrounding the lake was a canopy of trees. It would've been easy to miss if you had just kept on walking by, and weren't really looking for it. The water that fell from the hands was pure gold, but turned teal as soon as it touched the surface of the lake.

Grace had no doubts that the water in the hands made of rock was the water to drink to live forever. It was obvious it lost its power when it fell into the lake.

The shimmering of both the golden water from the hands, and the teal water of the lake seem to put Grace into a trance; it was mesmerising.

However, she was soon drawn from the trance the Fountain had put on her, when Del suddenly burst past her with a giggle, bumping her in the shoulder as he ran into the lake and over to the rock where the golden water was. Jack and Grace didn't try to stop him, they just sat there watching as he pulled himself up by grabbing onto the rock, and then with his spare hand, lifted the water from the Fountain and brought it to his lips, drinking it down like a drunkard did his rum.

They didn't really care about stopping him, because if the water didn't grant immortality or was poisoned instead, they would rather've found out before they drank it anyway.

Yet, nothing appeared to be happening to Del, who had started to swim back to where Grace and Jack still stood.

'Aren't you going to drink?' Del asked, as he pulled himself out from the lake and stood in front of them, dripping wet and shivering.

'You feel… all right?' Jack asked, as he regarded him with a raised eyebrow.

'_Oui_.'

Jack just hummed in response, stroking his moustache, before in an instant, he whipped out his sword and cut Del's face with the tip.

Grace didn't even have time to react to the move, when the cut suddenly stopped bleeding and sealed over, healing itself.

'It worked.' Jack grinned, before he looked out to the golden water that was still flowing into the lake.

He then grabbed Grace's hand and started to tug her over to the Fountain.

Then, just as they reached the edge of the lake, Grace tugged her hand free of Jack's, with a loud exclamation of 'No!'

Jack turned back to look at her, shock written on his tanned face.

'I can't, Jack. I just can't live forever!' She informed, as she cast a look out towards the Fountain. Not once had she looked at it and found the wish to drink from it. She knew she couldn't deny it anymore; she knew she couldn't lie to herself and become something she wasn't.

'Why?' He demanded, a little more harsher than he had intended.

'Why do I need to explain myself?' She snapped, narrowing her eyes at him as she placed her hands on her hips, glaring at him.

'Because you're not making any sense! Who wouldn't want to live forever?' He asked, turning his head to look at the glorious sight of the Fountain of Youth.

'Me!' She answered, before she sighed and turned away from him, looking up at the wall of leaves that blocked out the golden sun and made the forest dark and dangerous looking. She couldn't help but think that it mirrored the way she felt.

'But why not?' Jack asked again, and Grace couldn't take it anymore. She had _always _trusted his instinct. Every time he did something that she didn't believe in, she maybe questioned it once or twice, but after that, if he asked her to trust him, she did. And now, here he was, unable to accept the fact she didn't want to live forever; that she _couldn't_ live forever.

She snapped.

'Because I don't want to live forever, Jack!' She shouted, throwing her hands over her head, as she tried to convince Jack to step away from the water and come back with her.

'_Why_ _not_?' He repeated, apparently oblivious to the hurt in her voice. He just couldn't understand what she had against immortality. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't wrap his head around it.

'Because love must die!' She exclaimed, a tear finally falling down her cheek, her voice cracking with emotion. '_This _must die! And I don't want to spend forever alone because it did! Love will die, it always does, usually by one of its participants dying… but when you can't die, that love will just disappear, and all you're left with is pain and sorrow and loneliness!'

She turned away from him, wiping her tears away with the sleeve of her dress.

'I know who you are, Jack. The best I can hope for is to live the rest of my life with you, but when you're living longer than you should be, you'll tire eventually, and I don't want to be here when you do.' She whispered the last part, and she turned back to him, her green eyes set. 'I do not wish to see Ellen die. Or Erik. Or Gibbs. Or anyone else that I have become friends with. I do not wish to stand there, and watch you get fed up with the same person. I do not wish to be confronted by the sight of you with another woman. I do not wish to get my heart broken, and never recover from it. I do not wish…'

Another tear trailed down her face, and she reached up to wipe it away from her face.

'You can drink if you want, Jack,' she started again, gulping back even more tears. 'But I will not. And nothing you say or do will change my mind.'

Her green eyes met Jack's brown eyes, and after only a second, she turned and ran away from him, following the trail they had made as they had travelled to the Fountain.

Jack watched her go through the trees, before he turned his head back to the Fountain. He repeated this motion a few times; looking at where Grace left, before looking back to the Fountain, when he shook his head and turned to follow the path that Grace had took, ignoring Del's protests.

Maybe the Fountain wasn't _that_ important.

* * *

_Sorry it was so short. But I didn't want to include the next scene in this chapter as well. :)_

_So, please review! Please! And like my Facebook page! It's fun! It contains the place where I post sneak peeks, face characters and beautiful covers that Jandra1969 made for me. :)_

_~Charlotte.x_


	44. Chapter XLIV

_Okay, here is Chapter 44... please excuse the title... I was listening to Guns N' Roses "November Rain" whilst I was writing this, and it just seemed fitting. :p _

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or added this story to alert or favourite. It makes my day! _

_Heather - Yes, I think Jack has come to terms with how he feels about Grace now. I think it says a lot that he was willing to give up immortality for her. Actions speak louder than words... thank you so much for reviewing! :D_

_Disclaimer - I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean._

* * *

**Chapter XLIV.**

**Cold November Rain.**

Grace stormed up the gangplank, wiping away the never ending tears that seemed to flow from her eyes. Her eyes were bright red and her head was thumping in pain.

The _Black Pearl _had moved from its position offshore and was now anchored near the dock they had discovered.

She moved her hand from her eyes, and cupped her forehead, trying to soothe the pain.

She felt the rest of the crew looking at her; probably wondering why she was crying, and where their captain was. She felt Ellen wrap her arm around her shoulder, and heard her ask what was wrong, but she just couldn't answer. She didn't want company; she needed to be alone. She shrugged out from under Ellen's grasp, and ran to the cabin, slamming the door shut behind her. Her back leaned against the door as she pressed her lips into a thin line, trying to stop herself from crying.

Why was she crying?

She stuck to her instinct. She stayed true to herself. She didn't want to drink from the Fountain, and she didn't.

So, why was she leaning against the door, fighting back tears?

Was it because she had the strongest feeling that Jack had stayed there? That he had drunk from the Fountain? That he was in the process of celebrating his immortality with _Del_?

She sniffed back even more tears, when there was a knock at the door.

She didn't want to spend time with anyone, so, she called, 'Leave me alone. Please.'

Grace didn't hear a reply, so she thought it was safe to move away from the door and move over to sit on the bed.

However, as soon as she was sitting on the bed, the door opened and she whipped her head up to see who had entered, especially when she asked them not to.

'What the hell?' She snapped before she realised just who it was. Her green eyes met with warm chocolate brown ones, and her breath caught.

'Jack?' She asked, staring at him in disbelief.

She coughed and turned away from him for a second, before she fixed her eyes on him again. 'Did it taste good?'

'I wouldn't know.'

This caught Grace's attention, and she furrowed her brow at him before she slowly stood up.

'What do you mean you don't know? Didn't you drink from it?' She asked, crossing her arms over her chest as if to protect herself from any answer that she may get.

'No.'

'No?' She questioned, unable to believe it. Her arms fell to her side in her shock, and she took a hesitant step towards him.

'Nope.' He moved away from her, and walked around her, picking up the bottle of rum that was sitting on his table.

Grace stopped in her tracks, feeling disheartened that he had moved away from her.

Why did he move away from her? Was he mad at her?

She decided to bite the bullet, and find out exactly _why _he was avoiding her.

'I'm sorry for putting you off of it.' She spoke up, after taking a deep breath and closing her eyes to steel herself.

She still hadn't opened them, and didn't dare do so. Mainly because he hadn't replied to her yet.

Why hadn't he replied?

She opened her eyes and turned towards him, walking to stand right in front of him. She looked up at him, looking into those eyes that made her knees weak. Her eyes scanned over his face, taking in his copper skin, his high cheekbones, those sea-worn lips before they settled back on his gorgeous brown eyes again.

'Please talk to me, Jack. I always believe that you fell for me because of my freewill; because I did not conform to the standard that society set for a young woman; because I stood up for what I believe in. Why is this any different? I was not willing to do something I opposed… I thought you would understand that.'

She reached her hand up and stroked his cheekbones with her fingertips, and when he still didn't reply, she heaved a sigh and dropped her hand down to her side again.

'Maybe I was wrong… maybe you didn't fall for me at all.' She whispered, before she turned and started to head for the door.

She maybe didn't want company, but she would take the loving, caring gaze of Ellen over Jack's distant gaze any day.

Suddenly, a hand shot out a grabbed her wrist, stopping her from moving any further forward.

'You didn't put me off, love.' Jack started, giving her wrist a sharp tug, pulling her back to stand in front of him. He took another sip from his rum bottle before he sat it on his desk again. His free arm then snaked around her waist, pulling her even closer to his body. 'You made me see sense.'

'Really?' She whispered, the hand that wasn't trapped in Jack's came up and rested against his chest.

'Aye. Did you see Del? He wasn't any different. He's just the same person, the only difference is he can live forever. And what does that mean? The chases from the Navy won't have the same rush because life is no longer a threat. The plunders and pillages won't give me the same risk, because if I get caught, nothing they do will harm me. Life will lose its uncertainty. And I don't want to live like that.'

Grace moved the hand that was resting on his chest upwards, and started stroking his cheekbone again.

'And besides, most artists aren't discovered until after they die.'

'You're comparing yourself to an artist?' Grace smiled, her thumb stroking over his weatherworn lips that slowly started to spread into a grin.

'Of course. Aren't I?'

'No, you're a pirate.' She replied instantly, and he just chuckled before replying.

'Trifles.'

Her body relaxed fully for the first time since they docked at the island, and she laughed.

'Well… I guess you do art when you pillage ships.' She allowed, and he kissed her forehead.

'That's my girl.'

Her heart fluttered at being called his, and sighed happily as she leaned her head against his chest, tucking it under his chin.

'What about "The Immortal Captain Jack Sparrow"?' She asked after a minute or two of silence, leaning her head back to look at him again, revelling in the fact his arms were around her waist supporting her as she arched her back to look at him.

'I guess I'll just have to find another way to leave my mark on this world.'

'Even more than it is already?' She questioned, happy to be the one to stroke his ego. And she would do it willingly from now on, for the rest of their lives.

'Aye, even more than it is already.' He agreed, before he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. His tongue tickled her bottom lip, and she willingly parted her lips, allowing his tongue to enter her mouth a tease hers. When his hands moved from her waist, and slowly slid up her back, entangling themselves in her long, black hair, she moaned and tried to get herself closer to him. This was the moment she had been waiting for. She moved her hands to the lapels of his jacket, and slowly pushed it off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor with a soft thud. He groaned with approval and moved his hands from her hair and placed them on the strings at the back of her dress. He had just grabbed onto the string of the bow, ready to pull it and untie the fastenings, when a knock came at the door.

'Captain?' Gibbs voice sounded, and Jack pulled away from Grace after cursing in annoyance.

'What?' He snapped, walking over to the door and pulling it open.

Gibbs noticed that Grace was retightening the fastening on her dress, and his eyes widened in realisation at what he had just interrupted.

'Sorry, Cap'n, but the crew was wondering what happened.' He explained, and from behind him there were mutters of agreement.

Jack turned back to Grace, who had started walking towards him. When he realised she had no intentions of waiting for them to resume what they had started, he sighed and replied, 'Del drank from the Fountain. We didn't. Savvy?'

He watched as Grace passed Gibbs with a smile, and walked over to Ellen and Erik with an even wider smile on her face, before he turned back to Gibbs, not giving him the time to respond to his last statement, before he said, 'Speaking of which, where is Del?'

'He's just got back. He's down in the galley right now.' Gibbs answered, casting his hand in the direction of the galley, before he turned back to Jack. 'So, what made you change your mind, Cap'n?'

'The idea of a brilliant life, rather than a pathetic forever.' He answered honestly, before he moved past Gibbs and walked to the helm.

'Where are we going now, Jack?' Grace asked as she left Erik and Ellen alone, and walked up to his side.

'Back to Shipwreck Cove… I thought I should tell dear, ol' Da' the good news.'

'What, that his son has seen sense?'

'No… that his son is apparently a whelp.'

* * *

_So, what did you think of that? Review and let me know!_

_Oh, and there is a poll on my profile, asking what PotC story I should finish after this one is finished. It would really help me if you voted in it. And for my anonymous readers out their, if you leave me a review of which story you would like to see, I'll count it in with the tally I'm keeping at home. _

_And once again, if you haven't already, please like my Facebook page for sneak peeks, face characters and gorgeous covers. :)_

_Anyway, thanks again for reading this, so... review, vote in the poll and like my Facebook page. I'd love you if you do... well, even more than I do already. :p_

_~Charlotte.x _


	45. Chapter XLV

_Here I have Chapter 45. Only 4 more chapters and the epilogue to go now... I'm actually so sad! :( God knows how I'll be once the epilogue is posted. And excuse the title again... I was listening to Mumford and Sons' song "Babel" and I love that bit too much. :p_

_Anyway, thank you to everyone who has reviewed/added to their favourite/story alert. You all make my day!_

_Heather - I know! He saw sense! It's amazing! I think he deserves the hug! :D_

_Disclaimer - I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean._

* * *

**Chapter XLV.**

**Babel, Babel! Look At Me Now! **

Grace had left Jack's side not that long ago, after arguing that he had _not _turned into a whelp. He still believed he had, mainly because he didn't drink from the Fountain, when it was something he had looked forward to since he was young. She argued that it was just a boy's fantasy, though, that it wasn't his heart's desire. She told him it made sense, because if it _was _his heart's desire, his compass would've led him to it… and it didn't.

He eventually agreed that maybe he wasn't quite a whelp… and Grace couldn't help but wink at him, and add "yet" before running away.

She had headed straight to Ellen, who had left Erik's side and was preparing dinner in the galley.

'Remember when _you _were supposed to be the cook on this ship?' Ellen joked as soon as she saw her friend from the corner of her eye.

Grace giggled, walking over to stand by her side. Though, she didn't like the fact she was standing doing nothing, so she picked up a knife and started to peel some carrots.

'Yeah… that was a long time ago, wasn't it?' Grace joked back, earning a giggle from Ellen.

'But now you're the captain's lady.' Ellen informed, picking up the fish the crew had caught and started to prepare it for cooking. 'Now you're Mrs. Captain Jack Sparrow.'

'I'm not married to him, Ellen.' Grace reminded, sitting down the carrot on the plank of wood they used as a cutting board, and started to chop it up.

'Ah, you're as good as.' Ellen answered, waving her hand - and the knife that was in it - to dismiss that fact.

Grace decided she couldn't be bothered arguing, so decided to let it slide.

After a minute or two of silence, Ellen spoke up again, 'No, but seriously, I've said it once. I've said it a _million _times. He's crazy for you.'

'I know you have. And I think I'm starting to believe it.'

Grace sat the knife down and walked over to the table and bench that sat in the middle of the galley. She sat on the bench and looked up at Ellen, who quickly understood. She sat down her knife as well, and removed the apron she had tied around her waist, before she walked over to sit down beside Grace.

'Though, I'm still finding it hard to believe that he didn't drink from the Fountain.' She admitted as soon as Ellen was sitting down beside her.

It felt weird to be saying it aloud; it was like she was finally admitting that she had doubts about how much she knew Jack.

'Why?'

'Because I expected him to drink from it. From the moment I boarded this ship, it was all he could talk about. There was a short period of time when he didn't say anything about it, but the idea was still there, rooted inside his head. I didn't think it would budge. And I just can't believe that it did.'

She fell silent for a second, before she added, 'And for me.'

'Well I'm glad that you don't have any doubts about his feelings now! I'd have to take you to a doctor to get your head checked if you did!' Ellen laughed, Grace quickly joining in with her.

When they stopped Grace sighed. However, a smile started to spread on her lips when something else popped into her mind.

'Anyway… enough about Jack and I… what about you and Erik?' She enquired, cocking her eyebrow at her friend.

'They're going… good.' Ellen admitted, a blush slowly spreading across her neck and cheeks.

'You haven't…?' Grace asked, looking at her incredulously. When she saw Ellen dip her head, her eyes widened, 'You have?'

Ellen bit her lip, before slowly nodding her head.

'Bloody hell!'

'I thought you were all right with it?' Ellen asked, her voice rising in pitch with her embarrassment and her worry.

'I am!' Grace clarified, before shaking her head. 'I'm just pissed you've beat me and Jack to it!'

* * *

She left Ellen alone to cook dinner, and to recuperate from the embarrassment she had just caused her best friend.

Though, she couldn't believe it! Jack and her had known each other longer, had technically been together longer, and Jack had a reputation with being a ladies man… and yet, here it was that Erik and Ellen had beat them with sleeping with each other.

She found herself walking back to the helm, to stand by Jack's side, and as she stood there, she felt the need to share this news.

'Did you know Ellen and Erik have slept together?' She asked out of the blue, causing Jack to look at her with furrowed brows.

'No… why? Is this supposed to be public knowledge? Did they call it from the crow's nest?' He asked with a grin, leaning against the giant wheel that stood beside him.

'No. I just found out… I don't know… I think, I mean. They're just recently together; you and I aren't. I mean… never mind.'

Jack's grin widened as she babbled on and on, until he couldn't take it anymore.

'Love, are you jealous?'

'What? No, no, no, no, no! It's just… improper.' She finished meekly, causing Jack to laugh loudly, gaining the attention from some of the crew.

'You're jealous!' He informed in a singsong voice.

Grace, sick fed up of being the brunt of jokes already, decided to turn it back on him.

'Yes, I am. So, what're you going to do about it?' She snapped, crossing her hands over her chest, and looking at him with eyes that were dancing with mirth.

His laughter was cut short, and he looked at her with wide eyes before he recovered. He pulled the rope across one of the spokes to hold the ship steady, before he grabbed her waist and pulled her flush against his body, causing her to let out a yelp of surprise. Before she could form a reply, his lips were on hers; his tongue forcing her mouth open. She was aware of the fact that they were out in the open, in front of the crew, but she didn't exactly care about that. Not when his hands were roaming about her body, lighting every nerve in her body on fire.

Yet, a part of her couldn't have it happening this way. She couldn't have it being because she was jealous of the fact that Erik and Ellen had done it, and she hadn't. She just couldn't.

She placed her hands on either of his shoulders, and gave him a firm push.

He released her with a gasp, and Grace had to move one of her hands over her heart, trying to soothe the increased beat.

'I'm not making a competition of this.' She whispered breathlessly, leaning her forehead against his.

'Are you sure? A little competition is always healthy.' He grinned, placing a small peck to her lips.

'I know it is… but why don't we keep the competition between you and I?' She offered with a small wink, and she watched as his grin widened.

'I like the way you think, love.' He husked, before he pulled her in for another passionate kiss.

* * *

_I apologise for the shortness of this chapter... but I didn't want to go any further on. :)_

_Please review and let me know what you think! :D And don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile if you haven't already. :D_

_~Charlotte.x_


	46. Chapter XLVI

_I am SO sorry for how long it has taken me to update! I promise it won't happen again! I really want to get this finished by the 29th, and I __will._

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/added to their favourite list. It really means a lot to me! :D_

_Now, this chapter was SO much fun to write, and I hope you enjoy it. Anyone who loves Teague surely will. ;)_

_Heather - I'll try and make their first time special... and it'll happen soon, though not in this chapter. :D Thanks for reviewing!_

_Disclaimer - I don't own PotC._

* * *

**Chapter XLVI.**

**Trust Me, It's Never Too Late.**

Jack awoke with a groan, bringing his hand up to his eyes and rubbing them to wake himself up. He turned his head to his right, and saw Grace's sleeping face, one had tucked under her pillow, and the other resting on top of it.

He smirked slightly, before he pulled the covers back and sat up, picking up his discarded shirt and tugging it on.

He pursed his lips when Grace moaned softly in her sleep and stirred, the covers falling down to reveal her chest.

Her clothed chest.

He still couldn't believe the fact he hadn't bedded her yet. That they _still _hadn't slept with each other yet.

Though, he didn't want to think of that now… he had bigger problems to deal with. So, turning away from Grace, who had quickly fell back into a deep sleep, he made his way to the cabin door, after picking up and putting his weapon belt, vest and boots back on.

Yet, as soon as his hand was on the door knob, he stopped. He looked towards his desk.

'Better have some for courage.' He whispered, walking over to the desk and picking up the bottle of rum that sat on it; sitting on top of the map that led him to the Fountain. He raised the bottle to his lips, and finished off the contents that were inside. 'Aye, I don't think that was enough…'

Rolling his eyes, he sat the bottle back on to the desk, ignoring the fact he placed on the Fountain's map again, and headed for the door again, this time opening it, and going out of it.

No one was about. His crew were ashore, probably drinking themselves into a stupor at a tavern in Shipwreck City.

He walked down the gangplank, and headed to his destination, his jaw clenched as he forced his feet to keep moving forward, instead of turning around like he wanted to do to.

Shipwreck City was the same as always. It wasn't brimming with people like Tortuga was, but the fact that every building had a light on inside, showed that it still was pretty busy. There was also a humming, that showed just how busy it was; that everyone inside was chatting, or laughing, or just enjoying themselves. His crew probably among them. But growing up in Shipwreck City, he was used to it by now. He had learned to ignore the buzzing; he had to if he wished to sleep.

He headed down the familiar streets. He turned his head and looked upwards, admiring the sight of the ceiling built entirely from ships. Maybe Grace was right, it was magnificent how it was built. He had never really appreciated it before… mainly because he had always wanted to escape from it. Shipwreck Cove held everything he thought he hated. He never wanted to turn out like his father; he never wanted to be a pirate. But as soon as he worked for the East India Trading Company, he realised he didn't want to work for the law either. And if you didn't want to work for the law, but still wanted to sail, there was only one other option.

To become a pirate.

He groaned. Perhaps that was another reason why he hated this place. It always made him think too bloody much.

He stopped outside the door of his old home, and after squaring his shoulders, he grasped the handle and pushed the door open. As he entered, he was once again reminded of all the painful memories that had occurred here. Such as that time his Grandmama nearly beat him to death.

_It's because she loves you_, his dad said. He couldn't help but scoff. That was no way to show love. No matter who you were.

He could also remember coming back one time, just to check up on everyone… no, just to check up on his mother, and finding her unwell on the bed. Her death bed.

Her death was the main reason he never came back. He couldn't stand the empty house. He couldn't stand his father after she died. A part of him died with her; he was never the same. He was no longer the man who gave him advice, and helped him get out of trouble. He was the man he was now. The cold, distant man.

He had always doubted that Teague was his father… the only thing that made him sure was his mother; he knew his mother would never do anything like sleeping with another man. For some bizarre reason, she loved him. She married him. She had never wanted to leave him.

Maybe that was the reason he was here today. Because his dad had started out like him; a young man who never thought he'd settle down. But he did. He fell in love with a Latina, got married and started a family. And cried for days when she died, though he never admitted it. But Jack did catch him a couple of times when he sneaked out of his room, because he couldn't sleep… his mum didn't sing him to sleep like she used to. That was the toughest change for Jack.

But yes, maybe that's why he pulled himself out of his bed, where Grace slept, her body warm and her skin soft, to come and see his father. Because he had been through this… maybe he could get some advice.

Though he doubted it.

'I'm surprised you came back.' Teague's voice broke him from his thoughts, and he grinned, moving forward so he could see his father clearly.

'I thought you should know that you raised a whelp… I didn't drink from the Fountain.'

Teague stopped strumming his guitar, as he smirked at his son, 'You didn't need to come back to tell me that, Jackie, I knew you wouldn't.'

Jack sat down in the seat that was across from his dad's "throne", and pursed his lips at him, before he replied, 'How did you know? I didn't have a clue until I got there and Grace stormed away, saying she would never drink from it. She even said I _could_, and I didn't.'

'Because, son, I saw that look in your eyes. Like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. I should know, everyone said that's how I looked at your mum.' His fingers started strumming away at his guitar again, and it was then Jack realised just what he was playing. The lullaby that his mum used to sing to him to make him fall asleep.

'You still miss her.' Jack stated shortly, as he watched his father's fingers elegantly strum away at his guitar. He actually had one on the _Pearl_, but he rarely used it. He found it reminded him of home too much. A home that he didn't want to remember, because it was always too painful to remember.

''Course I do. I'm not ashamed to say I loved her, unlike most men out there; including present company.'

'How do you know I haven't-' Jack started, but Teague cut him off, 'I know you, Jackie. You think love is either a sign of weakness, or a bitter test, to see who will fall out of love first.'

'Isn't it?'

'No!' Teague snapped, pulling the string a little too roughly, causing it to make a loud pinging noise that made Jack cringe. 'Sometimes it ends up like that, but it's never always like that. It should be like that first time when you take the helm, and sail towards the sunset.'

'But you can only look at the sunset, Da', it's never going to be yours; you're never going to reach it.'

Teague smirked slightly, 'You're always the pessimist. I have no idea where you got it from. Your mum was always happy-go-lucky.'

'So, I guess that means I got it from you.' Jack retorted, a smirk growing on his face.

Teague just looked at him, before he let out a bark of laughter, and Jack found himself joining in. It was the first time in years since they had laughed like this. Jack couldn't help but find it rather… nice.

Their laughter died down, though they were still chuckling. Through his chuckles, Teague replied, 'Aye, maybe, son. But your mum helped me change.'

Jack wanted to ask what happened to that change, but he knew the answer.

_Mum died_.

He shook his head to clear that thought from his head. Another reason why he could never come back here, it was the only thing that seemed to plague his thoughts.

'So, other than telling me the obvious… is there another reason you came back, Jackie?'

For once, Jack didn't grimace at the nickname his father called him. He had always hated it… it always made his so weak. So… childish.

Jack didn't answer him for a minute, trying to figure out how to phrase it. However, when he came up short, he just decided to go straight for it, 'When you were with Mum, did you ever worry you were going to fuck it up? That you would say or do something that would destroy it, and plummet you into a pit of sadness and despair?'

Teague looked up from his guitar, and stared at his son for a few seconds, trying to comprehend what he had just asked. It's not that he didn't understand what he said… it was just so… was he worried that he would do something like that? The way he talked made him think that.

Teague sat his guitar to the side, leaning it against his chair and slowly stood up. He walked over to stand in front of Jack, and out of reflex, Jack shot up so he was no longer smaller than him. He needed to stand in front of him… he couldn't be that little child anymore. The one where his father would lean down and be the same size as him, but would still make him feel small.

Though, with that look his father was giving him, he still felt small.

'All the time, son. But that's a good thing. Don't think it's a bad thing. It shows that she means that much to you that you don't want her to leave; you don't want to screw things up.' Teague explained, placing a hand on Jack's shoulder before continuing, 'But I have to admit, after seeing the way she looks at you, I don't think she's going anywhere… just, don't take that for granted… I did. I went off sailing the seas, knowing she'd be waiting for me when I got back, and when she needed me most, I wasn't there until the very end. And it was too late by then.'

Teague turned his head to the side and let out a sigh, before he fixed Jack with his concerned gaze. 'You're going to make mistakes, every man does, but she's going to forgive you… just don't push your luck. It's no use willingly making mistakes because you know she's going to accept your apology, because one day, she won't be there to hear the words.'

Teague let his hand drop from his son's shoulder, before he turned away and walked back to his seat. He picked up his guitar and started strumming again.

'Now, I think you've got a pretty lady waiting for you… what are you still doing here?'

Jack grinned at his father, and nodded his head, turning and walking to go head back to the _Pearl_. However, as soon as he was at the door, his father called him again, 'Jackie?'

He turned back to look at his father with a raised eyebrow.

'Why didn't you drink from the Fountain? What made you realise that living forever wasn't that great?'

Jack hesitated for a second, before he cleared his throat, 'I guess… living forever wouldn't mean that much, if I didn't have her by my side.' Jack answered, before he left through the door, not wanting to embarrass himself any further, and missing the look of pride of Teague Sparrow's face.

* * *

_So, there we have Chapter 46! Only 3 more real chapters, and an epilogue. The epilogue is already half finished, I was writing that since I was on Chapter 20-odd. xD_

_Please review, and let me know what you think! It really means a lot to me. :)_

_And if you haven't already, please like my Facebook page, the link is on my profile page. And if you haven't already, please vote in the poll that is on my profile. :) _

_~Charlotte.x_


	47. Chapter XLVII

_Now, this chapter does get a little steamy, and for that reason, I've finally changed this story to M. I think I should've done so before, but now I've finally done it. And the title is from Guns N' Roses song "Anything Goes"... which is the hottest song I have ever heard, and totally fits this chapter! :p_

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story! It means a lot! :D_

_Heather - I don't really like Sparrabeth, but to each her own, eh? If you enjoy writing/reading it, then what the hell! :D So, I won't really say anything else, as knowing me, I'll write a full paragraph about it. :p I hope you like this chapter, and thank you for reviewing! :D_

_Disclaimer - I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean._

* * *

**Chapter XLVII.**

**My Way, Your Way, Anything Goes Tonight.**

Jack quickly left his father, no longer caring about talking anymore. He had got the advice he went there for, and he was thankful for that. He also felt like he had gotten closer to his father… maybe there was a possibility of having the relationship that they had before his mother died.

_Maybe. _

He made his way back to the _Black Pearl _and headed straight for the cabin. He opened the door and entered, turning to close the door behind him quietly; not wanting to wake Grace up. He started taking off his coat, turning to head back to the bed when he stopped.

Grace was sitting on the bed, her knees pulled up to her chest and her head resting on top of them. The covers were still wrapped around her, except her arms, as they were wrapped around her legs, holding them to her body.

As soon as she heard Jack enter, she lifted her head off of her legs, and looked up at him, a smile breaking on to her face.

'Where were you?' She asked, trying her hardest not to sound like an overbearing woman… she never wanted to be that kind of person. Mainly because she knew Jack would go running if she turned into that kind of woman, but she also didn't want to control what he did. She still wanted him to be free.

'I was away talking to my Da'… I needed to ask him a couple of questions, 'tis all.' Jack explained, pulling off his vest and weapon belt again and setting it down on the floor. He then moved forward, pulling the covers back and slipping between them.

Grace watched him, not moving from her position of sitting on the bed. Her hands wrapped around her knees again, and she rested her head back on top of them as well.

Jack picked up his pillow and rested his back against the wall of the ship. He placed his hands behind his head, and looked at her with raised eyebrows.

'Something bothering you, love?' He asked, and she lifted her head to look at him again.

'What? Oh, no, no… I was just thinking. That's all.' She replied, stretching her legs out in front of her, and falling back against the mattress. She then rolled over to her side, and tucked her hand under her head as she looked at him.

'About anything in particular?'

'Everything.' She answered with a small smile, as she shuffled closer to him, so her body was pressed up against his side. She looked up at him through her eyelashes, and noticed that he was grinning.

'About everything in particular? Well that sounds painful.' He replied, reaching out with his hand and lifting a curl off her shoulder, flicking it so that it lay on the pillow instead. His hand then reached out and traced the skin where the hair had just sat.

Her hand came up and caught his, and after biting her lip, she hesitantly moved it from her shoulder, and slowly slid it down her side, resting it upon her hip. She followed it with her eyes, before she turned to him, wondering how he was reacting to this. Her green eyes met his chocolate brown ones for a second, before his hand grasped her hip and pulled her on top of him.

Her legs moved of their own accord, and she straddled his waist, before leaning down and capturing his lips with hers, letting her black hair create a curtain around them.

Jack responded eagerly, reaching up with one hand to grasp a handful of her hair, whilst the other still had a tight grip around her hip. Her hands were on either side of his head, balancing her and keeping her weight off of him.

His tongue teased her lower lip, and gently prodded it, seeking entrance that she willingly granted with a soft moan. His hand let go of her hair and slowly trailed down her side, earning another moan from her. Both hands grasped her hips and they pushed her down on to him.

She pulled away from his mouth to gasp, and he took advantage of her momentary weakness. He pushed them over to he was on top of her, and his lips descended on to hers again. Her hands found anchor in his dreadlocked hair, and her fingers scratched against his scalp before pushing him even closer to her.

His hand moved away from her hip, and slowly trailed down the side of her leg, before he grabbed the hem of her nightgown and started to push it upwards, his fingers leaving a burning trail on her skin. The fabric bunched at her thighs, and he moved his hand away from the nightgown.

Instead, he moved his hands underneath the fabric, and stroked his fingers over her stomach, then trailed the up over her ribs, before his hand enclosed around her breast and squeezed. Her eyes shot open as she pulled her lips away from his with another loud gasp.

Her hands fell from his hair as he moved his fingers back down over her stomach and slipped them under her undergarments. As he started to touch her, her hands grasped the covers of the bed and her eyes fell shut with another moan.

His lips attacked hers again, and it was enough to cause her eyes to open again. She let go of the covers and placed her hands on his shirt. She started bunching up the fabric and pulled back from the kiss, trying to pull it over his head. His fingers stopped their torture on her and he sat back, removing his shirt and throwing it to the floor.

He lowered himself on top of her again, and her hands moved to his waistband. Her hands moved to the ties, and started to untie them at a teasingly slow pace, grinning at Jack as he slapped her hands away and untied them himself.

He kicked them off his person, and lifted Grace's body up, pulled her nightgown off of her, then made quick work of her undergarments.

When she was completely bare before, he nudged her legs apart and lowered himself between them, easing himself into her and watching as her eyes widened and she bit down on her lip.

'Finally,' he whispered, and she giggled in reply, before he reached down and pressed his lips against his again, cutting her laughter off short.

* * *

Grace fastened the ties to the front of her dress, smirking as Jack grumbled under his breath as he tugged his breeches back on.

They had every intention of staying in bed, but Gibbs had a different idea. He had barged into the cabin without knocking, not thinking for a second what its occupants were doing. So, when he walked in a found his captain and Grace engaged in an intimate and private act that he shouldn't have witnessed, he quickly apologised and ran out of the room. Jack and Grace had froze, mortified, but as soon as they locked eyes with each other, they fell into giggles.

'I don't know why you're sulking, Jack.' She informed, as she walked over to him and picked up his weapon belt, wrapping it around his waist and buckling it for him.

'He just interrupted me from a very pleasurable day.' Jack growled as he wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her to his chest.

'So, what? The last couple of hours weren't enough?' She replied, pouting in mock hurt, before she couldn't stop the grin that was pulling at her lips.

She pulled away from him and walked to the door, opening it wide and was greeted by the sight of Gibbs, who was fidgeting with his fingers.

'Hello, Gibbs.' She smiled, and Jack's head snapped up and over to the door. He marched over to stand by Grace, with his hands on his hips.

'Sorry, Cap'n, I wouldn't have… if I had known.'

'Well, you didn't bloody knock to find out, did you?' Jack barked, moving to stand in front of Grace. 'Now, what was so blooming important that you had to come _barging _in to my cabin?'

'I was just wondering where we were heading? The crew is back now.'

Jack pursed his lips, before he clicked his tongue and replied, 'Tortuga.'

He shut the door before Gibbs could reply and turned back to Grace with a smirk on his lips.

'I don't know why you put that dress back on, love,' he started, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her flush against his chest. ''Cause I'm just about to take it off again.'

He moved quickly, picking her up of the ground and walking her over to the bed. He lay her down and covered her body with his, cutting off her laughter with a kiss.

* * *

'Remember the first time we met? You banged into me and sent me to the ground.' Grace mused, smiling at him as she sipped the wine from her glass.

They had docked in Tortuga earlier that day, and they had broke away from the crew and sneaked to The Faithful Bride. They found an table with only one seat, but that didn't stop them; Jack made Grace sit in his lap.

'And you wouldn't accept my help to get you back to your feet.' He retorted, taking a sip from his bottle of rum.

'I was an independent woman! I wasn't about to let some idiot with a big ego take that away from me.'

'I do not have a big ego!' Jack defended, setting his bottle back on to the table and moving his arm from around Grace's waist, to around her shoulders.

'You did… it's not that bad anymore. Either that, or I've just gotten used to it.' She giggled, downing the remains of her wine and sitting the glass on to the table beside Jack's rum bottle. 'Anyway, are we going back to the _Pearl _now? It's getting dark…' she trailed off when she noticed the way Jack was staring at her.

'What?' She asked, bringing a hand up to her face to wipe anything off of it. 'Why are you staring? Jack, stop it!'

'We're not going back to the ship.'

'What? Why not? We're not staying here!' She snapped, looking over to the stairs that lead to the rooms with distaste.

'You have to get over it some time, love, might as well be now.' He answered, reaching up with his free hand and stroking his finger down the bridge of her nose.

'There are just too many bad memories in those rooms, Jack.' She whispered, her eyes falling away from his face and looking down to her hands that were clasped in her lap. She was forced to look up, however, when his hand grasped her chin and pulled her face upwards. Despite herself, she raised her eyes to his again.

'We'll make new ones.' He whispered huskily, as he moved forward to brush his lips against hers.

'Promise?' She enquired, her voice just a breath.

He grinned at her, his lips brushing against hers with more pressure. 'Promise.'

He the pressed his lips against her fully, and entangled his free hand in her hair, pulling her even closer to his body. The arm that was around her shoulders moved away and descended down her back, scratching it lightly.

'Okay then.' She relented, as she pulled her lips away from his, and slipped off his lap, standing up to look at him with a smile. He stood up and took her hand, tugging her towards the stairs and leading her to a room to spend the night.

* * *

Grace woke up when the sun seeped in through the window and glared into her eyes. She groaned and rolled over to her other side, coming face to face with Jack's chest. She didn't care though, and wrapped her arm around his waist and buried her face into his chest.

She felt his hold on her tighten, and she smiled as she snuggled even deeper into his chest.

'When are we going back?' She questioned, moving back away from his chest and looking at his sleepy face.

He opened his eyes and looked at the sun. 'Soon.'

Grace groaned slightly, and rolled on to her back.

'Where are we going?' She asked after a minute of silence, and she turned back to met his alluring eyes again.

He wrapped his arm around her waist, moving so he was flushed against her body and whispered in her ear, 'Anywhere you want to, darling.'

* * *

_So, what do you think?_

_Now, I hate to tell you this... but this was actually the last chapter! I know I said there were three more, and then the epilogue, but only the epilogue will follow this chapter. I just didn't want to write three more short, pointless, filler chapters, when I could put it all in one. So, yeah, this is the last chapter, and the epilogue will be posted on Thursday... it's already written, so there is no reason it shouldn't be posted. _

_Anyway, please review and let me know what you think! And like my Facebook page - the link is on my profile. _

_Thanks for reading lovelies, and I'll see you at the epilogue, where the winner of the poll will be announced. Yes, you'll find out what PotC story will be posted next on Thursday! :D_

_~Charlotte.x_


	48. Epilogue

_I am sorry for how long it took to upload! You'll know the reason if you've liked my Facebook. _

_I'll save the author note till the end. :)_

_Disclaimer - I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean._

* * *

**Epilogue.**

The ship pitched and rolled gently on the water. The waves lapping against the black hull of the majestic ship. A woman stood on the deck, both hands resting on the railing as she looked out towards the sea. She grimaced with pain for a second, as she took a deep breath in. She placed a hand on her swollen stomach, soothing the spot the baby had just kicked.

'You be quiet in there.' She chided lightly, as she looked down to her stomach and smiled widely.

After rubbing the soreness away, she looked back up, looking out at the sea. It was completely calm; the colour being the lightest blue Grace had ever seen. She honestly thought the sea was on their side. It was completely calm when they needed it to be; when she was a few days until her due date. She seriously didn't want to give birth to her babe during a storm - like what Jack's mother had to do.

So, yes, maybe the sea was on their side.

Grace was too busy inside her own head, that she didn't hear the footsteps that came from behind her. She jumped when two hands came around her and rested on top of her stomach. She relaxed though, when she looked down and saw the hands were tanned and adorned with rings.

'You need to stop giving me frights… it'll only end in disaster.' She whispered, as she leaned back against his chest.

Jack placed a featherlight kiss just under ear, before he stepped away from her and leaned against the railing, his body still facing her.

'Shouldn't you be in bed?' He asked, grinning at her.

She turned away from the railing and the hypnotising water, and turned towards him. 'It was far too warm. I couldn't sleep. It was suffocating.' She smiled widely at him, her hand coming to stroke her stomach again. 'And besides, she wouldn't stay still. She's always moving. I think she's just like her father that way, though.'

At her teasing, his grin widened and he took a step closer towards her.

'"She"? What makes you so certain it's a her?'

'Just a feeling.' She shrugged, her eyes turning away from him and looking around the deck. It was then she noticed Ellen and Erik, sitting on a barrel next to each other, talking away.

'They look cosy? Don't they?' She nodded over to them, and Jack, after raising his eyebrow, followed her eye line.

'He's supposed to be securing the rigging! What's he doing?' Jack snapped, taking a step to go over to them.

Grace reached her hand out and grabbed his arm before he could pass her. 'Don't break them apart just because he's supposed to be securing the rigging, Jack.'

She pushed him back and turned back to watch her friends again.

'I think it's clear they just want to get back to their little house in England, and live their married life.' She grinned, her hand stroking down her belly unconsciously. 'But once again, she's too stubborn and won't let them leave.'

'They're the idiots that won't leave until the babe's born.' Jack hissed back. It wasn't that he didn't like having Ellen and Erik around, it was just, he thought he had gotten rid of them when they got married. They had asked to be dropped off in England again, and had bought a house together and were living there… until Grace fell pregnant, went and told Ellen, who didn't want to leave her until the baby was born, meaning she had to come with her. And Erik - being the ridiculous whelp that he was - had to come with her.

'Don't be so cynical, Jack. They just want to see their godchild.' She smiled, as she looked away from her friends and looked back down to the hand that was still stroking away on her stomach.

Jack just hummed in response, before he cleared his throat and turned back back to Grace, his face more serious than before. 'Now, you get back to bed.'

'But -'

'But nothing,' Jack cut her off, before turning her around and giving her a soft push towards the cabin. Grace sighed, but said nothing as she allowed him to steer her back to the cabin, and back to her bed.

* * *

**_A few days later._**

Loud screaming filled the cabin.

'Grace, you have to push!' Gibbs ordered, looking up at her red, sweat-covered face.

'I can't.' She replied, her voice barely a whisper. 'Where's Jack? I need,' she gulped, 'I need Jack.'

Her head flopped back against the pillow as more tears rolled down her face. She just wanted Jack. He had left as soon as she had went into labour. Saying something like he shouldn't be there. She couldn't quite remember; she was too busy gasping in pain.

'I'll get her lovely.' Ellen replied, moving from her place at her side and walking over to the cabin door. She opened it and stormed out, moving straight towards Jack who was standing at the railing, watching the peaceful water.

'Get in there and help her.' She hissed as soon as she was close enough.

He opened his mouth to reply, but Ellen cut him off. 'I don't want to hear it! She needs you, Jack! Stop being a selfish bastard and get in the cabin!'

She grabbed his arm, and started to pull him towards the cabin. As soon as he was inside, he went straight to Grace's side, brushing her hair that was plastered to her forehead away.

'Right, Grace, you need to push! One more push and that's it.' Gibbs encouraged, and Grace turned to meet Jack's chocolate brown eyes. She searched for his hand and when she found it, she gave it a tight squeeze and smiled at him, before the pain overcame her again and she turned away from him, letting out another loud scream.

Another kind of cry filled the room as Grace's died down. Everyone turned their head to Gibbs, who was cleaning the baby in the tub that had been filled just for this occasion. He then wrapped a blanket around the babe, and turned back to Jack and Grace, 'It's a little girl.'

He walked over and placed her into Grace's arms with a wide smile.

'What're you calling her?' Ellen asked, looking at the baby with awe.

'I don't know. I haven't really thought of girl names.' Jack replied, and Grace chuckled.

'I was thinking… about Deborah. Deborah Sparrow. Don't you think it goes nice?'

'It does.' Ellen nodded, before she signalled to Gibbs and they both left the cabin, leaving Jack and Grace alone with their little baby, Deborah.

'The adventures of Captain Deborah Sparrow, it sounds promising, doesn't it, darling?' Jack asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and looking down at the peaceful face of his baby girl.

'It certainly does, Jack.' Grace replied, her voice a mere whisper, as a tear of happiness trailed down her cheek.

Jack leaned down and kissed it away, before he moved a pressed his lips to hers.

'She's going to be one spoiled little lady.' Grace smiled as she tucked the covers around Deborah.

''Course she is. She's my daughter, she deserves the world.'

'You'd give her the horizon, wouldn't you?'

'Of course. If she wanted the horizon, I would bring it to her.' He replied, as her reached out and stroked a thumb across Deborah's cheek.

'And what if I wanted the horizon? Would you bring it to me?' She joked, as she turned away from the mesmerising sight of her daughter, and turned to the equal mesmerising sight of her love.

'You know I would, darling.' He grinned back, leaning down and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss that spoke volumes of how much he would do for her.

**The End.**

* * *

_So, there we go... that's it finished. I'm never going to write this again. I have to admit, I teared up a bit writing this... mainly because I couldn't believe this was the end... but because I'm getting it published into a real book, I guess it's not going to be that sad, as I'll have it on my bookshelf all the time. :D_

_I want to thank everyone who has EVER reviewed this! Or added it to their favourite, or story alert. I would like to thank all of you that have stuck with this story from beginning to end, and through all 48 chapters, and over two years. It means a lot to me, really! I couldn't have believed that this story would've got this reply when I first posted it. _

_So, now that this one is finished, it means that the next PotC will be coming soon... I posted a poll and you voted, and the winner; the story that will be posted next is: _Bye Bye Blackbird - Isabelle Moran, an upper class lady, married to a officer in the Navy loved her life, and loved her husband. She loved being spoiled and was worth everything to her parents and husband alike. So, when Captain Jack Sparrow, who was in need of money, kidnapped her for ransom, she doesn't take the change from her cosy mansion to a ship all too kindly. JS/OC.

Hope you all look out for it, and I hope to see you all at that story as well! It'll be posted on the 6th of December.

_Now, before I dissolve into a quibbling mess, I'm going to round this off._

_Thank you again for reading this, and please review to let me know what you think of the epilogue. _

_See you when "Bye Bye Blackbird" is posted. I hope._

_~Charlotte.x _


End file.
